A Light That Guides You (1) (Transformers Robots In Disguise)
by MaryamSahibzada
Summary: Author's Note: Read the Full Description on the First Chapter. (Rewritten) (Placed on Hiatus for now)
1. Full Story Description

**Full Story Description:**

Officer Lightstriker had strange dream of herself being confronted by a large purple hulky Decepticon that she never saw before. Fortunately, she was saved when she woke up from her dreams. One fateful day, she suddenly partnered up with a certain handsome mech calling him the peacekeeper named Bumblebee who borrowed her for a while to capture a rampaging Decepticon. Lightstriker became interested in him, and it's the first time that she falls in love with a mech. But another day arrives as Lightstriker saw Bumblebee entering the museum, secretly being followed by an Elite Guard Cadet and a rebellious Autobot. Thus Lightstriker finds herself being involved in catching criminals and crime bosses stranded on a blue and green planet. **(Note: Plot is rewritten)**

 **Pairings:**

Lightstriker/Bumblebee (LightBee) (Main)

Strongarm/Cool (CoolArm) (Later in future chapters)

Arrow-Blaze/Rip-Break (ArrowBreak)

Hints of Averie/James (Javerie)

 **Updated Note:** My Transformers RID2015 Story will be rewritten **(Date: 8/6/19)**


	2. OC Introduction

**Author's Note:** Hey Readers! This is my new story based on Transformers RID! RID is one of my favorite series and i enjoyed watching it because it is an amazing series well I really am obsessed with RID and my most favorite Autobot is Bumblebee because he's been my favorite Autobot since i watched Transformers Animated, plus this book is also in Wattpad Account. So this is a Bumblebee/OC Story, well the reason is why i written a Bee/OC story because there wasn't much Bumblebee/OC Story so i decided to make my own. So i will introduce you my OCs Cybertronian Lightstriker and human Averie Clay, though i didn't add a picture of Lightstriker because i'm bad at drawing a picture of a Transformer, so have fun!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, i only own my OCs Lightstriker, Zap and Averie.

* * *

 **OC Cybertronian:**

 **Name:** Lightstriker.

 **Gender:** Femme.

 **Species:** Cybertronian.

 **Faction:** Autobot.

 **Function:** Police Officer (Back on Cybertron), Bee Team's Second-In-Command.

 **Alt. Mode:** Kawasaki Ninja Motorcycle.

 **Weapons:** A Deception Hunter: Axe mode.

 **Combat Style:** Tactician.

 **Abilities/Skills:** The Ability of speed and agility.

 **Fears/Weaknesses:** losing her loved ones, her fierce anger

 **Armour Color:** Pink and Blue with black lines across her arms while cyan streaks across her legs.

 **Optics Color:** Blue.

 **Voiced By:** Tara Strong.

 **Personality:** Kind-sparked, wonderful, brave, fierce-tempered, calm-headed, fearless, she has a sense of justice, forgiving, highly intelligent, graceful, clever, courageous, selfless, sweet, loving, caring, friendly, loyal, helpful, a good listener, beautiful, charming, protective, heroic.

 **Family:** Astral (Biological mother; decreased), Pronton (Biological Father; decreased) Rollerblade (Adoptive father)Cool(Adoptive Younger Brother).

 **Friends:** Zap (Her mini-con ally), Rip-break, Arrow-Blaze, Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock, Fixit, Jazz, Drift, Slipstream, Jetstorm, Russell, Denny, Averie, Windblade, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Mini-Con Weaponizers, Blurr, Mini-Con Activators, Bulkhead, Dropforge.

 **Love Interest:** Bumblebee.

 **Enemies:** Decepticons.

 **Likes:** Her friends, her families, Bumblebee, helping others, protecting humans, catching criminals, bringing peace to her planet and Earth, kindness.

 **Dislikes:** Her enemies, Steeljaw, Skyrage, her parents' death, Sideswipe and Strongarm bickering at each other, betrayal, selfishness, losing her loved ones.

* * *

 **OC Human:**

 **Name:** Averie Clay.

 **Age:** 15.

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Eye Color:** Blue.

 **Hair Color:** Brown

 **Voiced By:** Christina Masterson.

 **Personality:** Cheerful, kind-hearted, helpful, friendly, sisterly, protective, optimistic, sweet, loyal, supporting.

 **Family:** Denny Clay (Father) Russell Clay (Brother).

 **Friends:** Zap, Bumblebee, Lightstriker, Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock, Fixit, Jazz, Rip-Break, Arrow-Blaze, Drift, Slipstream, Jetstorm, Windblade, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Blurr, Bulkhead.

 **Enemies:** Decepticons.

 **Likes:** Her family, her friends, playing a guitar, reading books, spending time with Lightstriker.

 **Dislikes:** Decepticons, her family in danger, horror movies.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sooo! What do you think! I hoped you loved it! And i know that TFRID has ended this year because the reboot will launched in 2018 this year and I was kinda sad that TFRID has ended in 2017 and it is one of my favorite series ever, have fun! Please comment, vote, etc..

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, i only own my OCs Lightstriker, Zap and Averie.


	3. Arriving on Earth (1)

**Update Note:** Most of the scenes has been edited. **Date:** 9/8/18

 **Warning:** This chapter has 10733 words due to being edited.

 **Updated Author's Note:** Sorry my friends for writing 10733 on this chapter because I was editing this chapter to correct some mistakes, but sadly it has such long words, I am not very happy with myself and I hope you forgive me for that. So the only choice is to spilt the chapter into two which would work in Fanfiction.

 **Author's Note:** Hi! This is officially the first chapter of my story and this will tell you how Lightstriker and Zap met Bumblebee and Strongarm! Have fun!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, i only own my OCs Lightstriker, Zap and Averie.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Arriving on Earth (1)**

It was a normal day on Planet Cybertron as the sun rose above the horizon that illuminates the whole planet including many houses where every Cybertronian woke up for the new day.

In one of the planet's resident house's second floor, there is a certain femme who is recharging soundly as she is laying on on her own berth, she has a pink and blue armor with black lines across her arms while having cyan streaks across her legs and has an Autobot Symbol on her chest.

The sunlight excelled from her berthroom's window, covering her whole room with a bright light until an alarm began to blare loudly as the femme was being roused from her sleep. She opens her blue optics and she yawned quietly as she stretched out her arms and turned off the alarm by pressing a button on its upper part as she stood up from the bed. "Wow, what a tight sleep but I just hope the day would go alright." The femme muttered quietly.

The door of her berth-room's slid opens as a male Blue Mini-Con emerged from the door as he approaches the femme. he has light blue and also has black accents on his chest, winglets on both the sides of his heads as a mouth-plate covers his mouth while he can also walk with wheels.

"Good Morning Lightstriker," The Mini-Con greeted.

"Good Morning Zap, it sure was a tight recharge but better hope the day would go better," Lightstriker said, smiling down at the Mini-Con Zap.

"Well, it will go better since you have been very famous on capturing a total number of Decepticon Fugitive that run amok on Cybertron." Zap said. "Autobot Police is lucky to have such a competent Bounty Hunter and an officer like you, of course."

Lightstriker let out a hearty chuckle as she gently patted the Mini-Con's helm. "Oh, Zap, you don't need to flatter me. I was just doing my duty as a cop to catch criminals so they would never have to ruin Cybertron." She admitted as she and Zap made their way towards the door as they exited the berthroom, thus making their way for the first floor of their house.

In a living room, an older mech sat on the armchair as he was carefully polishing an old blaster that he used during the Great War. The older mech has a dark blue and orange armor with an Autobot Symbol on each of his shoulders, he sighed as he examined his old weapon, remembering the old days of Cybertron's Golden Age as it was very peaceful at that time and happily have the good memories of his old friends, but the War was painful and terrible as many people suffered from the cruel hands of the Decepticons thanks to their leader who was responsible for beginning the War on Cybertron as the planet was being decimated by the very long battle that still continued. But he became very happy when he learned from two of his old friends Jazz and Ratchet that the Leader of the Autobots Optimus Prime and his team has won the battle and defeated Megatron and his Decepticon forces, but he also became very sad when he find out that Prime had sacrificed himself by going into the Wells of AllSpark to restore Cybertron's population and a new generation is born.

After he finished cleaning his old blaster, the Autobot Veteran stood up from his armchair and places his weapon on the center of a shelf, along with other mementos he earned during his days as an Autobot Soldier in the Great War on Cybertron.

"Ah, such old times..." The mech trailed off with a hint of nostalgia in his voice box as he looked at the picture of himself along with some old friends and a certain red and blue tall Autobot.

"Still looking at those old memorial stuffs again, Rollerblade?" A familiar female voice asked him. The Autobot Veteran vented a sigh as he turned around to see his adoptive daughter Lightstriker standing at the doorway with her arms across her chest, covering her Autobot symbol. He could remember the days of the Great War when he and his teammates were looking for survivors that went missing after they learned that a house belonged to a married couple, was under attack and they went there to search for survivors. But sadly they comes to the realization that the couples had been already killed and they only found a lone pink and blue little sparkling who was crying for her creators. Rollerblade was the first person to find baby Lightstriker and he grew very close to the little femmeling as he decided to adopts her as his daughter.

"I see you have already awaken," Rollerblade stated, smiling proudly at his adoptive daughter. "Good morning Light."

"Good morning Rollerblade, my adoptive sire," Lightstriker said with a kind smile on her face-plate as she walked towards her adoptive sire **(Note: father)**. Rollerblade chuckled heartily as he wrapped his arms around his beloved adoptive daughter, hugging her tightly like a real father does to his own daughter.

"I know that, Lightstriker. Since you were a little youngling. I was always worried about you and look out for you to make sure you will get yourself in danger." Rollerblade recalled. "But since you have grown up, it makes me proud to see that my child has become an Autobot Warrior plus an Officer who always bring criminals to justice." Rollerblade said as he tenderly patted his adoptive daughter's helm.

"I know, Roller. I know, I won't let you down or anyone else," Lightstriker vowed determinedly.

"Good luck for your promotion, I have good faith in you that you will accomplish your job as a police officer," Rollerblade said confidently before he gently enveloped his adoptive daughter in his arms.

Once Lightstriker slipped out of her father's embrace, she gave him another smile before she strolled towards the mechanical door as it opened slid just for her to go out. "Good luck Light," Zap wished her good luck, Lightstriker glanced behind her shoulder and smiled at the little Mini-Con before she goes outside of her house, to start a new day on Cybertron.

* * *

 **~~(Elsewhere: Down the Streets)~~**

Lightstriker was walking down the streets as she was making her way for the Autobot Police Force department, she looked around the streets to see many Cybertronians were spending their free time with each other, she even saw little kids playing with each other together while a few of them were begging their siblings to play with them. A smile spread across her face as she hears the children's adorable laughter. As she continued to walk down the streets, she suddenly felt someone shoving her aside as she stumbled back on the ground. Looking annoyed, she quickly looked up to see a dark red and black mech with a Decepticon Symbol on his left arm running down the streets by holding two cubes of Energon in his arms. "That Decepticon criminal will surely pay," Lightstriker grumbled, glaring at the running fugitive.

"Light!" Shouted a female voice that attracted Lightstriker's attention.

Turning to her side, she saw a pair of Cybertronian police officers who were running down the streets as they approaches the female Autobot Officer

"Lightstriker, are you alright?" Asked a blue and green femme with an Autobot symbol on her chest as she offered Lightstriker a helping servo. The pink and blue femme grabbed her servo in hers as her comrade pushes her off the ground.

"I'm alright Arrow-Blaze, who is that 'Con that shoved me without noticing me," Lightstriker asked.

"That Decepticon is known as Groto," Said a Black and Silver mech with an Autobot symbol on his shoulders as he pulls up a holographic image of the same Decepticon that shoved Lightstriker while reading the information about the fugitive. "He steals a set of two Energons and we're chasing after him just to arrest him."

"Understood Rip-Break, now we must stop that thief," Lightstriker suggested.

Her comrades nodded in agreement before they transformed into their Alt-modes as they drove down Cybertron's road to chase after the fugitive.

"Our 'Con drives three meters five feets away from us, which means we're near towards him," Arrow-Blaze said.

"Affirmative," Lightstriker agreed as they zoomed forward, accelerating their throttles to pick up some speed as they went catch up with the Decepticon.

Driving from five miles away from the streets as they arrived at the roadway, they finally catch up with Groto who had already transformed into his Alt-Mode as the Decepticon was driving down the road in an attempt to escape the Autobots. "Groto, you are under arrest for stealing two sets of Energon Cubes," Arrow-Blaze sternly said to the Decepticon, only to earn a rude shove from him as he drove away from her as fast as he could. "You have got to be kidding me..."

"We need to drive as fast as we can," Lightstriker stated, increasing her acceleration as she continued to chase after the Decepticon in full speed.

"Affirmative," Arrow-Blaze and Rip-Break agreed at the same time as they increases their speed levels to catch up with the female Autobot.

"Boy, boss's gonna be so proud of my job," Groto muttered in joy as he continue to drive down the roadway. But when he skidded himself to a stop when he saw his path is being blocked by none other than Lightstriker who appeared out of nowhere. She transforms back to her Robot Mode as she pulls out her own gun, aiming it at the Decepticon in front of her.

"You are so under arrest Groto," Lightstriker said stoically, pointing her blaster at the Decepticon.

"Oh boy!" Groto yelped as he attempted to go in reverse, but Rip-Break and Arrow-Blaze appeared behind him.

"Surrender thief!" Arrow-Blaze ordered before she and Rip-Break transformed into their robot mode, aiming their blasters at the fugitive.

"What are you officers gonna do, 'play around the circles', huh," Groto snickered.

"Oh, we're not playing Groto, we're here to take you to prison," Lightstriker said seriously.

"Take me to what? I didn't get ya correct Autobot," Groto sneered before a cannon-like blaster ejected from his hood and began to shoot lasers at the femme.

"Scrap!" Lightstriker yelled, attempting to shield herself from the energy blasts. Groto laughed mercilessly as he continuously shot more lasers at the femme.

Seeing his friend is in danger, Rip-Break pulled out his blaster from his holster and fired at the Decepticon. "You leave our friend alone Decepticon," Rip-Break demanded.

Annoyed, Groto swerved around as he turned to face the male Autobot and transforms into his robot mode, glaring at the two Autobots. "Let's see how you will mess with _me_." He snarled at them as he held out his arm and cannon ejected from his platings before he shot a powerful blast at Rip-Break and Arrow-Blaze, sending them flying backwards as they were being thrown into the ground. "Hahaha! You lousy Autobots think you can defeat me! Ha! Useless!" Groto cackled at the two Autobots, only to get shot with a blast that came from behind him, causing the Decepticon to collapse on the ground.

"Oh, really." Lightstriker glared at the Decepticon as she was the one who silenced him and pointed her blaster at him.

"Nice shot Light!" Arrow-Blaze complimented as she and Rip-Break got up to their feet and approaches the pink and blue femme.

"Thanks for the compliment Arrow," Lighstriker smiled.

Right on cue, the rest of the police officers arrived at their view as they transformed into their Robot Mode and went towards the trio as they all congratulated Lightstriker and her friends on capturing Groto as they went to arrest hie criminal.

But unknown to the Officers, a sinister figure was observing them at the distance as he was hiding in the shadow. He watches the police officer seizing Groto's arms and handcuffing his wrists as they escorted him out of the street before his fearsome glowing red eyes fell on Lightstriker. "That femme's gonna pay, I better report it to the boss..." The sinister said before letting out a deep malicious laughter as he disappeared into the dark shadow.

* * *

 **~~(Later On)~~**

"Wow, that was amazing, you sure teach that 'Con a huge lesson," Arrow-Blaze commented, gently patting Lightstriker on her shoulder as the trio were having a little walk down the streets after taking the Decepticon Criminal Groto into custody.

"Yeah, it sure was," Lightstriker smiled.

"Man, the chief will be proud of you because you took down that 'Con, we really owe you for saving us," Rip-Break said.

"Yeah, I know that," Lightstriker said before she casted a glance at the serene, clear sky where she could see Cybertron's sun hovering in the atmosphere. "It's really beautiful here on Cybertron since the War had raged on our planet for so many years."

"I know that history," Rip-Break recalled. "It's good that the War between Autobots and Decepticons had ended all thanks to the great Team Prime."

"Yeah, Team Prime are really great heroes, especially Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots," Arrow-Blaze said, recalling the history of the Great War. "He sacrificed himself to bring Cybertron's population back to life, he sure was great Autobot."

"Yeah, his heroic acts will be remembered in Cybertron memories, we're glad that Cybertron had been restored since the Great War," Lighstriker informed, "Rollerblade told me that when he was an Autobot Soldier, many people had suffered from the terrible War but order and peace had been restored to our planet."

"Yeah, exactly," Rip-Break nodded.

"So, how about we go to the Energon Café, we better need some energy to catch our next Decepticon target," Arrow-Blaze suggested.

"Sure, it would be great," Rip-Break agreed.

"Hey, Light, wanna come?" Arrow asked the femme.

"Nope, I'm good, I've still got to do other stuffs like I would need to go on a patrol and find more active fugitives, so anyway. I would see you guys later." Lightstriker said to her friends as she walked off towards the opposite direction of the streets.

"Okay, if you say so..." Arrow-Blaze trailed off as she and Rip-Break watches their comrade disappearing from their sight.

* * *

Lightstriker vented a small sigh from her parting lips as she continued to walk down the city streets, surveying around the area to look for some other active criminals. Since Cybertron had been restored, Lightstriker had attended the Autobot Police Department to start her duty as a Police Officer and a Bounty Hunter to catch every criminal and to bring peace on her homeland as a peacekeeper as well as to continue her duty as a police officer as well.

As she continued patrolling around the city, she looked down to see a blue ball trundling across the pavement as it rolled towards her. Lightstriker picked up the ball as she carefully inspected the toy with curiosity in her optics. "Hey!" A young female voice called out as Lightstriker looked up from the ball to see a little white femme waving her servo at her. "My ball please!"

"Sure!" Lightstriker smiled, stepping back for a moment as she gently kicked the ball into the air as it flew towards the young femme.

The little femme hopped off the ground as she manages to catch her ball before she landed on the ground. "Thank you officer!" The young femme said gratefully before she walked off towards opposite direction.

"Such a nice little girl..." Lightstriker muttered with a smile on her face-plate.

As the female Autobot continued patrolling the city, the little femme was continue to play with her ball as she was kicking her toy many times, then the little femme did the last kick as the ball rolled into a dark alleyway with a shadow casing all over the passageway. The little femme ran into the dark alley to get her ball before she comes to a stop and picked up her ball she was about to leave the alleyway until she stopped herself in her tracks when she heard a strange hissing voice attracting her attention.

"Hello little youngling..." A sinister voice hissed.

The little youngling was shuddering as her body was shaking in fear and she turned around her back as she looked up to see a red Lizard-like Cybertronian emerging from the shadows as he leered at the little girl. The little youngling gasped in horror when she noticed a Decepticon symbol on his chest as she fearfully stared at the fugitive and her ball slipped from her servos as all she could do is to scream for help.

"HELP ME!"

"What?" Lightstriker gasped as she swiftly turned around when she heard that familiar screaming is coming out from the alley, realizing that someone is in danger. Lightstriker drew out her blaster as she quickly sprinted towards the alley to protect the little girl.

"So little girl needs some help~" The Decepticon sang creepily to the youngling, tightly holding her around her shoulders as the youngling tried to squirm out of his grasp, but it was no use.

"Leave her alone!" A voice demanded.

Looking up from the youngling, the Decepticon saw Lightstiker who is standing before him as she aimed her gun at the enemy.

"Ah, look who's here: Officer Lightstriker, the heroic femme who captures every criminal on Cybertron, making her the most respected and honorable officer that Cybertron had ever had." The Decepticon sneered. "Allow me to introduce myself: my name is Friezor."

"Help me, save me from that Decepticon," The female youngling pleaded.

"What do you want from her, you overgrown 'Con," Lightstriker snarled, glaring at the enemy.

"I'm glad you ask, surrender or I will spare her life..." Friezor cackled sinisterly, extending his thin claws and touches the youngling's cheek with one finger.

"Don't you dare to threaten her life," Lightstriker growled. "Let her go!"

"Nice try Autobot but I think I'm left with no choice!" Friezor smirked as he drew out a blaster from his holster and aimed at the terrified-looking youngling. He was about to kill her until he was met by a blast that Lightstriker ejected from her blast as he was being thrown into the dark alleyway. The little femme was free from his grasp as she ran towards the pink and blue Autobot.

"You okay," Lightstriker asked the little femme.

"Yeah," The youngling nodded, looking terrified but grateful that the female Autobot saved her.

"Good, now go home safely." Lightstriker encouraged the little femme.

"Okay," She nodded in response as she swiftly ran out of the alleyway for the sake of her life.

Lightstriker readied her gun as she steathly walked deeper into the dark alleyway to find that Decepticon. She turned on the highlights on her armor to search for the Decepticon somewhere in the dark alley.

As Lightstriker looks around the dark passageway, she saw no trace of the fugitive, only to found herself in a dead end. "That's odd, where would he be?" Lightstriker spoke out before she heard a clanking noise at the distance.

Before she could react, she screamed in pain when someone strikes her from behind, causing her to collapse on the ground. Lightstriker groaned in pain before her optics widened to see another Decepticon standing before her as he was snarling at her as his crimson optics glowered at her. The Decepticon has the resemblance of a huge black bear with a Decepticon symbol on his chest.

"This isn't good," Lightstriker muttered as she hopped to her pedes, pulling herself into a fighting stance.

The Decepticon let out a loud growl as he lunged at her. The femme was able to move out of the way as she fired her blaster at him, but the Decepticon deflected the blasts with his arm-platings as he punched her in the chest. She was being thrown to a wall as she saw the Decepticon charging towards her so Lightstriker swiftly moved out of the way when the Decepticon tried to attack her.

"Stay back or I will-" Before she could finish, she earns a brutal punch from the Decepticon as she was being thrown into the ground again. Lightstriker groaned in pain as she clutched her arm in agony and got up to her feet, glaring at the enemy. "I better call for back-up..." The femme muttered as she was about to press her com-links to call her comrades. But she began to scream when an electricity began to surge through her frames and she collapses on the ground as she passes out due to exhaustion.

"We got her..." Friezor smirked as he came out of the shadows looking down at the unconscious femme. "Good work Kontron, the boss will be proud that we got her."

* * *

 _On Earth..._

In a scrapyard, Denny Clay was driving across the junkyard with his crane as he was listening to one of his favorite music. Denny Clay is the owner of a scrapyard and he has been doing his job to collect many lost things, but he is living in the scrapyard all by himself because his family had been living in Europe for some years due to his wife having an important job in Copenhagen.

As Denny was humming to his favorite song, he pressed his lever, lowering the electromagnetic to lift a up red train off the ground. Soon he notices two familiar faces were standing before him: there is a fifteen years old girl who had a brown pigtail and wears a thick glasses onto her face and she is dressed in her green jacket underneath her white shirt, long blue jeans and has converse. And standing next to her is a ten years old boy who wears a cyan hoodie, dark blue jeans and orange sneakers and has brown hair and blue eyes.

"Whoa! Russell! Averie!" Denny exclaimed excited to see his own children as he climb off the crane and happily running towards his children.

"Hi Dad!" Averie greeted as she hugged her father.

"Nice to meet you Averie!" Denny hugged his daughter back before turning to his son Russell. "Hello Rusty!"

"It's Russell..." Russell corrects him as his father playfully rubbed his hair.

"Come on son, you're not that grown up, not yet," Denny muttered as he picked up Russell's suitcase, "Hey, we're going to have a blast and a half while your mom's away working in..."

As Denny was trying to remember the name of the city his wife is living, Averie walked up to him as she put a hand on his shoulder. "You mean Copenhagen," Averie reminded him.

"Well, you know, a real city?" Russell countered before glancing at a huge shining city far from the scrapyard, "Like the one across the river?"

"Yeah, I know that Russell, well, I mean I'm just excited to be home again and I'm really happy to see my old friends again in Crown City," Averie said cheerily.

"Well, I never get into Crown City, I... We have everything we need right here," Denny said as he gestured his hands at huge scrapyard having so many collective things Denny had collected.

"Except excitement," Russell said, a bit unimpressed.

"Aw, Rust... Russell, I still have a lot of the stuff you used to love playing with," Denny recalled.

"Because you won't sell anything in this scrapyard dad." Averie said to her father, and she is correct since she knew that her father doesn't sell anything because he likes to collect lost things.

"And check this out, it's the fourteenth Street Diner, they were gonna tear it down so I had it moved her piece by piece," Denny said gesturing at a street restaurant that was supposed to be out of order. "Isn't it awesome?"

Averie and Russell exchange a nervous look before turning to their father, "Well..." Averie started out, looking nervous and somewhat worried.

"It's kinda weird, like living in a scrapyard," Russell countered, though the Clay children loves their father, they only don't want to embarrassed themselves living in a junkyard owned by their own father.

" _Please_ , Vintage salvage depot for the discriminating nostalgist," Denny announced.

Before Averie could ask a question, the whole ground suddenly began to rumble underneath their feet, Denny was able to latch onto his own children, preventing them from falling down until the Earth stopped shaking.

"Was that..." Russell breathes out.

"An earthquake?" Averie asked in fear.

* * *

 **~~(In the Forest)~~**

In a forest, not so far from the scrapyard, lies a Cybertronian Space ship that just crashed-landed in the forest's clearing area, outside of the Crown City, this space ship is known as the Alchemor which contains the most wanted Decepticon criminals from Cybertron.

"Uhh, may-d-d-day..." A voice stuttered as an Orange Mini-Con was emerging from the ruins. "M-Mayday."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back at Cybertron..._

Lightstriker groaned groggily as her blue optics started to open and found herself sitting on an seat with her wrists being strapped to its arm adjustable while her back was being restrained to the back of the chair. The femme lifted her helm, looking around as she found herself in the middle of a room which somewhat looked like a throne room as she noticed a huge Decepticon Symbol on the wall. "Where I am..." She asked herself, wondering how she appeared in the strange room.

"Well, well, well..."A voice came out of nowhere.

"Show yourself Decepticon!" Lightstriker bravely demanded.

"How gutsy of you Autobot…." Friezor snickered as he emerged from the shadows with Kontron standing by his side.

"You..." Lightstriker gritted through her dentas.

"Yeah, us, we're the ones who ambush you femme and brought you here to our secret hideout," Friezor revealed.

"For what? Did your mama-bot ever told you to kidnap an innocent Autobot?" Lightstriker said dryly.

"Hahaha! Such a funny joke Miss Autobot, such funny joke." Friezor laughed.

"So this special femme must be Lightstriker, the one who had captured a total number of Decepticons including my own goons." A deep sinister voice spoke out.

"Yes sir, she's the one who had captured your goons." Kontron answered.

"I see..." The voice spoke.

"Would you like to meet our boss?" Friezor sneered at the female Autobot.

"Your boss?" Lightstriker asked confused.

"I bet you never heard of him, meet Skyrage." Friezor said with a smirk as he gestured at a chair whom he knew that someone is sitting on. The chair turn round to reveal a dark purple and grey Decepticon with wings on his back that almost resembles him as a Seeker while having a Decepticon symbol on his left wing. His bitter red optics glowered at Lightstriker as he stood up from his chair and walked towards the female Autobot.

"So you must be Lightstriker, we've finally meet in person," Skyrage said coldly to the femme.

"You're Skyrage, the mysterious unseen Decepticon boss, you must've sent those 'Cons who attempt to succeed in their unlawful missions until we captured them..." Lightstriker said before her optics widened when she connected the dots together. "You must be their boss."

"Yes, I'm their crime boss and you're responsible for foiling my plans so I've sent my lackeys to bring you here," Skyrage admitted, bitterly.

"Yeah," Lightstriker scoffed, "Your goons won't win, and we bring them to justice so they won't commit another crime on Cybertron."

"Really," Skyrage evilly snickered before his optics narrowed as his gaze carefully scanned the femme, familiarity dawned on him as he stared at the female Autobot for a short moment. "You look almost familiar to me..." Skyrage muttered darkly.

"Familiar?" Lightstriker scoffed unamused and skeptical. "You must be joking, right?"

Skyrage suddenly snapped himself back to reality before shooting daggers at the Autobot femme. "I believe that it is time for your demise, as punishment for capturing my goons and foiling my scheme, you shall now be annihilated." Snapping his fingers, he stepped back as his lackeys drew out their weapons and stalked towards her, ready to finish the female Autobot. Lightstriker quickly attempted to squirm out of her restraints.

As the two lackeys were about to activate their weapon to destroy her, the door behind her exploded out of the blues and Friezor and Kontron were being met by a pair of blasts that came out of nowhere as they were being knocked off the ground.

"Leave my adoptive daughter alone!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

Lightstriker glanced behind her shoulder to see two familiar faces were standing before her. "Rollerblade! Zap!" Lightstriker exclaimed relieved and amazed to see her adoptive father and Mini-Con ally had come to her rescue.

"Ah, Rollerblade, the famous Autobot warrior, we meet at last in person," Skyrage said meeting the Autobot veteran for the first time. Rollerblade did not respond as he fired his blaster at Skyrage, knocking him off the ground.

"How did you—" Lightstriker started out before Rollerblade cuts her off.

"Someone told me that you've been captured so we came here to rescue you," Rollerblade admitted.

"Where are Arrow-Blaze and Rip-Break?' Lightstriker asked. "Are they there yet?"

"Only me and Zap came to your rescue," Rollerblade admitted before he breaks the restraints off her back while unstrapping the cables that were tying up her wrists.

"Thanks Roller," Lightstriker smiled as Rollerblade grabbed her servo, pushing her off the chair.

"Now we have to get out of here." Rollerblade suggested as the trio made their way out of the chamber.

* * *

 _Back on Earth..._

The Clays were inside the diner as Denny was cooking breakfast for his children who are sitting at the counter, waiting for their father to finish the cooking while a news anchor on the T.V news explained about the recent earthquake that happened on Crown City, assuming that a Meteor must have crash-landed on Earth.

" _Experts say the tremor downtown Crown City just experienced was from a low-level sonic boom just across the river_." The news anchor explained on the T.V. " _Scientists suspect a meteor might have finished burning up while passing through Earth's atmosphere_."

On cue, Denny turns off the T.V before turning to his children. "A Meteor? Exploration time."

"You mean 'wander through the woods looking for a silver of rock that probably isn't there' time?" Russell said, a little bit bored, earning a frown from his father while Averie rolled her eyes at her younger brother's boredom before the sound of a bell ring attracted their attention.

"We'll have to go treasure hunting later, that's my nine am," Denny said as he removed his apron before he went towards the stove to put the fried breakfasts on a pair of dinner plates. "He wants to sell a full set of life-size aluminum Billy the Breakfast Beaver figures."

Denny places a pair of plates on the counter, having bacons and eggs which had a smile on each of their plates made by their father. "Thanks for the breakfast dad," Averie said to her father as she began to eat her breakfast.

"Your welcome," Denny said before turning to his son. "Wanna help your old man close the deal?"

"Uh, why don't I go see if I can find that meteor?" Russell suggested.

"Divide and Conquer, great plan," Denny agreed before turning to his older daughter. "And Averie, you will go with him and look after him."

"Sure dad," Averie nodded.

Once their father walked out of the diner, Russell let out a heavy sigh before turning to his sister. "So dad told you to come with me?" Russell said.

"Yeah Russell, as a big sister, it's my responsibilities to look out for a younger sibling," Averie stated. Averie is actually protective of her little brother as she often worries about his well-being and as an older sibling of Russell, it is her duty to look out for him.

"I can't believe it..." Russell muttered under his breath, though Russell extremely loves his older sister, he also wanted to prove to her that he is no longer a little boy and always look out for himself.

"Look Russell," Averie said. "Since mom is away, I've promised her to take care of my family while she is away for her job, I don't want to be careless so I will do my duty as a big sister to look out for you Russell."

Russell vented another sigh. "If you say so big sis." Russell muttered as he flipped over his bacon, making a sad face on the plate.

* * *

 **~~(At the crash site)~~**

"Okay, stay calm, speak clearly," The Orange Mini-Con: Fixit said as he worked on the console to call for an emergency, he clears his throat before he spoke out, "Mayday, mayday, Cybertron Control. If you can hear me, this is maximum security prison ship _Alchemor_." Fixit explained, "We have crashed on an unknown planet. Many of the containment pods were disengaged." Fixit said, looking at some containment pods that are scattered all over the clearing area after the prison ship crash landed on Earth. "But the one I can see still appears to be intact, so I'm hopeful none of the prisoners has..." Before Fixit could finish, one of the pods automatically opened up its lid, revealing that one of the Decepticons criminals had escaped, "Uh, control?" Fixit said in worry, not wanting to believe that one of the prisoners had already escaped as it is still out there, wandering on this planet. "Updating that last report..."

* * *

 _Meanwhile on Cybertron..._

"This way!" Rollerblade yelled, beckoning Lightstriker and Zap to follow him as they desperately rushes through the hallway in order to escape Skyrage's secret headquarter.

"Where are we going?" Lightstriker asked her adoptive sire.

"You will find out." Rollerblade said to his adoptive daughter before the trio looked towards the opposite corridor to see the silhouette of Skyrage and his lackeys appearing at the corner of the wall as the Crime Boss was commanding his lackeys to find the three Autobots.

"Get them and make sure you will destroy them!" Skyrage ordered.

"Yes sir." Kontron nodded.

"We better get out of here," Rollerblade whispered, grabbing Lightstriker's wrist while picking up Zap in his left arm as they continued to ran through the hallway. The trio soon comes to a halt when they stopped themselves in front of a nearby door. Rollerblade stepped forward as he pressed a button on a wall and the door slides opened for them just as the trio slipped into a secret chamber before the door shuts behind them.

"Where are we?" Lightstriker asked.

"You'll see, Light." Rollerblade stated, putting Zap on the ground and walked towards a portal arch that really resembles as the Space-Bridge before he pressed a button on the control panel as a green-whirling portal appeared in front of him.

"Wait, why you open a Ground-Bridge portal?" Lightstriker asked confused.

"Lightstriker, I want you and Zap to go through that portal and you will return home safely." Rollerblade admitted.

"Wait, you're sending us away Rollerblade?" Lightstriker questioned.

Rollerblade looked at his daughter for a brief moment before he vented a solemn sigh as he bowed his helm in sadness. "Yes, I'm sending you and Zap to another Planet because I want to keep you away from Skyrage, in order to keep you safe," Rollerblade revealed.

"What?!" Lightstriker exclaimed in shock while Zap gasped in astonishment as the two cannot believe that the Autobot Veteran is sending his closet allies to anothe Planet to keep them away from the Decepticon. "And what about you? I can't abandon you, I've loved you Rollerblade as my father and I can't leave one of my loved ones."

"Lightstriker, I know that you always never leave a loved one behind but I'm only worried for your safety. Since I raised you as a sparkling," Rollerblade said, placing a comforting servo on her shoulder. "I've trained you and treated you as my daughter, I've made myself a promise to keep you safe, all I wanted is to protect you."

"But I also wanted to protect my loved ones, I-I-I can't leave you..." Lightstriker said with tears flowing through her cheeks as she does not want to believe that she is abandoning the person who raised her as his own daughter and is sad and reluctant to leave him behind.

"I know..." Rollerblade said, wiping the tears off from his adoptive daughter's cheeks. Suddenly they were startled when they heard a loud banging sound coming from the door, realizing that the Decepticons had found their hiding place. "Waste no time! You and Zap must leave Cybertron or Skyrage will destroy you!"

"But..." Lightstriker tried to speak.

"Your lives are important than mine! Now go!" Rollerblade ordered, gently pushing Lightstriker towards the portal as she disappeared from his sight. "Your turn Zap and take care of her." Rollerblade told the Mini-Con.

Zap nodded in agreement as Rollerblade gently lifted the Blue Mini-Con off the floor and tosses him to the portal as well as he also vanishes from his sight.

"Be safe Lightstriker..." Rollerblade whispered.

* * *

 _Earth..._

The Space-Bridge portal appeared in midair, hovering above the tall trees as Lightstriker and Zap suddenly came out of the portal as they were falling through some trees until they finally landed on the ground.. "Ow, my head!" Zap squealed as the duo got up to their feet.

"Rollerblade!" Lightstriker yelled in worry as she looked up at the portal in midair before it disappeared from her view. "No..." Lightstriker whispered sadly, realizing that Rollerblade is left behind on Cybertron. She fell into her knees and slammed her fists on the ground as she began to weep and tears flows through her cheeks, crying that she had failed to save her adoptive sire, she cannot believe that the mech who raised her as a daughter has send her away to another planet in order to keep her safe.

Zap went towards his friend as he puts a comforting servo on her shoulder.

"I… can't believe that he send away from our enemies…" Lightstriker whispered, wiping the tears from her optics before she surveyed her surrounding to see that they had appeared in the middle of the woods. "Where are we?" She asked as she stood up, glancing around the forest.

"Well, I believe we're in another planet, I don't know the name of this planet," Zap said, scratching the back of his helm.

"Me neither, this place is... so beautiful." Lightstriker muttered in awe, gazing up at the serene sky, watching blue birds were soaring in the sky. "Rollerblade send us to another planet..." Lightstriker muttered to herself before she felt someone placing a hand on her shoulder.

Defensively, she whipped around and swung her arm to punch the attacker, only for the stranger to grab her fist. Lightstriker remained silent as she was staring at a yellow mech with black outlines on his armors. The two fell silent as they stared into each other's optics before the mech let out of her fist.

"Whoa! Calm down, I mean no harm to you," The yellow mech said, raising his servos in defense.

Lightstriker did not respond as she stared at the yellow mech with wide optics before she noticed an Autobot Symbol on his chest, wondering how he also appeared on this planet.

"Lieutenant! What is it?" A blue and white teenage Autobot femme appeared into their view as she walked up to the yellow mech before her optics fell on Lightstriker. "Who are you?"

"Uh..." Lightstriker started out, trying to find words.

Zap curiously glanced up at the yellow mech before he started to squeal in excitement when he recognizes that Autobot. "I know you! I know you! You're Optimus Prime's former scout and the famous Warrior!" Zap squealed in glee, excitedly jumping up and down. "You're Bumblebee! I can't believe I'm meeting you! I'm such a big fan of yours and I know all about your history during the Great War on Cybertron!"

"Looks like I had my own first fan, nice to meet you," Bumblebee said, kneeling down to the Mini-Con's level as he shakes his servo in a greeting way.

"Who is she?" Zap asked gesturing at the blue and white femme.

"This is Cadet Strongarm, who assign to work with me," Bumblebee explained, gesturing at the blue and white femme.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Zap," Zap greeted as shook her servo.

"Nice to meet you too." Strongarm greeted Zap before she turned to Lightstriker. "And who is she?"

"Oh, this is Lightstriker," Zap said, gesturing at the pink and blue femme.

"Um... Hi..." Lightstriker greeted meekly before she glanced at Bumblebee who was also staring at her. The female Autobot blinked at him as a blue blush was crawling over her cheeks as she longingly stared before she snapped herself back to reality. "Sorry that I almost attacked you..."

"It's okay Lightstriker, it was a mistake." Bumblebee reassured.

"Oh, right," Lightstriker said.

"But how you two get here on Planet Earth?" Bumblebee asked. "We saw a portal appeared in midair and we saw you falling out of the portal."

"Well, it's... a long story." Lightstriker said sadly before she asked an interesting question. "But how you two get here on this Planet?"

"Let's a long story too, but first we gotta find Sideswipe." Bumblebee said.

"Sideswipe?" Lightstriker asked, raising an optic ridge at the unfamiliar name.

"Well, a red punk we have captured back on Cybertron, but when we got stranded on this planet, the punk just ran away," Strongarm explained.

"Okay, I understand," Lightstriker nodded in response.

"We better find Sideswipe or we don't know what he will do next," Bumblebee reminded. Strongarm nodded in agreement as the two were about to walk away.

"Wait! I can help you two find that punk," Lightstriker said as the two looked at her. "Well, I'm a top ranked officer capturing a total number of Decepticon criminals, maybe I can help you two because I love to help others."

Bumblebee and Strongarm exchange a look and smiled at each other before turning to Lightstriker. "Alright then, you can join," Bumblebee smiled.

"Okay," Lightstriker nodded with a smile before turning to Zap "Come on Zap, we got a criminal to catch."

"Okay!" Zap agreed as the four made their way through the forest.

* * *

 **~~(In the Middle of the Forest)~~**

"Wow, it's peaceful here," Averie whispered as she and her little brother walked through the woods in search of the mysterious missing meteor. "Hey Russell, look at the familiar sign," Averie said when she noticed a familiar sign on the tree a long time ago when they were once living with their father. Russell stared at the sign, putting his hand on the tree.

"'Rusty, Averie and Dad were here and had a blast and a half'," Russell read the sign aloud.

"Remember, when we were young, dad and we wrote this sign as a sign of our memories," Averie said smiling at the memory when she and her brother and wrote this familiar sign along with their father.

"Yeah," Russell sighed. "Long time ago..."

"Come on, Russell, we better look for the meteor." Averie said to her younger brother as the Clay Siblings continued their search for the meteor. But as the siblings walked away, they actually did not notice a set of giant footprints imprinted on the ground.

 **~~(To be Continued)~~**


	4. Arriving on Earth (2)

**Part two of Chapter One**

 **~~(At the crash site)~~**

"Mayday, for the 342nd time, mayday." Fixit said sarcastically as he tried every attempt to call the Cybertroian Squad but no one seem to came to this planet. "This is Fixit, caretaker Mini-Con for the Cybertron max-security prison ship _Alchemor_ , still on doo-doo." Fixit finished before he started glitching.

"Doo-doo?" A voice asked, alerting the Orange Mini-Con to turn around and saw Bumblebee, Strongarm, Lightstriker and Zap were standing behind him.

"Duty ma'am," Fixit saluted, accidentally poking himself with a metal pipe before he threw aside. "Oh, it's so good to see Cybertronian grills after all these years, where's your squadron?"

"I'm afraid we're it, we didn't know you'd here," Bumblebee stated. "I'm Lieutenant Bumblebee, this is Cadet Strongarm, Lightstriker and Zap."

"Hello!" Zap greeted.

"I'm Fixit, sir and this is... uh... was the prison ship _Alchemor_ ," Fixit informed, gesturing at several ruptured stasis pods that littered all over the ground. "Bearing Cybertron's most wanted Decepticons, now I've reconned the crash site and we're missing most of our stasis cells. Several nearby have ruptured, their inmates are presumably at large."

"How many is several?" Strongarm asked.

"Oh, a couple of hundred," Fixit said imperturbably.

"Couple of hundred, this isn't good at all," Lightstriker said worried, indicating she is shocked to hear that many Decepticons criminals had escaped and are roaming around the planet.

"Well, ma'am..." Fixit said, walking towards a pod that is still undamaged after the Prison Ship crashed landed on Earth. "In fact, this is only pod still intactition—intachometer—Unh, Intact." Suddenly Fixit heard a loud pounding noise coming from the stasis as if someone is trying to break out before the Orange Mini-Con rushes back towards the four Autobots. "And its cryo-stasis mechanism may be a wee bit damaged too."

The Autobots exchange looks before a beeping sound caught their attention. "Fixit," Bumblebee called out, noticing a bulb is blinking a red light, indicating the tracking systems began to function.

"Right, uh, tracking system just rebooted, sir." Fixit explained before he pulls up a holographic map to see a life signal. "I can lock onto the prisoners' locater chips but I'm definitely getting a Cybertronian life signal. Odds are it's a fooditive, uh, fugitive."

"Uh, more likely it's Sideswipe," Bumblebee stated. having a bad feeling in his gut that the rebellious mech would do something mischievous on this planet. "All right, Fixit, stay here and continue repairs, Zap, you assist Fixit. Strongarm, Lightstriker, with me." The trio walked away as they went towards the other direction of the forest to find the missing red Autobot.

"You're leaving?" Fixit asked. "But I don't know your favorite colors, and you don't know mine, it's red. Call me!"

"Uh, you're not alone actually." Zap reminded him. "You have me."

"Oh, that's right," Fixit said, scratching the back of his helm.

* * *

 **~~(In the Middle of the Forest)~~**

Sideswipe wandered through the woods as he looked around his surroundings, he simply had no idea about this planet since he never been on Earth before, though he was confused on the fact that why Bumblebee and the annoying so-called Cadet would wanted to come to this Planet.

The red teenage mech came out of the woods as he stood atop of a quarry before he yelled. "Hello!" Sideswipe swiftly jumped off the quarry as he looked around the area again. "Hello!" Sideswipe echoed.

"Hello!" Another voice yelled in response.

Turning around his back, Sideswipe looked at the corner of a large rock to see Russell and Averie who were hiding behind a large boulder, then the three screamed in fear when they saw each other before Sideswipe fell back on the ground.

"W-W-What are you?" Averie asked frightened, protectively wrapped around her brother's shoulders as they stepped back from the red mech.

"What are you two?" Sideswipe asked them before an animalistic growl caught their attention as the three turn around and eyes widened in shock

"What is that?" The three asked at the same time when they saw a large Cybetronian Chompazoid who let out a gigantic roar when he saw the red mech meeting the human kids. Sideswipe got up to his feet, fearfully looking at the strange Decepticon while the kids were frightened at seeing the mechanical monster for the first time.

"This isn't really happening," Russell said, anxiously as he and his sister backed up to a rock wall behind them. "Nothing happens here, right sis?"

"Y-Y-Yeah." Averie stuttered. "Nothing like this happens anywhere."

"Hey, crazy meeting someone else from Cybertron way out here," Sideswipe said, weirdly to the Chompazoid before his optics fell on his Decepticon Symbol on his chest, realizing that the Chompazoid is actually a Decepticon. "A Decepticon, that's cool." Sideswipe said awkwardly before he turned to Russell and Averie. "Be ready to roll," He whispered to them quietly. Averie raised her right eyebrow, confused at what Sideswipe meant to say, but she could indicate the Autobot wanted to protect her and her brother from the Decepticon before the red mech turned to face the Chompazoid again. "I'm Sideswipe, and you are..."

"Underbite, heard of me?" The Decepticon called Underbite asked.

Instead of responding to him, Sideswipe shrugged his shoulders like he had no knowledge of meeting him nor heard of him before while he was living in Cybertron. "You ever been to Nuon City?"

"No..." Sideswipe said, secretly beckoning the Clay siblings to run away.

"That's 'cause I ate it!" Underbite revealed before he lunged at the red mech. Sideswipe was able to jump off the ground to avoid the Chompazoid while Russell and Averie were able to move out of the way as Sideswipe landed on the ground beside the human children.

"We have to get out of here Russell!" Averie exclaimed as she grabbed her brother's wrist before they both ran away from the Cybertronians.

Seeing the humans running away, a red mask slides over Sideswipe's mouth-plate as he rushes after the siblings in order to keep them out of danger.

Underbite roared outrageously, angered that Sideswipe had tricked him before the Chompazoid notices an abandoned trailer. "Little more juice never hurt anyone..." Underbite said before grabbing the trailer with his mouth and tosses it in the air as it fell into his mouth, swallowing the trailer as his body started to glow, meaning he is being powered up by now. "Oh, yeah." Underbite smirked as he stood up and kisses his arms. "Beautiful!" Underbite exclaimed, running into the woods to get his revenge on the red Autobot.

* * *

 **~~(Later On)~~**

"Hurry! We have to get to the scrapyard!" Averie advised as she and Russell ran as fast as they could, they can't believe they are meeting with some large robotic creatures they hadn't seen before in this planet which totally shocks them. The Clay siblings quickly slide down a small cliff and waddled through the small rivers, then the two ran into the woods as they jumped over a fallen tree in their way as they continued to run while Sideswipe closely followed behind them jumping off from tree-to-tree before sliding down to the last tree as he stealthily landed on the ground.

"Aren't there any clearings on this stupid planet?" Sideswipe asked irritated before he glanced at the Clay siblings.

"Follow us!" Averie beckoned as the red mech and the two human quickly went out of the forest as they arrived at the clearing area outside the woods.

"Wait, now we're out in the open," Russell said slightly irritated, "How's this better?"

"Now I have room to do this." Sideswipe revealed to the humans with a smirk on his face-plate before he hopped off the ground as he transforms into a red Cybertronian sports car and landed in front of the kids.

"Whoa..." Russell whispered in awe, gazing at Sideswipe's vehicle mode.

"We didn't know you could transform into a car." Averie said in awe before they heard thudding noises coming out of the woods and looked up to see Underbite jumped out of the woods and skidded himself to a stop as he stalked towards the trio. "Oh oh..." Averie muttered as she protectively latched onto her little brother's shoulders.

"Yeah, transforming into a car will make a huge difference," Underbite said, "Hello! I ate a whole city!"

"Get in," Sideswipe ordered.

"To you?" Russell asked the red Autobot as the car window pulls down to reveal a driver seat along with the front, Averie quickly opened the car door and settled inside the car.

"Hurry Russell!" Averie beckoned her younger brother.

"Come here!" Underbite barked as he lunged at the trio. But luckily Russell was able to get inside Sideswipe's vehicle mode, leaving the Chompazoid more angry before he chases after Sideswipe and the Clay Siblings.

"Seat belts?" Russell asked as a seatbelts wrapped around the Clay siblings' torsos just for safety.

"You two gonna need it," Sideswipe said before he increases his speed level as the pursuit between the Chompazoid and the Red Autobot continued.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile)~~**

"So Sideswipe just got away from you two when you arrived on Earth and is wandering on this planet?" Lightstriker asked after Strongarm and Bumblebee explained to the femme on how they got stranded on Earth before she arrived and how Sideswipe had escaped from them.

"Yeah, once we captured that punk, we're gonna send him back to Cybertron," Strongarm said, pumping her fists together before turning to her Superior Officer, "And I knew that it I worked hard and followed the rules, I might someday receive an assignment on Earth. Sideswipe just caught a break he doesn't deserve."

"First of all, this isn't an assignment, it's a mistake," Bumblebee lectured the Autobot Cadet. "Second, go easy on Sideswipe, he's an okay kid, he just needs some guidance and—"

Before Bumblebee could finish, they heard a honk that attracted their attention, the trio quickly turned around as they saw Sideswipe driving towards them before he quickly comes to a halt in front of the Autobot. Russell and Averie peeked through the car window as they looked at the Autobot.

"Wonderful, we've been here less than an hour, and he's already revealed himself to a pair of humans," Bumblebee said, completely unimpressed that the punk had already exposed his true identity to two human kids on Earth.

"Oh, so those are humans?" Strongarm said in amazement as he gently taps Russell's forehead with her index finger.

"What's a human?" Lightstriker asked, curiously.

"Well, humans are organic species of this planet, they are actually different from Cybertronians like us, though they are fragile unlike us but they have brains like us and act like us," Bumblebee informed to the femme.

"Wow, you have a lot of knowledge about Earth, I'm clearly impressed," Lightstriker smiled, rubbing her chins with a impressed look, she must admit that she is clearly impressed of Bumblebee's knowledge about Earth.

"Um, thanks," Bumblebee said, shifting shyly as a tint of blue appeared on his cheek-plates.

"Run!" Sideswipe yelled, driving off to the opposite direction when he noticed the Decepticon appearing in the clearing area.

The trio looked confused at his sudden reaction until Underbite ran up to the three and he quickly comes to a stop before them. The trio looked up at the Chompazoid with shock optics.

"I know what you're thinking," Underbite ranted. "Is that tall, dark and handsome really Underbite, devourer of Nuon City?"

But the trio did not answer his question, they looked at each other and pulled out their guns, firing at the Decepticon, though the Chompazoid did not get the effect of their fire power as he manages to deflect the blasts.

"No one recognizes me?!" Underbite yelled angrily.

"Run!" Lightstriker yelled, alarmed as the three Autobot ran away from the Chompazoid before they transformed into their vehicle mode as they drove out of the woods and appeared in the clearing area with Underbite chasing after them.

The three Autobots drove through the woods as they catches up with Sideswipe, wondering why the Decepticon is aggressively angry and what Sideswipe had said to him. "Sideswipe, what did you say to him?" Strongarm asked the red mech as the Autobots finally arrived at the crash site. Bee, Light and Strongarm transforms back into their Robot mode while Russell and Averie came out of Sideswipe's vehicle mode before the red mech transforms into his robot mode.

"Hey, you're back," Fixit said happy to see that the others had finally returned to safety.

"Who exactly are you guys?" Averie asked.

"Well we are..." Before Lightstriker could finish, they heard an outrageous roar echoing from the forest as they saw Underbite running out of the woods as he charges towards the Autobots and the humans. Fixit hid behind Russell's back while Zap cowered behind Averie's shoulders as Underbite raised his paws to crush them.

But luckily Bumblebee and Lightstriker rolled across the ground as they were able to protect them by carrying them in their arms. "Humans!" Bumblebee exclaimed, carrying Russell and Fixit in his arms as he looked down at the young boy while he and Lightstriker were running out of the battlefield to get the humans and Mini-Cons to safety.

"Russell," Russell said.

"And you are...?" Lightstriker asked, looking down at Averie and Zap as she was carrying them in her servos.

"Russell's big sister: Averie," Averie said.

The two Autobot quickly kneel down on the ground as the humans and the Mini-Cons jumped off from their arms. "Get behind that stasis cell. Fixit and Zap, stay with them." Bumblebee ordered them as the two Mini-Cons nodded in response before he and Lightstriker went to aid the others.

"What's a stasis cell?" Russell panicked.

"Talk later, we better hide." Zap said, grabbing Averie's wrist while Fixit latched onto Russell's wrist as they quickly ran across the clearing before they hid behind a stasis cell, the humans and Mini-Con looked around the corner to see the battle between the Decepticon and the Autobots.

"What are you guys and where you come from?" Averie asked.

"Well, we came from a planet called..." Zap was about to inform until the stasis cell began to pound as a head of a Cybertronian person break out from the lid.

"I hear fighting! Who's fighting? I wanna fight!" A Decepticon ranted.

"Back in your cell, back!" Fixit ordered, fiercely zapping his helm in order to forced the Decepticon to get inside the pod.

"Ow!" The Decepticon winced in pain before they heard Underbite's roar echoing through the air.

The Chompazoid attempted to roughly swipe Sideswipe, though the rebellious mech leapt off the ground as he jumped over him before he landed in front of Strongarm. "Watch it!"

"Look out!" Strongarm yelled before Underbite ran up to them as he attempted to stomp them with his paws, but the two teenagers moved out of his way while Bumblebee and Lightstriker finally arrived at the battlefield to help the teenage Autobots.

"Strongarm, Sideswipe, fan out!" Bumblebee commanded.

Once the two got closer towards the teenagers, Underbite roughly shoves them aside before he grabbed a damaged stasis cell with his mouth, tossing it at the humans and Mini-Cons, though they were lucky enough that they had moved out of the way.

As Underbite walked across the clearing area, his red optics fell on his old stasis cells that he broke out when the Prison ship crash landed on this planet. "Ah, my old stasis pod, should give me a little boost," Underbite smirked, moving towards the damaged pod before he began to chew a part of his stasis cell, giving him enough energy as his body started to energize. "Feeling the burn!" Underbite growled, shoving a tree beside him.

"Hey," A voice spoke out next to him, prompting Underbite to turn around as he saw the same Decepticon prisoner that the Mini-Con and humans met, sticking his head out of the stasis cell and craning his neck to take a closer look at the Decepticon. "Aren't you Underbite, the 'Con who ate that city?"

Underbite stalked towards the Decepticon, looking impressed and relived that someone finally knows him about his infamous crime for eating the whole city back on Cybertron. "Finally! What gave me away? The muscles?" Underbite asked smugly, flexing his left arm.

"The smell..." The Decepticon: Grimlock smirked.

Underbite became unimpressed at his reply as he turned to the Decepticon before his body started to shake with anger as he glowered at Grimlock. He grabbed the stasis pod with his jaws as he began to roughly smack it against a wall beside him.

As Underbite repeatedly smack the Stasis Cell against the wall, he unknowingly breaks the pod, causing Grimlock to came out from the stasis containment as he was flying over the Damaged Prison Ship while Underbite stomps the Stasis pod on the ground.

"How's that smell, you little—" Underbite cuts himself off when he looked into the damaged pod, noticing that Grimlock is no longer in his stasis cell. "Huh? Where'd he go?" Underbite asked confused, stepping away from the pod before his optics fell on the scrapyard a little farther away from the forest. This made Underbite chuckled sinisterly as he finally found a large meal for himself. "Heading for hugeness..." Underbite grinned, marching forward as he transforms into his vehicle, making his way for the Scrapyard.

Lightstriker groaned in pain as she struggles to stand up before she felt someone helping her up: it was Bumblebee. "You okay?" Bumblebee asked concerned.

"A little hurt, but I'm okay," Lightstriker reassured.

"That's good," Bumblebee smiled, Lightstriker blinks her optics at him as she felt her cheeks were turning blue. "Let's regroup with the others."

"Right," Lightstriker nodded as he and Bumblebee went regroups with the others who are looking exhausted after their tough battle against Underbite.

"Fixit, I assume that was one of your escaped prisoners," Bumblebee stated.

"Yes sir," Fixit nodded, walking towards a control panel as he quickly he pulls up a holographic screen that contains a database which has the important information about the most wanted Decepticons. The Autobot insignia briefly appeared on the screen before a few seconds later, the screen changes as the database scroll down a series of Cybertronian alphabets. While at the same time, the files about the most wanted Decepticon Fugitives were scrolling down the database until an image of Underbite appeared on the screen. "A Chompazoid named Underbite, the more metal a Chompazoid consumes, the more powerful it becomes."

"I've heard of him, according to his info, he devoured the whole Nuon City until he was arrested for his crimes," Lightstriker informed.

"Well, good explaination, Miss Lightstriker." Fixit said, earning a smile from the femme.

"So it's not good that he's headed for a metal graveyard, then." Sideswipe said ironically before the Autobots turned to take a closer look at the Scrapyard.

"If Underbite gets all that into his jaws, we'll never bring down," Strongarm said worriedly.

Averie let out a quick gasp as she and Russell exchange shocked looks, realizing that someone is already in the scrapyard and he will be at great risk. "You mean the Scrapyard!" Averie exclaimed in worry. "Our father's in there!"

 **~~(To Be Continued)~~**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sooo! What do you think! I hope you loved it! And also i'm sorry that i didn't write some other parts like Bumblebee seeing Optimus' vision before leaving Cybertron for Earth **!** Have fun! Please vote, comment, etc...

 **Next Chapter: Pilot (2)**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, i only own my OCs Lightstriker, Zap and Averie.


	5. Saving Crown City

**Author's Note:** Hi! This is officially the second of my story! I hope you will enjoy reading it!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, i only own my OCs Lightstriker, Zap and Averie.

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Saving Crown City:**

"Oh mercy! Their father's in there!" Fixit panicked before he got confused on the word 'Father' "What's a father?"

Bumblebee thought for a moment to give the Orange Mini-Con an information about human fathers. "Um, it's an older member of this planet's dominant species that shares genetic material with a younger member and assists in the rearing and education of that member."

"You mean like a sire?" Lightstriker said to the yellow mech.

"Yes," Bee nodded.

"Oh, why didn't you two just say that?" Fixit asked the Clay siblings. But they did not answer his question at all as they were worrying about their father's safety.

"Dad!" Russell yelled as he and Averie raced forward to go back to the Scrapyard. But Lightstriker blocked Averie's path with her large hand while Bumblebee grabs Russell in his hand, they knew that the Chompazoid might put them in great danger.

"You two aren't going near that Chompazoid," Bumblebee warned as Russell struggles to squirm out of the Autobot's servo.

"He's right, it's too dangerous for you two," Lightstriker agreed.

"What'd you mean? Our father is in danger!" Averie yelled, shoving Lightstriker's massive servo from her path, she and her brother have to warn their father about the rampageous Chompazoid that is approaching the Scrapyard.

"Uh, you know who else is probably too dangerous?" Sideswipe said, earning the attention from the Autobots.

"Who?" Lightstriker asked.

"Him." Sideswipe pointed out.

The Autobots turned around to see the green and black mech Grimlock standing on the top of the Alchemor Ship, looking pretty angry after the Chompazoid tosses him away. Soon, he suddenly transforms into... a green and black mechanical Tyrannosaurus Rex.

Then Grimlock glared at the Autobots, snarling ferociously like a real Earth T-Rex. The Autobots gazed at the Dinobot as they were slowly backing up from the angry T-Rex while Bumblebee safely places Russell on the ground. The Clay Siblings backed up in fear as they quickly hid behind Fixit's back before the Dinobot walked down the Space Ship as he stalked towards the Autobots making Fixit frightened as he hid behind the Siblings' back.

"Hey!" Russell exclaimed.

"Shh!" Averie shushed.

"They're civilians, no threat," Bumblebee said, attempting to calm the Dinobot.

"I'm no civilian," Strongarm protested.

"He doesn't look threatened to me," Sideswipe said, somewhat worried.

As Grimlock glared at the three Autobot, his muzzle start twitching as he sniffs the air, sensing something on the trail. Turning to his side, the Dinobot quickly ran into the same direction Underbite went as he raced through the woods, smashing some trees in his way.

Bumblebee aired out a sigh as he shook his helm in disbelief, knowing that something is definitely not going to be right. "Those two could draw all kinds of attention." The former scout muttered before turning to the others. "Everyone stay here."

"Stay here, what'd you mean? You can't just go alone fight against those Decepticons on your own, I say we should go and help you." Lightstriker stepped forward, she completely disagreed at Bumblebee's decision on going to find the Decepticons on his own and so, she is very determined to help him out.

"No, I don't want to put anyone at great risk, so I should go and find that those 'Cons on my own." Bumblebee insisted, much to Lightstriker's dismay and annoyance.

Strongarm pulls up her holographic rulebook to recite the rules. "Regulations clearly state that multiple officers—" Strongarm stated before Bumblebee cuts her off.

"No, you're too inexperienced," Bumblebee said to the young cadet. "I'm handling this alone." As Bumblebee said those words to the Autobots, he run into the woods to find and stop the Decepticons from causing more rampages.

"This isn't good..." Lightstriker muttered under her breath, shaking her helm in disbelief.

On the other side, Averie and Russell watches the yellow mech leaving the crash site to find the Decepticons, they exchange a worried look before turning to the Autobots. "We don't care what _he_ says." Russell said, earning a nod of agreement from his older sister.

"Our father is in there and we have to go and find him." Averie said determinedly as she and her little brother made their journey to the scrapyard.

"Wait! You two can't go there!" Lightstriker tried to stop them, only to see that the two already left.

"Whoops, the humans are on the move, I better keep an eye on them," Strongarm said as she goes after them to keep them out of danger.

Once she left the crash site, Sideswipe turns to Lightstriker like he haven't seen her since he and the others arrived on Earth. "And who are you exactly?" Sideswipe asked quite sarcastically.

"Well, my name is Lightstriker, I just came to Earth after you three," Lightstriker admitted.

"Okay, so how did you came to Earth in the first place?" Sideswipe asked, raising an optic ridge at her, but this question hits Lightstriker really hard as she remembered about her adoptive sire who had been left behind on Cybertron.

"It's a long story, but firstly, I have to go and save those kids," Lighstriker said determinedly as she went to the direction Strongarm had already went.

"Aren't you going too?" Fixit asked.

"Pfft! Not my fight," Sideswipe scoffed.

"Oh, I hear you, loud and fear, uh, sneer—Clear!... I'm no fighter, either, I'm a lover," Fixit said before he walked towards some damaged stasis cells to find something that would help out the Autobots.

"Are you looking for something?" Zap asked, walking up to the Orange Mini-Con.

"Ah, yes Zap, let's see if ol' Fixit can find something to help out with these fugitives," Fixit said, picking up a drill while Zap followed closely behind him. "Maybe some weapons, gear, heh-heh, I can tell we're gonna be great friends, Sideswipe."

"I agree Fixit, we will surely be friends," Zap nodded with a small smile as he and Fixit quickly peeked inside another damaged stasis cell.

"Yep." Fixit grinned before he looked back at the red mech. "Hey, do you have a nickname? No, wait, let me guess. Uh, Scooter? Rumblejack? Bill!" Fixit stated, picking up a crowbar before he tosses it away. "Mine is MC, heh-heh," Fixit chuckled. "It's actually a long, long story."

"Wait, where is he?" Zap asked as he and Fixit saw that Sideswipe has already left without a trace.

"Sideswipe? Hello?" Fixit asked, wondering where Sideswipe went.

* * *

 **~~(Scrapyard)~~**

Meanwhile at the Scrapyard, Denny was listening to his music through his headphones as he lifted up a mini-statue of a beaver before he made his way for the diner. But unaware to the human adult that Underbite is approaching the Scrapyard's back gates.

The Decepticon was driving towards the back gate of the scrapyard to get powered up by eating some metals, he transforms back to his robot mode and jumped off the gate ready to attack Denny from behind until Grimlock showed up, lunging at the Chompazoid as the two landed on the ground until they faced each other.

"We got a dance to finish, scrud!" Grimlock growled as he tackled Underbite on a ground, starting a grapple between the two Decepticons as they rolled towards the other side of the scrapyard.

"You're from the prison ship too, I'm not gonna eat the whole planet," Underbite groused. "Just the crunchy parts. So why are you bothering me?"

"I like to pick on things my own size, and just because we rode here together, doesn't make us travel buds," Grimlock sneered at Underbite before he swung his tail to hit the Chompzoid. But Underbite anticipated his moves as he caught his tail. The noticed a damaged game machines beside him before he eaten the object that gives him enough power to beat Grimlock as the Dinobot struggled to free his tail.

"Even though we aren't _buds_ , have a nice rest of your trip," Underbite said mockingly before he tosses the Dinobot into the air.

On the other side, Denny was still listening to his music, carrying the mini statue in his arms as he was making his way for the diner, unaware to him that Grimlock just crashes on the ground when he was being tossed by the Decepticon. Denny just thought he heard a ruckus but he simply listen to his music.

As Underbite stalked towards his opponent, Bumblebee was hiding behind the back gate, crouching down on the ground and holding his gun as he looked around the corner to spy on the Decepticon. "Wait for an opening Bee..." Bumblebee whispered to himself, before Russell and Averie walked passed him as they arrived at the Scrapyard.

"Dad!" Russell called out for his father.

Bumblebee reached out his servo to try stopping them but they had already left to find their father. The yellow Autobot stood up from the ground, knowing that he had to save those humans.

"I'll get the humans clear, and then you and I can take down the fugitive, sir!" Strongarm stated, enthused, excitedly bouncing her feet off the ground as she ran after the humans.

"Strongarm!" Bumblebee tried to called her out, but Strongarm had already left to save the humans. Then Lightstriker ran passed him as she chases after the cadet and the human kids. "Not you!" Bee exclaimed, shocked that Lightstriker came to join her as well before he heard the sound of rumbling engine as Sideswipe who is in his Cybertronain Alt-mode, droves into the scrapyard as he drives ahead of the yellow Autobot. "Scrap..." Bumblebee whispered.

Grimlock managed to stand up, shaking his helm to clear his vision before Underbite lungs at the Dinobot by leaping off the ground. Grimlock was able to move away causing the Chompazoid to crash into a collection of Denny's mini statues until the Dinobot jumped onto Underbite. "Guess Chompazoids ain't so tough." Grimlock taunted.

"Or Dinobot ain't so smart..." Underbite grumbled as he bites Grimlock's wrist, making him squeal in pain like an Earth puppy. Then Underbite flung the Dinobot away into the air, sending him flying to the other side of the scrapyard.

Bumblebee, Lightstriker, Strongarm, and the Clay Siblings were frantically running across the clearing area while Sideswipe was quickly driving after them before the Dinobot crashes down on the ground as he was rolling towards Russell and Averie. But luckily, Sideswipe quickly opened his car door as he safely scooped them into his Cockpit.

"Uh, thank you..." Averie said, confused but grateful that Sideswipe saved them from their death, the two peeked out at the window, observing the Chompazoid is walking towards some metal.

"No big thing," Sideswipe stated. "Let's find your, uh, father."

Averie smiled at the red Autobot as she is still grateful that Sideswipe saved their lives.

Meanwhile, Underbite was sniffing at some mini-statues, getting interested to eat these statues in order to gain more power. "Ooh, cute," Underbite gushed, wagging his tail like an Earth puppy before he throws those mini-statues into his mouth, giving him a boost of energy before his optics fell on another mini statue which is laying on the ground.

Lightstriker was standing at the distance, a little farther from the fugitive as she slowly walked towards the Decepticon and took out her blaster ready to blast the Decepticon. "Looks like you're going back to jail..." Lightstriker muttered as she aims her blaster at the Decepticon.

"Let's do this!" Strongarm yelled in glee, running towards the pink and blue femme, in which she unknowingly interrupts her plan.

"Strongarm, you're just interrupted my plan to capture that Decepticon." Lightstriker lectured the young cadet.

"Strongarm, no!" Bumblebee yelled running towards the young cadet before Strongarm shot a straight blast at the statue Underbite held in his servo, breaking it into pieces, this made him very angry as he charges towards the three Autobots.

"Go, go, go!" Bumblebee ordered as they immediately ran away from the fugitive. Underbite crashes into a wall when the trio left before he chases after the trio.

 **~~~ _X_ ~~~**

Meanwhile, Sideswipe was driving through the aisles as he searches for the kids' father to warn about the dangerous Decepticon that came into the Scrapyard. As they were driving around the scrapyard, Russell and Averie looked forward, seeing the diner that they are driving towards.

"Ah, there!" Russell pointed out.

Inside the diner, Denny gently set the mini statue on the floor before he dusts off it with his gloved hands. But little did he know that Sideswipe quickly pulled up in front of the diner as the Clay siblings exited the red Autobot's alt-mode.

"Dad! Dad!" Russell yelled as he and his sister opened the glass door and entered the diner.

"Averie and Rusty! Did you two find the meteor?" Denny asked his children.

Averie and Russell exchange a look before turning to their father, "Well, we didn't find the meteor..." Averie started out.

"We found... them..." Russell pointed out, referring to the Autobots and the Chompazoid as they looked through the window to see Strongarm, Lightstriker and Bumblebee were being chased by Underbite.

"Yowza..." Denny breathes out, not believing his own eyes to see real giant robots in real life.

Sideswipe reverse in front of the glass window as he transforms into his robot mode before he turned his attention towards Clays. "There a back floor to this place? Because you might need one before this is over."

Denny was speechless as he gazed up at the red Autobot with a astonished look on his face.

"Talking... robot... car..." Denny said, astounded.

"Uh-huh." Russell nodded.

"And we don't know where they come from..." Averie said.

As Underbite was chasing after Strongarm, Lightstriker and Bumblebee, Grimlock leapt into the air as he landed on top of the Chompazoid and began to punch him in retaliation. "You... Bit...ME!" Grimlock bellowed, repeatedly punching the Decepticon.

As Denny and his children continued to witness the battle, the father protectively placed his hands around his children's shoulders, then the rest of the Autobots regrouped with Sideswipe at diner as they watches the Dinobot beating Underbite.

"Ah, this is a disaster." Bumblebee muttered in disbelief before turning to the three Autobots. "Why did you stay put like I said?"

"I am trained to _serve_ and _protect_ , not stay _put_ ,." Strongarm protested.

"And I can't let you get beaten by those dangerous Decepticons." Lightstriker said, showing concern for the yellow mech.

"That mousy Mini-con..." Sideswipe said, referring to Fixit, before the red mech shudders in disgust at seeing how annoying the little Orange Mini-Con is. "My audio receptors were starting to melt."

Bumblebee glared at the teenagers while Lightstriker gave him a bemused look before the former scout made his way towards the diner. "Human..." Bumblebee said, standing at the diner's doorway as he looked at Denny and his children.

"Denny." Denny corrected him.

"Where's the safest place around here?" Bumblebee asked, seriously.

"Oh, there's some caves down by the river," Denny informed.

"Take Russell and Averie there," Bee ordered before he walked up to the other Autobots. "Sideswipe, Lightstriker and Strongarm, you too."

"You can't do this alone," Lightstriker said in a worry tone as she stood in front of the yellow mech. "We have to help you."

"She's right, sir. I wanna help, teach me like Optimus taught you," Strongarm pleaded.

Bumblebee quickly loses his patience as he is being very irritated as if the Autobots are seeing as 'Optimus Prime'. "I'm not Optimus!" He shouted in irritation.

"Wait, Bumblebee knows about Optimus Prime?" Lightstriker asked in awe.

"Yeah, he was once a member of Team Prime when he was younger." Strongarm informed.

"Really..." Lightstriker said astounded as her optics widened in amazement.

"Well, it's too bad because we could really use a Prime right about now." Sideswipe stated jokingly.

On the other hand, Underbite lifted up the defeated Dinobot under his weight as the latter took the upper-hand from him. "Outstanding..." Underbite grunted. "Unh! I was hoping to work in a, uh, one rep max..." He continued as he was struggling to lift up the green Dinobot. "But you're the one who's gonna..." Underbite started as he finally flung Grimlock into the air. "...feel the burn!"

Denny hold his children's shoulders tightly as they watch the Dinobot falling towards the Diner as they are inside. "Brace yourselves!" Bumblebee ordered, grabbing Lightstriker's wrist as the Autobots immediately moved out of the way before the Dinobot crashes on the ground as he was rolling over the ground.

Denny shielded his children's back as the diner's window shattered into pieces. Soon Grimlock finally crashes to a wall as he struggles to pull himself off the ground before he briefly passes out.

"Thunder-Cruncher," Underbite smirked, kissing his right arm. "Bolt-Smasher," Underbite continued as he happily kissed his left arm. "Undefeated and still champion," Underbite smirked, showing off his muscles before he pumped his fists together. Then the Chompazoid began to chomp more metals from the shelf which gave him even more power. "Ah, that's good," Underbite smiled before he looked at the mini-statues. "And I'm saving the rest of you little darlings for dessert," Underbite muttered, knowing that he will eat more metals to power up, then he spit out tire that was in his mouth when he was eating an Earth Vehicle before he walked towards a set of old cars that Denny collected.

He pulled out a blue car with his jaws before he began to chomp the vehicle until his red optics fell on a huge shining city across the river, far distance from the Scrapyard.

"Ah, a buffet..." Underbite muttered in awe, gawking at Crown City before he jumped on the top of the sets of vehicles, opening his jaws as the blue car fell off from his mouth. "Oh, it's hard-body heaven..." Underbite muttered as he quickly transforms into his vehicle mode, driving down the road as he made his journey for Crown City.

Back at the Scrapyard. After Underbite's attack, Denny and his children peek out at the shattered window, seeing if the Decepticon has already left, Strongarm walked towards the three humans, kneeling in front of them before she asked, "Are you all right, human Denny?"

"It's... just Denny. And yeah, thank you." Denny said to the Cadet before he turned to his side. "Aw, look what that monster did to my stuff!" Denny exclaimed as he ran towards a head of the mini-statue. The man kneels down to his feet, whimpering sadly as puts his head down on the statue's head. Averie went towards her father and placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Is—Is everyone okay?" Bee asked as the others regrouped with the young cadet.

"Everyone's fine, lieutenant," Strongarm informed before she turns her attention to the unconscious Grimlock. "Except maybe the _fugitive_."

Soon the Dinobot regained his conscious as he hopped to his feet and landed on the ground. "Round two!" The Dinobot yelled before he looked at the others. "What happened?"

"Underbite tossed you like a lob ball," Strongarm retorted.

"Anyone get hurt?" Grimlock asked worriedly.

"Nope," Strongarm replied.

"That's a first," Grimlock said, scratching his helm.

"It's strange that Underbite took off," Sideswipe said. "There's still plenty of metal here."

Having a bad feeling in his abdomen, Bumblebee looked towards the large city, far distance from the Scrapyard, realizing that Underbite is heading for the city to eat those skyscrapers and endangering human citizen. "He's heading for that city, those skyscrapers." Bee pointed out.

"We should call the cops, the army," Russell suggested.

"No, no more humans can become involved," Bee said, disagreeing on the idea that other humans would help stop the fugitive, but he can't let any more humans to be in great risk.

"Those buildings in Crown City? There are tens of thousands of humans in them," Denny informed.

"If Underbite eats those buildings, people might get hurt," Averie said, concerned.

"Then I'll have to stop him before he ever gets there," Bumblebee said, determinedly.

"Just let me transform, sir, and I'll come with," Strongarm said, attempting to volunteer.

"Strongarm, you need to understand, none of you is supposed to be here..." Bee said, causing the Cadet to look down before the mech stared at Lightstriker. "Or I don't know how you get on this planet." Bee said to the femme before turning to the others. "Optimus said this was a mission for me."

"Then Optimus won't see you working alone," Lightstriker convinced the former scout as she places a hand on his shoulder. "You could need some help, that 'Con we faced is too dangerous, you can't just do a solo mission, you need us."

"But Lightstriker, I..." Bumblebee tried to disagree, but he cannot avoid eye contact with him. What Lightstriker said was right, he cannot do this alone, he could use a help like leading a team.

Right on cue, Grimlock transforms into his robot mode, looking fiercely angry as he wanted to give the Decepticon a payback after the Chompaozid gave him a beating for nothing. "Well, I want another shot at that muscle head," The green Decepticon said, punching his fists together.

"You can't let some criminal ride with you!" Strongarm said, cynically.

"I'm not a criminal..." Grimlock pouted. "At least, I don't think I am."

"Bet that's what they all say on the prison ship," Sideswipe whispered to Strongarm.

"I'm not letting—" Bumblebee tried to disagree before he was being cut off by Grimlock.

"I'm going," The Dinobot insisted, advancing on towards the yellow mech. "And if you don't like it, you can try and stop me."

Bumblebee sternly narrows his optics at the green Dinobot until Lightstriker places her servo on his shoulder to calm him.

"I'm going too," Denny volunteered, making a run for his own truck.

"Dad!" Russell said, shocked.

"I know a shortcut to the bridge," Denny said as he kneel down to the ground and detached the trailer from his truck.

"Lieutenant, if you you're taking those two..." Strongarm started out.

"Fine, but no Cybertronian forms." Bumblebee said, starting towards the human adult before he comes to a halt and turned back to the others. "There could be boats on that river, witnesses on the shore, we need to look like something humans will accept: We need to be Robots In Disguise." Bee said before he turns his attention to Denny. "Do you store any other vehicles here?"

Denny nodded with a look of gratitude as he knew a perfect way for the Autobots to hide their real identities so the humans won't know and suspect.

Elsewhere, the three humans led the Autobots to a set of Earth Vehicles lined up in the shelves together, they thought that it would be helpful if the Autobots would scan an Earth vehicle in order to hide their Cybertronian Form.

"Find one, hurry," Bumblebee instructed as Strongarm went to find an Earth-based vehicle for herself.

"Hey Lightstriker, let me show you a better vehicle that suits you," Averie suggested to Lightstriker.

"Uh, okay, but we have to be hurry," Lightstriker nodded, closely following behind the teenage human just to find an Earth vehicle.

Then Bumblebee turned to Sideswipe who have not yet decided to chose an Earth-Based vehicle as he walked up to the red Autobot. "Sideswipe?" Bee asked.

"I'm good," Sideswipe smirked, crossing his arms across his chest.

As Strongarm looked through the parking lot to find her own new vehicle, her optics fell on an blue Earth vehicle that closely resembled a police-modified SUV Vehicle. "You have 'law enforcement' written all over you," She smiled as a blue laser came out from her optics and quickly scans the SUV Car.

"Hmm, which one is better...?" Lightstriker murmured quietly, prancing around the parking lot to find her perfect Earth vehicle.

"Hey," Averie called out, catching the femme's attention as she walked up to her. "How about this one?" She suggested as she gestured at a pink Kawasaki Ninja Motorcycle, standing in between the two other Earth vehicles. "Is it good?"

"Wow, this definitely looks good, I like it," Lightstriker said with a small smile. Soon her optics started to glow in light blue as lasers beamed from her optics and quickly scanned the beautiful Motorcycle.

"Bumblebee to Fixit, come in." Bumblebee said, pressing right audio-receptor to call Fixit.

"Fixit here, sir," Bumblebee and the other mechs turned around as Fixit and Zap walked up to the Autobots, dragging a cart closely behind them.

"Fixit and Zap? What are you two doing?" Bee asked, raising an optic ridge.

"Answering your _call_ ," Fixit stated. "And I'm supposed to be the one with the faulty hiring—uh, whining—Wiring!"

"No, I mean..." Bumblebee started out. "Uh, never mind. Any progress on the stasis cells back at the crash site?"

"Yes, Zap and I have repaired one cell," Fixit answered.

"You didn't have to come here to tell me that," Bumblebee said.

"Oh, well, oh, sure, we'll just go back to the ship then, and take these capture devices with us," Fixit said, pulling the cart closely behind him as he and Zap were about to leave as the Orange Mini-Con and to go back to the crash site.

"Wait! Capture devices?" Bumblebee asked, intrigued, noticing a pile of Cybertronian Weapon on the cart.

Smiling, Fixit turned to the yellow Autobot, picking up a weapon from the cart and tosses it to Bumblebee. The yellow Autobot catches the weapon with his servo before a playful smirk appeared on his face as he playfully joggled with the capture device.

"Just point or throw," Fixit said, tossing another weapon to Strongarm when she and Lightstriker appeared in the clearing area to regroup with the others.

"Here you go Light!" Zap smiled, picking up another Capture Device weapon from the cart and tosses it to Lightstriker.

"So, what did you two choose?" Bumblebee asked.

The femmes exchange a look before Strongarm spoke out. "First my turn."

Strongarm spun around as she transforms into a white police SUV Car with blue accents on her hood, along with a blue streak lined on the sides of her vehicle mode and she also has a blue and red siren light on the top, earning the amazed looks from the others.

"Yowza..." Russell whispered in awe.

"My turn!" Lightstriker exclaimed, jumping off the ground as she transforms into a pink Kawasaki Ninja Motorcycle with blue and black linings on the sides of her vehicle mode. The others also became amazed others at her new Alt-Mode especially Bumblebee who was mostly stunned and awed at how splendid and _beautiful_ she looks.

"Wow, you look _beautiful_... I mean amazing!" Bumblebee commented.

"Thanks Bee, but beautiful and amazing are both compliment words," Lightstriker said, nicely.

"Um... right... I understand," Bumblebee said as he felt his cheek-plates were turning light blue before he rapidly shook his head and cleared his throat. "Fixit and Zap, back to the ship and get that cell ready."

"Right away!" Zap complied, saluting at the yellow Autobot.

"Russell, Averie, stay here with Sideswipe," Bumblebee said to the Clay children. "Everyone else, we're a team now, and we're all that stands between Underbite and the loss of a lot of innocent lives, so let's do what we have to do." Bumblebee announced. At first, he wanted to do his mission alone because he thought that this mission was meant for him because of Optimus appearing to him. But he soon realizes that he can't faces the challenge, he needs a team that will help fight this new threat. "Roll up and roll out!" Bumblebee exclaimed, attempting to use his first rally cry.

But there was an awkward silence in the scrapyard, Sideswipe smacked his servo to his face-plate while the others looked at with confused looks. Bumblebee remain silent for a moment and stood in an awkward position, he actually realizes that he really can't come up with a better rally cry and it would take time for him to find a better one.

"I'll work on that last part," Bumblebee announced before transforming into his vehicle mode and drove outside the scrapyard while he is being followed by Strongarm, Grimlock, Lightstriker, and Denny who drives in his own truck.

The others watch as the small group leaves the scrapyard, hopefully knowing that they will handle the Chompazoid and to stop him from entering the city.

* * *

 **~~(In the Middle of the Forest)~~**

Underbite feebly drove through the woods, smashing several trees in his path as he continues his journey for Crown City just to eat and chomp more metals in order to get stronger. Soon, he was coming to a stop as he was running out of energy before he transforms into his robot, feeling weak and fragile. "All this organic trash..." Underbite grumbled, having a bad feeling that he is running out of power. "I'm losing my pump," Underbite muttered, checking his arms are limp and weak. Soon, He notices a small blue bird standing on the tree branch and he leans his head towards the bird. The bluebirds tweets as he turned to glance Underbite who is looking at him. "You! How far am I from the bridge?" Underbite asked with his voice weak and weedy, though he doesn't know that earth birds can't talk, the bird chirped, not fully understood what Underbite meant to say as he tilted his head at the Chompazoid.

* * *

 **~~(Scrapyard)~~**

"Ugh! Uck, nope," Sideswipe muttered in disgust, walking through the set of Earth vehicles as he looked for a better flashy sport car which would be fitting for the red mech. As he wandered around the parking lot, his optics fell on a beautiful and better Earth-based vehicle. "Hello handsome," Sideswipe smirked as he scanned the vehicle.

Elsewhere, Russell and Averie were sitting on the cargo full of beaver mini-statues. Russell was worried about how his father and the rest of the Autobots will accomplish their mission while Averie places a hand on his shoulder to comfort him before she noticed Sideswipe approaching them.

"So did you choose one Sides?" Averie asked.

"Yep," Sideswipe nodded, punching his fists together before he transforms into his vehicle mode, resembling a red flashy street racing sports car with some Japanese letters on both of his hood and car door. "You think this is a good look?"

"Whoa..." Russell whispered in awe.

"Well, let's go..." Sideswipe said, opening the car door for the Clay siblings.

"But Bumblebee said—"

"If it was you two out there, I bet nothing would stop your dad," Sideswipe stated, revealing to the two siblings that he wanted to help the others in their mission.

The Clay Siblings thought for a moment before an idea came into their heads, the two stood up from the cargo as they exchange a look with each other. "You know..." Russell said, turning to the cargo. "There's always room for dessert."

This was an idea made by the siblings, they knew they had to lure Underbite away from the bridge.

* * *

 **~~(At the Crown City Bridge)~~**

Underbite came out of the woods as he barely skidded himself to a stop, despite looking weaker and more slower. He lifted his helm to see the bridge that leads to the city of Crown City. A sneering grin appeared on his face-plate as he trudges towards the bridge, but he stumbled on the road when he was losing more power as he struggle to walk towards the bridge until his path is being blocked by none other than Bumblebee who stood at the bridge's entrance.

The former scout notices his capture device is being automatically activated so he pointed it straight at the Chompazoid. "Sorry, Underbite, this bridge is closed," Bumblebee said sternly.

Underbite is simply not impressed by his words until he turned to his side to see Grimlock rushing towards him before he hurled him into the air as the hungry Decepticon landed on the ground. Underbite stood up as he looked over to see the females Autobot rushing towards Criminal before they come to a stop, Strongarm is wielding a crossbow weapon while Lightstriker brandishes a longbow-like blaster before they shot lasers at him while Bee aimed his Capture Device at him as a blue electricity streaked out from the tip of his weapon, electrocuting him through his body.

"Fixit, you are my favorite Mini-Con," Bumblebee said, quite impressed of Fixit's handy work. But however, it stopped working as small electricity ran through the femmes' bow-like blasters before they began to slap their weapons to make it work again.

"Come on, come on..." Lightstriker gritted out, gently slapping her weapon.

Soon Underbite turned to the yellow Autobot as he let out a loud roar at him. "Fixit, I'm rethinking my rankings..." Bumblebee gritted through his dentas, unimpressed that Fixit gives them damaged weapons.

Underbite growled at Bumblebee who looked up at him with fear filling in his optics as the Decepticon stalked towards the yellow Autobot. Bumblebee was stepping backwards, looking up at the Chompazoid. "I need a little iron to get my full shred back, and I don't really care if I have to go through you to get it," Underbite grumbled bitterly as he continue to stalk towards the Autobot.

Lightstriker vented a gasp of horror as she was watching the Decepticon walking towards the yellow Autobot, fearing that Underbite will shred him into pieces. "We have to help him, Strongarm." Lightstriker suggested.

The blue and white Cadet nodded in agreement as the two femmes ran up to the former scout and stood beside him. "Ready for your back-up plan, sir," Strongarm said.

"I don't have one, get out of here!" Bee ordered.

"Bumblebee! We're helping you against that 'Con!" Lightstriker argued back.

Bumblebee's expression softened as he looked into her optics, noticing that she is actually worried for his safety before the three turned to see Underbite is walking towards them.

Grimlock ran up to the three Autobots before he asked the yellow Autobot. "Why don't we just start punching and see how it turns out?"

Denny drives towards the Autobots and stops in front of them. "Take your best shot, your overgrown schnauzer!" Denny shouted at the Chompazoid.

Underbite roared at them outrageously, looking angry and intimated until they heard a sound of screeching tires echoing through the air. Sideswipe came out of the woods carrying a cargo of mini-statues, the red mech stopped between the Decepticon and the Autobots as Russell stick out his head from the window car.

"Come and get it!" Russell yelled, referring to the mini statues.

"Just the pick-me-up I was looking for..." Underbite muttered, reaching out his servo for the mini-statues. But unfortunately for him, Sideswipe revved up his engine as he swiftly drove away from the Decepticon.

The Chompazoid quickly ran after the red mech as he drove up the hills before the Decepticon transformed into his vehicle mode and chases after Sideswipe and the human kids that are inside his Alt-Mode. "Rusty! Averie!" Denny called, expressing his worry and concern for his children.

"Bumblebee, we have to help Sideswipe," Lightstriker suggested pleadingly to the yellow mech as she touches his arm, Bee nodded as the group went to aid the red Autobot.

* * *

 **~~(In the Woods)~~**

In the woods, Sideswipe jumped over the bushes while Underbite continued to chase after him. The red mech drives down the forest as fast as he can to lure Underbite. The Chompazoid drives faster in order to catch up with the red Autobot so he could eat those mini-statues to gain some power.

"Now what?" Sideswipe asked.

"Well, we hadn't really thought that far ahead." Averie said as he and her brother peeked out from the car windows to see Underbite still chasing after them.

"We need to lead him somewhere there's no metal..." Russell said.

"Or humans." Sideswipe murmured before an idea came into their heads.

"The quarry!" The three exclaimed at the same time.

Once Sideswipe drives towards the quarry, he safely skidded to a stop as he nearly fall off a cliff. Silence fills the air as they waited for the Decepticon to come out before Underbite came out of the woods and transform into his robot mode. His optics only fell on the mini statues he wanted to eat to gain more power.

"Gimme!" Underbite exclaimed, charging towards Sideswipe. But the red mech drove out of the way as the Chompazoid nearly falls off the quarry. Then he growled at Sideswipe who skidded himself to a stop before Denny and the rest of the Autobots came out of the woods and drove towards the Chompazoid, colliding against the side of his body as they struggled to push him off the quarry as hard as they can.

"Give it everything you got!" Bumblebee ordered as the others struggled to shove the Decepticon with all their might and strength. "Everything!"

Russell and Averie came out of Sideswipe's alt-mode as the red mech went to aid the others and rammed into the Decepticons' frames.

"This is awesome!" Grimlock yelled.

As the team struggles to push him back, Underbite's optics fell on the mini-statues on the cargo Sideswipe is unknowingly carrying. He reached out for mini-statues and grabbed some of them as he threw the mini statues into his mouth, finally gaining more power.

Soon he roughly shoves the Autobots aside, only leaving Denny alone in his truck. "That's what I'm talking about!" Underbite goaded as he grabbed the truck in which Denny had settled inside. "Who's the boss, huh?"

Averie let out a gasp of horror as her eyes widened, seeing that her father is in danger. "Dad!" The siblings yelled in worry as they ran up towards the Chompazoid.

Bumblebee and Lightstriker looked at their rear views to see the siblings are running towards the Decepticon, they transforms into their robot modes and held out their servos, stopping them in their tracks.

"Fall back!" Bee ordered.

The other Autobots transform into their robot mode, trying to figure a plan to save Denny. "Who's rough? Who's tough?! Who's HUGE?!" Underbite boasted, using his strong servos to crush the truck with Denny inside.

"No!" Bumblebee yelled in worry as he ran forward to save Denny, but he gasped when he stops in his track to see someone familiar standing behind the Chompazoid...

That 'someone' places a hand on Underbite's shoulder, catching his attention as the Decepticon turns to see that this 'someone' is none other than... Optimus Prime.

"It can't be..." Lightstriker whispered in almost disbelief, seeing the great Prime for the first time as the Autobots looked on with amazed looks and wide eyes, they can't believe their very own eyes to see the great Prime standing here and confronting the Decepticon.

The Prime glared at the Chompazoid before he flung him off the quarry as Underbite crashes onto many cliffs before he finally landed on the ground. "Ow..."

Optimus Prime gently picked up the truck as the others watches, concerned for Denny's well-being. "Dad..." Russell started out, showing worry for his father.

Then Optimus turn to face the others as he gently put the truck on the ground, Denny quickly came out of the truck as Averie and Russell ran towards their father and hugged him in relief while Bumblebee ran towards Optimus, happy and relieved to see his former mentor again.

"Optimus! You are alive!" Bumblebee yelled in relief before a uncertain expression plastered on his face. "Are you alive?"

"That is unclear." Optimus said in his usual peaceful and calm voice. "But I do know that I cannot maintain my presence on Earth for much longer..." The others walked up to Bee while Lightstriker stood next to him. "You have found an excellent team..." He started out, smiling at the rest of the Autobots.

Strongarm bowed at the Prime in respect while Sideswipe remain speechless and shocked before he shrugged his shoulders nervously but amazed to see the Prime right before his own optics.

"We, uh..." Bumblebee stuttered before turning his attention to Lightstriker who gave him a gentle smile, Bumblebee felt a blue blush crept over his cheeks, staring at the charming femme before he snapped himself to reality and turned to his former mentor. "We found each other, actually."

"Together, you will confront many challenges." Optimus announced. "The forces facing Earth are immense and formidable. But I am certain you will accomplish great things, as you did today."

"But we needed your help, Optimus," Bumblebee said pleadingly. "We'll always need your help."

"You are ready to lead, Bumblebee, do not doubt yourself," Optimus relied on his former scout.

"Will I see you again?" Bumblebee asked sadly.

"I am not certain," Optimus said calmly. "The universe has a plan for me, but I do not know what it is, you will prevail Bumblebee, you must."

With that, Optimus soon disappears in a blue light, leaving Bumblebee and his team amazed when they see the Prime in their own optics. Lightstriker glanced at the yellow mech as she placed a servo on his shoulder to comfort him. "Hey, you okay after seeing him," Lightstriker asked the mech, Bumblebee snapped himself to reality again before giving the femme a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay..." Bumblebee muttered as a blush rushes over his cheek, staring at the femme in awe. But Lightstriker only smiled at him because she hopefully knew that Bumblebee would succeed in leading his team.

* * *

 **~~(At the Crash Site)~~**

The sun was setting above the horizon as the gang return to the crash site to collect all the equipment and staffs and putting them on the cart.

While the others gathered lost equipment and putting them on the cart, Grimlock safely placed an unconscious Underbite in a stasis cell, the glass door closes as the cryo-gas is activated, freezing the unconscious Fugitive into a somewhat eternal sleep so he will not break out from the pod. Grimlock grudgingly looked away from the fugitive before looking back at the other Autobots.

"Are you sure you're okay having us move our command center onto your property?" Bumblebee asked Denny who volunteered to move the damaged Alchemor to the Scrapyard after capturing the Decepticon.

"Our place is a much better hideout for you than the woods," Denny informed as he is correct if any humans sees the Autobots in reality, they will be in much bigger trouble.

"And I can help you keep you cover..." Russell said, earning a look from his sister. "Um, if, you know, I'm not doing anything else."

"We understood, Russell," Lightstriker smiled softly at the human boy before they looked up to see Grimlock walking up to them.

"You're not gonna make me, go back to sleep, are you?" Grimlock asked apprehensively as he looked back at Underbite in his stasis cell, though he is still a criminal, the Dinobot actually proved himself to be a great member in the team, revealing that he really redeemed himself.

"How about we let him be on our team," Lightstriker suggested to Bee, even though Lightstriker is a successful criminal hunter, she is also forgiving when everyone redeemed themselves from their crimes.

Strongarm stepped forward as she pulls up her rulebook. "Protocol thirteen, section 9 says prisoners must be—" But Bumblebee silenced her by holding up his hand in front of her rule-book.

"Consider yourself on probation," Bumblebee said to Grim, earning a smile from Lightstriker.

"But sir!" Strongarm exclaimed shocked and dismay that her leader let a criminal to be on their team.

"Strongarm, it's okay, he's on our side now," Lightstriker said to the young cadet.

"Yeah!" Grimlock exclaimed in glee, enveloping the cadet in a big, warm hug. " _I'm on probation, yes, on probation~~_!"

"Hey!" Strongarm exclaimed, pushing herself from Grimlock's embrace.

"Uh, that's a good thing, right?" Grimlock asked, scratching his helm.

"Looks like the Dinobot proves to have redeemed himself and he's a great asset to the new team," Lightstriker said, earning a nod from Bumblebee before the yellow mech turns his attention to Sideswipe.

"Glad you're with us, Sideswipe," Bumblebee said to the red Autobot, though he may know that Sideswipe is cocky and conceited, but he actually reveals himself to be helpful when people are in danger, something that made Bee proud of his courageous act.

"For now." Sideswipe said with his arm crossed across his chassis as Bumblebee and Lightstriker left to pick more things from the crash site. Soon Strongarm threw some equipment to him as Sideswipe barely managed to catch all of them.

"As your senior officer," Strongarm said to the rebellious Autobot. "I order you to take this equipment—"

Annoyed, Sideswipe threw the equipment on the ground as he is simply irritated that Strongarm gives him orders. "You don't get to give me orders..." He said to the cadet, pointing his finger at the femme.

"Excuse me, these are very delicate," Fixit said, walking over to Sideswipe. "I don't know if you've studied the science of 394J receptors, their construction is really quite interesting—Internest—Interesting!"

While the others began to squabble with each other, Denny placed his hands on Averie and Russell's shoulders, the siblings looked at their father before they smiled up at him.

"Guess they won't stop squabbling at each other," Lightstriker sighed, watching as Strongarm and Sideswipe argued at each other.

"I know, leading a team can be so difficult and tough but I can't let Optimus down," Bumblebee said, picking up an equipment from the ground. "But you're right about one thing Light, Optimus doesn't wanted to see me work alone, I could sure need a help because leading the team is only way to end the threat."

Lightstriker turn to the former scout as she gazed at him, she was right that working alone can't help him. Because of that, she convinced him to lead the team and Optimus was very proud of how Bumblebee became a true leader. "Right, I understand," Lightstriker said as a blue blush rushes over her cheeks before she quickly shook it off. "And Bumblebee, I must admit that you indeed have great leadership like Optimus have, I'm really impressed."

Bumblebee blinks his optics at her as a blush began rising to his cheek-plates. "Uh, well..." Bee stuttered shyly as he could not avoid Lightstriker's gaze at him as the equipment almost slips from his servos before he promptly got a grasp of it and snap himself back to reality. "Thanks for the compliment," Bee smiled meekly as he went towards the cargo and put the equipment before he said to himself as he looks up at the sky . "I... We won't let you down, Optimus. And if I say it enough, maybe I'll actually believe it." As Bumblebee said these words, he turned to the others as he watches Sideswipe and Strongarm continue to argue before Grimlock engulfed them in a bear hug.

" _I'm on probation, yes, on probation, yes, on probation~~_!" Grimlock sang as Bumblebee went towards the others.

Lightstriker laughed at the nice moment between her new friend before she lowered her helm in sadness as she remembered about one thing that both saddens and worries her; Rollerblade is still on Cybertron and she is unsure if Skyrage captures him or not, but the only thing she wanted is to see her adoptive sire safe and sound.

"You okay?" Zap asked, approaching the femme.

"I'm okay, only I'm worried about Rollerblade, I don't know if Skyrage captures him," Lightstriker said in worry.

"Me too, I hope he's okay, I'm really worried," Zap said, expressing his worry for Rollerblade.

"I understand, but there is one question that made me curious: how the prison ship crash-landed on this planet, something is not all right," Lightstriker said, having a bad feeling that something very bad had made the prison ship crash-landed on Earth. But most of all, she is worried that the Decepticon criminals are on loose on Earth after the prison ship crash-landed and this will be the team's top priority to save Earth and its species.

"Yeah, and worst of all, Cybertron Criminals are on loose and humans on this planet might get hurt," Zap said. "But I have complete faith that you and your new teammates will prevail saving Earth."

"I know..." Lightstriker trailed off as she gazed at Bumblebee calmy telling Grimlock to let go of Sideswipe and Strongarm, the Dinobot obediently did as he told as he releases the teenagers from his embrace. Lightstriker smiled to herself, she indeed join a good team of criminal hunters. "I'm glad that I join the team."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sooo! What do you think! I hope you enjoyed it! Have Fun! Please vote, comment below, etc..

 **Next Episode: Trust Exercise:**

The Autobot team must learn to work together as they face two Decepticon fugitives.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, i only own my OCs Lightstriker, Zap and Averie.


	6. Trust Exercise

**A** **uthor's Note:** Hey readers! Sorry for the wait but i've complete the new chapter of my story, have fun!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, i only own my OCs Lightstriker, Zap and Averie.

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Trust Exercise**

 **~~(In the Forest)~~**

Strongarm fell backward on the ground after Sideswipe failed to catch her. Bumblebee decides that his team must do a trust exercise since he needs his team to trust each other in order to succeed their mission, while Bumblebee and Grimlock went to do their own practice to trust each other, Lightstriker, Strongarm and Sideswipe were doing 'trust falls'.

As Lightstriker proves to be good in trust falls. Unfortunately for Sideswipe and Strongarm, they do not seem to trust each other. Since Strongarm loves to read rules, Sideswipe is a law-breaker and loves to break rules, they are essentially a complete opposite to each other and really don't work together very well as they always fight and bicker at each other.

"Sideswipe! You're supposed to catch me," Strongarm scolded Sideswipe as she stood up to her feet. "That's the whole point of a _trust_ exercise," Strongarm glared at the red Autobot before her com-link started to pitch after she falls on the ground. "Aw! Now my comm-unit is busted."

"Oh, sorry," Sideswipe apologizes sarcastically. "Maybe when it was my turn you shouldn't have let me fall. Three. Times. In. A. Row!"

"That's because you weren't falling correctly," Strongarm complained before Sideswipe gave her a shove. "Hey!"

"Why don't you demonstrate how to fall right? Your Dictatorship?" Sideswipe replied dryly. This made Strongarm groaned in anger as she and Sideswipe began to slap each other.

On the other side, Lightstriker smacks her servo to her face-plate, completely annoyed when she watches the two teenagers argue at each other. Since she joined the team, she always seems to notice that Sideswipe and Strongarm don't get along well and she did not like it at all when they argue.

"Hey! Hey! Knock it off!" Bumblebee's voice called out, stopping the two from fighting at each other. "These exercises are important." The three Autobots turned around and their optics dilated with shock and dropped their jaws when they saw Grimlock is carrying Bumblebee in his arms in princess-style.

"Yeah, why can't you guys take anything seriously?" Grimlock said to them, grinning.

"Oh, uh, yeah, um, ahem," Bee muttered under his intake.

The three tried to hold their chuckles at seeing the sight of this. Lightstriker looked at Bee who is staring at her and his cheeks started to turn blue before he shook it off and climb off Grimlock's arms.

"If we're gonna work together to recapture all the escaped Decepticons," Bumblebee lectured the two teenage Autobots. "We have to learn to trust each other."

"I _do_ trust Sideswipe... to mess up!" Strongarm taunted, earning a glare from the red Autobot before the two starts fighting at each other, Lightstriker groaned in frustration as she walked towards the two teenagers.

"Okay, you two, that's enough!" Lightstriker exclaimed as she intervened in their argument, but the two ignored her as they continued to fight each other.

Bumblebee sighed in embarrassment as he face-palmed at the teenager's complicated argument before their com-links went off.

" _Fixit to Bumblebee, Lightstriker, Strongarm, Sideswipe, and Grim—Grim—Grim—_ " Fixit said over the com-link.

"Go ahead Fixit..." Bumblebee said.

" _Can you circle back to the Scrapyard? There's something I need to show you_." Fixit informed.

"On our way," Bee nodded, "Now let's see if we can all make it back in one piece."

With that, Bumblebee transforms into his robot mode and drove into the woods followed by Lightstriker who already transformed into her Motorcycle mode. "Don't feel bad, it's not that easy to be a model teammate like me," Grimlock reassured Sideswipe and Strongarm before the two teenagers transform into their vehicle mode while Grimlock transforms into his Dino Mode. Sideswipe and Strongarm shoved each other as they drove into the forest as they were followed by Grimlock.

As they all left the clearing area, a mysterious wolf-like Cybertronian landed on the ground, he touches the soil with his claws as he sniffs his fingers. "Autobots..." He muttered.

* * *

 **~~(In the Command center)~~**

The Autobots gathered around the new command center situated in one of the Scrapyard's clearing area as Fixit was working in the Alchemor while Zap, Denny and his children helped him out in his research. "Search instruments have located a cluster of fugitive signals near here, and I appears there might be intact stasis pods as well," Fixit informed.

"Some easy captures would be nice..." Bee sighed in relief.

"You would say that I'm been successful capturing many Decepticons back on Cybertron," Lightstriker admitted.

"Really?" Strongarm said in awe, her optics dilating with amazement.

"Yeah, me and my friends work together to bring peace to Cybertron," Lightstriker recalled, "I'm also a cop working in the Autobot Police Force.

"Wow, you're a peacekeeper, Lieutenant Bumblebee is a peacekeeper too, well since he is a famous Autobot Warrior who fought alongside Optimus Prime and left all of his fame before he became a street cop," Strongarm said before turning to her Superior Officer. "Right, Lieutenant."

"Ahhh..." Bee stammered, looking at Lightstriker who gave him a smile, Bumblebee blinks his optics at her as he felt his cheeks burned blue before he shook it off. "Yeah, that's correct."

" _Mayday! Mayday!_ " A Scottish Human voice attracted their attention, coming from the Earth-Based Radio.

"Ooh! We're intercepting an Earth-based radio signal," Fixit said.

" _This Captain of oil tanker Windward off coast of Crown City_." The human explained as the Autobot closely listened to the radio voice recording. " _We are under attack by what appears to be a shark, but it's bigger than any I've seen and it looks to be made to metal_."

"Must be a Decepticon," Lightstriker stated, she could feel her instinct is telling her that a Decepticon is up to no good.

 _"My crew has evacuated to lifeboats, please send assistance immediately_!"

"The Alchemor's prisoner manifest lists a Sharkticon aboard," Fixit informed. "Here's your capture device sir, and it will work this time," Fixit said as he tosses the Capture Device to Bumblebee.

"Are you sure?" Bee asked.

"Not really," Fixit chuckled as he shakes his head, Zap simply sighed as he rolled his optics at Fixit's reply.

Bumblebee sighed, looking agitated before turning to Denny, "Denny, do you have a boat Grimlock, Lightstriker and I could tow to the water?"

"Take your pick," Denny grinned as he held out his hand, gesturing at a mountain of his supplies of boats being piled up together.

"You and Lightstriker along with the Dinobot?" Strongarm asked aghast.

"Grimlock proved to me earlier today that he can be trusted in a field situation that requires teamwork," Bumblebee said to Strongarm, but unaware to him that Grimlock was dancing in excitement behind him as he moves backward, doing a moonwalk dance. Strongarm look at Sideswipe who shrugged his shoulders. "You two will check out those fugitive signals, together." Bee concluded as he looked back at Grimlock who straightened himself, putting his digit on his chin as if he is in deep thought. The former scout walked away from the two teenagers before Lightstriker followed after him.

"Yeah, work on that teamwork," Grimlock said, tipping his toes as he followed Bee and Light to accompany them on their mission.

"The stasis pods are at grid 40, 23, vector 76, 50," Fixit said, "Oh, and bring me back something, will you? A rock or a soil sample or—" Sideswipe didn't want to hear any Fixit's rambling chatters as he transforms and drove away before Strongarm ran after him. "Uh, have a great mission, soil sample, heh!"

* * *

 **~~(At the Coast)~~**

Meanwhile, Bumblebee, Lightstriker, and Grimlock went to the coordinates Fixit gave to them as they were driving a boat towards the coast as they are going closer for their journey towards the oil tanker boat. "Where'd you learn to drive a boat?" Grimlock asked.

"I've spent a lot of time on this planet, remember?" Bumblebee explained. Since he was a member of Team Prime, Bee spent his whole time on Earth during Team Prime's mission to defeat the Decepticons. "But I'm thinking we're not positioned right," Bee said as he looked around his surroundings, seeing that the front side of the boat is being straightened up in the air while its rear side was sliding down the water.

"Look! We've made it!" Lightstriker pointed out as the boat drove towards the oil tanker boat.

Once they reached the boat tanker, the trio walked down the deck as they scanned the area around their surroundings, searching for the missing fugitive. "No humans or Sharkticons in sight," Bee said.

"Too bad, I was hoping for some punching," Grim said, desperately wanting to punch some bad guys with his own fists.

"Wow, those oceans are really beautiful," Lightstriker said, gazing at the serene ocean across the edge of the boat. Since she came to Earth, Lightstriker really enjoyed living on Earth since she feels peace and nature on this planet.

"Yeah, Light, Earth's bodies of water are incredible," Bee informed to the femme. "They're filled with more kinds of life than you can imagine."

"You really have great knowledge about Earth than I do." Lightstriker turned to Bumblebee.

"Yeah, I've spent my whole time on earth during a mission with my old teammates, and I really enjoyed its nature and its culture as well," Bumblebee admitted.

"Yes, I think Earth is one of the most beautiful planets I've ever seen," Lightstriker said to the former scout.

"Uh, right," Bee grinned meekly as his cheeks were burning blue before the whole deck began to shake all of a sudden as something just hit the boat. The trio went towards the edge of the boat as they peeked out and saw a silhouette resembling something of a large sea creature swimming underneath the ocean.

"Bet, it's a Sharkticon," Lightstriker said, earning a nod from Bumblebee.

"I can't wait to punch some water life," Grimlock said in glee, pumping his fists as he is eager to punch some Decepticons again.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile with Sideswipe and Strongarm)~~**

"This is the total opposite of the right way." Sideswipe retorted as he and Strongarm droves around a hill as they began to argue with each other while continuing their search for the missing fugitives located in this area.

"You wouldn't know the right way if it hit you in your optics," Strongarm argued.

Once they went deeper into the middle of the woods, they came to a halt as Sideswipe transformed into his robot mode before turning his attention to Strongarm. "You're never gonna treat me an equal, are you?" Sideswipe asked before Strongarm transformed into her robot mode as she glared at the red Autobot.

"And you're never gonna take me seriously, _are you_?" Strongarm retorted, the red mech looked away from the so-called cadet with an irritated look on his face.

"I'll comm you when I find something." Sideswipe suggested as he strode off into the opposite direction

"We can't split up! Lieutenant Bumblebee was very specific," Strongarm disagreed, only to see that Sideswipe has already left. "Sideswipe? Sideswipe!" Strongarm exclaimed, trying to call him back through her com-links, but her comm-unit started buzzing since it was damaged during her trust exercise with the rebellious Autobot. "Stupid comm unit..."

* * *

 **~~(Back at the Coast)~~**

Back at the coast, a large purple metallic fin emerged from the water as it charged towards the oil tanker boat and rammed against its hull, causing Bee and Light to wobble as the boat began to shake. Lightstriker almost fell to the floor until Bumblebee catches her in his arms, preventing her from falling.

"You okay?" Bee asked.

"Yeah," Light nodded.

Grimlock peeked out at the edge of the boat as he took a closer look at the silhouette underneath the water as a small purple was drawing out from the ocean. "Excuse me," Grim saluted at his teammates as he climbs off the edge of the boat.

"Grimlock, no!" Bee tried to stop him.

Once Grimlock was falling towards the ocean, he immediately transformed into his Dinobot mode and landed on the top of the Sharkticon, taming him like a cowboy attempting to tame a horse.

"This isn't teamwork!" Bee yelled out.

"We have to do something or that Sharkticon will hurt our teammate," Lightstriker muttered.

"Right," Bee nodded, taking out his own Capture Device. "Come on, come on," Bumblebee tried to activate the Capture Device, tapping it against his palm before the whole boat began to shake as his weapon fell off from his hands and clattered against the ground.

"Whoo! Yeah! Hyah! Come on, that's all you got?!" Grim exclaimed, zigzagging across the ocean as he clings to the Decepticon, riding him like a horse.

"Release... Me... Surface creature!" The Sharkticon grunted. "I do not wish your vile stench to cling to my exterior!"

"Vile sten–?" Before Grimlock could ask, the Sharkticon dived down into the ocean, sending Grimlock flying in the air as he sinks into the water before he struggled to swim.

"Grimlock!" Bumblebee yelled in worry, Thinking quickly, he ran forward in order to grab his weapon, but he comes to a stop when he saw the Sharkticon leaped from the ocean and flying in the air as he transforms into his robot mode before he landed on the deck as his foot smashes Bumblebee's capture device, breaking it in millions of pieces. The yellow Autobot glared at the Sharkticon who stood before the two Autobots, looking at them with a menacing face. "Kinda wish I was a bigger bot..." Bee said.

"Ya think about it..." Lightstriker mumbled.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, with Strongarm)~~**

"Who does that punk think he's...?" Strongarm grumbled, driving down the forest as she was still very angry about Sideswipe's disobedient attitude before she comes to a stop at the small hill as she transforms into her robot mode and gasped to see some empty stasis pods scattered all over the ground, the Cadet jumps off the small hill, landing on the ground as she carefully surveyed her surroundings.

Suddenly she heard the sound of twigs getting snapped, so she hid behind a pod and pulled out her blaster to make sure she will keep herself on guard, she scanned the area as she walked a bit further into the woods and saw a gray wolf-like Cybertronian standing over a fallen stasis pod.

"Prepare for freedom, brother," The Decepticon said, raising his claws in the air as he was about to destroy the Stasis pod to free a Decepticon.

"Claws in the air!" His long ears twitched when he heard a female voice behind him and he turns around his back to see Strongarm aiming her blaster at him.

"Hello, sister," The Decepticon greeted her in a calm, polite manner. "Did you fall out of the sky too? I'm so glad we found each other."

"Decepticon Fugitive: By order of Cybertronian Legal Code," Strongarm said sternly. "Section three zero five, you are hereby—"

"Huh, of course, you're confused, I wasn't a prisoner on that ship, I was a guard," The Decepticon said, calmly.

"Fixit never said anything about a guard being on the Alchemor." Strongarm said, raising an optic ridge with a confused look.

"Fixit, heh, yes, well, he wouldn't have known, I was in stasis also, my pod programmed to wake me in case of a riot," The Decepticon stated, walking towards the blue and white femme.

"Then why would you have a Decepticon Logo?" Strongarm asked, lowering her blaster as she noticed a Decepticon logo on his shoulder with some slash-marks on it.

The Decepticon softly chuckled. "You're very well trained, asking excellent questions, the logo is meant to confuse the other—" Soon the Decepticon cuts himself off as he charged towards Strongarm and knocked her blaster off her servoes, this was all a plan to trick Strongarm.

"This is Strongarm! I'm under attack!" Strongarm said urgently through her comm-link before she attempts to kick the Decepticon but he swiftly caught her leg. "My location is..."

Before the femme could finish, the Decepticon pinned her down on the ground before he threw her into the air, sending her flying as she knocks against a giant rock wall. The Decepticon chuckled softly as he stalked towards the unconscious Autobot and unsheathes his claws.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, in Command center)~~**

Meanwhile, Sideswipe returns to the scrapyard as he drove into the command center before he comes to a stop and transforms into his R-Mode, the Clay siblings and the Mini-Cons ran up to the red Autobot, "Strongarm isn't back yet, is she?" Sideswipe asked.

"Listen, Sideswipe..." Russell tried to get his attention.

"Oh, and I didn't find any stasis pods, your equipment must be zotzed motor mouth," Sideswipe said sarcastically, shooting daggers at Fixit.

"Hey! Not nice!" Zap reprimanded, not impressed of Sideswipe's behavior.

"Sideswipe!" Averie exclaimed finally getting Sideswipe's attention.

"What?" Sideswipe asked.

"Strongarm called in, it sounded like she was in trouble," Russell explained. "But it was too hard to hear."

"Then her comm stopped functioning, and I can't track her," Fixit explained.

"You and Strongarm must've split up, didn't you?" Averie glared up at the red Autobot as she crosses her arm across her chest.

"Scrap..." Sideswipe muttered, looking guilty when he realizes his mistakes that he had left his teammate behind.

"I'll notify Bumblebee immediately," Fixit stated.

"I'll handle it," Sideswipe declared, realizing what he has done and now he has to make it right in order to save his teammate.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, at the Coast)~~**

The Sharkticon raises his fist in the air as he attempts to punch the two Autobot, but they were able to jump back as they landed on the floor again, a few feet from the fugitive.

"You two have forced me to walk on two legs, like some foul land-dweller." The Sharkticon snarled. "How dare you?!" The Sharkticon growled, charging towards the two Autobots as he attempted to swinge Lightstriker, but the femme instantly knocked him out him before kicking him at his abdomen. Then the fugitive attempt to tackle Bumblebee but the yellow mech managed to throw him towards a pile of storage boxes.

"We didn't realize it was an issue." Bumblebee said before he saw the Sharkticon rises from the crates, so the yellow Autobot shot a straight blast at him, though the Decepticon hold up a box for protection as the blast destroys it into pieces.

"Okay, Sharkticon—" Lightstriker tried to speak.

"My name is Hammerstrike," The Sharkticon: Hammerstrike cuts her off, "Cybertron's most feared pirate and soon the ruler of all this planet's seas!"

"Whatever..." Lightstriker muttered dryly, rolling her optics.

"Look, surrender now, or when our teammate returns, you'll probably take a beating, then surrender," Bee said, a wee bit confidently, earning a confused look from Lightstriker.

In response, Hammerstrike throws some of the deck's supplies at the pair, they were able to dodge one by ducking underneath it until the second one knocked Bee's gun off his hand. Hammerstrike let out an evil laughter, attracting the pair's attention as they glared at the Sharkticon.

"Surrender to the likes of you two? I would never be able to show my fins in the Gorgian Depths again!" Hammerstrike growled as she charged towards the two Autobots, attempting to slash them with his bare claws. But the two Autobots swiftly avoid his attacks as the Decepticon attempt to punch them, but Bee and Light moved out of the way as they latches themselves on the edge of the boat before they kick their enemy in unison.

"We're sure that would leave a big hole in your social calendar, but we're still bringing you in," Bumblebee glared at the Sharkitcon before he glanced behind the edge of the boat, looking down at the ocean as he hoped that his Dinobot friend will come and aid him and Lightstriker to fight the Decepticon. "Any time now, Grimlock..."

Under the Ocean, Grimlock was looking up at the boat above him with a sad look on his face as he is desperate to help his new friends and to punch the mean Decepticon as well. The Dinobot proceeded to hop off the ground so he would swim up to the boat, but he simply flew down to the ground before he jumps off up again as he waved his arms, struggling to swim up yet it didn't work out due to his weight as he landed on the ground again. Then he sadly looks up at the boat before a small purple fish floated towards him. "What are you looking at?" Grimlock glared at the small fish. The fish did not respond, letting out a small bubble before it swam away, much to the Dinobot's delight.

Back at the deck, Hammerstrike growled angrily, attempting to strike Lightstriker, but the femme swiftly stoops down, dodging his attacks as she delivers him a strong kick. She pulled out her blaster as she was about to fire at the fugitive. But Hammerstrike effectively knocked her blaster off her hands before he slashed her right arm with his claws and punched her on her chest, sending her flying as she crashes into a wall.

"Lightstriker!" Bumblebee yelled in worry as Hammerstrike attempt to swipe him with his tail, but the yellow Autobot managed to catch his tail as he struggled to restrain him.

"Release me! You are not fit to touch my tail!" Hammerstrike growled as Bumblebee managed to pin him on the floor and swiftly grabbed his blaster.

"Guess you took a beating after all," Bumblebee joked, aiming his blaster at the Decepticon until a loud siren noise attracted his attention as he turned to his side, looking over to the edge to see the Coast Guards were riding their boats, heading their way towards the oil tanker.

Hammerstrike managed to knock him off the ground, using his tail before he grabbed the yellow Autobot and lifted him up to his face. "Even in your element, I am your superior. Do not pursue me, or I shall prove it again.." Hammerstrike threatened before he sniffed at his servos. "Now your ground stench will be on me for weeks." Hammerstrike threw him aside as he hops off the edge of the boat, transforming into his Sub-Mode before he went deeper into the ocean.

"Ow... my helm..." Lightstriker groaned, clutching the side of her helm with her servo as she quickly regained her consciousness.

"Light, are you alright?" Bumblebee asked as he walked over to the femme and helped her up.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Lightstriker reassured, "But we need to make sure if Grim's okay or not."

"Correct point," Bee nodded as he and Lightstriker walked over the edge of the boat. "Grimlock! Can you hear me? Can you get to shore?" Bee commed the former Decepticon.

* * *

 **~~(In the Command Center)~~**

After their toughest fight against Hammerstrike, the trio made their way into the scrapyard as Bumblebee and Lightstriker were the first ones to pull into the command center before they transformed into their R-Mode before they all notice the scrapyard is quiet and nobody is here except Zap and Fixit who is already inside the Alchemor. "Light!" Zap squealed in excitement as he rushed towards the pink and blue femme. "I'm glad you're here safe and sound!"

"Yeah, I know that." Lightstriker chuckled lightly before she looked around the silent scrapyard. "That's odd, the scrapyard looks quiet."

"Where is everyone?" Bee asked Fixit who is busy fixing a control panel in the Alchemor.

"Oh, uh, let's see: Denny Clay went for supplies, Cadet Strongarm and Sideswipe are still out an alignment—Advisement— Assignment. And I'm not sure where young Russell and his big sister Averie is." Fixit explained. "So how did your mission go?"

They heard thudding footsteps approaching and a wet-looking Grimlock walked passed by the pair, waters were dripping from his platings after he came out of the water and came all the way to the shore. "Well, from the looks of it, our Dinobot ally got a bath out of it." Lightstriker explained.

"We need to know more about Sharkticons so we can predict where this one might go next." Bee instructed.

"Huh, let me see..." Fixit muttered, pressing a few buttons on the control panels to search for some Sharkticon information. "Salium removal, scar data, self-repairing actualizer." The Mini-Con continued as he pulls up a few holographic screens in the Alchemor Ship. "Heh, speaking of salium removal, did I tell you about the time I got my head stuck in a..."

"Focus," Bee advised.

Soon, a holographic screen appeared as many silhouette images of Decepticons criminals began to scroll down the database. "Uh, Shadowcasting... Ooh, Sharkticons!" Fixit exclaimed as an image of Hammerstrike appeared in the holographic screen. "The database says Sharkticons live in highly viscous fluid environments, can swim at high speeds and have multiple rows of sharp teeth."

"Yeah, I noticed that." Bee pointed out. "Okay, so Hammerstrike wants to control this planet's oceans."

"But the question is: why he would begin to attack an oil tanker?" Lightstriker asked.

"Unless he wasn't initiating his campaign just yet. He was trying to re-create his home environment. All right, run a search. See if there are any other nearby sources of crude oil." Bee said.

"Oh, there's a shore—shore—Shoreline refinery within just a couple of miles of here," Fixit said.

"Human personnel?" Bee asked.

"Mm-mm, fully automated," Fixit said.

"Let's go," Bee said to Lightstriker.

The femme nodded as the two went to the right direction, Bumblebee motioned Grimlock to join them as the Dinobot transforms into his R-Mode and went to catch up with his new friends.

"Sorry about before." Grimlock apologized.

"It's okay, Grimlock, you just did your best," Lightstriker reassured.

"She's right, everyone made mistakes, Grimlock," Bee reassured. "But keep in mind, just because you've taken the first step doesn't mean you've won the race."

"Okay, how many steps are there?" Grimlock asked gleefully.

All Bumblebee could do is to vent a sigh.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, in the Forest)~~**

Meanwhile, Sideswipe and the Clay siblings' pull up in front of an old hut which is the old ranger station where humans went there to go on a hunting season before Sideswipe comes to a stop for a moment. "Where are we?" He asked.

"We're at the old ranger station," Averie said. "Those paints there are the glow-in-the-dark paints," She said, pointing at a pile of paint cans laying at the side of the hut.

"Rangers use it to mark off-limit areas during hunting season," Russell said.

"But no sign of 'Teamy McTeamwork'," Sideswipe said ironically.

Averie sighed in annoyance as she rolled her eyes at the red mech's ironic reply before the Clay siblings came out of Sideswipe's alt-mode as they went towards a rusted old car, they crouched down to the ground and saw a chain that is sliced clean. Averie picks it up and studied the chain in curiosity.

"Well, from the looks of it, someone's been here lately," Averie said.

"Yeah, Ave, this chain's snapped clean," Russell said before their eyes fell on some skid marks imprinted on the ground.

"From the skid marks, it looks like this truck was hauled around by someone," Averie said.

"Or something big," Russell said as his sister nodded in agreement before the two went into Sideswipe's alt-mode as the red Autobot began to drove away from the Ranger Station.

"Won't matter if we find Strongarm, she'll still treat me like scrap," Sideswipe said.

The Clay Siblings exchange a look with each other.

"Our dad always says: 'You wanna get respect, you have to give respect'." Russell countered. "One of you just has to take the first step, that's all."

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, in the Woods)~~**

Strongarm groaned dizzily as she slowly opened her optics, her sight is a bit blurry and she could see the Decepticon staring at her with a cunning look, she felt her arms and legs are wrapped in chains and she is under a shelter made of wooden trees. She could see the Decepticon softly chuckling at her as her vision quickly cleared up.

"You still don't understand, I want to help you, I'm sorry I lied, I didn't know if I could trust you." The Decepticon apologized. "Yes, I am a Decepticon, but I've changed."

"Into a kidnapping Decepticon?" The Cadet sneered at the 'Con.

"I apologize for the things I've done, but I can never go back to Cybertron, I'd locked up again, just the way you wanted to jail me before I could explain anything." The Decepticon said convincingly, but he hides a cunning smile from the Cadet.

"I was just..." Strongarm started.

"But on this planet, I can begin anew with fellow prisoners who feel the same way... in peace, now is that so wrong?" The Decepticon said to Strongarm.

In response, the cadet rolled her optics at imagining this Wolf Decepticon would want to begin anew with escaped prisoners on Earth.

But unaware to the Decepticon, Sideswipe and the Clay siblings were hiding in a bush as they were quietly spying on the Fugitive. "I don't trust him, he's too cool," Sideswipe said distrustfully. "Kinda reminds me of someone."

"So, what do we do now?" Russell whispered.

"If I was half the criminal Strongarm thinks I am, I'd just walk away," Sideswipe whispered.

"That's it!" Averie whispered as she and her brother ran in the opposite direction of the forest.

"What are you two doing?" Sideswipe asked quietly.

"We're going to make you a criminal, come on!" Averie whispered as Sideswipe stood up and ran after his human friends in order to form a plan to save Strongarm from the Decepticon.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, in an Oil Refinery)~~**

In a nearby oil refinery, Grimlock grunted as he forced to break a metal wall before he, Bumblebee and Lightstriker walk through the opening hole. The trio sneaked into the oil factory scanning for any human on sight.

"No humans here, the coast is clear," Lightstriker whispered.

"Okay, we split up, just for now," Bumblebee whispered, turning to the Dinobot. "If you find Hammerstrike, what do you do?"

"Start punching?" Grimlock smirked

But Bumblebee and Lightstriker frowned at the peculiar Dinobot.

"Call you, then start punching."

"Oh Grimlock, this is totally not—" Before Lightstriker could finish her words, Bee shushed her as they heard a noise of clanking metals at the distance. "What's that noise?"

"We better find out," Bee whispered as they went to check out the source from where the noise is coming from.

Elsewhere in the oil refinery, Hammerstrike was pounding his fists on a pipeline so he can release the oils from the pipe but to no avail. "Forced to walk the land twice in one day," Hammerstrike grumbled. "Thank the currents others can't see me now." As he said those words, the three Autobots quietly sneaked up on him, though Hammerstrike reacted when he senses their presence as he whirled around his back.

Soon the trio pushes the Sharkticon to a pipeline as they struggled to squeeze him. But without warning, the liquid oils bursts from the pipeline as the lubricant pours on the floors, causing the three Autobots to slide back over the oily floor while Hammerstrike charged towards them as he glided across the oily floor.

* * *

 **~~(Back in the Woods)~~**

"But giving you a second chance isn't up to me, I'm just a cadet," Strongarm explained to the Decepticon. "My superior officer would have to be the one to..."

"I would love to meet your superior officer." The Wolf Decepticon said. "And the rest of your squadron, how many of you are there? Where are you based?"

"We're just over by the..." Strong started out before a question stroke her mind as she glared at the Decepticon. "Wait, how do I know this isn't a trick?"

"I see you found an Autobot..." Came a deep, raspy voice.

The Decepticon whirled around his back as he saw Sideswipe came out from behind the tree and stood there in the shadows. He actually disguised himself as a Decepticon with his mouth-plate covered with a mask, along with some large twigs and an axe strapped on his back while having a fake neon yellow Decepticon logo imprinted on his chest. "Can I get in on a little payback?"

The Wolf Decepticon's optics fell on Sideswipe's fake Decepticon Logo, thinking he is a part of the escaped Decepticons. "Greetings, brother, I'm Steeljaw," Steeljaw greeted. "And you are..."

"Oh, I'm..." Sideswipe stuttered before he cleared his throat. "I'm Grimbee."

"I'm glad you are free, Grimbee, step into the light and join me." Steeljaw said, signaling him to come forth.

"What, uh... What happened to your mark there, uh, Steeljaw?" Sideswipe asked, clearing his throat. "Brother?"

"I destroyed it, and its tracking mechanism," Steeljaw revealed. "The Autobots mustn't capture me before I can prove to them that I have reformed and want to live here now, peacefully. As I'm sure you do too."

While Steeljaw is being distracted, Strongarm heard a sound of footsteps approaching her as she saw Russell and Averie who is holding a crossbar in her hands, slowly walking towards the Cadet.

"Get out, go," Strongarm warned them, but Averie looked up at her and put a finger on her lip as she and her brother approached her, Averie attached the crossbar to the padlock in order to free Strongarm from her restraints.

"Me? No, no, I'd never give up doing... crime things." Sideswipe said. "No, besides, I hate the Autobots, especially know-it-all cadets, am I right?"

"Oh, cadets can be wonderful if used properly. Tell me more about yourself, Grimbee, how were you captured?" Steeljaw asked intrigued.

"How was I... captured?" Sideswipe stuttered nervously. "Well, it, uh... it was a dark and stormy night."

"Come on, come on..." Averie whispered as she tried to unlock the padlock with the crowbar until she finally breaks its shank, but it creates a clanking sound that earns Steeljaw's attention.

* * *

 **~~(Back at the Oil Refinery)~~**

Meanwhile, at the oil refinery, Bumblebee, Lightstriker, and Grimlock were gliding backward over the oily floor as they struggled to control their balance, though they were skating across the chambers as they tried to help each other. "Whoa! Whoa! I can't maintain my balance!" Lightstriker panicked before she suddenly slipped over a small tin can as she was going to stumble back until Bumblebee grabbed her servo and pulled her closer to him, Lightstriker simply feels her cheeks turned blue as she leans to him.

"Don't worry Lightstriker, I've got you," Bumblebee reassured as they struggle to properly skate across the oily floor until Grimlock managed to grabbed Bee's arm in order to make sure his friends won't fall. "Grimlock, let go," Bee ordered, Grimlock spun around as he let go of his leader's arm as both the trio were separated from each other as they skated across the chamber.

Bumblebee and Lightstriker bumped into a wall while Grimlock crashes into a pile of barrels, Bee and Light tried to stand up to their feet but they slip over the oily floor.

Hammerstrike let out a roar as he rushed forward, making his way towards the pair to attack them. Bumblebee and Lightstriker gasped when they saw the Decepticon coming towards them. Thinking quickly, Lightstriker pulls out her blaster and fired at the Decepticon, but Hammerstrike easily deflected the shots with his platings.

"Scrap..." Lightstriker swore under her intake.

"My turn," Bee muttered, picking up a hubcap and threw it at Hammerstrike, but the Decepticon sidestepped it, cleverly dodging the object before he comes to a halt, laughing sneeringly the pair.

"I never tire of watching dust-grubbers fall all over themselves," Hammerstrike taunted, but little did he know that Grimlock sneakily stood behind the fugitive a few feet away from him as he is holding an empty oil barrel and removed its head. Bumblebee and Lightstriker exchanged grins before they gave a nod to their Dinobot friend. "One more triumph of sea over land..."

"One more tuna in a can..." Bee sneered, making Hammerstrike growled in anger as the Sharkticon sprinted towards the Autobots. Lightstriker charged towards the Sharkticon as she delivered a punch to him right on his face, leaving an opening for Bumblebee as the yellow Autobot flipped through the air and kicked Hammerstrike in his face before he transforms into his V-Mode as he landed on the ground and drives towards Hammerstrike, pushing him forward with some horsepower.

"Whoa-oh! Oh, surface trickery!" Hammerstrike growled as the yellow push him using all his strength before he skidded himself to a stop as the Decepticon glided back into the barrel. Grimlock stood up as he places the head on the top of the barrel, trapping the fugitive in the barrel for good.

Grimlock cheered in glee as his teammates went towards their Dinobot ally. "Nice one Grim," Lightstriker compliment her friend as Bumblebee transforms into his own R-Mode and stood beside the femme. But Grimlock made a sad look, though he is appreciated for trapping the fugitive inside the barrel, he never had the chance to do one thing he deserves. "What's the matter?" Bee asked.

"I never got to punch him..." Grimlock said sadly.

"Ah, cheaters! You could not beat a sea champion in a fair fight!" Hammerstrike yelled in anger, his voice coming from the barrel.

"Just punch him, Grim," Lightstriker said.

Grimlock smiled in satisfaction as he punched the barrel, making the Decepticon wincing in pain.

"Feel better?" Bee asked with a smile.

"A little..." Grimlock said satisfied.

* * *

 **~~(Back in the Woods)~~**

After breaking the pad-lock, Averie and Russell were about to ran away until Steeljaw stood in their way. "What are you two? Besides strange?" Steeljaw sneered, giving them a menacing look but the siblings were not afraid of him.

"Shut your mouth, wolf 'Con!" Averie growled, angrily glaring up at the Decepticon.

"Yeah, look who's talking," Russell retorted as he and his big sister immediately ran through Steeljaw's pedes as the Decepticon bent down and looked after them.

Steeljaw growled in anger, believing he is being tricked by someone _very_ clever. "Don't go near them, _brother_." Sideswipe sneered as he glared at the Wolf Decepticon.

"Treachery, how like you Autobots," Steeljaw groaned angrily as he and Sideswipe charged towards each other, the Decepticon attempt to smack him, but Sideswipe swiftly hits him on his back as he leaped right over him.

On the other side Strongarm squirmed to set herself free as she fell over the ground while Steeljaw and Sideswipe landed on the ground at the same time. The Red Autobot turned to the Decepticon and moved his fingers, motioning him to fight back, but this made Steeljaw angrier as he charged towards the red mech.

Russell and Averie were desperately running around the woods in order to escape while Steeljaw chases after Sideswipe all across the woods as he attempted to slash the red mech with his bare claws, but Sideswipe evaded his attacks by jumping off the ground and landing on the boulders as the Decepticon continuously run after the Autobot through the woods.

But once they were running around the forest, they finally reaches to the shelter as Sideswipe swiftly move away from Steeljaw, leaving an opening for Strongarm who had already free herself from her restraints. The white and blue femme delivered the cunning wolf Decepticon a powerful spinning kick, sending him flying backward as he knocks into a tree.

Soon the tree began to crack as it started to collapse over a defenseless Russell and Averie. But luckily, Strongarm quickly transforms into her V-Mode and safely scooped the kids into her cockpit as the tree fell crashes on the ground.

Averie and Russell came out of Strongarm's cockpit as the femme transforms into her R-Mode. "Thank you Strongarm." Averie said gratefully.

"Your welcome Ave," Strongarm said, smiling down at the human girl before she and Sideswipe turned their attention to Steeljaw, only to see that the Decepticon had already got escaped, they could hear his distant howling noise coming out of the woods.

"Where'd he go?" Averie asked. confused.

"We don't know Ave, but I have a bad feeling we're gonna see that 'Con again." Sideswipe said, having a spiteful hatred for the Wolf Decepticon.

"I hope so." Strongarm agreed.

* * *

 **~~(In the Command center)~~**

The rocket-like gate opened, pulling up as Strongarm, Sideswipe and the Clay siblings safely drove into the command center. Once Russell and Averie exited Sideswipe and Strongarm's cockpit, the two young Autobots transforms back into their R-Mode.

"Cadet Strongarm, you're all right," Fixit said in relief.

"Why wouldn't she be?" The others turned around as they saw Bumblebe, Lightstriker and Grimlock entering the command center as Grimlock was carrying a barrel that contains the captured Decepticon while Denny was driving his truck as he came into the command center before he comes to a halt as he stick out his head from the window.

"Hey dad," Averie greeted.

"Hey sweetheart," Denny greeted his daughter before turning to the others. "Hey, what'd I miss?"

"I was having a little communications difficulty earlier, Lieutenant, nothing serious." Strongarm explained.

"Anything to report," Bee asks, quirking an optic ridge.

"We found some open pods, sir, and a Decepticon," Strongarm admitted.

"Calls himself Steeljaw," Sideswipe countered. "Says he wants to live peacefully on this planet with like-minded Decepticons, but he got _un_ peaceful with us pretty quick."

"Can't wait to meet him, I'll go put this one away, and I'll do it _gently_." Grimlock said, grinning as he went to put the Decepticon in a stasis pod.

"The sea! It _calls_ to _me_!" Hammerstrike yelled as his voice was coming out from the barrel before Grimlock silenced him by giving him a punch.

"So why Steeljaw would want to conquer this planet, it has many innocent humans here living on this planet." Lightstriker said.

"Yeah, if he's lying about going straight, we could be looking at a Decepticon army trying to take this planet." Strongarm countered,

"It's all the more reason to wrap these fugitives up fast." Bumblebee said. "I'll have Fixit prep a report on Steeljaw's background." Bumblebee said, "He's now on the top of our most wanted list."

"Most of all: You two did an incredible job today, I must say that we're proud of your teamwork." Lightstriker complimented Sideswipe and Strongarm.

"Yeah, apparently, I can send you into the field together." Bumblebee said, impressed by the teenagers doing a great job on finding out the fugitive's true plans before he went to help Grimlock to put Hammerstrike in the stasis pod.

Lightstriker simply chuckled in amusement before she felt a twinge of pain and her optics widened to see a blood of Energon seeping from her right arm, she soon remembered that Hammerstrike actually slashed her right arm during their first battle back in the deck. She tightly clutched her arm with her hand and walked off to another direction without the others noticing her leaving the command center

"Thanks, Russell and Averie, you two really saved my spark back there," Strongarm said, appreciatively to the Clay siblings.

"Uh, you're welcome," Russell said, uncertainly.

"What? Hey, I put my gears on the line for you too, you know," Sideswipe complained. "Fine, you're never gonna..." Before Sideswipe could finish his words, he accidentally slipped over a patch of mud as he was about to stumble backward until Strongarm manages to catch him from falling down to the ground.

"Thanks, and don't get cocky," Strongarm said with an appreciative smile as she helped him stand up before went to help the rest of her teammates.

"Well, looks like you've earned a respect from her," Averie said with a smile as she crosses her arms across her chest.

Russell nodded in agreement. "Yep, that _first step_ we talked about in the woods?" He said as he turned to look up at the red Autobot. "I think it's been taken."

* * *

 _ **Nightfall**_

Later, it's night time, and everything seems to become well and better since their first mission to capture the Decepticons. Well for Lightstriker... she was having a major problem with an injury she received from the fugitive, she was sitting upon her berth, tightly clutching her arm as it kept bleeding with Energons and the pain was becoming unbearable, she had never seen or felt that kind of pain before since back on Cybertron.

As if on cue, Zap entered the berthroom as he saw Lightstriker clutching her arm in agony. "Light!" Zap said in worry as he walked towards the femme. "What's wrong? Why your arm is bleeding with Energons?"

"Zap, please bring me a medical kit, you have to fix my arm," Lightstriker said with pleading optics.

"On it!" Zap saluted as he walked off to the opposite direction. Lightstriker groaned in agony, clutching her arm tightly as the pain on her arm was becoming more awful.

"Hey," Lightstriker jumped in surprise as she heard a familiar voice so she whirled around and saw that it is none other than Bumblebee who is standing at the doorway of her berthroom.

"Bumblebee, it's just you," Lightstriker sighed in relief.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you like that," Bumblebee apologized before his optics fell on her wounded arm. "Your arm, it's injured, why you didn't just tell me when we returned to the scrapyard."

"Well, I forgot to tell you, Hammerstrike slashed my arm during our first battle in the deck," Lightstriker recalled as Bee walked up to her before he sit beside her upon her berth.

"I see, I didn't know he would be that dangerous." Bee countered. "Let me see your arm."

"No, I told Zap to bring me a medical kit, he will fix my arm," Lightstriker reassured.

"Okay, so how you and Zap came to earth exactly, after I saw you falling out of the portal," Bee questioned.

Lightstriker aired out a careful sigh before she locked her gaze in Bumblebee's. "Well, it's a long story." She spoke out. "Back on Cybetron, when I was on a patrol I heard a youngling was being threatened by a Decepticon, I was able to save her, but the Decepticon captured me instead and brought me to their crime boss: Skyrage." Lightstriker explained. "But Zap, along with my adoptive sire: Rollerblade, came to my rescue. As we were looking for a way to escape, we stumble upon the Space-Bridge that Skrage owned. Rollerblade told me and Zap to go through the portal, but I was reluctant to leave him behind, but time was running out when 'Cons found out our hiding spot and so on, he pushed me and Zap to the portal. That's why we got stranded on Earth."

"I see, your adoptive dad send you to earth, to keep you safe," Bumblebee countered.

Lightstriker nodded in agreement, indicating that his statement was correct. "Yeah, my real parents died during the Great War on Cybertron, Rollerblade was a soldier of Optimus Prime and he raised me when I was a sparkling, he trained me to become an Autobot Warrior like him, not only he was my mentor but a father figure of mine, I miss him badly, and I don't know what happens to him after he sent me and Zap to Earth." Lightstriker finished her words as she looked down with a solemn expression.

"I understand how you feel, I didn't know that you would be very worried about your adoptive sire," Bumblebee sympathized.

"I know..." Lightstriker trailed off as her optics gazed at Bumblebee, the two stared into each other's optics as they a felt connection lingered to each other silently until their moment went shortcut when they saw Zap standing at the Berthroom's doorway, holding a medical kit in his servo while he looked between Bumblebee and Lightstriker with a seemingly surprised look.

"Uh, am I interrupting something?" Zap asked naively.

"Uh, nothing, Bee and I were just talking," Lightstriker admitted as she felt her cheeks burned blue.

"Okay, but anyway, I've brought the medical kit," Zap said as he walked towards the femme.

"Guess I would go now, have a good night," Bee said, standing up from the berth as he made his way out of the Berthroom. Lightstriker let out a dreamy as she couldn't help but think about the charming and loyal yellow Autobot as she started to flush warmly until Zap walked up to her as he gently patted her legs.

"So, may I help you with the injury?" Zap asked.

Lightstriker smiled at her Mini-Con Ally. "Sure."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sooo! What do you think? I hope you enjoyed reading it! And also i'm going to post an original chapter that will focus on Lightstriker, have fun! Please vote, comment below, etc...

 **Next Chapter: Always Listen To Your Spark:**  
In order to stop a Decepticon Fugitive, Lightstriker must overcome her trauma of being bullied in her childhood times and to listen to her spark and to focus on what's important.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, i only own my OCs Lightstriker, Zap and Averie.


	7. Authors Note Upcoming Original Chapters

**Author's Note:** Hey Readers! I've decided to show you the upcoming original chapters that will focus on my OC Lightstriker, I hope you will give me ideas about Decepticon of the week because I'm bad with coming up with Villains, I will give you credits when you come up with the Decepticon Of The Week, have fun!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, i only own my OCs Lightstriker, Zap and Averie.

* * *

 **Original Chapters to be posted (not in publishing order)**

 **1\. Lovestruck Autobots:**

Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Grimlock became attracted to the same femme they saw in the forest, but however the femme turns out to be a Decepticon who is partnered with Steeljaw in order to distract the Autobots from their mission, now it's up to Strongarm and Lightstriker to deal with their enemies.

 **2\. I Am Sorry:**

When Sideswipe accidentally plays a prank on Lightstriker, he struggles to apologize her, but now they have a mission to stop a speedy Decepticons who is partnered with Steeljaw and Thunderhoof.

 **3\. A Bite For Another Cake:**

Averie has to bake a cake in order to win a bakery contest, meanwhile, Lightstriker must battle with a Decepticon whom she had captured once on Cybertron.

 **4\. Autobot Traitor:**

Lightstriker's former partner Steeltron seeks revenge on Lightstriker for getting him locked up in the Alchemor, will Lightstriker and friends find a way to stop her worst foe?

 **5\. Innocence:**

Clampdown reunites with a former Partner who was accused of his crimes all thanks to Clampdown who framed him in the first place, the Decepticon soon cross paths with Lightstriker and Averie. The two later realizes that the Decepticon has a kind spark.

 **6\. A Femme In Distress:**

Steeljaw made a sinister plan: he kidnaps Lightstriker and challenge Bumblebee to a battle, if Bee wins, he will let go of Lightstriker, but if Bee loses the battle, Steeljaw will destroy her. Will Bumblebee defeat his greatest enemy and save the femme that he cares about?

 **7\. Cool:**

Rumors began to spread about a mysterious huge creature who had frightens all of the humans whenever they encounter that creature, soon that creature reveals to be none other than Lightstriker's adoptive brother: Cool.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sooooo! I know that I am not free sometimes because of having some real-life problems and doing other stories of mine as well, so I will be free to post the upcoming original chapter, have fun! Please review, etc..

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, i only own my OCs Lightstriker, Zap and Averie.


	8. Always Listen To Your Spark

**Author's Note:** Hi beloved readers! So sorry for the very long wait because of some schoolwork, so anyway this is the original chapter that focuses on Lightstriker and you will learn some parts of her backstory, have a nice day!

 **Updated Note:** Most of the scenes had been edited, and I added a new flashback. Date: 10/5/18

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, i only own my OCs Lightstriker, Zap and Averie.

* * *

 ** **Chapter Four: Always Listen To Your Spark:****

 **~~(Flashback)~~**

 _Years ago on Cybertron..._

 _A youngling Lightstriker under human age: ten was sitting against a wall, weeping silently as she curled herself against the wall, she rested her forehead against her knees as tears flow through her cheeks. "Light..." A familiar voice said filled with concern as the little femme looked up to see a slightly younger Rollerblade approaching her, staring at her with a concerned face._

 _"R-R-Rollerblade..." Lightstriker choked as tears were still flowing through her cheeks. "I-I-I-I w-w-was just..."_

 _"Shhhh..." Rollerblade soothed, gently caressing Lightstriker's cheek like a father. "Just tell me what happened out there."_

 _The little femme simply looked up at her adoptive father before she nodded her helm as she stood up to her feet. "Well, I was outside playing with my friends, then some bullies came up to me and began to tease me when I told them my dream is to become an Autobot, they say that I'm a weak and frail little femme and I'm not suited to become an Autobot... Like you and Optimus Prime." Lightstriker said as more tears began to fall from her blue optics._

 _"They are all wrong Light," Rollerblade said, kneeling down to her level and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You are not a weak and frail little femme, you have a spark of a warrior, I've seen you doing many pieces of training for so many times and even you made me very proud. I've trained you to be a powerful and wonderful Autobot Warrior in the Autobot Ranks."_

 _"Are you sure Rollerblade?" Lightstriker asked._

 _Rollerblade let out a hearty chuckle as he tenderly rubbed her helm as he continued to explain. "Of course, I have faith in you, you will do many good things, so listen to a motto of mine: 'Ignore Insults That Distracts You and Focus on What's Important'," Rollerblade said. "Promise that you will use that motto when you are insulted, you will always listen to your spark."_

 _A smile appears on Lightstriker's face as she nodded in response. "I will."_

 **~~(End of Flashback)~~**

* * *

 _Present day, back on Earth..._

It was a normal day on Earth since Averie's first day in High School went pretty well now as she also reunites with some of her old childhood friends at her new school. The scrapyard gate slid opens as the teenage girl was in a happy mood, with her school bag slinging on his shoulder as she entered the junkyard before she notices her father and little brother unloading some of the supplies from the truck with Zap assisting them.

"Oh, hey Averie," Denny greeted when he noticed his older daughter approaching them.

"Hi Dad," Averie greeted.

"Hey Big sis," Russell greeted.

"How was your first day at high school?" Zap asked.

"Oh well, it was great, the new day at school just went pretty good and I'm just happy to see my old friends again." Averie smiled.

"Especially someone whom you had a crush on?" Russell asked teasingly.

Hearing this, Averie lowered her head as she felt a hot red blush crept over her cheeks, thinking of someone whom she had a crush on during her days at High School.

"Russell, don't tease your big sister in such an attitude," Denny chastises his son.

In response, the boy vented a heavy sigh with a deadpanned look on his face.

"So anyway, where are the Autobots?" Averie asked.

"Well, Fixit is in the Command center doing some research in the Alchemor and the Autobots except Lightstriker just went on a scouting mission." Zap explained.

"So... if Light didn't accompany her teammates for the scouting mission, where she would be in the Scrapyard?" Averie asked.

"At the opposite side of the Scrapyard," Russell pointed out.

"Thanks," Averie said as she walked off to the opposite side of the Scrapyard that her brother pointed out to her.

Ever since the Autobots came to Earth, Averie and her family developed a strong and trusting friendship with them. But out of all the Autobots, Averie's strong connection of friendship goes to Lightstriker, they shared a strong sisterly bond and Averie looked up to Lighstriker as her big sister as they are so close to each other. Lightstriker is also very protective of her and her family since it is her duty to protect innocent lives.

As Averie looked around the Scrapyard, searching for her Autobot guardian, her eyes fell on a familiar pink and blue femme quietly sitting down on a large crate. A smile appears on Averie's face as she went towards Lightstriker, but her smile faded when she saw Lightstriker having a saddened face as she was lost in deep thoughts.

"Hey, Light," Averie called out, causing Lightstriker to snap back into reality. "Why the long face?" She asked concerned.

"Oh, it's just nothing," Lightstriker said, plastering a fake smile on he face, but Averie just raised her left eyebrow at her pink and blue Autobot guardian before she sits beside her.

"You can tell me about it, you trust me, don't you?" Averie asked.

Lightstriker aired out a sigh before she glanced at her human partner and nodded her helm.

"What were you thinking about?" Averie asked.

"I was thinking about the old times I had on Cybertron," Lightstriker smiled at her human partner.

"What kind of old memories you had on Cybertron?" Averie asked.

"Well, it was great, the old memories I've made on Cybertron were good..." Lightstriker trailed off before a certain yet sad memory comes into her head that made her feel miserable. "But there were also some miserable memories I've had."

"Oh, that's why you were sitting there," Averie said before she earned a look from her Autobot Guardian. "Sorry, I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"It's okay, you're my friend," Lightstriker reassured before she let a calm sigh, that makes her relaxed and calmer. "It was years ago on Cybertron when I was a little youngling, I was playing with my friends, it was a great and joyful time until some other younglings came up to me. When I told them my goal to become a great Autobot Warrior, they began to say I'm frail, weak and so shy to stepped forward like a brave Autobot and they start to bully me. Soon I felt I was insulted, I ran into my room and I was crying, I felt I can't be an Autobot hero, but my adoptive sire and mentor: Rollerblade comforted me and said that I'm not frail, weak and shy, I have a spirit of a warrior. Rollerblade told me to never give up hope, my destiny is: to be an Autobot Hero, and I never gave up hope."

"Wow, Rollerblade sounds like a father to you, what happened to your real parents at Cybertron?" Averie asked.

"Well... I don't know what happens to them, I never knew about my real parents, maybe they die during the Great War on Cybertron, but I was lucky to have Rollerblade as my father figure, he raised me as his own child. But I don't know what happen to him... He pushed me and Zap to the portal when Decepticons attempt to find us." Lightstriker explained.

"And you miss him?" Averie said.

"Yes, he's my adoptive dad, he raised me to be a warrior just like him, that's why he told me to never give up hope," Lightstriker said.

"I can understand your sadness, everyone has sadness when their loved ones had to disappear or gone..." Averie sympathized.

"I know, that's why I don't want to lose my loved ones..." Lightstriker trailed off as her blue optics gazed up at the clear crystal sky. "I miss my adoptive sire..."

"Lightstriker, I'm sure you will see your adoptive dad. Even though you miss your dad, I miss my mom, she's been so focused on her job in Copenhagen, but we're still in contact. I made a promise to her that I will take care of my family especially Russell. As a big sister, it is my duty to look after him, but I have faith in my brother that he can also take care of himself since he is a mature boy." Averie said, placing her hand onto Lightstriker's massive servos.

The femme looked down at her human partner who is smiling up at her guardian as Lightstriker smiled back at the human girl.

 **~~~ _X_ ~~~**

 **~~(In the Command center)~~**

Meanwhile, in the command center, Fixit was busy doing some important research in the Alchemor Ship before the gate to the command center opened upward as four familiar Autobots entered the command center, three of them transform into their R-Mode while Grimlock switched from his Dino Mode to Robot-Mode as they walked up to the Alchemor Ship.

"Oh, good afternoon Lieutenant, who was the scouting mission?" Fixit asked with a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Well, we only found empty pods, nothing else was here." Bumblebee admitted.

"Okay, I understand," Fixit said, continuing to work on his research in the Alchemor.

"Hey guys," A familiar voice greeted them as the Autobots looked around to see Lightstriker and Averie entering the command center as they walked up to their friends.

"Hello Light," Sideswipe greeted.

"Hi!" Grimlock exclaimed, waving his servo at the femme.

"Greetings ma'am," Strongarm saluted.

"Hey, Lightstriker." Bumblebee greeted.

"Uh... hi Bumblebee," Lightstriker greeted shyly as a blue blushrushes over her cheeks before she shook it off as she asked a simple question. "How was the mission?"

"The mission kinda went well, we found no Decepticons here, just empty pods we found, nothing else." Bumblebee informed.

"Oh, right," Lightstriker nodded in response.

Since Lightstriker and Zap joined the team, she forged a new friendship with her teammates as she sees them as her closest allies.

Like her friendship with Averie, she and Strongarm develop a strong friendship as they were the only femmes in the Bee team. Though they appeared to be polar opposites, Strongarm is a bit of a tomboy while Lightstriker is the girly girl, but they loved each other as sisters and share their love for catching criminals. Strongarm is like a younger sister to Lightstriker since Lightstriker is taller than Strongarm and has almost the same height as Bumblebee.

Lightstriker found a good friend in Sideswipe, but despite their friendship, Sideswipe is cocky and competitive and always breaks the rules and sometimes argue with Strongarm which always annoys Lightstriker at their argument. But however, they are still great friends, they respect and care for each other and Sideswipe look up to Lightstriker as his big sister since the red mech is a teenager like Strongarm.

Lightstriker had another good friend which is Grimlock since Grimlock was a criminal back on Cybertron and he had shown to have changed himself. Lightstriker is forgiving and friendly towards him and she is always a good friend to him.

Lightstriker and Fixit also developed a strong trusting friendship with each other and Lightstriker respects and care for her Mini-Con ally as she does with Zap. She also developed a close friendship with Denny and Russell, she cares, protects, respect and looks after them when they and Averie are in trouble.

As for Bumblebee. When she came to Earth and met Bumblebee for the first time, she is pretty smitten by him since they arrived on Earth. Sometimes when Bumblebee tried to be a great leader, he is always having some difficulties in leading a team but Lightstriker doesn't give up on him, she is still kind and patient towards him, and Lightstriker would always encourage him to be a great leader. Bumblebee took a liking for her and is pretty captivated by her beauty, but he is unsure if she likes him or not, but despite that, Bumblebee and Lightstriker are still friends and teammates and still protect and care for each other.

"Well, though we found no Decepticons here, I better take a break," Sideswipe explained, stretching his joints over his helm as he walked away from the rest of his teammates to take a small break.

"Me too, I wanna punch some big stones," Grimlock said, eagerly pumping his fists as he went to the other direction.

"So Light, can we have a chit-chat, just me, you and Averie," Strongarm suggested to her best friend.

"Girls chat, that's a great idea." Averie agreed.

"That would be a great idea Strong, I've always thought about girls chat, I've remembered that time when I had girls chat with Arrow-Blaze and other femmes back on Cybertron," Lightstriker recalled.

"Yeah, I'm so excited about it," Averie said with a smile as Strongarm gently picks her up and put the human girl on her shoulder before the girls made their way to walk out of the command center.

Bumblebee let out a sigh as he watched the femmes walking away, his gaze lingered at Lightstriker, the yellow mech couldn't help but feel something for her since they first met. It is clear that Bumblebee has a crush on her, but he is unsure if she feels the same way.

 **~~~ _X_ ~~~**

 **~~(At the Diner)~~**

The girls were sitting together at the diner as they were having a discussion with each other. Averie is reading a magazine she had already bought on her way to her home as she eagerly read about the latest articles while listening to Lightstriker who is telling Strongarm about her old times at the Academy back on Cybertron. "So how was your old time at the Academy when you were a teenager like me?" Strongarm asked, a bit eagerly.

"Well, I was one of the brightest and wonderful cadet at the Academy, Rollerblade was my adoptive dad and teacher at the Academy. I was being trained under his tutelage to become a great Autobot Warrior." Lightstriker explained.

"Wow, I didn't know you are _the_ adoptive daughter of an Autobot War Veteran who fought alongside Optimus Prime in the Great War," Strongarm spoke out with her optics widening in amazement. "I can't believe it!"  
"Well, he adopted me when I was a sparkling," Lightstriker explained. "He raised me as his own daughter and trained me to become an Autobot Hero just like him."

"And what about your friends on ?" Asked Averie.

"Oh, my friends on Cybertron; Arrow-Blaze, and Rip-Break, they were good friends of mine, we met each other when we were recruits at the Academy, Arrow-Blaze was a bit of rebel at the beginning, but luckily she matured herself to be a humble person," Lightstriker explained. "And as for Rip-Break... Well... He was a prankster at the time and used to play some pranks on his fellow cadets, but he disciplined himself to be a great Autobot, those are the great times I had in the Autobot Academy. Now I graduated from the Academy and start working as an Autobot Police Officer at the Autobot Police Force."

"Autobot Police Force! I've heard about it! I didn't know you work here!" Strongarm exclaimed in amazement.

Lightstriker chuckled at her best friend's excitement. "Yeah, that's truly true." She smiled broadly, before turning her attention to her human friend. "And also that reminds me, how was your day at... Uh... Scool... Scoop..." Lightstriker was trying to remember a word that humans used to say about an institution for educating children. "What was that word? A place where young human kids were being educated." Lightstriket asked.

"You mean school," Averie said, closing her magazine and putting it on the table. "It's where young humans are being educated, I'm still studying in the first year of high school because I was born in Crown City, does your planet have any schools?"

"Of course Cybertron has schools, it's where young mechs and femmes were being educated and trained to become Autobots and police officers and whatever they wanted to become," Strongarm stated.

"How was your day at school?" Lightstriker asked Averie.

"It was good, I was happy to see my old friends again, they asked about how my life in Copenhagen was. I said it was good and fine to me," Averie explained. "And we girls are talking to each other just like how sisters always talk to each other, you really are just like my friends to me."

Lightstriker smiled at their female human friend before their comm-links suddenly went off. " _All Autobots gathered at the command center, I've detected a Decepticon Signal_ ," Fixit said over the comm.

Both the Autobot femmes' optics lit up at the important emergency as they exchange a worried look before the girls stood up and left the diner.

 **~~~ _X_ ~~~**

 **~~(Back in the Command center)~~**

The femmes and the human girl immediately entered the Command center as they saw all male Autobots were already gathered around in a group, looking up at the map that Fixit pulls up in front of the Alchemor's windscreen which detects a Decepticon Signal in its location. "What's the situation Fixit?" Lightstriker asked as she walked up to the rest of her Autobots.

"According to the map, a Decepticon Signal is detected near an abandoned factory called Arcola Factory, it is located on the Outskirts of Crown City," Fixit informed, pointing at the Decepticon Signal's precise location.

"Wait, that same factory which is far away from Crown City, it was abandoned forty years ago when an earthquake had erupted and all the worked evacuated it," Averie informed. "But the factory still remained rusty after the earthquake destroys all the things the workers created with hard work."

"Well, it may have been abandoned, but right now we have to catch a 'Con," Bumblebee said, determinedly before turning back to his teammates. "Okay Autobots... Let's Roll up and Catch that 'Con!"

An awkward silence fell in the Command Center as the rest of the Autobots stared at the yellow Autobot for attempting another rally cry. Since he and his new team came began their mission, Bee tried to come up with a catchy rally cry of his own that would impress his teammates but he soon realizes that he can't find a better rally cry like Optimus. Lightstriker tried to hold her laughter under her breath after hearing Bee's unsuccessful rally cry, the Lieutenant blushed in embarrassment before he shook it off.

"Uh, I think we would go and that catch that 'Con." Bee said awkwardly.

* * *

 **~~(At the Outskirts of Crown City)~~**

As the Autobots traveled miles away from the Scrapyard and the Crown City, they drove through the woods together with their leader Bumblebee taking the lead, making their somewhat long journey for the abandoned factory in the Borders of Crown City. Though the rest of the Autobots were focused on the journey, among the Autobot team members Lightstriker was quiet and silent as she was still following behind her teammates, but her mind was focusing on something else as if she is recalling something back in the past…

 **~~(Flashback)~~**

 _On Cybertron…._

 _In the Autobots Academy, a ten vorns old_ ** _(Note: year olds)_** _Young Lightstriker sat on the bench, watching a group of three younglings at her age, playing a game of lobbing which is a popular game for the warrior class on Cybertron, but though the kids wanted to play the game just for fun when they ask one of their instructors if they can play the game of lobbing. The instructor agrees with them, accepting their permission but he told them to be in caution. Lightstriker also wanted to play that game, but she was too shy to go and play with them._

 _As the young femme was lost in her thoughts, the lobbing ball was soaring in the air, falling towards the lonely femme, but luckily she was able to catch the ball with ease, she vented a sigh as she was relieved that she saved herself from being hit by a simple ball. "Hey!" A voice attracted her attention as the femme looked up from the ball to see one of the kids waving her servo at her. "Would you give us the ball?" The pastel femme asked. Lightstriker blinked her optics as she looked at the ball in her servos before she carefully threw the ball to the pastel femme, though she was able to catch the ball in her servos. "Thanks!"_

 _"Uh, you're welcome." Lightstriker said shyly._

 _"Hey! Would you like to play with us, it would be nice to have someone play lobbing." A young lime-green mech asked with a smile on his face._

 _Lightstriker was speechless as she blinks her optics again, she was surprised that a group of kids had finally asked her to play with them since she didn't make any friends when she attended the Academy for training and she seems to have trained all alone by herself, maybe this is her real chance to finally socialize with some kids at her age. "Sure!" Lightstriker squealed, plastering a smile on her face as she stood up from the bench and went towards the kids to play the lobbing. Each kids tosses the ball to each other just to catch it since it similar to that of a human game of catch. As one of the kids tosses the ball towards a violet young femme, she swiftly hit the ball, sending it towards Lightstriker as the pink and blue femme reaches out her servo to catch the ball, but it flew over her helm as the ball landed on the ground with a loud thud. "I will go and get the ball," Lightstriker explained._

 _As the femme went to pick the ball, she comes to a stop when a group of three young mechs blocked her path as they stood in front of the femme. Lightstriker gulped fearfully, optics widening in horror as she gawked at those boys who blocked her path. Now she is really in a big trouble because right now she is standing in front of three mean boys whom she always didn't talk with them and would always fear them. One of the bad boys who is standing in the center is actually the leader of the trio, he has a crimson and orange paintjob with neon blue lines on his shoulders and has green optics that are filled with nothing but anger and fear something that mostly frightens Lightstriker. Standing next to him is another younger mice who had a green paint job and has the same blue optics as Lightstriker, but looked more menacing and scary while the other mech who stood beside the young crimson and orange mech, has a light purple paintjob on his armor and he folded his arms over his chest as he glared at the pink and blue young femme._

 _The three kids, whom Lightstriker was playing with, looked horrified and shocked when they saw the three bad boys standing in front of Lightstriker, knowing that the boys would come for them and thus they will get bullied in a brutal and abusive way. "It's Dash and his mean cronies: Stroke and Sheath. They will bully us again if they see us." The violet femme said, worriedly._

 _"I think we should leave." The lime green suggested._

 _Both the violet femme and pastel femme agreed with him without hesitation as they quickly left the area, leaving Lightstriker all by herself with the bad boys standing in front of her. The young femme gulped frightfully as she stared at the boys with her optics filled with fear and anxiety_. What will I do? _Lightstriker said in her thoughts._

 _"Well, well, if it isn't our little female weak resident here? What were you doing today?" The young crimson and orange mech called Dash taunted, glaring at the younger femme._

 _"Uh… I was playing lobbing of course… with some other younglings who offered me to play a game of lobbing." Lightstriker said shyly. "I-I-I really love this game and—"_

 _"Listen, weak beak, this game is_ only _for Autobot warrior class that is strong, tough and stealthy." Said the young light purple mech called Stroke who gave a sarcastic smirk to the young femme._

 _"Oh, I know that." Lightstriker said, simply smiling at the boys._

 _"Then what is your intentions femme?" Asked the green younger mech called Sheath who narrowed his optics at her._

 _Lightstriker smiled widely at his question…. Yes, she always wanted to tell her schoolmates about her true intentions and goal to become a real Autobot Warrior just like her adoptive father and her idol the Autobot Leader Optimus Prime. Others think that she is just daydreaming about her goal while some of the students and the instructors know that it is a good thing that her intention is to become an Autobot. "Well, when I was very younger, Rollerblade told me that Optimus Prime and his Autobot Army are the good people who wanted to defeat the tyrannical and ruthless Decepticon Megatron and his Decepticon Armies. He says that the Autobots are always good and heroic and wanted to bring peace on Cybertron, and Optimus is the best leader that any Autobots could rely on. I was totally inspired by his words, thus I made my own decision that I will be an Autobot Hero with a sense of justice and honor. I've been doing all the trainings alone so I can be stronger and faster so maybe one day I will become an Autobot Hero."_

 _"Really?" Dash asked, somewhat baffled and flabbergasted as he and his cronies gawked at the femme._

 _"Well… yes. I've always looked up to Optimus Prime, he's an awesome leader and I've wanted to become a strong female Autobot because—"_

 _"Because that sounds so dumb!" Dash exclaimed in joy before he and cronies loudly burst into laughter at the top of their voice. Lightstriker became totally confused, shocked and slightly offended as she raised an optic-ridge at the boys' reaction, she never expected them to laugh at her, but she feels insulted and offended that Dash and his friends are rudely laughing at her. "This is your dream… to become an Autobot? It doesn't suit you well, weak beak." Dash said, tauntingly before turning to his cronies. "Right guys?"_

 _"Yeah!" The twins exclaimed, agreeing with their leader's statement._

 _"But… why?" Lightstriker asked, meekly. "Everyone has to become Autobots, both male and female and—"_

 _"That's not the point I was saying to ya, little beaky. I was saying that being an Autobot_ doesn't _suits you 'cause you're always weak and fragile, you're always clumsy because you had a hard time on your training since the beginning and you've decided to start your training on your own." Dash said, sardonically as he walked up to the femme who looked up at him with a frightened face. "And you know what? You're simply vulnerable and mostly weak!" He screeched, giving the young femme a strong shove as the girl landed flat on the ground. The boys began laughing mockingly at her as they gathered around the fallen girl. Lightstriker flinches at seeing how rude and mean they were being towards her and she didn't like it one bit but she isn't strong enough to fight them._

 _"Don't… you dare make fun of me." Lightstriker said, trying to sound tough and rough as the femme stood up to her feet until Dash gave her another rough shove, sending her towards Stroke as he punches her at the side of her face before Sheath brutally slapped her shoulder-plates as the boys continued to throw her around like a lobbing ball until the younger femme was finally being thrown onto the ground again as she looked up at the mean mechs again._

 _"Are you trying to sound tough 'cause you're so strong? No way! You're weak and you aren't suited to become an Autobot, you're always weak and never stands up to yourself because you never fought a Decepticon! You're always weak and fragile, plus you are nothing but a scaredy-bot!" Dash shouted spitefully as he and his cronies cruelly laughed at the poor femme._

 _As they continue to laugh at her, Lightstriker despairingly stared at the mean boys as she felt her hopes are being crushed by a large foot and she simply looked away from the mechs, tears of blue Energon welled up her optics, looking upset, hurt, broken and totally traumatized as her disturbed gaze fell on the ground as a small tear fell from one of her optics. Finally, she started to cry uncharacteristically as she lifted herself from the ground, not daring to look back at Dash and his stupid and mean cronies as she runs off towards one of the Academy's hallways._

 _Lightstriker continued to run down the hallway as she ran passed some instructors and students who were already present in the hallway, but the younger femme didn't care to notice them as tears were streaming down her cheek-plates as for the first time in her life, she was being traumatized due to her first experience with the mean bullies in her life. But little did she know that her adoptive father; Rollerblade seem to notice her as the little femme disappears from his view, leaving him worried and concerned, wondering why she looked so upset._

 **~~(End of Flashback)~~**

And this is how Lightstriker was traumatized because of the brutal bullying effects on her as a little femme, but she had put up a brave front and continue to move onto the future in order to accomplish her goal. After driving many miles away from the woods, the Autobots finally arrived at the Outskirts of Crown City as they were making their way through an old rusty factory before they come to a stop and transformed into their robot mode.

"So that's Arcola Factory?" Sideswipe asked ,looking up at a rusty factory with a large sign written _'_ Welcome To Arcola Factory'.

"From the looks of it, it kinda is," Bee said. "This factory had been abandoned for a few years ago and it still looked rusty."

"And so the 'Con must be hiding inside that old factory," Strongarm pointed out.

"Guess we have to split into two groups; Sideswipe, Grimlock and I will go to the left," Bumblebee said, gesturing at the two other male Autobots before turning his attention towards the girls. "While you girls will go inside the factory, when you found the Decepticon in sight, comm me when you need to."

"Yes sir," Strongarm nodded as the Autobots parted ways, going into separate direction as they hoped that they will find and catch the Decepticon.

 **~~~ _X_ ~~~**

 **~~(Inside the Factory)~~**

The Autobot girls went inside the factory, scanning around the empty area with their weapons kept in their hands just in case the enemy might engage them in a battle. As the girls were surveying the rusty factory's chamber, they were alerted by a loud clanking noises coming from the distance.

"Where's that noise coming from?" Strongarm asked, quietly.

"Better be that Decepticon, we need to be on our guard," Lightstriker said. readying her gun before she pulls up her battle mask.

"Understood, ma'am," Strongarm nodded, pulling up her own mask as well.

The Autobot girls slowly marched forward, following the source of that loud clanking noise and quietly slide their backs across the wall as they could hear the noise getting more louder in their audio receptors. They quickly hid behind the walls and discreetly sticking out their heads around the corner to see a black tiger-like Decepticon with blue decals on his body, along with a Decepticon Symbol on his shoulder, rummaging through the rubbles with his sharp claws.

"What is he doing?" Strongarm asked, quietly.

"Don't know, Strong, maybe he's looking for something," Lightstriker said with her optics narrowing at the Decepticon.

"We better ask Fixit an info about this 'Con," Strongarm suggested.

Lightstriker nodded in agreement. "Lightstriker to Fixit: Can you come in?" Lightstriker asked through her comm-link.

" _Yes, Lightstriker, what you do want me to ask? Have you discover the Decepticon?_ " Fixit asked.

"Yes Fixit, he resembles as an Earth Tiger, can you give us any info about him?" Lightstriker asked.

* * *

 **~~(Back in the Command center)~~**

Fixit pulls up a holographic database that contains the information about the most wanted Decepticons, the database kept searching for a Decepticon until an image of the Tiger Decepticon popped up in the manifest. "Here it is, his name is Cyberfang. According to his crime record, Cyberfang was a master hacker who hacked into some of Cybertron's top secret information and leaks to some of Cybertron's most dangerous and wanted criminal gangs and crime bosses, he was soon caught red-handed and was imprisoned aboard the Alchmeor." Fixit concluded.

" _Can you tell me what are his skills and fighting combat?_ " Lightstriker asked.

"Let me see," Fixit said as he pulls up another file containing an information about Cyberfang's skills and fighting combat. "According to his info, he is a very skillful fighter, he has large sharp razor claws and he also has a sense of smell when he smell any scent nearby." **(Note: I don't know if any tigers can smell any scent and sense or not)**.

* * *

 **~~(Inside the Factory)~~**

" _Be on your guard._ " Fixit cautioned.

"We will, Fixit, Lightstriker out," Lightstriker nodded, turning off her comm-links before turning to Strongarm. "Let's make our move."

The female cadet nodded in agreement, readying their blasters and quietly walked out of their hiding spot as they sneakily walked across the chamber to capture the Decepticon.

As Cyberfang was rummaging the debris, his nose twitched as he began to sniff at the air, he can sense that is somebody near towards him. "That sensation... It's familiar... Somebody is near to me... But who...?" As he was sniffing at the air, Cyberfang's red optics widened in realization as he sensed that some familiar enemies are near towards. "Autobots..."

"Yeah Decepticon!" Alerted by her voice, Cyberfang quickly twisted and saw the female Autobots aiming their blasters at him. "And you're going straight back to jail," Strongarm said sternly.

"Really." Cyberfang let out a hearty chuckle. "You girls don't have the rights to speak to a criminal hacker."

"And you don't have the rights to hack any secret information you've hacked into." Lightstriker sneered.

"Oh, now you femmes dared to talk insults about my hacking skills, I'm a brilliant hacker," Cyberfang said. "And despite being smart, I'm also a fighter, and there won't be anyone to stand against me, you two are just as weak as the Autobots."

This word physically hits Lightstriker as her optics went wide and lowers her helm, recalling her most traumatizing she was being bullied in her childhood times on Cybertron, she could hear the mean boys' laughter echoing in he mind. But she brushes it off and focused her attention on the enemy. "We're not weak, Cyberfang, we're strong, and we're going to take you down." Lightstriker said, glaring at the Decepticon.

Growling in anger, Cyberfang briskly sprinted over to the femmes. The girls managed to move out of his way as they fired their blasters at him, Cyberfang swiftly deflected the blasts with his platings as he charged towards Strongarm, the female cadet attempt to attack him, but the tiger Decepticon countered her attacks, grabbing her arm and twisting it before tossing her to a wall.

"Strongarm!" Lightstriker yelled in worry before charging towards the Decepticon. Cyberfang attempt to punch, her but Lightstriker swiftly caught Cyberfang's fist and she flipped him on the ground. "Strongarm! Comm the others that we found the Decepticon! Tell them to meet at our Coordinate."

"Yes, ma'am!" Strongarm complied, turning on her comm-links.

"This'll do..." Cyberfang growled under his breath, hopping to his feet as he managed to grab Lightstriker's wrist, gripping it tightly as the femme winces painfully at his grip. "What's the matter? Are you strong enough to beat me? I know why... you're weak and frail!"

Lightstriker gasp at the two words and again recalls her most traumatizing memory of being bullied, this traumatizing memory was troubling her most and she was being lost in her thoughts for a short moment. But she snapped herself back to reality and kicked Cyberfang's stomach, sending him flying back as he knocked into a wall. Lightstriker took a deep intake as her optics focused on Cyberfang who immediately got up to his feet. Ge looked at Lightstriker with an angry glare and roared in anger as he charged towards the pink and blue femme, he swung his arms around, attempting to punch her. But Lightstriker was too swift to avoid his attacks. She attempted to send him a punch, but Cyberfang caught her fist and kicked her stomach, sending her flying as she rammed into a wall.

"Lightstriker!" Strongarm yelled in worry as she ran into her best friend. "No one messes with my friend Cyberfang."

"Very _poor_ , she is weak and she can't even handle me." Cyberfang boasted.

Lightstriker growled under her breath, angrily glaring at the fugitive.

"Strongarm! Lightstriker!" Turning to their side, the girls saw Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Grimlock had arrived just in time to aid their teammates before they turned to glare at the Decepticon. "Cyberfang, you are under arrest!" Bumblebee yelled at the Tiger Decepticon.

"Not yet..." Cyberfang smirked, taking out a set of three smoke bombs from his back and then he roughly threw them at the Autobots causing the bombs to emit smokes in front of the Bee Team.

"I can't see!" Grimlock's voice yelled out.

"Where's he going?!" Sideswipe called out.

Once the smoke parted ways, the Autobots soon notices Cyberfang had vanished without a trace, meaning that the Decepticon has escaped from their sight. "Gone." Bumblebee muttered, indicating that the fugitive has left.

"You okay, Lightstriker," Strongarm asked, walking towards Lightstriker as she pulled her best friend off the floor.

"I'm good, but I feel responsible for this," Lightstriker muttered under her breath, punching the wall she stood next to. "I should have focused on fighting that 'Con than turning my attention to something else."

"You're responsible for this? That's totally wrong, Lightstriker, you've tried your best efforts to take down Cyberfang," Strongarm said, showing her belief in her best friend. "Right?"

"Strongarm's right, Lightstriker, it's not your fault that the Decepticon has got away." Bumblebee assured.

"I need some fresh air," **(Note: I don't know if Cybertronians need fresh air or not)** Lightstriker said, turning her attention away from her friends and walked off to the opposite side of the chamber.

"What's wrong with her?" Sideswipe asked, pretty confused as the rest of the Autobots were worried and concerned at their friend while Bumblebee had a concerned look on his face-plate.

 **~~~ _X_ ~~~**

Lightstriker was slowly sauntering through the empty hallway as she was still recalling her traumatizing childhood. Cyberfang proves to be so strong that even she had lost her focus on fighting against him because of his tauntings that distracts her from capturing the Fugitive, she felt she cannot handle anything at all. She vented a sad sigh as she presses her back against the wall and slides down to the dusty floor as she sat on the ground.

"I'm weak to handle a single Decepticon like Cyberfang..." Lightstriker mumbled to herself.

"Who says you're weak?" Ask a soft and familiar voice as the femme turned around to see Bumblebee who is standing above her while having a concerned look on his face.

"Bee?" Lightstriker whispered, surprised to see the former scout in front of her. "Why'd you follow me?"

"I wanted to find out why you feel doubtful of letting the Decepticon getting away, though it wasn't your fault at all," The Lieutenant said, lending a hand to Lightstriker's level, the femme smiled gracefully, gladly accepting Bumblebee's hand and pulling herself to her pedes.

"Well... It's just that I was being distracted... Because I was lost in my own mind..." Lightstriker admitted.

"Look, Light, I wanted to know why you're being lost in your own mind, it's okay if you can tell me," Bumblebee reassured. "Just tell me about a problem of yours."

"Well, it's just... that I'm not as strong as you, Optimus, or any other Autobots, I feel vulnerable now. It's just because I was severely bullied in my younglinghood, they say that I was weak and frail to become an Autobot and it was the most traumatizing memory I've ever experienced. At the beginning of my training, I was a clumsy, shy and vulnerable young femme and I was having a hard time in my training my skills, but I decided to train on my own to improve my skills because I was determined to become an Autobot Hero, I've trained harder and harder, but I was still doubtful and unsure if I succeed. But the kids began to make fun of me and they said that I am frail and weak... and vulnerable. After I was bullied, I burst out in tears and I was becoming hopeless about my future, but my adoptive sire; Rollerblade encouraged me to accomplish my dreams, he saw how hard I trained to struggle, Rollerblade was having complete faith in me that I will accomplish anything... He told me to never give up hope and he told me a motto of his: 'Ignore Insults That Distracts you and Focus on What's Important'." Lightstriker explained. "And after that, I've proven myself to be stronger and successful in my training, but I can't overcome my trauma."

"Light, I understand about this," Bumblebee said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I've also had a trauma of mine. During the battle in Tyger Pax, I've lost my original voice box to Megatron who demanded me to inform about my teammates' plans, I refused to tell him, so he crushed my voice box. It was the most traumatizing memory I ever had. But when my voice box was restored, I feel I was back in my normal state, the thing is you have to overcome your trauma of being bullied severely, just forget the terrible past and go forth into your future, isn't Rollerblade would want you for this?"

Lightstriker ponders his words as she lowered her helm, thinking at what Bumblebee said to her: he is correct, if she overcomes her trauma, she will help her teammates in order to defeat Cyberfang. The female Autobot look up at Bumblebee and nodded her helm with a smile on her face.

"That's what I talk about," Bumblebee smirked slightly, gently patting Lightstriker's shoulder. "Now we better go and find Cyberfang."

"You would say that, Bee," Lightstriker smirked, nudging Bumblebee's arm.

" _Lieutenant, are you responding?_ " Strongarm's voice began to spoke through the comm-links.

 _"_ Go ahead Strongam." Bumblebee said.

 _"We're found Cyberfang, meet us outside the factory and we're still fighting him off_." Strongarm said through the comm-links, Bumblebee and Lightstriker exchange a look before they ran through the hallway to aid their teammates in order to stop the fugitive.

* * *

 **~~(Outside the factory)~~**

Outside the factory, Cyberfang had come face-to-face with Sideswipe, Grimlock, and Strongarm who caught the Decepticon red-handed when they finally found them outside the factor. Sideswipe drew out his katana as he charged towards the tiger Decepticon and attempt to slash him but Cyberfang blocks his sword with his arms before kicking the red mech on his stomach.

"Man that hurts..." Sideswipe groaned.

"Ha! How hurtful is that Autobot, even though you can't challenge a tiger like me," Cyberfang smirked.

"Then we're going to take you down, Tiger Bot!" Grimlock boomed, transforming into his Dino Mode as he charges towards the Decepticon and tackled him on the ground as they rolled across the ground, but Cyberfang was able to overtake him.

"Ha! Even Dinobots like you are dumb!" Cyberfang sneered.

Grimlock grunted, managing to tackle him back as they were wrestling against each other before Cyberfang kicked the Dinobot at his stomach, sending him flying in the air as he knocks into a wall.

"That really hurts..." Grimlook said with his helm spinning dizzily as imaginary birds were flying above his head.

"Stand down Cyberfang! You are under arrest!" Strongarm demanded, aiming her blaster at the Decepticon.

Cyberfang chuckled in amusement.

The female cadet rolled her eyes in annoyance before firing her blaster at the Tiger 'Con. But Cyberfang was too swift to dodge the shots as he transforms into his vehicle mode (Note: Cyberfang's vehicle mode is based on the McLaren 650S) and drove towards Strongarm with his hood colliding against her stomach and pinned her against the wall as his wheels screeched loudly. Once Strognarm is knocked out, he reversed and drove towards Sideswipe, bouncing him off his hood as he was being thrown into the ground very hard.

"What a weak punk..." Cyberfang muttered mockingly as he transforms back into his R-Mode. But he felt an energy blast hits the back of his shoulder-plates, prompting him to turn around to see Bumblebee and Lightstriker pointing their blasters at the Tiger Decepticon.

"Cyberfang, put your servos in the air and silently surround yourself to us," Bumblebee demanded.

"I ain't surround myself to two law-bots like you, I would do what I want, and I will never be in that stasis pod," Cyberfang growled before he lunged at Bumblebee and tackled him onto the ground, a few feet away from the female Autobot.

"Bumblebee!" Lightstriker screeched in worry.

"What's the matta? Feeling overpowered!" Cyberfang smirked, pinning Bumblebee's wrists on the ground, the yellow mech squirmed to set free.

"Let me go Decepticon!" Bumblebee growled before kicking the Decepticon's stomach which sends him flying backward, but Cyberfang pinned his claws on the ground, preventing himself from crashing into a pile of crates as he smirked at the yellow mech.

Bumblebee fired his blaster at the Tiger 'Con but he swiftly deflected the blasts before charging towards the former scout, the two went toe-to-toe as they fought against each other, Bumblebee attempt to send many punches as he could, but Cyberfang is too agile to swiftly dodge his attacks. Then the two caught their fists as they struggle to push each other, but Cyberfang managed to grasp his servo around Bumblebee's neck before he roughly tosses him into a wall.

"Oh no..." Lightstriker whispered in horror, gazing at the defeated Bumblebee who laid on the ground. Then she turned to see the rest of her teammates who are also lying on the ground, looking defeated and hurt. An evil laughter fills her audio receptors as Lightstriker turned to see Cyberfang stalking towards her.

"Looks like it's just you and me femme," Cyberfang sneered.

"You may not listen to them, but I will take you down for good," Lightstriker said, backing herself up, but she was still aiming her blaster at the Tiger Decepticon.

"Funny, weak femme, I would say that you always seem frail and weak to me," Cyberfang snickered sinisterly.

Affected and offended by the Decepticon's cruel words, Lightstriker glared at the Fugitive, clenching her jaws as she lowered her blaster. "That's enough!" Lightstriker growled.

"Oh! Did I hurt Miss Autobot's feelings! Yes, I did! Because she is weaker than ever!" Cyberfang snarked as he began to laugh cruelly and mockingly at the female Autobot.

Lightstriker gritted her dentas in anger as she clenched her fists, glaring at the Decepticon with small tears cascading through her jaws. "Stop calling me that, I'm not weak..." Lightstriker sobbed quietly, looking definitely hopeless as she never defeat the Decepticon nor will take him into custody. She hopelessly stood there with no idea coming into her mind.

 _I have faith in you, you will do many good things, so listen to a motto of mine: 'Ignore Insults That Distracts You and Focus on What's Important'..._

"Ignore Insults That Distracts you and Focus on what's Important..." Lightstriker muttered, remembering what her adoptive father said to her when she was younger... Yes, she has to stay strong and she has to forget about the past so she can move onto her future. She furiously wipe the tears off her optics and turned to glare at the Decepticon with anger flashing in her optics. "I'm not weak... I'm stronger than you think Cyberfang, I was bullied severely and yet I'm not as frail as you think..." She declared bravely. "I'm an Autobot and that's what I wanted to do. My job is to become strong and to save Earth from evil and vile Decepticons like you."

"Lies!" Cyberfang yelled, lunging at the female Autobot, but Lightstriker swiftly moved out of the way before the Decepticon rushed towards her as he attempts to punch her, but Lightstriker agilely dodges his attacks, grabbing his fist and punched his face.

Cyberfang growled in anger.

"You know what? I'm not a weak femme at all, I'm stronger than you ever think, I was trained by an Autobot War Veteran and he told me to never give up hope! That's why I was built for!" Lightstriker yelled, fueling up her anger and courage as she sprinted towards the Decepticon and began to punch many times before hitting him with her knee. "I'm not a weak femme, I'm stronger and no one is going to make me doubt." Lightstriker declared before she spun around as she gave the tiger Decepticon a spinning kick.

"Why you..." Cyberfang growled, trying to hit her with his fist, but Lightstriker swiftly grabbed his fist and smirked confidently. Ahe let out a yell of anger as she swung her arm and sucker-punched him, sending flying in the air as he knocked into a wall, he gave the femme one last glare before he went unconscious.

"That ought to do it," Lightstriker smiled sweetly, dusting off her hands before she heard a familiar woozy groan, she turned around to Bumblebee who had regained his consciousness, struggling to get up to his pedes. "Bumblebee!" Lightstriker yelled softly as she ran into the yellow mech and help him stand up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Bumblebee said before his gaze fell on an unconscious Cyberfang. "You've taken down Cyberfang all by yourself?" Bumblebee asked, astonished.

"Uh... Yes." Lightstriker said shyly, her cheeks went warm as she rubbed her arm in a shy way.

"Then you're not weak after all, I must say that was quite admirable; you are the bravest and strongest femme I've ever met," Bumblebee compliment, smirking slightly at the femme.

"Thanks for the compliment Bee," Lightstriker said, flattered at his comment.

* * *

 **~~(Scrapyard)~~**

After the battle with the Decepticon, the Autobots returned to the scrapyard as they brought the unconscious Cyberfang to the clearing area with a pile of Stasis cells they have found during one of their scouting mission, Lightstriker settled the Decepticon into stasis pod and presses the control panel as a windscreen door closed the pod and activates its cryo-gas, thus putting him into deep stasis.

The pink and blue femme let out a relieved sigh as she was glad that she completed her mission to capture the Decepticon before Strongarm walked up as the two girls began to have a small chat with each other.

"Man, that Cyberfang proved to be a lot tougher than we had ever thought about," Grimlock said, putting his servo on his shoulder to stretch out his right arm.

"Yeah Grim, he even hit me so hard that I have to rub my back," Sideswipe said, rubbing his back of his shoulders.

"But it's all thanks to Lightstriker, she proved herself to be stronger than we ever thought, not only she beaten the Decepticon on her own, but overcomes her own trauma," Bumblebee said with a smile as he and his friends glanced at Lightstriker who already the fugitive into the stasis pod while she was having a small chat with Strongarm.

"Well, that would be true," Grimlock said with a grin plastered on his lips. "She was very strong to send the 'Con a sucker-punch."

"Maybe, she's the coolest female Autobot we've had in our team," Sideswipe said with a smirk.

As he and Grimlock walked off from the clearing area, Bumblebee turned around to see Lightstritker walking up to the former scout after she finished her discussion with her best friend. "Hey, Bee." Lightstriker greeted.

"Uh, hey..." The Lieutenant greeted shyly before he cleared his throat. "So what's up?" Bumblebee asked the female Autobot.

"Well..." Lightstriker trailed off with a smile appearing on her face. "I would wanna say that I'm grateful that you gave the advice to help overcome my trauma, thanks for telling me to overwhelm my trauma and thanks for advising me that,"

"Uhh, you're welcome..." Bumblebee said with a shy smile, scratching the back of his helm before he walked off from the command center as he strolled down the aisles.

"Ohh... Looks like someone has a crush on Bumblebee," Lightstriker let out a startled gasp when she heard that that familiar before she look around to see Averie who appeared in the command center, she looked up at the femme with a smirk on her face.

"Y-Y-You know!" Lightstriker exclaimed with her mouth agape.

"Oh, of course, I notice you two looking at each other's eyes," Averie smirked. "But I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Lightstriker's optics widened in astonishment with a blue blush spreading across her cheeks, but she rolled her optics with a playful smile.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Soooo! What do you think of this original chapter, i bet you enjoyed reading it, and also if you have any idea, PM me if you want to me, (AM me because the timing on my country is different from yours) **.**

 **Author's Note 2:** I know that i have to write Another A.N because i wanted to tell you some development in Lightstriker's character. At the beginning, i didn't watch RID at first, but when i saw that my most favorite Autobot Bumblebee became a main character, i was totally amazed! After watching some episode and all episodes of Transformers Prime (Which is a prequel to RID) I decided to come up with an Cybertronian Female OC who will serve as Bumblebee's Love Interest, her original name was Rosebot (Which is kinda a name strange i think) There were so many developments in her background stories and I've kept changing it, it was driving me crazy! When Combiner Force was released, i settle down and write a perfect background story. It work brilliantly, and I have decided to change Rosebot's name to Lightstriker, and that's why it happens. Have a nice day!

 **Next Chapter: More Than Meets The Eye:**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, i only own my OCs Lightstriker, Zap and Averie.


	9. More Than Meets The Eyes

**Author's Note:** Hi beloved readers! I've posted this new chapter on my story not long after i post the Original Chapter, and also to remind you that i'm still doing my Power Rangers Fanfic stories, but don't worry, i'm also doing this one, i hope y'all enjoy reading this, have a good time!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, i only own my OCs Lightstriker, Zap and Averie.

* * *

 **Chapter Five:** ** ** **More Than Meets The Eyes** : ****

**~~(Scrapyard)~~**

Russell was standing at the top of the ladder, spying through a telescope and looking at the sight of an amusement park across the river in Crown City. "My old friends..." Russell mumbled as he zooms the telescope to take a closer look at the amusement park. "Fun, excitement," Russell said. "So close and yet so far."

"You know what I did for fun when I was the only conscious Bot on the prison ship?" Russell glances behind his shoulder to see Fixit and Zap who were looking up at the young boy. "Nothing and lots of it," Fixit chuckled, attempting to cheer up the human boy. But Russell only let out a sigh of boredom before climbing down the ladder.

"That didn't help, did it?" Zap asked, watching as Russell reaches the ground.

"Hey little bro, why the long face?" Averie asked, walking up to her younger brother.

"Nothing big sis, I'm only bored staying in the scrapyard since arriving here..." Russell said.

"So, you wanna have some fun?" Ave said, arching a left eyebrow.

"Yep, I could really have some fun, right now," Russell said.

"I have a cure for boredom," Denny spoke out, rubbing his hands with a white rag. "There's a football field down the road where the neighborhood kids play, why don't you check it out?"

"Uh, sorry, dad, uh, no helmet," Russell said, gesturing at his head.

Denny thinks for a moment before an idea popped up into his head. He and his children went into the diner to show his son something very old during his youth, he found an old football helmet and put it on Russell's head, "This thing's a hundred years old," Russell said in awe.

"I know, right? It belonged to Bronko Kowalski, the Poughkeepsie Pile Driver," Denny explained.

"Wow," Fixit said, sniffing his Enstrill **(Note: Enstrill means nose and it is also a Cybertronian Term)** at the helmet. "It has a very, uh, interesting odor," He said naively as he slowly wheeled out of the diner. Zap looked at the Clays and smiled widely before he walked off as well.

Denny places his arm around his son's shoulders and said, "You are going to rule the turf."

"Rule it or _eat_ it?" Russell said with slight sarcasm in his voice.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile,** **at the Golf Course)~~**

A middle-aged male ground-keeper crouches down on the ground, with his knees pressing against the fresh grasses as he uprooted a few blades of grass before he chewed it into his mouth. "Nitrate levels perfect..." The groundkeeper mumbled, pushing himself off the ground. "A masterpiece, no, no, no, no, a grass-terpiece!" The groundkeeper exclaimed in glee, spreading his arms as he gestured at a whole clean golf course since he worked so hard to clear the ground, he climbed on his cart as he drives off from the area.

Once the human left the area, a strange Decepticon came out of the river, transforming into his robot mode as he landed on the ground, revealing to be a red lobster-like Decepticons with blue goggly optics. "Yes! Three bodies of water crossed in twelve nano-cycles, this planet's no match for..." Before the Decepticon could finish his words, he quickly heard the sound of roaring engines as he saw the Autobots driving towards the Deceptcion in order to capture him.

Grimlock transforms into his Dino Mode while the rest of the Autobots transforms into their R-Mode as the green Dinobot was marching towards the Decepticon, but the fugitive effectively expelled a straight laser from his mouth-plate, quickly colliding against the Autobot as he was flying in the air before he accidentally landed on Sideswipe, the Dinobot grunted as he rolled himself off the ground to reveal the red Autobot lying on a large spot of mud, making groan in irritation.

"Whoo-hoo! Five more Autobot take-downs and I will own the record!" The Decepticon cheered loudly.

"You mean three more..." Lightstriker corrected him, catching the Decepticon's attention as he soon finds himself being surrounded by Bumblebee, Lightstriker, and Strongarm, pointing their blasters at the fugitive.

"Hate to ruin your day, Bisk, but that one you just threw is actually a Dinobot." Bumblebee stated.

"Fine, I can still tie the record." Bisk sneered before shooting a straight laser blast at Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee!" Lightstriker yelled in worry before Bisk shot a blast at her, sending her flying backward. Strongarm attempted to fire her cross-bow at the fugitive before Bisk reiterated a laser blast at her, sending her flying as well.

Sideswipe was running towards Bisk before he skidded himself to a stop when he saw the Decepticon shooting a blast at him. But the red mech swiftly flipped through the air, dodging the laser blast that was meant for him. Once he landed on the ground, the blast was coming straight at him, but the red Autobot bounced off the ground, soaring in the air as he unsheathed his Katana to strike the Decepticon, but Bisk swiftly blocked his attacks with his claw-like hands as he and Sideswipe fought against each other. Grimlock ran up to them and attempt to tail-swipe the Decepticon. But the fugitive swiftly deflects his attacks.

"Double-Defense Mode! I am a master at this!" Bisk bragged, deflecting Sideswipe's sword with his platings.

"Ow..." Lightstriker groaned as she struggled to get up to her feet before Bumblebee walked up to her as he helped her stood up.

"You okay," Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah... I'm okay..." Lightstriker started out before she felt her cheeks burned blue as she made eye contact with the yellow and black mech before glancing back at Bisk who are fighting against the rest of their teammates.

"I helped save the universe from Starscream, Megatron, and Dark Energon, I refuse to become the laughingstock of some bug-eyed Bot's gaming club," Bumblebee said, pretty annoyed at the Decepticon.

"I agree with that, this 'Con is making my Audio Receptors completely buzzy." Lightstriker nodded, readying her blaster before pulling up her battle-mask, she is pretty disgusted at Bisk bragging and boasting about himself.

"Sideswipe! Cascade with Strongarm, Lightstriker and me! Grimlock, Splashdown maneuver! Go!" Bumblebee said through his comms before he pulls up his mask.

Soon he and the female Autobots ran across the lobster Decepticon as they fired their pistols at the Decepticon, but he swiftly deflected the blasts with his platings before he looked up to see Sideswipe flying up in the air as he gives Bisk a diving kick right at his face-plate. The red mech landed on the ground as Bisk attempt to crush him with his feet but Sideswipe swiftly avoids him by jumping off the ground.

"You think I don't know how to beat this attack? It's just up-up, left-down, claw-claw!" Bisk yelled in irritation, but he overhears a loud thudding sound approaching him, followed by a loud roaring voice, he twisted his optics, looking behind from his shoulders as he saw Grimlock rushing towards him before he leaps off the ground ready to hit the Decepticon.

"CANNONBALL!" Grimlock yelled, spinning around like a yo-yo in the air before he landed on the top of the Decepticon as the whole dusts burst out into the air.

Once the dust settled, the Decepticon was being pinned down by the Dinobot who sat underneath the Decepticon's weight. Bisk weakly squeaked before he passed out. The others went towards their Dinobot friend who is looking down at the unconscious Decepticon.

"You are so under arrest," Strongarm joked.

"Score one more for us, let's get him into a stasis cell," Bumblebee said before the Autobots carried Bisk in their arms, thus making their way to the scrapyard to put Bisk in a stasis pod.

Once the Autobots left the area, the groundkeeper arrives to check up on his clean golf course. But when he arrived at the golf field, his expression faltered when he notices that his golf course is completely messed up before he climbed off his cart as he saw the golf course he made perfectly was completely covered in a load of patches of dirt.

"My grass-terpiece..." He sobbed, falling into his knees in despair.

* * *

 **~~(At Football)~~**

Meanwhile, at the football pitch, Russell was hiding behind a goal post, watching a group of five kids playing football together, he is actually nervous in socializing with the other kids since he and his older sister arrived at the scrapyard.

"Hut!" A girl exclaimed, holding a rugby ball in her hand and running across the field as a group of three boys chases after her, she swiftly walked passed them before tossing the rugby ball into the air. A boy who is dressed in a white shirt and blue pants, stretched his arms over his head to catch the ball. But however, the ball falls in front of Russell's feet, which caught the neighborhood kids' attention.

"Hey, kid," The boy called out.

Russell pointed his finger at himself, indicating the boy was calling him out. He picked up the football and shyly walked out of his hiding spot.

"We're a player short and... Hey, don't you and your big sister live in the junkyard?" The boy said, recalling the moment when he saw Russell and his older sister arrived at the Scrapyard.

"Uh, actually it's more of a vintage depot for the, uh..." Russell anxiously replied as he looked at the three other boys who were looking at him with some angry expression on their faces.

"What's with the hat?" The girl asked as her eyes fell on Russell's helmet. "Looks like it could have belonged to Bronko Kowalski."

"Uh, actually, it did," Russell said, handing the ball to the girl.

"That's retro-brilliant, I'm Hank," The girl called Hank greeted.

"I'm Russell," Russell greeted.

"Her real name's Henrietta," The boy whispered to Russell.

"This is Butch," Hank said, passing the ball to the boy. "His real name is Cynthia." She said, placing her arms around the boys' shoulders. "Listen up, Ruby Chicken Nasty Fungus on hut. Break!"

With that, Butch quickly ran off as he holds the ball in his hands. Hank quickly shoves Russell to a boy who wears a helmet, the look on the boy's face really frightened Russell when he sees the boy giving him a creepy grin.

"Uh, what exactly does that...?" Russell started out.

"Beagle! Cheeseburger Nine! Hut!" Hank yelled as Butch passes the ball to her, the boy wearing the helmet ran passed Russell as he shoves him aside, causing him to fall on the fresh grass.

As Hank attempted to throw the ball towards the goal post, the boy deflected the ball with his helmet, three of them cheered in glee, confirming they had won the match.

Russell rolls onto his back, spitting out a mouthful of grasses before he raised himself in a sitting position. "Good block, Rusty." Hank said, lending her hand to the boy, but Russell stood up on his own.

"Ugh! I knew this was a mistake," Russell complained as he walked away from the girl before he tosses the old helmet to the ground.

* * *

 **~~(Scrapyard)~~**

After the Autobots returned to the Scrapyard and put Bisk in the stasis pod, Grimlock was excitedly telling the story to Fixit, Zap, Denny, and Averie about how he and his teammates managed to defeat Bisk. "Whoo, and Bisk is tossing us around with his giant claws, I mean... Whoosh! Whoosh! Ha, ha, ha..."

As Grimlock continued to tell his story, Bumblebee was half-listening to the Dinobot's story while his gaze shifted to Lightstriker as she was listening to Grimlock's storytelling. Bee was enthralled by Lightstriker's charm and he was smiling right at the beautiful femme. But after staring longingly at her, Lightstriker turned to look Bumblebee who is dreamily gazing at her.

"Uh, Bumblebee, why you're looking at me like that?" Lightstriker asked.

"Uh," Bumblebee muttered, snapping himself to reality. "Well, I-I-I was minding my own business." Bumblebee stuttered as his cheeks burned blue, but Lightstriker didn't notice the blushes on his face before she continued, listening to Grimlock's story.

"So I nailed him with the Dino Demolisher. POW! It was... heh, heh... It was epic." Grimlock concluded, carefully putting his arm over the stasis pod that Bisk was being contained inside.

"You've given this 'Con a payback by landing on the top of him, sounds witty to me," Averie said, jokingly.

"Yep, you did a great smash at him!" Zap compliment.

"Thanks for the compliment, Zap," Grimlock said, bowing at the small Mini-Con.

"Sounds exciting, I think hearing about what all of you do is most filling—Billing—Thrilling part of what I do, Gosh, I'd love to get out in the field, in a strictly non-confrontational capacity," Fixit suggested. Since he came to Earth, Fixit had been always eager to go out in the field, wanting for some thrilling actions, but since he is a Mini-Con, he needs to stay in his duty station.

In response, Strongarm pulls up her rulebook. "'Rule 669-B: Mini-Cons must remain at their duty stations at all times'." She recited.

"Doesn't seem like you were built for the tough stuff anyway." Sideswipe joked.

Fixit lowered his helm with a sad frown on his face-plate. Zap walked towards Sideswipe and hits his leg with his fist. "Watch your language punk!" Zap chastised, completely pissed off at Sideswipe's rude joke, Zap is a close friend to Fixit since the two would work together in the Alchemor as he serves as Fixit's assistant, not only he is a helper but also a trusted friend. Zap would stand up for any Mini-Cons if anyone makes fun of them.

"Uh, look, that's not to say you don't play a key role on our team." Bumblebee tried to reassure the Orange Mini-Con.

"Just not as key as lead tailpipe kicker. Am I right? Am I right?" Grimlock asked, but he noticed his teammates were giving him dry looks.

"Well, e-excuse me," Fixit said, feeling a bit offended as he sulkily walked out of the clearing area.

"Poor Fixit..." Averie said, feeling bad for her Mini-Con friend.

"I feel bad for him..." Lightstriker muttered.

As Fixit left the clearing area, Russell returned from his football training with the neighborhood kids, he walked into the clearing area after seeing Fixit sadly walking passed the boy.

"So, how did it go, little bro?" Averie asked her little brother with a broad smile.

"They've all been playing together a really long time," Russell said, his voice is slightly sullen before they heard a chime of a bicycle bell.

"Rusty, where are you?" A familiar female voice called out.

"Did she call you Rusty?" Averie asked a bit teasingly, it was clear to Averie that Russell is not really fond of his nickname and he doesn't want to be called by his nickname. But since his new friends had nicknames, he allowed them to be called "Rusty" for some reasons.

"Oh, no," Russell muttered, worriedly, if Hank finds out that there are Autobots in the scrapyard, their identities would be exposed!

"Camo," Bee whispered immediately.

Thinking quickly, Zap quickly went for cover himself and Sideswipe jumped over the shelves while Strongarm transforms into her V-Mode and Grimlock climbs on the top of the Cadet as she drove out of the clearing area in order to hide. Bumblebee and Lightstriker transformed into their V-Modes, going in reverse and blowing the whole dust across the clearing area so they can immediately hide the stasis pod.

Once the dust settled, Hank pulls up into the clearing area, riding her personal bicycle. "Rusty?" Hank asked before she comes to a stop and took off her goggles as she saw Russell and his relatives standing next to Bumblebee and Lightstriker in their Alt-Modes. "Griffin Motors' 1995 Windblazer, nice..." Hank compliment, looking at Bee's Alt-Mode before her eyes fell on Lightstriker's Alt mode. "Wow! It's the Kawasaki Ninja Motorcycle! It's so beautiful!"

Bumblebee moved the viewing mirror a bit as he saw Hank gazing at Lightstriker in the mirror's reflection, he couldn't help but to feel something for the pink and blue femme, he must admit: she is truly beautiful.

"Well, the Motorcycle belongs to my big sister," Russell said, gesturing at Averie, Russell was actually covering the Autobots' identities so the humans won't know their Cybertronian true-self.

The teenage girl cleared her throat before she greeted Hank in a friendly way. "Hi, I'm Averie."

"And actually, that's..." Denny started out.

"You ran off after one play," Hank said to Russell.

"I ate five pounds of grass," Russell argued.

"So? Practice in the morning game in the afternoon, see you tomorrow," Hank said as she gives Russell his old helmet before she rode her bicycle as she pedaled out of the scrapyard.

"So _can_ I call you Rusty, now?" Denny asked.

Russell's answer is "No."

* * *

 **~~(Military Airport)~~**

Later that night at a human military airport, a massive mysterious figure was wandering around the airfield as he was looking around the planes that stood in a line before his optics fell on a hangar, an evil grin appeared on his face.

* * *

 **~~(In the Command center)~~**

"Decepticon, a few miles away," Fixit said, pointing at a Decepticon Signal appearing on the Holographic Map Monitor.

"Let's roll and recapture," Bumblebee chanted, attempting to come up with another rally cry. But unfortunately, it didn't impress his teammates at all. Lightstriker was giggling under her breath as she looked at Bumblebee who is blushing in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you," Lightstriker apologized, trying not to laugh at her leader.

"Uh... it's okay, Light. I'm not feeling on that one either," Bumblebee said, smiling meekly at the femme as his cheeks began to warm up before he shook it off. "Come on."

* * *

 **~~(At the** **Perimeter)~~**

Once they reach to the coordinate Fixit given it to them, they stood at the perimeter, they all looked at a small military airport where the Decepticon is detected. "Lightstriker, Sideswipe, and Strongarm let's move in for a closer look, vehicle mode," Bumblebee ordered as he and the rest of the Autobots transforms into their V-Mode.

"What about me?" Grimlock asked.

"You're a little too dinosaur-y for sneaking around, big guy," Sideswipe stated. His statement was correct if anyone sees Grimlock in his Cybertronian and Dino Mode, his presence would be exposed on Earth.

"Hang back, secure the perimeter," Bumblebee instructed.

The four Autobots lit up their headlights as they drive drove down the roadway, making their way towards the military airport.

"Will do." Grimlock complied. "What's a perimeter?" He asked, confusedly scratching his head.

Once the four Autobots were reaching for the military airport, Bumblebee said to his teammates. "Split up, if you spot the fugitive, comm the rest of the team immediately."

"Affirmative," Lightstriker complied as the Autobots drove into the airport and went into separate ways to search the area.

Once Bumblebee was driving across the hangars, he soon comes to a stop as he moved his viewing mirror and saw some objects were being thrown at a wall. Once he reversed in front of one of the hangars, he saw a strange-looking crimson Decepticon ravaging a plane inside the hangar, looking for something through the plane.

"Where are you, you stinking...?" The Decepticon grumbled before he took out an Aircraft gyroscope from the plane. "There you are you little beauty!"

Suddenly, he shielded his four yellow optics when the lights were being turned on. He raises his helm, seeing that he is being caught by an Autobot officer in the Airport.

With that, Bee transforms into his R-mode, pointing his gun at the fugitive. "Playtime's over."

The Decepticon gently placed the Aircraft gyroscope onto the ground. "Do you really think you can take us all on, Copper?" He asked, unsatisfied.

"I know I can take you, Decepticon," Bumblebee sneered at the Decepticon before his expression is mixed with bemusement and confusion at the fugitive's statement. "Wait, did you say us?"

The Decepticon smirked maliciously as his bodies were divided into five spiders and they were crawling towards the yellow mech before they jumped onto him and released shocks of red electricity through him, making him scream in agony.

"Unh! Stop! Unh! Come on! Uhh!" Bee screamed in pain as he fought to set himself free from their grasps.

Luckily, Lightstriker appeared at the hangar's doorway when she heard Bumblebee's screams. She drove forward as she transforms into her R-Mode and saw Bumblebee is being attacked by five Decepticon Spiders.

"Guys, I think I found the Decepticon... only five of them... meet me at the hangar pronto," Lightstriker said through her commlinks before she took out her blaster and pulls up her mask as she shot blasts at the Spiders. Two of them looked up at her as they charged at the femme, but she swiftly sidestepped them as she fired her blaster at them. But one of them effectively jumps onto her and releases electricity through her frames causing her to shriek in pain.

"Lightstriker!" Bumblebee yelled in worry as he struggles to fight back against the spiders.

The leader of the spiders laughed in amusement, watching as his components tortured the former scout and the pink and blue femme.

Strongarm and Sideswipe arrived in time to help their teammates, they transformed into their Robot mode as they drew out their respective weapons. "Having a little trouble, teammates?" Sideswipe asked, pulling up his mask.

"See how funny it is after they sting you..." Bumblebee grunted.

"Yeah, it is pretty painful when we get shocked at times," Lightstriker groaned as the spider Decepticons cruelly electrocuted them, making them shrieked in pain as two of the Spiders jumped onto Sideswipe and Strongarm.

Bumblebee attempted to reach out for his blaster but his servo got zapped by one of the spiders. Just then, Grimlock breaks through the walls as he arrived to aid his friends. "Oh, yeah!" Grimlock exclaimed, ready to face his enemies, but one of the Spiders hops onto Grimlock's face and stings him with red electricity.

The leader of the spiders laughed in amusement as he is enjoying to see the Autobots being tortured by his components. "Oy, bring it in!" He ordered as his components jumped off from the defeated Autobots and went through the hole on the wall that Grimlock had smashed through.

"They're getting away!" Lightstriker observed, seeing one of the spiders had showed to them that he has the Aircraft gyroscope holding in his spider leg.

Once the spider in the lead quickly look around the area and saw the coast is clear, he and his components went towards a small opening on the ground.

Lightstriker helped Bumblebee stand up to his pedes and stood at the hole's entrance as they saw that four of the spiders had already gone into the hatch. The leader drops the Aircraft gyroscope into the hatch before turning back to the Autobots.

"Down the hatch," He smirked as he fell into the hatch to join his components.

Bumblebee lunges at the Spider's leader, attempting to catch him, but the spider swiftly jumped down into the hatch and falls deeper into the hole. "Scrap!" Bumblebee cursed as the rest of his teammates walked up to him. "Who is this Bot?"

* * *

 **~~(Back in the Command Center)~~**

"He's a Combiner named Chop Shop, a one-man heist crew with a list of crimes as long as Alpha Trion's beard," Fixit said, reciting Chop Shop's info on the database. "Have you seen that beard? It's more like a steel carpet actually, the way he just..."

"Okay, okay, we know about Alpha Trion's beard, so can we focus on finding out why that Decepticon stole the thing he took from the plane?" Lightstriker reminded politely.

"Oh, right," Fixit said.

"So Chop Shop's a thief up to his old tricks on Earth," Bumblebee countered.

"I smacked—whacked—hacked into the local law enforcement database and found a list of property stolen within an appropriate radius. At first, there didn't seem to be a pattern, you know, copper wire, kerosene, space heater, insulation, storage tanks, computer chips, and now an aircraft gyroscope." Fixit listed the objects Chop Shop had stolen for his crimes. "But taken together, there's really only one thing Chop Shop would need all those parts for."

"Then he would build a spaceship," Lightstriker stated with her optics widening in realization.

"He wants off the planet," Strongarm countered.

"Can't say I blame him," Said Sideswipe who is sitting upon a boulder.

"Chop Shop appears to have everything he needs, except fuel." Fixit countered.

"A manufacturing plant in the next county synthesizes liquid oxygen," Denny explained. "Security's tight though, too tight for oversize aliens to just walk up to."

"So we don't send in the aliens," Bumblebee added. "Denny, would you be up for...?"

"Yes!" Denny exclaimed.

"Oh dad," Averie shook her head with a smile.

"Fixit, we might need your tech expertise too," Bumblebee said.

"Me?" Fixit asked, amazed.

"You said you wanted to get in the field," Bee said.

"Though it is against regulations." Strongarm reminded.

"How dangerous are we talking about, say from, I don't know, one to forty?" Fixit asked.

"If Chop Shop makes it off-planet, who knows what trouble he could cause? He needs to be brought to justice," Bee said, determinedly. He was right to say that if Chop Shop uses the space-ship and make it off-planet, he could cause a lot of disaster on Earth.

Fixit glanced at Zap who gave him a nod of encouragement, indicating his Mini-Con assistant is counting on him because he knew that Fixit would do anything to help the Autobots in their mission. "I'll do it," Fixit said, determined to help his team.

Grimlock transformed into his Dino-Bot Mode, also ready to go on a mission. "Boo! Let's go bug hunting!"

"Throttle down, Grimlock, you're staying here," Bumblebee said. "Without an Earth-based vehicle mode, you'd stick out like a sore cyber-carpal."

"But... But Fixit doesn't have a vehicle mode," Grimlock pouted.

"He's not gonna need one," Denny said, turning to his Mini-Con friend, the adult human has a better cover for the Mini-Con.

* * *

 **~~(At the Manufacturing Plant)~~**

In the manufacturing plant, Chop Shop and his components crawled out of the hatch. Four of the spiders stood onto each others' shoulders as Chop Shop climbs on the top of his components, crawling onto the large pipeline while being followed by his components.

"Fill her up, boys, get that liquid oxygen pumping," Chop Shop said, referring to a tanker truck that is parking beside the storage tank.

* * *

 **~~(Back at the Scrapyard)~~**

Meanwhile, Russell had already left for his football practice before Denny and the Autobots had left the scrapyard for their mission while Grimlock, Averie, and Zap remained at the scrapyard. Grimlock was building a house made of cars as he lifted a vehicle, carefully placing it on the top of other vehicles.

"Nice house of cars!" Zap compliment.

"Thank you," Grimlock said.

"Oh hey, Russell," Averie looked behind her shoulder notices her little brother, who had return from football practice.

Once Grimlock senses Russell's presence, he turns around his back which caused the whole tower of cars to collapse on the ground.

"Hey! You've ruined the perfect tower of vehicles!" Zap yelled.

"Sorry," Grimlock apologized.

"Where is everyone?" Russell asked.

"They went on a mission, it's just the four of us, me, you, Grim and Zap," Averie explained.

"How was football practice?" Grimlock asked.

"Well, today, I played a position called way-back," Russell said before he let out a heavy sigh. "I'm gonna quit."

"What?! Russell, you can't just quit doing football, this is the first time you're playing with your new friends," Averie encouraged.

"Well... I'm just nervous, what if I made a fool of myself in front of Hank and Butch," Russell said hopelessly.

Averie let out a small sigh, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Rusty!" A familiar female voice called out.

"It's Hank! Hide!" Russell urged.

"Eek!" Zap squealed in fear as he swiftly went to hide behind a vehicle while Grimlock desperately looks for a hiding spot. Realizing that he can't hide, so Grimlock posed himself as a Dinosaur Statue.

"Here she comes," Averie said, noticing a familiar brown-haired girl riding her bicycle towards the Clay Siblings before she skidded to a halt.

"Good practice this morning," Hank compliment.

"Hank, I know the team was making fun of me," Russell said.

"Aw, everyone plays way-back once, it's a rule. Don't worry, you just gotta find your place on the team," Hank reassured before her eyes fell on Grimlock. "Hey, nice Dinosaur statue, see you at the game later, we need you!" Hank exclaimed as she left the scrapyard.

"Is she gone?" Zap asked as he came out of his hiding spot and stood beside the boy.

"I like her," Grimlock said, showing interests in Russell's friend.

Averie giggled at her Dinobot friend while Russell rolled his eyes in annoyance.

* * *

 **~~(At the Manufacturing Plant)~~**

Meanwhile, the Bee Team had split into two groups: Bumblebee and Sideswipe are in the low profile spots outside the plant while the girls: Strongarm and Lightstriker, along with Denny and Fixit who disguised as a human, were heading their way towards the manufacturing plant in order to stop Chop Shop from doing his mischievous plan. Lightstriker already activated a holoform in the form of a female human since her vehicle mode is a Motorcycle so the humans won't suspect about her vehicle mode.

" _Sideswipe and I are in low profile spots outside the plant, Strongarm, and Lightstriker, we'll move in for the collar as soon as you flush out Chop Shop_ ," Bumblebee said through the com-links.

"Copy that, Bee," Lightstriker complied.

"We will not forget to flush," Strongarm agreed.

Once the femmes reach for the manufacturing plant, they stop at a security gate entrance where a security guard is standing at the gate. "We're with the Hazardous Utility Bureau," Denny said, showing an ID card to the guard, but the guard looked at him with a bemused expression. "Question One: Do you always take this long to open the gate during surprise inspections?"

The security guard goes to open the gate, Denny glanced at Fixit who gave a small grin to his human friend, he is definitely having fun going on a fieldwork for the first time.

The security gate lifted up in the air as the femmes drive through the opened gate, they must find Chop Shop before it's too late.

* * *

 **~~(Back at the Scrapyard)~~**

Meanwhile, Russell is sitting upon an old rusty vehicle's hood while staring at the helmet in his hand, the human boy is in worry off losing the match and has a hard time socializing with his new friends if he loses the match he might embarrass himself in front of Hank and Butch. Grimlock, Zap and Averie approach the young boy as they saw him sitting down with a sad expression. They exchanged worried glances before Averie walked up to her younger brother and sit beside him.

"Hey Russell, aren't you gonna be late for your match," Averie reminded him.

"What's the point?" Russell said, pushing himself off the hood. "I stink, like Bronko Kowalski's helmet," Russell complained as he threw the helmet to the ground.

"You heard what Hank said, the team needs you," Grimlock encouraged him.

"No, they don't," Russell said.

"Hank said she said wants you there, so you should go and face your fears," Zap advised the boy, but Russell simply drifted his gaze from the Blue Mini-Con.

"Look, Russell, I would like to tell you something. When I was at your age, I was only a clumsy person, I was bad at playing baseball," Averie revealed as she pushed herself off the hood and walked towards her little brother. "Well since sports was not my favorite hobby, all the kids made fun of me, thinking I would do nothing at all. But I actually proven them wrong, I was able to win the baseball match, that's why I didn't give up. If Hank wants you, then you should never give up hope and go straight to the football pitch."

"There's _nothing_!" Russell exclaimed as he unexpectedly kicked the helmet, sends it flying higher over a nearby building.

"Wow!" Zap exclaimed as he, Russell, Averie, and Grimlock looked on with amazed and astonished looks plastered on their facial expressions.

* * *

 **~~(At the Manufacturing Plant)~~**

"Fieldwork is fun, let's find more humans we can fool," Fixit said excitedly as this is the first he is on a fieldwork.

Lightstriker lightly chuckled at Fixit's expense. "Oh, Fixit, we will do this later, but we need to focus on the mission so we can find-" Before Lightstriker could finish her words, she and Strongarm immediately come to a halt when something catches their attention. "Uh oh..." Lightstriker muttered in worry as the gang saw the spider Decepticons loading the fuels into a nearby tanker. "This isn't good..."

"Contact," Strongarm hissed.

As the spider Decepticons almost loaded the tanker, they later saw they were being spotted by the Autobots. "We've been made, Bug out!" Chop Shop ordered as one of his components quickly turned the tap and fills the tanker while the other spider Decepticon quickly detached the hose. Then he looks up to another spider Decepticon who was standing atop of the tanker who quickly nodded in response before he walked forward and gave a signal to another of Chop Shop's component who settled in the driver's seat.

Looking up at his fellow Component, he nodded in response before he started the Tanker's engine.

"We have to stop them before Chop Shop gets away!" Lightstriker ordered as she transforms into her robot mode and pulls up her mask that covers her mouth-plate. Strongarm followed suit, but she unknowingly dropped Fixit and Denny out of her cockpit when she transformed into her Bot-Mode.

"Chop Shop is making a run for it!" Strongarm urgently explained as she and Lightstriker sprinted towards the Decepticons.

" _On our way_!" Bumblebee replied.

As one of Chop Shop's components: Righty was running towards the tanker, the girls blocked his path and Lightstriker punched the Spider 'Con before Strongarm grabbed Righty, pinning him onto the ground.

"Make sure he won't escape," Lightstriker said as she and Strongarm tightly hold onto the Spider Decepticon.

After seeing Righty is being seized by the Autobot femmes, Chop Shop jumps up off the ground, signaling the two other components to leap off the tanker and form the legs while Chop Shop transforms into a torso and attached to the legs. Then the fourth component leapt into the air and forms the left arm. But while he and the rest of his component are combined, he later noticed Strongarm and Lightstriker were still restraining Righty onto the ground.

"Righty, you no-good widget!" Chop Shop said angrily. "What am I supposed to do now?" The latter turned to face Denny and Fixit who were looking at the Decepticon in horror. Two of them gasp in terror as Fixit was cowering behind a jacket he was holding in his servo.

Chop Shop walked up to him and picked up the Orange Mini-Con. "H-Hey!" Fixit panicked.

"Fixit!" Denny cried.

"No, no, no!" Fixit yelled as Chop Shop attaches the Orange Mini-Con in his right arm opening, making Fixit screaming in panic.

"He has Fixit!" Lightstriker exclaimed in worry.

"Oh, scrud..." Strongarm mumbled.

"No! I'm not even supposed to be here! Ow!" Fixit panicked.

"Hang on, Fixit!" Strongarm reassured.

Chop Shop walked up to the Cadet, aiming his Fixit-arm at her and brutally punches her, sending her flying as she was being thrown into the ground, lying a few feet away from them,

"Strongarm!" Lightstriker screeched in worry before she glared at Chop Shop. "Let Fixit go!" But instead of responding her answer, Chop Shop delivered her a strong punch that knocks her off the ground as she crashes into a wall.

"That's gonna leave a mark," Fixit apologetically said.

"Righty, take the wheel!" Chop Shop instructed.

Righty climbed into the tanker's Driver's seat, putting his foot on the pedal and started the engine as it lits up its headlights. Denny made a run for the tanker, however, it simply drove away from him and Chop Shop latches himself onto the side of the tanker, driving right towards Strongarm, but the femme moved out of the way as the tanker could ram into the Cadet.

"Strongarm!" Lightstriker yelled as she ran towards the white and blue femme. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Strongarm nodded before she turns on her comm-links and said. "The suspect has Fixit! Uh... make that, Fixit is now partly the suspect."

"What Strongarm is trying to say that Chop Shop has Fixit," Lightstriker said through her comm-links.

* * *

 **~~(Down the Road)~~**

" _They're coming your way_." Lightstriker said to Bumblebee and Sideswipe who were heading towards the manufacturing plant just in time in order to aid the girls. As they were driving right towards the barrier, they saw two lights appearing in the area and approaches the two Autobots as the tanker truck crashes through the barrier, driving passed through Bumblebee and Sideswipe.

Seeing those Autobots veering off course, Chop Shop snickered with an amused look.

"Guys! Chop Shop has taken Fixit!" Lightstriker exclaimed as she and Strongarm drove towards the male Autobots.

"Understood!" Bumblebee said as he and his teammates drove down the road, speedily chasing after the tanker all the way down the highway. "Sideswipe! Strongarm! Get on Chop's left flank! We'll try a pincer maneuver." Bumblebee ordered his teammates as he drove ahead of them and they followed after their leader.

"I wasn't built for this!" Fixit yelled for help.

As Chop Shop was holding himself onto the tanker, he saw the Autobots getting closer to the tanker. Once Sideswipe reaches to him, Chop Shop gave a strong kick at the red mech, causing him to uncontrollably swerve towards the girls, but they drove passed through him as they continue to pursue after the fugitive.

Once the tanker truck reaches to a bridge above them, Chop Shop raises his Fixit-arm in the air and smashes through the overpass as the tanker drove off, leaving a large gap on the bridge that began to disintegrate and the Autobots were forced to stop in their tracks as debris fell all over them.

Once the dust settled, Bumblebee and Sideswipe emerge from the rubble as they lifted the debris off from their teammates.

On the other hand, Lightstriker was already in her Robot-Mode as she was laying on the ground, looking a bit hurt. "Lightstriker, are you alright," Bumblebee asked, approaching the pink and blue femme, helping her to stand up to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Lightstriker said with a grateful smile before the three Autobots managed to haul a large boulder off from Strongarm, but Denny was safe inside her cockpit. "Are you okay, Strongarm and Denny?"

"I'm alright, and so is Denny," Strongarm reassured.

"Can't win 'em all," Sideswipe muttered under his intake.

"We haven't lost yet. The first rule of perp identification: memorize your suspect's tire tread," Strongarm explained, turning on her ultraviolent highlights which lights up the tire tracks marked on the pavement that could lead them to find Chop Shop.

"Nice thinking, Strongarm," Lightstriker smiled at her best friend.

* * *

 **~~(Outside the Abandoned Factory)~~**

After following the tire tracks that lead them to the woods, the Autobots came out of the forest, finding an abandoned rusty old factory in the large clearing area. Denny exited Strongarm's Alt-Mode before the Autobots transforms back into their Robot-Mode. "Trail leads inside, sir." Strongarm pointed out, crouching on the ground to analyze the tire tracks.

"This old factory reminds me of Arcola Factory, but it's different," Lightstriker said, closely eyeing at the old factory.

"Denny, stay back," Bumblebee ordered the human adult.

"If you say so," Denny said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Keep your optics open," Bumblebee said, pulling up his battle mask. "We're on Chop Shop's turf now."

The others pull up their masks as well as they make their way for the old factory.

Once they reached the entrance, they make their way towards a warehouse. They hid behind the wall, narrowing their optics as they peeked through the door to take a closer look at something Inside the warehouse. They saw two of Chop Shop's components fueling up a large space spacecraft, draining a large amount of liquid oxygen from the tanker they have stolen from the Manufacturing Plant.

"Sweet ride," Sideswipe remarked.

"Okay, not so much his turf as his mission control," Bumblebee said, eyeing at the rocket.

As the Autobots were hiding behind the door, they heard a sound of clacking footsteps approaching them, catching Lightstriker's attention as she looked behind her shoulder and optics widened in horror as an urgent whisper left her lips. "Oh no!"

"You don't want us on this rock and we don't wanna be here," Chop Shop said angrily, stalking towards the Autobots with Fixit clinging to him since he is being fused to him as the right arm. "So what's the glitch coppers?"

"Whoa! Mayday!" Fixit panicked as Chop Shop leaped off the ground, attempting to slam his Fixit-Arm on the Autobots, but they swiftly jumped off the floor to dodge his attacks. The Bee Team attempt to charge at Chop Shop, but the Decepticon Combiner swiftly strikes Sideswipe and Lightstriker before sending a spinning kick to Bumblebee and Strongarm, sending him flying as they knocked into a wall.

Strongarm raised her blaster, ready to fire at the Decepticon but Bumblebee places his hand on her arm. "Don't shoot! You could ignite the rocket fuel!"

"And you might hit me!" Fixit exclaimed.

Sideswipe sprinted forward, acrobatically leaping off the ground and hold himself onto a ledge before he jumped in the air as he lunged ar Chop Shop, attempting to strike him with his katana, but Fixit, in Chop Shop's control, caught the blade of his katana as Chop Shop roughly flung him to a wall.

"Sorry, Sideswipe!" Fixit apologized before hearing a sound of loud footsteps approaching them.

Strongarm leaps off the ground, attempting to give Chop Shop a diving kick, but the Decepticon gave her an uppercut, sending her flying backward.

"I'm sure that'll heal Strongarm!" Fixit exclaimed, his helm spinning dizzily after hitting Strongarm very hard.

Suddenly Chop Shop heard a cry of anger as he turned around to see Lightstriker charging at the devious Decepticon. She tried to attack Chop Shop with some punches and kicks. But she couldn't let herself hurt Fixit. "What's the matta femme? Afraid to hurt your mini-con friend?" Chop Shop taunted, swiftly avoiding Lightstriker's combat attacks.

"I demand you to dis-combine Fixit or you'll pay, Chop Shop," Lightstriker growled, attempting to punch the Fugitive, but the Decepticon caught her fist with his Fixit-Arm and brutally punched her, sending her flying as she roughly landed on the ground.

"My apologies ma'am," Fixit exclaimed, apologetically.

Bumblebee ran into Lightstriker's aid, before turning his attention to the Mini-Con. "Fixit, fight back!"

"I... I can't!" Fixit exclaimed helplessly.

One of Chop Shop's components springs off the rocket, attaching to his left arm opening. He and Bumblebee charges at each other. The yellow mech attempt to punch him, but Chop Shop countered his attack by hitting his face, flipping him through the air before he gave him a roundhouse kick, sending him flying backward as he hits the ground.

Walking up to the Autobot, Chop Shop grabbed Bumblebee around his neck, lifting him in the air and stinging him with red electricity, forcing him to let out a scream of pain.

Righty snickered sinisterly, clapping his legs in glee as he watches Chop Shop torturing the former scout. Unaware to him that Denny was sneaking up on him holding a metal pipe in his hands. As he witnesses Chop Shop releasing the Autobot from his grasp, Denny went closer to the red spider Decepticon and poked his head with the metal pipe, but Righty turned towards the human adult and snickered evilly as he crawled towards him. Denny dropped his metal pipe and grinned nervously before he ran off to the opposite direction, making Righty chase after the human adult.

Chop Shop places his foot on Bumblebee's arm, pinning onto the ground. "We ain't never going back in no cage!" Chop exclaimed angrily.

"Fixit, the team needs you," Bumblebee pleaded.

The Orange Mini-Con helplessly looked at the other Autobots who were struggling to get up to their feet. Then he glanced down at Bumblebee.

As Chop Shop is about to smash Bumblebee with his Fixit-Arm, he suddenly froze. Fixit was grunting and he had his optics shut tightly, not willing to hurt the yellow Autobot. He was able to gain control of himself, he finally managed to fight back. "You work for me pally!" Chop Shop yelled at the Orange Mini-Con.

Opening his optics, Fixit turned towards the Decepticon and delivered him a strong punch. "I work... for my team!" Fixit yelled when he gave multiple strong punches to the Decepticon. Then he smacked him on his faceplate. "What? Why are you hitting yourself? Huh? Why are you hitting yourself?" Fixit taunted, jabbing Chop Shop's face-plate. He began to continuously give more punches on his faceplate as the Decepticon finally fell on the ground.

"Get off, you mangy skid!" Chop Shop retorted as he rejected Fixit off the opening.

The Mini-Con sighed in relief as he walked towards the Yellow Autobot. "You can handle the fieldwork from here, right?"

"We'll manage, thanks, Fixit," Bumblebee smiled before he shoot a serious glare at Chop Shop who got up to his feet.

The Yellow mech sprinted towards the Decepticon and delivered him a powerful uppercut that sends him flying in the air before he crashes onto the tanker, releasing a few icy steam from the truck.

Seeing that Chop Shop is defeated, Righty has scurried away in fear as he went out of the warehouse.

As Chop Shop was frozen in solid ice due to the impact liquid fuel. The Autobots walked towards the frozen Fugitive. "Nice punch Bee," Lightstriker compliment.

"Thanks, but I give all the credits to Fixit," Bumblebee said, modestly, gesturing at the Mini-Con.

* * *

 ** _Morning..._**

 **~~(Back at the Scrapyard)~~**

"Wait, wait, wait, you did what?" Grimlock asked in awe.

After the Autobots returned to the scrapyard and put Chop Shop in the stasis pod, Fixit told the Dinobot the whole story of how he has beaten Chop Shop, much to Grimlock's amazement.

"Yeah, that's right, punched Chop Shop," Fixit said, nonchalantly. "Yep, a couple times, you know. Pow-Pow-Pow-Pow-Pow-Pow-" As Fixit start glitching, Sideswipe gently nudges the Mini-Con's head with his leg. "It was epic, I mean, it doesn't need to be repeated, but it was epic."

"Looks like a Caretaker Mini-Con like you have taught a Decepticon a huge lesson," Zap said, sharing a High-Five with the Orange Mini-Con.

"If it wasn't for Fixit, we never would have captured Chop Shop," Bumblebee smiled.

"Guess you can't spell team without an F," Grimlock said. "And uh... um... is it one X or two?"

"And that reminds us, there's someplace we wanted to go." Averie explained.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, with Denny and the Autobots)~~**

This was a special plan made by Averie and Grimlock; they brought Denny and the other Autobots to a hilltop where they could see a football field from a discrete distance as they could also see a group of kids including Russell playing football together. Lightstriker was observing the area by using a pair of binoculars.

"Looks like Russell is finally hanging out with his new friends," Lightstriker said with a smile.

"Yeah, he really overcomes his fear," Averie smiled, "I've always known that he can do anything he can."

"Hey, Lightstriker! Can I use the binocular, please," Sideswipe asked.

"If you say so," Lightstriker smiled politely as she passes the Binocular to the red mech.

Sideswipe was watching the game through the binocular that he is holding in his hand before he briefly hung back for a moment. "Give it! Come on, it's my turn!" Strongarm exclaimed, reaching to grab the Binocular.

"Is not." Sideswipe denied.

"Uh, crunch time." Grimlock pointed out.

 ** _X_**

Back in the football field, Russell, Hank, and Butch huddle together, forming a plan in order to win the football match. "Last play of the game, down by two," Hank said. "Any ideas?"

"I have one," Russell said.

After forming the plan to win the match, Butch puts the ball on the ground before passing it to Hank, thus beginning the game. Hank quickly tosses the ball to Russell before she is being surrounded by two boys who stopped her in her tracks. Thinking quickly, an idea popped in Hank's head before she made a chicken noise, acting like a real chicken as boys were confused at her actions

Russell places the football on the ground before kicking it hard that sends it flying through the goal post. Hank and Butch cheered triumphantly for their new friend, indicating they had won the match.

Hank shared a high-five with Russell before the two started to walk across the field together. "Hey, are you any good at basketball?" Hank asked curiously.

Russell gave a bemused look but he smiled at his friend as they left the field.

 ** _X_**

Meanwhile, in the hilltop, Denny, Averie and the Autobots were cheering excitedly after witnessing Russell and his friends had won the match. "Nice one little bro!" Averie exclaimed in glee.

"Rusty! That's my boy!" Denny exclaimed.

"Way to go Russell!" Lightstriker cheered as she unknowingly wrapped her arms around Bumblebee's shoulders. When she notices she is embracing the former scout, she quickly pulled apart from him, her nerves started to turn down. "Sorry," Lightstriker shyly apologized, blushing in embarrassment, but Bumblebee didn't seem to notice the growing blushes on her cheeks, he simply smiled at her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Soooo! What do you think! I bet you enjoyed reading it! well i don't know what to say, but i hope you enjoy reading this chapter, have a nice day! and please, vote comment below etc...

 **Next Chapter: W.W.O.D.?**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, i only own my OCs Lightstriker, Zap and Averie.


	10. WWOD?

**Author's Note:** Hi beloved readers! Here's the brand new update! And so sorry for taking too long to write this, it has 8969 words, so anyway have fun!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, i only own my OCs Lightstriker, Zap and Averie.

* * *

 **Chapter Six:** ** ** **W.W.O.D.?:**  
****

 **~~(Command Center)~~**

Bumblebee had called his teammates for a team meeting and they all gathered around the command center as Fixit pulls up an holographic map while Bee tries to give his teammates a presentation about where they found stasis pods so far. "This map shows where we've found stasis pods so far," Bumblebee announced who is standing on a large rock as he gestured his servo at the map."

"Hey, if you drew a line between the pod vocations... ovations... locations, it looks kind of like Megatron," Fixit grinned before pointing his servos at the pinpointed locations, "Here's that thing on his nose, here's the..." But Fixit cuts himself off when he notices Bee looking at him. "Oh."

"The point is, now we have an idea of where to search for more pods..." Bumblebee explained.

As Bumblebee continued on with his presentation, on the other side, Sideswipe sticks his digits **(Note: Digits is a Cybertronian Term for human fingers)** into his mouth-plate and then he slowly moved his digit towards Strongarm's audio receptors...

"The more pods we find, the better our chances of finding fugitives nearby we capture. In this grid alone, they are probably..." Before Bumblebee could finish his words, he is interrupted by a loud thud, he swiftly turned around and saw Strongarm had tackled Sideswipe's face on the ground and Grimlock was laughing in amusement **.**

"And that, funny bot, is what happens when someone sticks his finger in my audio receptor," Strongarm deadpanned.

"For a rule book with arms, you fight dirty," Sideswipe grunted.

"Do it again, Strongarm, do it again!" Grimlock pleaded, grinning.

Lightstriker shot a glare at the Dinobot.

Bee jumps off the large rock and walked towards the teenage Autobots, "Guys, please, I'm just trying to get us better organized," Bee said, pulling Strongarm up to her feet while Sideswipe quickly hop up to his feet.

"You got lucky, I was about to make my move," Sideswipe glared at Strongarm while rubbing his chest-plate.

"My foot is about to move you right back to Cybertron," Strongarm pointed out.

"Enough!" Bee exclaimed, breaking the argument between the lawful cadet and the juvenile delinquent.

Without arguing again, Strongarm and Sideswipe just walked away in anger while Grimlock was giggling under his intake about Strongarm tackling Sideswipe's face on the ground. Lightstriker vented a sigh as she walked towards the yellow mech, she could see that Bee is having some trouble in leading the team. "Hey, you look troubled, aren't you?" Lightstriker asked, placing a hand on Bee's shoulder.

"Yeah... A little..." Bee murmured sadly, looking down at the ground.

"A little?" Lightstriker raised an optic ridge **(Note: eyebrow)** , "You _are_ troubled, and you have to tell me about it, I'm a good listener."

Sighing, Bumblebee lifted his helm up and met Lightstriker's gaze, his expression softened when he gazed at her optics before he spoke out, "Well, it's just that I'm not fitted to be a leader of this team, I'm totally troubled at my newfound leadership, I can't even come up with a better rally cry and I can't lead my team like Optimus does," Bumblebee explained, "This is the most troubling problem I've never had before."

Lightstriker hummed in agreement before she spoke out, "Look Bee, you have to face your problems, even though Sideswipe and Strongarm are still arguing like younglings and even Grimlock is on probation, you just need to believe in yourself and stay positive, I'm sure you will lead your team and they will listen to your orders."

Bumblebee sighed once more, "Yeah, thanks for the advice Light."

Lightstriker opened her mouth-plate as if she was going to say something, "Um, should I reschedule our map presentation for tomorrow?" Fixit asked as he walked towards the Lieutenant, he also witnesses the argument between Sideswipe and Strongarm.

"My team never gave Optimus trouble like this," Bumblebee recalled, it was during his time as a scout, his former teammates never gave Optimus that kind of trouble before. Unlike Bumblebee's team, Team Prime members always listen to Optimus's orders.

"So what was Prime's secret?" Zap asked as he came into their view.

"I'm not sure, I guess I could try asking him," Bee suggested as he walked away.

"Does Bumblebee talk to Optimus like that?" Zap asked.

Lightstriker shrugged her shoulders.

 **~~~ _X_ ~~~**

Afterwards, Bumblebee was walking towards a wall of mirrors, he thought he would talk to Optimus in a reflection, he cleared his throat before he spoke out. "H-Hello? Optimus?" Bee asked, "I don't know if this is the way to reach you in whatever realm you're in, but the last time you appeared it was in a reflection, so..." He pauses for a moment as he looked around his surroundings, embarrassed that he is talking to a wall of mirrors. "This is ridiculous, I just... Optimus, I could use some advice, my team doesn't always listen to me, and it makes me wonder if I'm even cut out to be a leader, I'm worried. If I can't figure how to lead, it could be a..." Before Bumblebee could finish his words, his gaze fell on the other reflection where he notices Strongarm sparring against a mascot head with Sideswipe face drawn on it. But unaware to the white and blue femme that Sideswipe is climbing on the top of a tower of junks, ready to surprise the cadet, but it started to waver under Sideswipe's weight, and about to fell over the female Autobot. "...Disaster." Bumblebee quickly transform into his Alt-Mode and speeded towards Strongarm.

As Strongarm was too focused on pounding the item. The tower behind her lost its balance, causing Sideswipe to knock off the tower of junks. Bumblebee quickly transform back into his robot mode as he glided forward on the ground and pushed Strongarm out of the way, causing the pile of junks to fell over him.

"Bumblebee!" Lightstriker yelled in worry as the others had arrived to see the junks had scattered all over the ground.

"My 1978 Volcano Avenger Machine!" Denny exclaimed sadly.

"Don't worry Bee, we'll help you out," Lightstriker reassured, she and Grimlock rummaged through the machines.

Once Grimlock remove one of the machines, Bumblebee was wearing the head of the novelty item, he removes it from his head and had an unamused look on his face-plate, he spit out a pinball at a machine, hitting three bumpers and giving the score "1000000", Denny grinned a gleeful grin while giving him a thumbs up.

"Scrap..." Bee muttered to himself.

"Are you alright," Lightstriker asked, helping Bumblebee up to his feet.

"You know, when Optimus told us to stop doing something, we stopped," Bee lamented.

"Why?" Russell asked, curiously.

"Because Optimus had this great, commanding voice, it was..." Realizing that his teammates won't listen to him, so an idea came into Bumblebee's head, he cleared his throat and spoke out in a deep, grand voice, "Strongarm!"

Strongarm gasped when she heard the Lieutenant's voice called her name.

"Sideswipe!"

As Sideswipe was going to approach the rocket-like gate until he heard Bee's voice calling his name.

"Grimlock!"

Grimlock was fascinated, playing with a pinball machine before he heard Bumblebee called out his name.

"Lightstriker!"

Getting the attention of his teammates, the Autobots had gathered together and stand in front of their leader, curiously waiting to hear what their leader will say next.

"There is no time for this foolishness. We have a galaxy relying on us and a mission to complete."

Soon, there is an awkward silence between the leader and his teammates. Instead of responding, they suddenly burst out in a hysterical laughter, thinking their leader is imitating someone else, Bumblebee turned to see Lightstriker who is covering her mouth-plate with her servos, trying to stifle her laughter.

The former scout began to blush in embarrassment, he can't believe that he make himself a fool, not only in front of his teammates, but also in front of his crush Lightstriker as well.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir, but..." Strongarm tried to apologize, but she couldn't help but to laugh in amusement.

"That's the worst Starscream imitation ever!" Sideswipe exclaimed as the others continued to laugh at their leader.

"Starscream?" Bumblebee tilted his helm with a confused expression.

"Oh boy..." Averie muttered under her breath as she shook her head before noticing Fixit had come into their view.

"I picked up a Decepticon signal," Fixit explained, "It appears to be coming from—"

"Crown City?" Denny spoke out suddenly out of the blues.

"How do you know?" Ask Fixit.

"Guess, Dad watched the news," Averie countered, Denny smiled at his daughter and give her a nod.

 **~~~ _X_ ~~~**

 **~~(At the Diner)~~**

The Autobots and the Clays went to the diner and they all gathered around to see a T.V news, the Clays were inside the diner while the Autobots were watching the news from the outside.

" _This afternoon, on this wooded trail, hikers found a strange object which was then brought to the Crown City Museum of Natural History and Sciences._ " News Reporter explained. " _As imaginations ran rampant, scientists are working to open the bizarre artifact. Sources tell us the object appears completely alien to them, with another source speculating that there might something or_ someone _locked inside_."

Afterwards, Denny press the T.V's button, turning off the T.V, Bumblebee sighed in worry after hearing the news about a Stasis Pod being found by Human Authorities.

"Why is everyone so bummed? Humans found a stasis pod _for_ us, let's walk in there and get it." Sideswipe suggested excitedly.

"Our goal is to _not_ to be seen by Earth's population, remember?" Strongarm corrected him.

"Strongarm's right, Sideswipe, if we walk _in_ to the Museum like that, humans might get terrified of seeing giant alien robots from another planet," Lightstriker said.

"Still, we need that pod, before the humans accidentally free what's inside." Bumblebee said, he is right about that, if the humans in the museum discover what is inside the pod, they might get themselves in grave danger.

"No problem, I could pose as a dashing archeologist," Denny reassured as he put on a glass, "I'll ask for a tour. Once I'm in, I'll open the loading dock doors for you. Then you grab the pod."

"Well, that would be a great idea," Lightstriker smiled, agreeing with Denny's plan.

"Thank you Miss Lightstriker," Denny give her a bow, earning a chuckle from Averie.

"Hmm, sounds almost reasonable," Bee agreed, "Let's find a tarp to cover Grimlock for the trip into town," Bumblebee suggested as he and his team walked away to find a tarp for the Dinobot to cover his identity.

"This'll be a blast and a half," Denny said in glee as he went to find the costumes for disguise.

"What should we wear?" Russell asked as he and his big sister followed after their father.

Denny opened a blue fridge that contains his costumes and he grabbed a brown hat before turning his attention to his kids, "I don't know, Rusty and Ave, it could be dangerous," Denny said, expressing his concern for his children's safety.

"Dad, I'm not that younger, okay. I'm fifteen and I can take care of myself and my little brother too," Averie said, earning an annoyed pout from Russell.

"Okay, but you two would have to promise to stay by me the whole time," Denny said.

"Don't worry, dad, you're in charge, we'll do whatever you say," Russell said, taking the hat before he wears the hat on the top of his head, but it really didn't fit his size, "Although I might not wear the hat."

Averie giggled under her breath.

* * *

 **~~(Crown City Museum of Natural History and Sciences)~~**

Later on, Denny and his children had disguised themselves as archeologist and went to the Crown City Museum of Natural History and Sciences to convince the museum staffs about their 'search' of an important 'artifact', this was their plan to open a way for their Autobot friends to enter the museum so they would take the stasis pod from the humans.

"I'm Nevada Flieber, famous archaeologist," Denny introduced himself to the Staffs who were sitting at the reception desk. Denny was wearing a hat with a blue feather on it and he is also wearing a dark brown jacket, "And this is my lovely assistant, Miss Daisy Loop," Denny said, gesturing at Averie who is wearing her own disguise; she had already tied her hairs in a bun and she had also dressed in a white shirt under her pink blazer, nude strapped heels and horn-rimmed glasses. "We discover the Flengi Tribe in the lost city of Pantra, I'm surprised you don't recognize us," Denny said with a proud smile.

The Museum Staffs blinked at him for a moment.

"Ah, well sir and ma'am, let my boss continued his speech," Averie said, a bit coyly.

Denny smiled at her before turning to the Museum Staffs, "And we're here with my intern..."

"International adventurer." Russell said, pulling himself over the desk while covering his eyes with his hat, "I'm McPlank." Both father and daughter exchange surprised looks before looking at the boy, "We just got back from Cartagascar, where Professor Flieber and Miss Daisy Loop helped me recover the Sammurabi idol."

"Helped _you_?" Denny said skeptically, "I wouldn't say..." Averie cleared his throat before she jerks her head, signalling at the Museum Staffs. Denny quickly keep his composure and said, "Anyway, we're thinking of donating the idol to Crown City, which could mean a lot of publicity and ticket sales for your museum, so I thought a tour..."

"Yes, of course," The male museum staff said as he and the African woman stood up from their chairs, looking pleased while they cupped both of their hands. "Right this way," he said as they both walked off.

Once they left the desk, Denny turned to glare at Russell, "You promised to follow my lead, _McPlank_."

"Lead on." Russell signaled as the Clays went to follow the museum staffs. 

* * *

**~~(At the Museum's Loading Dock)~~**

Outside the museum, at the loading dock, the Bee Team headed towards the back of the museum as they drove around the corner with Strongarm towing Grimlock who is standing on the cart and is covered with a tarp from being seen by humans before the Autobots come to a halt and transforms into their Bot-Mode, "Ah, you are really going to appreciate Earth museums," Bee said to Sideswipe and Lightstriker.

Sideswipe shot a smirk at his leader while Lightstriker raises an optic ridge, "Looks like this'll be a history lesson for us to learn more about Earth's cultures," Lightstriker smiled.

"Well yeah, I learned some fascinating, stuff like in places like... Aw."

Before Bee could continue his sentences, he interrupted by Grimlock who suddenly jibbed as he is removing the tarp that was covering him from being seen by humans, "Finally, that thing smells like Fixit's tread grease." The Dinobot admitted as he threw his tarp away and landed onto the top of Strongarm's V-Mode, resulting the female cadet to transform into her Bot-Mode.

"Unh! Somebody help me with this! Ew!" Strongarm grumbled, squirming in the tarp, Sideswipe couldn't help but to howl with laughter.

"Classic! Hahaha!" Sideswipe laughed before Strongarm threw the tarp over him and now the two began to grapple with each other under the tarp.

"Put your arms down! No, stop!"

"Stop yelling!"

"Not in my face! No! Get away from me! Stop!"

Seeing the teenagers fighting over each other, Bumblebee and Lightstriker exchange unamused looks, before the pink and blue femme walked over her bickering teammates and pulls the tarp off them, revealing Sideswipe and Strongarm strangling each other's throats. "Seriously, you two better quit fighting with each other," Lightstriker stated with a stern expression.

Sideswipe and Strongarm glanced at her before releasing each other's throats.

"Better." Lightstriker smiled before noticing the Clays opening the garage door for the Autobots to enter the museum.

"Welcome to the Crown City Museum of Natural History and Sciences," Averie announced, "You're gonna learn so many things about Earth."

"And you're just in time for the diversion," Denny excitedly said.

"I'll pull the fire alarm to force everyone evacuate from the Museum," Averie suggested as she pulled fire the alarm.

The alarm rang throughout the Museum main room and forces the humans to immediately evacuate the museum.

 **~~~ _X_ ~~~**

 **~~(The Museum's Hallway)~~**

Once the humans left the building empty, the Autobots and the Clays entered the Museum as they wandered around the empty main room to find the missing stasis pod. Once they were looking for the pod, they come across a display of old western cowboys riding their horses while swing their lassos, "What are these statues of human beings so happy about?" Grimlock asked, eyeing at the statues.

"Well, they're cowboys," Bumblebee admitted to the Dinobot before turning back to the display. "They were independent, carefree adventure-seekers who transported groups of equine and bovine mammals across this continent's western region before it was settled, it was an exciting time."

"Wow, those are so amazing..." Lightstriker said, smiling attentively at Bee.

"I understood exactly none of that," Grimlock muttered dryly to Sideswipe.

"Me either, let's go find the stasis pod," Sideswipe suggested before he and the rest of the Autobots marched on to find the pod.

"Stop!" Bumblebee ordered in his grand voice, extending out his arms.

His teammates stopped and turned to glance at their leader.

Bumblebee leaned down to Russell and Averie and he said. "Yeah, I think I know what I did wrong before, I was just doing Optimus' voice, not his body language." Bumblebee stood up as he walked over his teammates. "By dividing our search efforts, we will be more efficient, each of you shall choose a..." But before he could finish his words, the three of the Autobots transforms and drives towards separate directions.

Lightstriker looked at him and gave an apologetic smile before she transforms and went to the same direction Sideswipe had went, leaving Bumblebee confused and puzzled at their reaction before he vented a solemn sigh.

"Stay here, if anything goes wrong, evacuate via the loading docks," Bumblebee told the Clays before he walked to the opposite direction.

"Bet Bee wishes his team was as crackerjack as we..." Denny started out before noticing Russell had vanished from their view, "Russell?"

"Oh goodness, that boy..." Averie muttered under her breath as she shook her head in disbelief before turning to her father, "Don't worry Dad, I will go and find Russell, I know where he went," She explained to her father as she went to the opposite side of the main room.

"Just be safe and make sure your brother is safe," Denny called out.

 **~~~ _X_ ~~~**

"Russell! Where are you?" Averie called out as she wandered through the corridors, looking for her younger brother, "Where is he? He is so in big trouble," Averie muttered angrily as she looked around the hallway before her eyes fell on a familiar boy wandering in the museum's hallway.

Russell was strolling along the corridors as he was looking for the stasis pod and he even narrated his own adventure as 'McPlank' himself, "They said McPlank couldn't find the treasure, but like McPlank always said _,_ 'McPlank has his ways'." He proclaimed to himself as he come across a glass door and saw the stasis pod in the room. "McPlank knew he should get help, but he also knew the stasis pod could burst open at any moment. McPlank had to re-seal the pod himself." Russell said as he made his way towards the stasis.

"Don't even think about it!" A familiar female voice exclaimed as a hand grabbed Russell at the back of his collar, the boy turned to see Averie who is giving him a stern look on her face.

"Averie! What are you doing here?" Russell asked shocked.

"And what are _you_ doing here, walking right towards the pod, what will happen if the pod burst out open, it could be dangerous if the Decepticon fugitive crush you like a bug, _McPlank_ ," Averie retorted, angrily glowering at her little brother while placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, and you should _know_ that I found the stasis pod, Daisy Loop," Russell shot a serious glare at his older sister.

"Ah, I better call dad and tell him that we both found before something worse will happen next..." Averie said as she took out her cell phone to call her dad.

But before she could dial the phone numbers, all of a sudden the stasis pod burst open and a machine was flying backwards, the Clay Siblings managed to move out of the way as the machine hits the ground. Once the two slowly look up to smokes covering the room before it parted to the sides, revealing a giant robotic buffalo who proceeded to let out a gigantic roar.

"McPlank and Daisy Loop were in big trouble this time," Russell said, his voice is filled with fear as he and his sister gazed up at the Decepticon.

As the Decepticon stood there for a moment, his optics fell on Russell and Averie and stared darkly down at them. "What are you two?" The Decepticon asked, his optics narrowing at the siblings.

"Surprised." Russell said worriedly while Averie gulped in fear.

"H-Hi..." Averie greeted anxiously.

"Unh, what is this place? Last I remember my boss Contrail sent me to smash the stabilizers off a bot who crossed him, then I woke up in that tiny box." The Decepticon informed before he let out another gigantic roar, he began to brutally pound the stasis pod with his fists before jumping on the top of it and quickly smashed the pod. "No one puts Terrashock in a tiny BOX!" He bellowed before he surveyed his surroundings, he began to hyperventilate as his visions shows the walls are closing in around him, "Walls are closing in... Hard to breathe... Gotta get out... Gotta find Contrail!" Terrashock desperately yelled out while Averie and Russell ran towards the glass door and leaned against it as they looked at Terrashock with horror in their eyes. Terrashock gave a roar of rage as he charged towards the Clay Siblings.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Russell begged, Averie protectively wrapped her arms around her brother and shut her eyes tight as she expected for the worse, but however Terrashock break through the walls before he blindly crashes into another wall.

"Ow!" Terrashock winced as he staggered to his feet, "Which way's out?" He asked the Clay Siblings who hid a large debris.

Russell and Averie exchange horrified looks before turning to Terrashock, "W-W-Well, we're not so sure, but if you want to wait here," Averie said, anxiously. "In case we'll try and find someone who will..."

"Averie and Russell? Is that really you two," Came Lightstriker's voice, the two turned to see Sideswipe and Lightstriker standing there in the corridors while they looked between the Clay siblings and the Decepticon.

"Thank goodness you've come for help," Averie exclaimed in relief.

"Hey, are you the Bot that Contrail sent me to wise up?" Terrashock asked, referring to Sideswipe.

The two Autobots exchange confused and bemused looks before turning their attention to the Decepticon, "Prrrobably not?" Sideswipe said unsure.

Terrashock growled lowly as he let out some streams from his nose-plates, "Of course you're gonna say that, what do you think I am, stupid?"

"Is that a trick question?" Sideswipe fretted, raising an optic ridge.

"Alright Decepticon," Lightstriker said, sternly, as he readied her blaster and aim straight at Terrashock, "Put your servos in the air and silently surround yourself to us."

Terrashock didn't reply back, he pawed his servos on the floor before he sprinted towards the Autobots and brush passed them, Sideswipe attempt to skid himself to a stop before he was knocked into wall.

Once he was rapidly galloping through the corridors, Terrashock slowed down before he stood up and walked along the museum hallway. "I am getting out of here, and I'll smash any bot that gets in my way," Terrashock declared as he galloped through the hallway in order to find his way to escape the museum.

Once Terrashock leaves the hallway, Averie and Russell went towards Lightstriker who was lying on the floor after she was pushed by Terrashock.

"Lightstriker, are you okay," Russell asked worried.

"I'm fine, Russell, I am really fine, seriously," Lightstriker reassured as she got up to her pedes before she and the Clay siblings run towards Sideswipe, "You okay, Sides," Lightstriker asked, helping her teammate standing up to his pedes.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just got a hard knock from the 'Con," Sideswipe reassured.

"What do we do?" Russell asked.

"We get in his way, come on," Sideswipe suggested, Lightstriker nodded in agreement before the two quickly transform.

"Hop on," Lightstriker advised.

The Clay siblings exchange quick looks before Russell entered Sideswipe's cockpit whileAverie climb on her Autobot Guardian's seat and drove through the hallways in high speed. 

* * *

**~~(Back at the Museum's Loading Dock)~~**

Denny had already pulled up the fire alarm before he pushed it back while Bumblebee sat down for a moment, he was thinking in deep thoughts before hearing the noise of screeching tires approaching them and Lightstriker and Sideswipe came out of the garage with some horsepower and skidded themselves to a stop.

Sideswipe was the first to switch back to robot-mode and Russell came out flying before he landed on Sideswipe's servos and then he quickly hop off his red Autobot friend's massive hands and landed on the ground, Sideswipe walked slowly towards the human boy so he wouldn't squash him with his own pedes.

"Sideswipe, you make walking a bore," Russell compliment his Autobot friend.

Averie immediately bounced off her Autobot guardian before the pink and blue femme transforms back to her own robot mode and kneel next to her human partner, "Have you guys seen a robotic buffalo come through?" Averie asked Denny and Bumblebee.

"Big head, small brain?" Sideswipe stated.

"Fixit, have you been hearing this?" Bumblebee said through his comms, "Can you us an ID?"

" _Yes, sir_."

* * *

 **~~(Command Center)~~**

"From the description, particularly the small brain part..." Fixit stated as he worked on his control panels, he immediately pulls up the database of the Decepticon fugitive manifests before an image of Terrashock pops up and his info pops up as well, "It sounds like Terrashock, a Buffaloid considered the most brutal enforcer on Cybertron."

* * *

 **~~(Back at the Museum's Loading Dock)~~**

"I've heard about him," The others turned to Lightstriker, who suddenly spoke out as she stood up to her pedes and stood next to Bumblebee. "He used to work as a thug for his boss called Contrail who was once a Council member on the High Council in the days before the Great War broke out and he joined the Deception Faction along with his fellow council member Ratbat. He hired Terrashock as his enforcer and sent him to attack someone who crossed him before he was arrested for his crimes," She explained with a cautious look on her face.

"So that's what was in the pod? Great." Bumblebee muttered under his breath, "Once a Buffaloid gets moving, it's nearly impossible to stop."

"That's a correct point, Bee," Lightstriker agreed with her leader, Buffaloids can be very strong and fast and can be very stubborn when it comes to someone forcing him to stop or anything else and would be unstoppable when it comes to recklessly smashing things.

"Nice to see you, _McPlank_ ," Denny retorted, glaring at his son, the boy turned to his father and smiled a nervous smile while waving his hand at him, "We were gonna stay together, remember?"

"Come on, Dad, me and Averie found the Decepticon," Russell explained.

"Yeah, if we _met_ a Decepticon, we would get squash if Sideswipe and Lightstriker hadn't arrive in time to find us," Averie corrected him.

"I'll find Terrashock, back in a flash," Sideswipe suggested as he was about to leave the loading dock.

"Team, listen to me," Bumblebee ordered in a deepened voice while outstretching his arms, "This is Bumblebee..."

* * *

 **~~(The Museum's Gallery Room)~~**

"... _Your team leader_."

"Heh, heh," Grimlock chuckled at Bumblebee's imitation of Opitmus as he was wandering in the art gallery room.

* * *

 **~~(Museum's Hallways)~~**

" _If you find the fugitive, do not engage him_."

Strongarm was wandering in the museum's hallway while listening to Bee's order in his majestic voice, so she rolled her optics with an annoyed look. 

* * *

**~~(At the Museum's Loading Dock)~~**

"Instead, summon your teammates and bring the Decepticon to the museum's entrance grand hall, where we can attack it together." Bumblebee concluded.

"Right." Sideswipe sarcastically said as he shrugged his shoulders before he transforms and drove around the corner.

"Really." Lightstriker raised optic ridge as she placed her hands on her hips, Bumblebee glanced at her and meekly smiled at her before leaning down to the Clays.

"See, I realized I wasn't adding the inspirational team stuff, like Optimus would have, so..." Bee chuckled, "You know what? Let's get to the museum entrance." Bumblebee suggested as he headed his way to the Museum entrance, the Clays exchange worried glances.

"This is getting out of point," Lightstriker muttered under her intake **(Note: Breath)** while shaking her helm before following after her leader.

* * *

 **~~(The Museum's Hallway)~~**

Meanwhile inside the museum, Terrashock was galloping through the hallways as he is finding his way out of the museum before he come across a Pleistocene display, he was looking at an animatronic buffalo who was automatically moving its head up and down like a real buffalo eating grasses. Terrashock tilted his helm, gazing at the animatronic with curiosity, "What are you doing here? Did Contrail send you? He said I was his only enforcer."

But unknown to Terrashock, Strongarm peering out at the corner with a clever smile on her face-plate, "No need to call the rest of the team for this genius."

"Ugh! Ain't nobody stealing my job!" Terrashock growled as he lunged at the animatronic and smashes it into pieces.

"And we'll add a 1305, destruction of private property to your list of crimes," Strongarm said sternly, stalking towards the Decepticon, before she took out her blaster, "You're under arrest, Decepticon."

Terrashock turned to face her before he advanced on her, Strongarm was shooting blasts at him. But it didn't effect him as the Decepticon moved towards her and then he tosses her at the rear of his helm before Strongarm landed on the Pleistocene display, she soon noticed Terrashock departing to another room.

* * *

 **~~(The Museum's Planetarium Hall)~~**

Terrashock went into the museum's planetarium hall as he went towards a device that projects stars, planets, and constellations, "Ahh, Transmitter," Terrashock said before pressing the device, "Terrashock to Contrail, you there, boss?" He asked.

But after activating the device, images of stars and constellations appeared around the cellings above the Decepticon, it makes him feel disoriented and frightened by the star patterns before he turned around and saw Grimlock had showed up.

"Need some help?" Grimlock smirked before he rushed towards Terrashock, the Decepticon charges towards the Dinobot as both of them were running towards each other before they brutally bump each other's' helms. But it hit Grimlock so hard that his head was spinning dizzily and was wobbling around as if a person was going to faint, before the Dinobot stumbled onto the planetarium as electric ran through his body, causing him to fall on the floor.

Terrashock made his way out of the planetarium hall, leaving Grimlock lying on the floor with electric running through his body. 

* * *

**~~(The Museum's Hallway)~~**

" _Water: our most precious resource_." A voice said on the video which is showing a footage of an island with rivers.

Terrashock was walking through the hallways before his gaze fell on the footage, it makes him feel relaxed and freed from the panicking troubles. "Ah, better," He sighed, "Must have made it outside somehow," He stated as he rushes towards the picture, but he knocked himself into the screen causing him to stumble back on the floor.

" _But in an instant, water can also become a monster_ ," Soon the screen switched into another footage, showing a tidal water rising its height, making Terrashock more frightened and terrified.

"Worse!" He exclaimed.

Sideswipe is peering out at the corner, wearing a smirk on his face, "Yeah, Strongarm, I did catch the bad guy all by myself," He said, practicing on what he will say to his teammate, "And, no, I _don't_ your apology." He said as he came out of his hiding spot and charges toward the fugitive.

Terrashock twisted around as he saw the red Autobot running towards him. Sideswipe did a back handspring and landed on the top of the Decepticon, taming him like a bull, "Get off me!" Terrashock exclaimed, struggling to shook him off, but the Autobot still grasped his servos onto his horns.

"Nah, I've been on my feet all day." Sideswipe smirked.

But as Terrashock was stumbling backwards, he knocked Sideswipe's back against a wall and his helm slams a red button.

But as Sideswipe fell on the floor, the video shows the footage of lightning flashing across the stormy clouds, making Terrashock even more panicky as he yelled in terror and he promptly ran away as he smashes into a wall, leaving a hole on the rampart.

* * *

 **~~(At the Museum's Entrance Grand Hall)~~**

"Anyone seen the rest of the team?" Bumblebee asked as he, Lightstriker and the Clays had gathered at the museum's entrance grand hall, waiting for the rest of the Autobots to lure the Buffaloid to the entrance grand hall.

"Perhaps your teammates are just not into your whole 'I'm gonna lead like Optimus plan'." Averie countered,

"Averie's right, Bee, you've been acting so different, you need to stop imitating Optimus, this isn't you _at all_ , you need to be yourself, Bee." Lightstriker advised her leader.

Bumblebee stared at the pink and blue femme for a moment, his expression softened before he glanced down at the ground, "I just... I don't know what else I can..."

Before Bee could say another word, he soon notices the Decepticon had showed up into their view, "Finally." He murmured, glowering at the two Autobots and their human allies.

"It's just me then." Bumblebee muttered before turning to Lightstriker, "Lightstriker, guard Denny, Averie and Russell."

Lightstriker nodded and she picked up the humans in her arms before she walked over to the side so the Decepticon would not harm them.

"End of the line, Decepticon," Bumblebee declared, aiming his gun at the fugitive.

Terrashock groaned in anger before he gave a roar of wrath and he ran forward even smashing a statue on his way while running towards the yellow mech, the Autobot leader shot lasers at him, but it didn't get the effect on the fugitive, so he pushes Bumblebee through the museum's doors sending him outside the building, Terrashock came out as well as he gazed at the Crown City Buildings making him feel dazed, despite not hearing the panicking screams of the humans who were looking at him in pure terror.

But Terrashock didn't care about that, he quickly transforms and speeded away. Soon Bumblebee gained his consciousness as he was bending on one knee while he is being surrounded by the humans, he raises his head and looked at the humans who were backing themselves up from the yellow Autobot.

Inside the building, Lightstriker was secretly peeking out at the corner, showing concern for the Autobot Leader, "We need to think for a plan or our cover will blow up," Lightstriker said to herself, quickly thinking for a plan to come up with a cover-up story.

"I think I might have an idea," Denny suggested.

"Okay," Light said before she leaned her helm down to Denny's level, the human adult quickly whispered in Lightstriker's audio-receptors, "Okay, that's a good idea, go and cover Bee's identity."

"As you wish, ma'am," Denny saluted as he and his kids walked out of the museum.

"Hope they cover for him successfully," Lightstriker muttered to herself before she peered out at the corner.

"It's okay, folks," Denny reassured the crowd as he and his children stood next to their yellow Autobot friend.

"Nothing to see here," Russell chimed in.

"The museum's been working on some new animatronics," Denny said as he took out his cell phone, "Watch, hey big guy, what's the density of Mercury?"

Bee stared at him for a moment before he turned to gaze at the crowds who were looking at him curiously, "Bee, we're trying to cover you up," Averie whispered quietly to the yellow Autobot.

Bumblebee nodded silently before he stood still like a real robot. "The density of Mercury is, uh... Bzz... Error... Bzz... Error," Bumblebee said in a droning voice acting like a real animatronic and he stood up to his feet as Denny and Russell escorted him to the museum.

"Well folks, we're still working out the bugs, clearly, the Museum's almost ready to re-open, see you folks inside, soon." Averie announced before she followed after her family and Autobot friend.

* * *

 **~~(The Museum's Hallway)~~**

Later on, after helping Bee covering up his Cybertronian Identity, Bumblebee was strolling around the art room gallery while Lightstriker and the Clays were following after the Autobot Leader. "So how was my plan of covering Bee up from being exposed," Denny askd, look up to Lightstriker,

"It was brilliant, Denny, thanks for covering our presence on this planet," Lightstriker smiled at Denny.

"Dad, that was a pretty good idea back there," Russell stated.

"Well, I had a pretty good teammate helping me make it work," Denny said, referring to his son.

"Yeah, if he hadn't run into much more troubles," Averie smiled as she playfully punched Russell's arm, making the boy genuinely smiled at his sister.

"Strongarm, Sideswipe, Grimlock, this is Bumblebee," Bumblebee said through his comm-links, "The Decepticon is loose in the city, me and Lightstriker are heading to the loading docks and going after him, Bumblebee out."

"Why didn't you order them to meet you there? Isn't that what Optimus would've done?" Russell asked with a smile.

"Probably," Bee said with a solemn look.

Lightstriker gave a deep sigh before turning to face her leader, "Bee, I know you're being troubled by your burden of leadership, I know the reason that you're imitating someone else, Bee."

"Well, Light, I..." Bee trailed off.

" ** _Bumblebee_** _?_ " A familiar voice echoed in Bee's audio receptors, the former scout turned to look at an elevator door as a ghost of a familiar red and blue mech appeared in the reflection with a stoic expression on his face.

"Optimus, I tried to call you," Bumblebee explained to his former mentor.

" ** _I am permitted to make contact only when the Primes believe your need to be dire_** _._ " Prime informed, " ** _I hope you are making progress_**."

"Actually, now's not a great time for me to talk," Bumblebee politely said, "A Decepticon is free in a populated area."

Lightstriker and the Clays glanced at one another, though they could not see Optimus' ghostly form since Bee is the only one who can see his former mentor's ghost when his need is to be dire.

" ** _I see, you and your team will pursue and apprehend it, I assume_** _._ " Optimus supposed.

"My team..." Bumblebee trailed off, moving his helm from his former mentor, "I'm not doing a very good job of leading them, Optimus. No matter how much I try to be like you."

" ** _Perhaps that is the problem_** _._ " Optimus said, realizing his former scout is facing. " ** _Bumblebee, you are not_** **me**."

"You can say that again," Bee bowed his head in sadness.

" ** _You misunderstand, I only_**..." Before Optimus could say another word to his former scout, he suddenly vanishes from Bumblebee's sight.

"Optimus?" Bumblebee tried to call out, "He just disappeared, I hope he's all right."

"Did he say anything before he went?" Denny asked.

"That I'm not him," Bee solemnly informed before he stride across the hallways, Lightstriker and the Clays glanced at each other before following the Autobot Leader.

"Maybe Optimus didn't mean that you not being him is a bad thing," Russell said.

Bumblebee stopped himself in his tracks before turning to face his human allies with a dejected look.

"I mean, you're you, you've been so busy trying to give orders like someone else." The boy said.

"Russell's right, what would you do if you simply tried to lead your team by being just you," Averie said with a smile.

"I agree with them Bee," Lightstriker spoke out, placing a hand on Bee's shoulder-plates, the former scout turned to look up at Lightstriker who had a gentle smile on her face. "You're been struggling leading your team, but you cannot impersonate someone who is better than you. Optimus is simply Optimus, and you're simply you, even though you're having a hard time leading your team, you need to stay positive and be who you are, if you just believe in yourself, everything will go fine, just like my adoptive sire said; if you believe in yourself, anything will go fine."

Lightstriker's words sunk into Bee's mind as he lower his helm, thinking for a moment before he raises his helm with a determined look on his face-plate. And then he walked towards the Old West Exhibit. As he was looking at the display for a moment, he tilted his head, thinking for a plan to capture the fugitive.

"So what do you have in mind?" Lightstriker asked with a smile as she stood next to her leader.

"I think I have one." Bee said, grinning broadly.

* * *

 **~~(Back at the Museum's Loading Dock)~~**

Later on, Bumblebee, Lightstriker and the Clays had already headed to the loading dock where the rest of the Autobots waited for them. They have returned empty-handed because of Terrashock completely becoming stubborn after he manages to take down them with his brute strength.

"Sorry, Lieutenant," Strongarm apologized before bowing her helm in disappointment.

"Just had some bad luck," Sideswipe said hopelessly.

"That thing has a really hard head," Grimlock added.

Bumblebee stepped forward, looking at his teammates with a positive face. "We're going after Terrashock together, come on," He suggested as he walked out out of the garage.

"Sir? Do you have a plan?" Strongarm asked.

"If no one's giving a Buffaloid orders, it fells lost, alone." Bumblebee theorized his plan, "But if someone steers the Buffaloid..."

"The Buffaloid will go where you tell it to." Grimlock said, going board on Bee's plan.

"Maybe even right into a stasis pod, Lieutenant, that's brilliant," Strongarm commented.

"Even better than that, Cadet, it's gonna be fun." Bumblebee rubbed his servos together, "Let's roll out."

Soon the Autobots quickly transformed into their vehicle mode, Averie climbed onto her Autobot Guardian's alt-mode while Denny and Russell went inside Strongarm and drove towards the highway to find and recapture the Buffaloid.

* * *

 **~~(Down the Highway)~~**

Meanwhile, Terrashock was recklessly driving along the highway as he drove through the driving vehicles, looking' for his own boss. "CONTRAIL!" Terrashock bellowed as he shove a car in his way, but unaware to the Buffaloid, the Autobots were hot on his trail.

"Our cover..." Strongarm started out.

"Forget our cover, we'll deal with that after we capture Terrashock. Do like I do," Bumblebee told Strongarm, "Yee-haw! Yippie ki-yay!" Bumblebee yelled in excitement as he drove through the vehicles.

"Yee-haw! Yippie ki-yay!" Sideswipe screamed in enjoyment as he followed after his leader.

"Yee-haw! Zippy highway!" Strongarm exclaimed as she drove off to join her teammates.

"Hey! Wait for us! We can't miss the excitement!" Lightstriker exclaimed in excitement as she gather some speed to catch up with her teammates.

"Whoa! Lightstriker! You better be careful, I would get too sick if you do that!" Averie warned her guardian, "I wish I would have brought a safety helmet."

"Everything's going to be alright, Ave, just hold yourself tight and you'll be safe. Now I have to help my teammates catch that 'Con! Yee-Haw!" Lightstriker screamed in enthusiasm, as she pushed herself in high speed to join her teammates.

As Bumblebee was driving down the road, he soon catches up with Terrashock before he gave him a shove at his side, causing the Buffaloid to transform into his robot mode as he galloped down the road before he hopped into the other side of the road and jumped over the driving vehicles on his way.

As Terrashock was galloping down the road, Bee hopped onto the other side of the road as he drove through the vehicles, he soon catches up with Decepticon as he narrow avoid bumping into other vehicles and shove him, causing Terrashock to hop back to the right side of the road as he continued to gallop down the road. The rest of the Autobots chases after him as Bee went to join his team.

Sideswipe quickly catches up with Terrashock and bump him on the side, "Hyah!"

"Hyah!" Strongarm yelled.

"Whoo-hoo!" Russell cried in excitement.

"Box him in, Strongarm," Denny cheered.

"Hyah!" Lightstriker yelled as she shoved the Buffaloid and Averie almost fell off her Guardian, but she luckily kept her grips onto the throttles.

"Hyah!" Grimlock cried as he hit the Terrashock's tailpipe with his tail.

"Yee-Haw!" Strongarm cried.

Once Terrashock was surrounded by the Autobots, Bee noticed they were driving towards the scaffolding ahead, "If he hits that scaffolding, the overpass might come down," Bumblebee interjected.

"We're too close, there's no time," Strongarm added.

"I have this," Bumblebee said, soon he quickly drove in front of the Decepticon who was rapidly galloping on the road, Bee soon find the opportunity in stop the galloping Decepticon and so he opened his car doors and hauls himself in front of the fugitive and the Decepticon tripped over him, sending him tumbling down an exit ramp.

The Autobots soon stopped on top of the overpass as the humans had witnesses the incident, Grimlock quickly remove the tarp and jumped off the edge of the bridge, "CANNOBALL!" He yelled as he fell on the top of the Buffaloid, knocking him out cold, "Cowboy Grimlock, I like the sound of that."

"Averie, are you okay," Lightstriker asked, noticing Averie's face had turned green after the Autobots shoved the Decepticon for so many times.

"Yeah... Just feeling... a little dizzy..." Averie said, her head spinning dizzily before she smothered her mouth and start vomiting.

"No way Bee and his team keep their cover after this." Denny said pretty worried.

"Like McPlank always says, 'McPlank has his ways'." Russell added, having an idea in his mind, "Strongarm, you got a speaker?"

"Blue button," Strongarm said, Russell soon press the blue button on the screen.

" _If you liked that action, folks, come on over to the Stunt Car and Truck Festival in Witchihoma County_ ," Russell announced, " _Bring the kids_."

Then a man asked, "Where's Witchihoma County?"

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile)~~**

After fooling the humans back at the highway, the Autobots and their human friends soon made their quick escape from the authorities in order to cover their real identities so they will never expose themselves in front of the humans.

On the way, the Autobot driving down the road as they were heading towards the scrapyard.

"Hey, sorry for making you sick after the 'rodeo-like catch-the-'Con part'," Lightstriker apologized her human partner who is back in her normal condition.

"Nah, it's okay, Light, you were just helping your team stopping the Decepticon," Averie forgives her Autobot Guardian, "I just wished I had brought my safety helmet. And you guys did a great job, capturing that 'Con."

"Thank you Ave," Lightstriker thanked.

Denny made some engines noises after having the excitement back at the highway, "That was a blast and half!" Denny cheered, "Don't you guys think?"

"Blast and a half." Russell agreed.

"What would cowboys do after a successful mission?" Grimlock asked.

"Just what we're doing, Grimlock," Bumblebee said, "Ride off into the sunset together."

Like Bumblebee said, the Autobot made cowboy noises as they drive off into the sunset.

* * *

 ** _Nightfall..._**

 **~~(Scrapyard)~~**

It was later nighttime in the Scrapyard, everyone were sleeping into their respective rooms and quarters, even Grimlock is snoring very loudly but it didn't bother the others to wake up from their sleep.

Bumblebee is in his personal quarter, sitting upon his berth and thinking in deep thoughts, he soon smiled to himself thinking about how he led his team into defeating the Decepticon, maybe what Optimus was telling him was true; he need to be himself, he is Bumblebee, not Optimus Prime nor anyone else on his team, he is simply _him_.

As he was thinking too much in his mind, an image of Lightstriker appeared in his mind, he couldn't help but to smile at the wonderful femme he just met since his arrival on Earth and he couldn't help but to like the strength of her personality, her kindness to her teammates and her ways of encouraging others to achieve things, but he doesn't know if Lightstriker likes him or not, he is simply worried that his feelings for her might affect their mission of recapturing Decepticons.

" ** _Bumblebee_** _?_ " A familiar voice rang in Bumblebee's audio receptors, the former scout quickly turned around before his optics fell on a mirror next to him and Optimus Prime appeared in his reflection.

"Optimus?" Bee whispered as he stood up from his berth while staring at his former mentor's ghost in the reflection, "I didn't expected you would come in contact with me in that night, did the Primes believe my dire to be needed."

Optimus nodded.

"Okay, so I don't know what else I can say to you Optimus," Bee started out.

" ** _There's nothing else for you, Bumblebee, I'm only here for you to tell you that I was proud of you that you captured the Decepticon by leading your team well, my former scout_** ," Optimus said with a proud smile, " ** _And I was going to say an advice to you cannot be me or someone else by leading your team to victory. You need to be simply yourself, not me or anyone, you_**."

Bumblebee smiled understandably at his former mentor, "Well, I know that you're going to say that, Optimus, and I understand what you're going to say to me, I understand that I cannot be someone who is better than me, I need to be myself, just myself."

" ** _You did well, Bumblebee_**." Optimus smiled at his old friend.

"Bumblebee?" A familiar feminine voice asked, Bumblebee always quickly turned his back and saw noticed a certain femme looking at him with a quizzical look on her face. Bumblebee's cheeks started to turned blue **(Note: Energon is blood)** and he look down to the ground before he gazed at her.

"Lightstriker, I didn't notice you there in my quarter," Bumblebee said shyly, "How long were you standing there?"

"Uh, just now Bee, were you talking to yourself?" Lightstriker asked, quirking an optic-ridge.

"Uh, I was..." Bee started out.

"Let me guess, you were talking to Optimus," Lightstriker assumed before walking towards her leader, "And I was just wondering how you were talking to him? What made you those speeches?"

"You also wanna talk to him?" Bee asked.

Lightstriker sighed as she nodded her helm, "Yes, I know that my adoptive sire Rollerblade fought alongside him, and I know all about him, but I wish to speak to him as well."

Bumblebee stared at her for a moment before he turned back to the ghost of Optimus Prime who gave him a nod of encouragement, Bee smiled at his former leader before turning to Lightstriker and gently take her hand in his. "If you wish to talk to Optimus, then you will..." Bee said with a tender smile on his face-plate.

"Okay," Lightstriker nodded, "So how should I meet him?"

"Just close your optics, and for a few seconds, you will open them and you will see Optimus." Bumblebee told her.

Lightstriker nodded before she closed her optics for a moment. In a few seconds, she slowly opened them and her optics widened to see Optimus in the mirror's reflection, she glanced at Bumblebee, then at Optimus Prime, "Optimus?" Lightstriker asked the ghostly Prime.

" ** _Indeed I am, and your name is Lightstriker, I assume_** ," Optimus said with a smile.

"Yes, I am," Lightstriker explained, "And you may know my adoptive sire Rollerblade, who was an Autobot soldier that fought alongside you, he told me all about you when I was a youngling."

" ** _Yes Lightstriker, Rollerblade was one of my most faithful soldiers that fought alongside me in the Great War, he was a trusted ally I've ever known and I know that he found you as a sparkling. Rollerblade told me about that during the war_**." Optimus revealed.

"It's an honor to meet you, we didn't stick around for a chat since you showed up in your physical form," Lightstriker recalled.

Optimus nodded his helm before he noticed Bumblebee holding her hand in his, a smile appeared on the Prime's face-plate before he look up to the two, " ** _Now I need to leave, the Primes need me to return to the realm, we shall see each other soon later, Bumblebee and Lightstriker_**." Optimus smiled at them for a moment before he vanishes from their sight.

Soon silence fell in the quarter and no one had spoken for a while, Bumblebee noticed he was holding Lightstriker's hand for a long moment before he gently releases her hand. "So..." Bee began, rubbing the back of his neck, "This was the first time you've talked to him, right," Bee said meekly.

"Yes," Lightstriker smiled at him, "As a youngling, I always thought I would meet Optimus in person since he was the leader of the Autobots, it inspires me to become an Autobot like Rollerblade."

"Right," Bee replied shyly.

"And I promise I will not tell this to anyone about that, even our teammates." Lightstriker promised.

"Thanks, this'll be our secret between the two of us," Bee smiled.

Lightstriker smiled in delight before she quickly kiss Bumblebee's cheek-plate, "I gotta go to my own quarter, I need to recharge now. Goodnight Bee." She finished as she exited Bumblebee's quarter.

The former scout stood there for a moment, he placed his servo on his cheek-plate as he felt a blush rising to his cheeks before a genuine smile appear on his face-plate.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This is it! It's very long but I hope you all enjoyed reading it, the idea for a cute Bumblebee/Lightstriker moment was given to me by a friend of mine, i hope you all like it, and also if you all like this story very much, please review because i want to know if you all like this story very much, have fun.

 **Next Episode: As the Kospego Commands:**

Sideswipe's loyalty to the team comes into question as he and Bumblebee and Lightstriker track down a Cybertronian crime boss called Thunderhoof who attempt to build a Space-Bridge that could cause a disaster.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, i only own my OCs Lightstriker, Zap and Averie.


	11. As the Kospego Commands!

**Author's Note:** Hey! I'm back! Here is the new chapter of my book, As the Kospego Commands, well i add a few differences in this chapter which will be different from the Episode, and also i will tell you how Zap and Averie looked like in a proper way, and i will tell you about Lightstriker's holoform; Zap is a male blue Mini-Con with black accents, he is only a younger than Fixit and is shorter than him, his optics are light blue and a mouth-plate that covers his mouth, like Fixit, he has wheels to walk, he also has small winglets on both the sides of his head, similar to Wheeljack from Transformers Prime. And also for Averie, she is a fifteen years old teenager with brown pigtail, she wears thick glasses to her face and she is dressed in her green jacket underneath her white shirt , she also wears a blue long jeans and has white converse. And now for Lightstriker's holoform; her holoforms looks the same as Acree's holofrom from Prime, but with different colors, her holoform wears a long cyan leather jacket and has blue jeans with straight black lines, her holoform also wears helmet similar to Arcee's holoform except full blue with pink streaks on the sides. Have fun!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, i only own my OCs Lightstriker, Zap and Averie.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven:** ** **As the Kospego Commands!:****

 **~~(Scrapyard)~~**

Averie gave a loud sigh as she placed her bag on the table and took out a book she borrowed from her school's library. This book is called _The Legend of the Forest Queen_ , she sit down on the chair and opened the book as her eyes focused on the words as she started to read out loud, "This story is about the mythical creature that lives in the forest and feel the nature from within, this creature is called the Forest Queen, she is a dangerous yet beautiful creature dressed in a white cloak while having deer-like horns on her head. She is the protector of Nature and will do anything to keep Mother Nature safe and the trees and grasses and the wild animals living in the woods. If anyone trespasses her home which is the forest, she will emerge from the woods and will have to suffer the wrath of the Forest Queen. She shall yell out: If anyone dared to trespass my home, you shall face my wrath... And you will be..."

"Averie!"

Averie gave a small yip as she swiftly pushed herself off her chair while her book slip from her hands unnoticed, the human girl swiftly turned her head around as she saw Lightstriker walking towards her. "Lightstriker! Will you stop doing that! You just gave me a heart attack!" Averie chastises before she picked up her book from the ground and dusts if off with her bare hands.

Lightstriker sighed as she kneel down in front of her human partner. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that, I was just checking up on you," Lightstriker apologized before her gaze fell on the book Ave is holding in her hands, "So what were you reading?" Lightstriker asked, gesturing her giant finger at the book.

"Oh, I was actually reading the story of the Legend of the Forest Queen," Averie explained, "The story says that the Forest Queen is the protector of Nature, she keeps the forest, wild animals and Mother Nature safe from those who dared to trespass her home which is the forest. Legend says that if anyone dare to trespass her home, they will suffer the wrath of the Forest Queen."

"So, the Forest Queen still exists?" Lightstriker asked , quirking an optic ridge, Averie covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle her laughter but she couldn't hold it for too long so she burst out in laughter, "What's so funny?"

"Oh Light, you simply don't know about Earth's mythical creatures, well the reason is that Mythical Creatures don't exist on Earth because they were considered as myths that appeared in fairy tale stories and other stuffs." Averie informed, "And the Forest Queen is also a myth because there are no such things as the Forest Queen, such as dragons, elves, fairies and other mythical creatures. Many people says they are myths and they do not exist in this world, while some people believes in myths. Well, for me, I don't believe in myths because I simply don't believe in them and they don't exist in reality."

"Okay, I actually never knew about Earth's mythology..." Lightstriker trailed off before she heard a crashing noise from the distance.

"What's that noise?" Averie asked.

"I better check it out," Lightstriker stood up to her feet and went toward the distance to see what is causing the noises.

 ** _X_**

In an open area of the scrapyard where the Autobots kept the stasis pods they have found in the crash site, Fixit and Zap were backing up as a huge supplies of stasis pods were tumbling over them before the Mini-Cons managed to move away from getting crushed. They frantically bumped into other stasis pods before they knock into one of the pods that almost fell over them and everything went silent for a moment."Phew! That was a close one!" Zap said in relief.

"Nearly flattened because of a simple bump," Fixit quipped as he accidentally tapped his servo on a supplies of pods behind them.

On the top, a stasis pod fell over them, it was squash the Mini-Con before someone grabbed the pod from crushing the Mini-Cons.

"Lightstriker! Thank the All Spark you've saved us!" Zap cheered as Lightstriker placed the pod aside.

"Why wouldn't I? I'll always there to help those who are in need for help," Lightstriker smiled appreciatively, "So what are you two doing exactly?"

"Well, we were actually... Look out!" Fixit exclaimed in alarm, pointing at something behind Lightstriker's back, the femme turned around her back as one of the stasis pod was going to tumble over them until a familiar certain mech grabbed the pod and placed it aside.

"Bumblebee! You've saved us," Lightstriker thanked.

"Many spanks—clanks—thanks, sir," Fixit thanked, "Me and Zap will finish stacking these stasis pods immediately."

"Fixit, didn't I ask you two and Sideswipe to work on this together?" Bee recalled.

"Well, yes, Sir, but Sideswipe's stabilizer is sore, so he thought it might be better if we did it ourselves." Fixit explained.

"Why?" Lightstriker asked.

"Oooh... That rebellious, idiotic teenager... He tricked me and Fixit into moving some stasis pods around, saying that his stabilizer aches, because of him we were almost squished!" Zap exclaimed, angered at Sideswipe's trickery.

"So where he is?" Lightstriker asked.

"He's there, listening and dancing to some of his favorite earth music," Zap pointed out.

Both Bumblebee and Lightstriker look up to see Sideswipe dancing to himself while listening to one of his favorite Earth music through the headphones. The two exchange unamused looks before turning to their Mini-Cons.

"You know, I think Sideswipe might be taking advantage of you," Bee pointed out.

"That's what I said," Zap agreed.

"Hardly, sir, Sideswipe offered to cover our elephant cage cleaning duties for the next five cycles," Fixit said, "Fair trade."

"Aw, Fixit, we don't have any elephants," Bumblebee corrected him as he and Lightstriker make their way over their rebellious teammate.

"Oh." Fixit said before his optics widened in realization, "Then what have we been cleaning?"

Zap face-palmed.

As Sideswipe was too focused on listening to his music, he is unaware that Bumblebee and Lightstriker walked up to him. "Sideswipe!" Bumblebee said, trying to get his attention, but Sideswipe didn't get his attention so the Autobot Leader yanked the headphones off his audio receptors. "Sideswipe!"

"Audio overload!" Sideswipe exclaimed, turning to face Bumblebee and Lightstriker.

"Listen Sideswipe, we're talking some senses into you, because of you, Zap and Fixit would have crush by some of the stasis pods," Lightstriker sternly told the rebellious mech.

"Light's right, you need to stop taking advantage of your teammates, and you... What are you listening to, anyway?" Bee asked curiously as he put on the headphones on his audio receptors. As he was listening to the music, a huge grin appear on his face-plate as he started to like the music he was listening to. "Oh! I love this song!" He exclaimed in excitement as he started to dance at the melody, "Break down, unh!" But Bumblebee comes to a stop when he noticed Sideswipe and Lightstriker staring at him.

Lightstriker giggled in amusement before she spoke out, "Wow, I did not know you love listening to Earth music like Sideswipe does."

Bumblebee didn't reply back, he felt his cheeks were warming up before he cleared his throat and chuckled, "Uh the music on this planet is pretty great." Bee said as he took off the headphones and give to Sideswipe. "The melodies are complex and the lyrics frequently have multiple meanings."

"I like the oonce-oonce parts." Sideswipe grinned.

"Yeah, well, in any case, we need to help our teammates, okay?" Bee reminded his teammate. "We don't get the better of them."

Suddenly they heard the bell rang and the Clays appeared, running into the area, "Customer!" Denny alerted.

The Autobots proceed to transform into their V-Mode while the Mini-Cons quickly posed themselves as statues as if two men were standing still for so many times.

Right on cue, an Earth vehicle pulled up into the open area and three men emerged from the vehicle wearing odd costumes, they wore fake antlers on their heads while wearing blue silk scarfs on their chests and hips, they were stiffly stumbling over before the driver of the van stood still and signaled his friends to do the same, then he look up to the Clays.

"Is it Halloween or something?" Averie whispered to her dad.

"It's not even October..." Denny murmured to his daughter.

"Give us what we desire..." The man said, holding out his hand before the fake antler on his head tilted and he set it right before he turned to face the Clays, "Or the Kospego shall destroy you all!"

"Kospego?" Russell asked confused.

"Local legend." Denny pointed out, "Some kind of giant cranky elk-like creature, walks on two legs and has the strength of a thousand humans, right?"

Averie snorted in amusement before facing the customers, "Really? That is ridiculous, there is no such things as the Kospego, it's nothing but a myth and you all know myths cannot exist," She said skeptically.

"I too thought the Kospego was but a myth..." The man said, "Until I saw it!"

Silence suddenly fell in the scrapyard, Denny and Russell were staring at the man like he is insane, "Really?" Averie quirked an eyebrow before a cuckoo clock behind them went off.

 **~~(Flashback (Through Arnold's narration)~~**

 ** _"The Kospego said..."_**

 _A large elk-like creature made of metal was standing on the top of the boulders as flames were blazing in the forest, "I need stuff, and youse gonna get it for me. Or else I'm gonna break some junk." He said as he grabbed a chunk of tree, "And by junk, I mean youse." He finished as he snapped the tree into two and threw it away._

 **~~(End Of Flashback)~~**

"I shared the stories with others." The man said, "They came to witness the Kospego, and now they too are believers!"

Averie snorted in amusement before Denny shushed her to be quiet.

"We must all follow the Kospego's commands or..." The man said as he and his companions held their hands like they are holding an invisible stick to break and then they made the noise of breaking a bone.

"Uh-huh," Denny said, pretty weirdly, "And will the Kospego be paying cash?"

"Oh, no, Arnold will." The man said, "Uh, that's me."

"Then what can we get for you and the Kospego, Arnie?" Denny asked.

The man called Arnold snapped his finger, signaling one of his two companions to hand over him a scroll. After taking it, Arnold unrolled the scroll as the page toppled to the ground like a carpet and it is revealed to be very long with so many things included in the lists. "We have already found many things, but..." Arnold started out as he put on his glasses so he can read the list properly. "The Kospego still demands fifteen pounds of soldering lead, four hundred and forty-one two-inch nails, thirty-seven yards of steel cable, and one high voltage electrical generator."

"Okay, just, uh, stay here, and we'll see what we can find for you." Denny stated as he and his children walked off to find the items for their customers.

"Fourteen relay switches?" Bee murmured, reading the end of the list as Russell and Averie walked pass by their Autobot friend. "Russell and Averie, don't give them the generator, I'll explain later," The Clay Siblings exchange looks before they nodded in agreement. Bumblebee knew that these humans working for someone, and he had to be sure that someone is tricking them into doing their jobs.

A few minutes later, Denny and his children came back as they were pulling two cart collected with items Arnold and his companions need them for the 'Kospego', "Well here's most everything," Denny said, "Give me a minute to fire up the crane, and I'll bring a generator over."

"Dad, we sold the last generator _yesterday_ , remember," Russell told his father.

"What? We have one in the back." Denny pointed out.

"No dad, we sold it to Mr. _Bumble_ bee," Averie said, pointing her thumb at the yellow mech in his Alt-mode.

Denny stared at his kids for a moment before he realize what his kids meant to tell him, "Oh," He whispers in realization before turning to Arnold and his companions, "Sorry."

"Hmm, the only other high-capacity generator in the area is at the dam, and heh, well, that's not for sale," Arnold said, "The Kospego will not be pleased, he may very well kebab us on his antlers." He whimpered in fear, "Off we go!"

After that, Arnold and his companions had hooked the cart to their vehicle before they had drove off from the scrapyard taking the supplies Denny had given to them.

"Boy, is somebody taking those poor saps for a ride..." Denny said in amusement, "Pretending to be the Kospego." Denny burst out in laughter as he and his children made their way towards the diner.

"Yeah, those guys doesn't know they are being fooled by someone," Averie chuckled as the Autobots met up with their human friends behind the diner.

"Uh, so, why couldn't I sell them a generator?" Denny asked Bumblebee.

The Autobots transformed into their Robot Mode, looking at their human friend, "Because, Denny, I suspect—"

Before Bumblebee could finish his sentences, Strongarm suddenly came into their view as she arrived from her mission, "I'm back, Lieutenant." The cadet said before transforming into her Robot Mode, "But the mission was a complete failure, I didn't find anything at the crash site that we hadn't seen previously except this." Strongarm stated, holding a strange device in her servo before suddenly the device transforms into an Axe, Strongarm struggled to held it in her grasp before it sent a blue slash-wave at one of Denny's refrigerators, slicing it in half.

Denny whimpered in sadness as he ran over his refrigerator and sank to his knees. Averie sighed as she went towards her father and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Later Grimlock came up and stand next to Denny while looking down at the destroyed refrigerator, "Well, this thing won't be bothering us anymore." Grimlock shook his helm, Denny shot a dry look at his Dinobot friend.

"Strongarm, how did you do that?" Lightstriker asked her best friend.

"I don't know, Light, the device just suddenly transform into a weapon," Strongarm said, looking at the device in her hand.

"I bet that could totally take down Decepticon," Sideswipe grinned.

"What is it?" Russell asked as Fixit and Zap came into their view.

"It's a Decepticon Hunter." Fixit said walking over his friends, Strongarm then give the device to the orange Mini-Con, "Sideswipe, how is your stabilizer feeling?" He asked the red Autobot,

Sideswipe rose an optic ridge.

"Um, Fixit? A little more info?" Bumblebee said, pointing at the Decepticon Hunter.

"Oh, right," Fixit said, "Uh, Sideswipe damaged his stabilizer, so Zap and I..."

"On the Decepticon Hunter."

"What? We have a Decepticon Hunter? Where?" Fixit asked as he looked around.

"Uh, you're holding it in your servo," Zap pointed out,".

Fixit gasped as he saw he was holding the Decepticon Hunter in his hand, "A Decepticon Hunter..." Fixit breathes out, looking at the device in awe.

The orange mini-con then handed the device to Sideswipe, but Strongarm quickly took the Decepticon Hunter from her rebellious teammate.

"Careful, it can be quite dangerous." Fixit cautioned. "Decepticon Hunters were standard issue on all prison ships."

"What's it do?" Russell questioned.

"The Decepticon Hunter connects to its user's neurotransmissions so whatever combat device is imagined, the Decepticon Hunter generates, within certain parameters." Fixit explained.

"That doesn't sound dangerous, it sounds awesome." Russell said with a huge grin on his face.

Strongarm walked up to the supplies of refrigerators as she decided to test out the Decepticon Hunter, "Protoblaster!" Strongarm commanded, but unfortunately the Device transform into a sword and accidentally sliced one of the refrigerators, making Denny distressed at that. "I said protoblaster!" She commanded again, but the device transforms into a mace and smashed another refrigerator as Denny became more distressed. "Protoblaster!" Strongarm yelled again as the Decepticon transforms into an energy-projecting fork as its energy shoot a beam at one of the refrigerators and scrapped it into a scrapped ball, making Denny even more distressed. "I must be doing it wrong." Strongarm stated as the Decepticon Hunter transform back into its original form.

"It's because it's tied to your thought process, you actually have to be able to _think_ to make it work." Sideswipe sarcastically stated, tapping his finger at the side of his helm.

"You're lucky I'm able to _think_ about sunshine and rainbows right now." Strongarm retorted as she and Sideswipe intensely glared at each other.

Bumblebee and Lightstriker exchange looks before the yellow mech walked towards the teenagers and quickly stepped in between the Cadet and the Juvenile Delinquent, "Before anyone thinks something they'll regret..."

"So why couldn't I off-load the generator, Bee? I could've used the space to display my vintage refrigerators." Denny said as he sadly look back at his destroyed collection of refrigerators, "My poor, poor refrigerators."

"That list from the Kospego..." Bee started out as he walked over his human friend, "Those items may have seemed random, but they weren't. I suspect the Kospego is one of our Decepticons, tricking humans into thinking it's your creature of legend, using them to help jury-rig: a Space-Bridge."

"A Space-Bridge," Strongarm asked in awe and excitement, "So we could go home to gather reinforcements."

"Home or anywhere else." Sideswipe added.

"We could, if we thought this Space-Bridge would work." Bumblebee stated, "But it's far more likely the slightest misalignment of the components will create a black hole-like phenomenon that could badly damage or even destroy Earth."

Soon everyone gasped in horror at Bumblebee's statement, the former scout is right, if the Decepticon Fugitive manipulates the humans into creating the space-bridge, It could create a black hole that destroy Earth, "Which would be bad." Grimlock pointed out.

"Fixit, could you please pull a mugshot of a Decepticon with antlers on its head," Lightstriker said to the Orange Mini-Con.

"As you wish ma'am," Fixit grinned as he held up his mobile archive of the Decepticon Fugitives and the mobile pulls up the database of the Fugitives before an image of an elk-like Decepticon pops up in the mobile, "The _Alchemor's_ prisoner manifest does list a Decepticon named Thunderhoof matching the general description."

"Whoa, he definitely look like a Kospego, but he is not-so-real like one." Averie deduced, eyeing at the Decepticon's image.

"Then he must be the one who trick those humans into believing he is a local legend," Lightstriker said, connecting the dots together.

"We better make sure the generator at the dam stays where it is." Strongarm said.

"Roger that..." Bumblebee started out as he walked off, "Autobots..."

"Here comes another stinker..." Sideswipe muttered as he and the girls followed after their leader.

"Nope, this time he nails it..." Strongarm said confidently, Lightstriker nodded in agreement.

"Let's Rev, Rock and Rumble!" Bee exclaimed as he got up to a 'rock and roll' stance, attempting to come up with another rally cry.

Strongarm cringed in embarrassment while Sideswipe gave an unimpressed look, Lightstriker glanced at her teammates before turning to Bumblebee and shook her helm with a polite smile.

"Aw, really? I kind of liked that one." Bee said with a sad frown.

* * *

 **~~(Later that night, at the Crown City Dam)~~**

The Bee Team arrived at the coordinates Fixit given to them, they had pulled up to the Crown City Dam where a line of the power generators were situated at the fence gates, "Sideswipe, you and Grimlock stay here and guard the generator. Strongarm and Lightstriker, let's make a circular sweet of the area." Bumblebee ordered as he and the girls drove off down the perimeter.

Right on cue, Sideswipe transforms into his Robot-Mode and Grimlock followed suit, the red mech groaned in boredom as he walked towards the fence and leaned his shoulders against it and crossed his arms across his chest-plate, Grimlock walked up to his teammate as he looked around the area before he got up to a defensive stance, ready to attack whoever will arrive to steal the power generators.

As times passed, Sideswipe started to get bored as he sat on the ground before he laid his back flat on the ground while Grimlock still stood in his position with a determined look on his face, "I'm gonna scout the perimeter," Sideswipe sat up as he got up to his pedes, Grimlock looked at him with a quizzical look on his face.

"Bumblebee told us to stay here." Grimlock reminded his teammate.

Sideswipe turned to face him, "Yeah, but here includes right here and the perimeter around right here." He reassured as he held his digit in the air and walked away.

"Oh." Grimlock thought before he got up to his defensive stance again.

 ** _X_**

 **~~(Meanwhile, at the Perimeter)~~**

Sideswipe _wasn't_ scouting the perimeter, he was dancing to himself while humming to the music he is listening through his headphones.

As he was dancing to the music, he didn't felt that Bumblebee and the femmes drove up to him, they came to a stop before they transform into their robot mode and Bumblebee had an unamused look on his face so he walk up to the red Autobot and yanked his headphones, "SIDESWIPE!"

"Ahh!" Sideswipe flinched while holding his hand to his chest before he turned to face Bumblebee, "Stop doing that!"

"Why are you here and not with Grimlock?" Bumblebee asked sternly.

"Uhh! Funny story, I—"

"Shh!" Lightstriker shushed as she pressed her com-links, "Grimlock, are you there?"

" _Who's there? What are you_ —" Grimlock's voice spoke out before Lightstriker hears smashing and pounding noises from her com-links.

"Grimlock's being attack!" Lightstriker urged as Bumblebee turned to glare at Sideswipe.

 ** _X_**

 **~~(Meanwhile, at the Crown City Dam)~~**

Later on, the Autobots quickly arrived at the Crown City Dam as they both transform back into their robot mode and found Grimlock lying on the ground barely conscious, they quickly took out their blasters as they observed the area and saw that someone has break through the fence and the power generators were already stolen. Bee and Light kneel down to their Dinobot friend as Strongarm surveyed the area while holding her blaster in her hand.

"Anybody see where that bus went?" The Dinobot murmured to himself groggily after being knocked out.

"Those antlerheads took out Grimlock?" Strongarm asked.

"No, it had to be the Decepticon, who might not have attempted an attack it there had been two guards on duty, like I ordered," Bumblebee assumed as he turned to glare at Sideswipe who gave a confused look. Bumblebee and Strongarm walked towards Grimlock and grabbed his servos as they dragged him to his feet, "Grimlock, are you all right?"

Grimlock groans dizzily before he look up to his friends, "Of course I am," He muttered dizzily before he fell forward but Bee and Strongarm caught him from falling and make him stood still.

"Grimlock, what happen to you?" Lightstriker asked concerned.

Grimlock neighed as he quickly shook his helm, trying to get a clear vision, "Hey, are my arms and legs still attached?" Grim asked groggily.

"Did you see what hit you?" Strongarm asked.

"All I saw were horns coming at me, you know that feeling when something throws you through a mountain?" Grimlock asked.

"No." Strongarm said.

"Yes." Bumblebee spoke out.

"Well, it was like that..." Grimlock explained, "Only painful-er."

Sideswipe bowed his head in guilt.

"Grimlock, head back to the scrapyard and have Fixit take a look at you." Bumblebee told the Dinobot.

"Okie-dokie." Grimlock stated as he flapped his arms while quickly hopping like a rabbit before he comes to a stop, Bumblebee walked towards his teammate and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, yeah, you can't fly, pal." Bumblebee said before turning to Strongarm, "Strongarm, help him back."

" _Me_? After what Sideswipe—"

"Grimlock can't make it back on his own, and I obviously can't trust Sideswipe to take responsibility for any _one_ or any _thing_." Bee emphasized, shooting a glare at Sideswipe.

"Oh, come on!" Sideswipe pouted, crossing his arms across his chest.

Then Strongarm walked towards the Dinobot and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she escorted the Dinobot to go back to the scrapyard, "Call if you need help." Strongarm told her leader.

"Since when can't I fly?" Grimlock asked woozily.

Once Strongarm and Grimlock were out of sight, Bumblebee and Lightstriker turned to glare at the red Autobot, "We're down two team members against an enemy strong enough to knock Grimlock silly." Bumblebee reprimanded.

"I know I messed up, okay?" Sideswipe said.

"Look, I can't be wondering how to contain targets and my own team members, Sideswipe," Bee told Sideswipe as the red mech walked through him.

"I said I know." Sideswipe said before he transforms and drove off, Bumblebee and Lightstriker exchange glances before they transforms as well and went to follow their teammate.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, in the Middle of the Woods)~~**

Meanwhile, at the clearing area of the forest, the 'Kospego's human followers had complete building the space-bridge arch as the power generator from the Dam stood next to the space-bridge and humans were working on other things after they complete building the portal. Bumblebee, Lightstriker and Sideswipe quietly stood on the top of the cliff and secretly peeked out, "Space-Bridge." Bee muttered, "Think you can play it straight long enough to help me keep them from using it, Sideswipe?"

Sideswipe grunted in annoyance as he shot an annoying look at his leader.

At the clearing area, the humans were walking around the clearing area while Arnold and the rest of his companions connected the large wire to the power generator before they accidentally latched their fake antlers onto others, making them stumbling backwards as they struggled to free their antlers.

"We can deal with the Decepticon later, but we can't just roll in and let those humans see us." Bumblebee stated.

"I have a plan." Sideswipe suggested.

Bumblebee gave a suspicious frown.

"Just trust me, okay?" Sides told his leader.

Yet Bumblebee frowned at him again.

Lightstriker looked between the mechs before turning her attention to Sideswipe, "Can you please tell this 'plan' of yours."

Sideswipe grinned in delight, "I knew you would listen to me, so here's the plan..." Sideswipe leaned in and whispered in Lightstriker's audio receptors.

"Good, bring those stuffs." Lightstriker told Sideswipe, the red mech gave a small salute before he went into the woods.

"Why you listen to his 'plan' Lightstriker?" Bee asked Lightstriker.

The pink and blue femme let out a calm sigh as she turned to face the yellow mech, "Well, Sideswipe's our friend, I trust him because he's still our friend."

Bee raised an optic ridge.

"Can you just tell me why you actually don't trust Sideswipe at all?" Lightstriker asked her leader.

Bee let out a sigh as he looked at his teammate, "Well, you may know that Sideswipe's slacking off attitude made me question his loyalty, I mean he's just a rebellious mech and he doesn't take orders, he even argue with Strongarm since he's an opposite of her. I simply don't know if he's loyal member of my team..." He trailed off as he look down for a moment.

"Look, Bee." Lightstriker said as she placed her servo on his shoulder making him to look at her, "I know you don't trust him, but I do, of course. Just have a little faith in him and everyone will go alright."

Bumblebee gave a small sigh before he nodded in agreement.

"Yo, Bee and Light," The pair turned glanced behind their shoulders and saw Sideswipe emerging from the woods, holding two tree branches and a white tarp in his hands, "So, are you ready for my plan."

Lightstriker smiled at her friend.

 ** _X_**

Meanwhile at the clearing area, one of Arnold's companions picked a blue wire and red one, and he was going to connect the wires together, "No, blue to blue, red to red!" Arnold told his friend, "If we don't build this altar precisely the Kospego ordered, you know what he'll do to us!"

All of the humans mimic bone cracking noises.

"Who dares to trespass my home!" A female voice exclaimed in a deep voice, the humans turned around and saw a giant female figure standing in the shadows, she was dressed in a white cloak while wearing tree branches on her head that made her look at a human-like deer—it was Lightstriker, she actually disguised herself so the humans won't see her real identity, she calmly looked at the humans, "I assume you don't know me at all, there are other legendary creatures of great mythical beings that walked in the forest. I am known as the Forest Queen, protector of the forest and guardian of the nature."

"We've never heard of you." Arnold said confused.

"Let me fill you in..." Lightstriker slowly wavered her hands in the air. "As I am known as the Forest Queen, I keep nature safe from those who tried to destroy it, such as one of my enemies known as the Kospego, he's been a very bad creature, trying to destroy my home and dared to hurt the innocent wild animals living in the woods and he shall be punished for his evil deeds. So now you better leave my home or you will feel the wrath of the Forest Queen, if you dare to disobey me..."

Arnold gulped in fear, looking anxiously at Lightstriker, "Now I know you about you... Forest Queen..." Arnold quivered.

"NOW GO!"

Frighten, the humans quickly ran away in fear as they both went into the woods. Once they were out of sight, Lightstriker came out of her spot and scanned the area for moment before she removed the tree branches and pulled off the tarp and blow out a whistle, signaling her fellow Autobots to come out of their hiding spot and walked towards their friend.

"So, how was the plan actually?" Sideswipe asked Lightstriker.

"It was a clever plan," Lightstriker replied with a smile.

"Not bad, huh?"

"One not bad doesn't make everything else good," Bumblebee told Sideswipe, "And we're not out of the woods yet." Bumblebee said before turning to Lightstriker. "And Lightstriker, at least, you may have scared those humans away but you should be careful when you're standing before them."

"I know, I really feel bad when I scared them like that," Lightstriker said, bowing her head in guilt. "But I just make sure those humans won't get near towards the Decepticon."

Bumblebee nodded understandably as the trio walked towards the Space-Bridge before suddenly they heard the noises of revving engine coming out of the woods, they look behind their back as trees crashes on the ground and a dark blue bulldozer emerged from the woods before it transforms into an mech with a Decepticon insignia on his chest while having antlers on his helm.

"Hey-oh! What's going on here?" He asked in a loud voice like a mafia boss, "Where'd all my little worker weirdos run off to?" He asked as he took a steps towards the three Autobots.

"You're under arrest." Bumblebee said, stalking towards the Decepticon.

"Don't go barking rules and regulations at me, officer. I'm Thunderhoof, see? I am some of the biggest criminal enterprises on Cybertron." Thunderhoof told Bumblebee, "Half you cops were on my payroll."

"That Space-Bridge is dangerously unstable." Bumblebee added, pointing at Space-Bridge.

"Listen Thunderhoof, we know what you're up to, you've forced innocent humans to build the Space-Bridge so it could create a black hole that could destroy the whole planet, you have to know that the Space-Bridge is unstable." Lightstriker stated as she took out her blaster.

"What's unstable is you if you thing I ain't bridging to Cybertron to take back my turf." Thunderhoof stood in front of the Autobots. "Tell you what, seeing as you're fellow Cybertronians and all, if you help me, I'll cut you in on a piece of the action."

"You are going back to Cybertron, Thunderhoof..." Bumblebee started out as he and Lightstriker pointed their Blaster at the Crime Boss. "In a Stasis pod."

"Bee, Light, maybe we should think about this, it's not like we have a Space-Bridge," Sideswipe said to his friends, "Maybe his _will_ work and we don't wanna stay on Earth forever, do we?"

"Sideswipe, we don't make deals with criminals." Bumblebee reminded his friend before turning to Thunderhoof, "You're coming with us."

"Hey-oh! Where's the respect? Usually, I let underlings do the dirty work, but that don't mean I don't remember how to do myself!" Thunderhoof growled before he sprinted over the Autobots, Sideswipe moved out of the way while Bumblebee and Lightstriker shoot blasts at him, but it didn't get the effect on him as the Decepticon give them brutal shove. Lightstriker landed flat on the ground while Bumblebee stood on his ground and struggled to back his enemy up.

Watching the fight, Sideswipe took a quick glance at the Space-Bridge, thinking for a plan to stop the Decepticon.

Bumblebee grabbed the Decepticon's arm before he threw him to the ground, "Sideswipe, a hand," Bee asked for help before he sprints over Thunderhoof, but the Decepticon stomped his feet on the ground and cracks the ground with electric running through it and causing Bumblebee to knock off the ground and his Decepticon Hunter landed on the ground, five feet away from Sideswipe's pedes.

The red mech look up as Thunderhoof was walking towards Bumblebee before suddenly Lightstriker leaped onto him and kept her grips on his antlers.

"Get off me you lawbot!" Thunderhoof angrily cried as he shook his antlers to threw Lightstriker away, but the female Autobot still kept her grasps on his antlers.

"I won't let you hurt Bumblebee, antlerhead!" Lightstriker exclaimed as Thunderhoof struggled to shake her off his antlers.

Thunderhoof roared in anger as he furiously shook his antlers and quickly spun around, throwing Lightstriker to the ground and lying next to Bumblebee.

"Lightstriker!" Sideswipe yelled in worry.

Thunderhoof stood in front of the pair, "You mess with the boss, you get the hoof!" Thunderhoof bellowed as he raised his foot to stomp his enemies.

"Thunderhoof, wait!" Sideswipe exclaimed, getting the attention of the Crime Boss.

"Huh?" Thunderhoof said, confused.

"Bumblebee and Lightstriker are not worth it." Sideswipe shook his helm.

"What?" Bee asked, shooting daggers at the red mech.

"What are you talking about, Sideswipe?" Lightstriker asked, shocked.

"I'm sick of those Bots telling me what to do, then telling me everything I do is wrong." Sideswipe said to Thunderhoof, "I want off this bot-forsaken planet."

"What?" Bee quickly whispered while Light's optics widened in shock.

"Oh, finally, someone with a little intelligence." Thunderhoof said in relief, placing a hand on Sideswipe's shoulders, "Come on, kid, let's do the Autobot stomp..." Thunderhoof raised his foot to crush Lightstriker and Bumblebee.

"Seriously, don't waste your time," Sideswipe told the Decepticon, "They can't stop you, just leave Bee and Light here to rot on this mudball with no way home."

Poor Bumblebee and Lightstriker looked at him, confused.

"Would serve them right, okay, let's go." Thunderhoof said as he walked towards the control panels.

"Wait, Thunderhoof," Sideswipe ran up to him, "We should check the connections in the Space-Bridge before we, uh—"

"Hey, you're a smart kid, but don't tell me my business." Thunderhoof placed a hand on Sideswipe's shoulder, "I got an empire to get home to."

"But—" Sideswipe tried to say but Thunderhoof patted him at the side of his cheek-plate.

Once the Crime Boss presses the button to activate the Space-Bridge, the power generator releases some electricity and absorbed it into the Space-Bridge and a green portal appear, the Space-Bridge worked brilliantly.

As Sideswipe and Thunderhoof stared at it for a moment, suddenly the wind began howling in and was sucking almost everything into the portal before a black and purple portal appear underneath the space-bridge portal.

"I been through my share of Space-Bridges, but I ain't never seen on do that." Thunderhoof exclaimed as the Autobot looked on with horror and fear.

"BLACK HOLE!" The three Autobots exclaimed in unison.

As the black hole was starting to suck small obstacles into the portal, Thunderhoof was thinking for a moment while Sideswipe looked on with horror in his optics.

"What should we do?!" Lightstriker panicked.

Bumblebee's optics fell on a collection of metal beams all tied together to a rope before turning to Lightstriker, "We better hide behind the metal beams!" Bee suggested.

Lightstriker nodded in agreement as she and her leader ran towards the metal beam and landed in a graceful crouch position before they hid behind the metal beams, "Should we go and help Sideswipe?!"

"I just need to think for a plan!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

As the wind was strongly whistling, Thunderhoof check up on the control panels, "Something ain't right here!" Thunderhoof exclaimed.

"You think?!" Sideswipe exclaimed.

As Thunderhoof was looking at the control panel with a hard look on his face, Sideswipe was going to take out the Decepticon Hunter in an attempt to attack the Crime Boss but Thunderhoof grabbed him by the arms, "Why don't test it out for me, kid?" Thunderhoof asked.

"Wait!" Sideswipe exclaimed as Thunderhoof turned him around.

Bumblebee and Lightstriker peek through the metal beam and they saw Thunderhoof pushing Sideswipe towards the portal, "You thought you could scam me by pretending to switch sides, Autobot?" Thunderhoof howled as Sideswipe turned to him and struggled to push him back, "How did that work out for you?"

"Actually, not bad." Sideswipe sneered at the Decepticon as he took out the Decepticon Hunter, "Protoblaster!" The red mech commanded. But instead, the Decepticon Hunter transforms into a mace, "Close enough." He mutter as he began to smack Thunderhoof many times before the Decepticon stumbled back. Then the vortex started to pull the Decepticon onto the Space-Bridge but he hold himself onto the threshold before he moved himself away from the Black hole. Sideswipe was about to give him another hit before the Decepticon Hunter turned back into its original form, "Scrap." He grunted as he placed the Decepticon Hunter on his back and made a run towards the control panel and grabbed onto it as the black hole was pulling him back.

The red mech glanced back at Thunderhoof who was pulling himself towards Sideswipe, "I said you were going first, kid, and I'm mean what I says." Thunderhoof sneered as he manages to walk to the entrance of the bridge and slowly reached out his servo to grab one of Sideswipe's pedes.

"Let's cut those ropes so the metal beams will go right towards the Decepticon!" Bumblebee ordered, Lightstriker nodded in agreement as she and her leader stood up to their pedes and pulls the ropes and cuts them together, releasing a huge collection of metal beams that flew towards the Decepticon and knocked him into the Space-Bridge, sending him right into the black hole and he vanishes from sight.

"We did it!" Lightstriker smiled triumphantly before the black hole was starting to pull her towards the black vortex, but Bee grabbed her around her waist and pulled her back.

"Lightstriker, we need to transform so we can push ourselves from being sucked in!" Bumblebee told her before the pair transforms into their V-Mode and the two struggled to push themselves by revving up their engines before the vortex was pulling them back. Bumblebee looked at the vortex through viewing mirror before he moved it a bit and looked at the power generator. "Lightstriker, let's hid behind the power generator!" Bee ordered as he spun his steering wheel before he presses the gear lever and drove backwards as he hid behind the power generator, Lightstriker followed suit as she stood next to the yellow mech.

Sideswipe crawled onto the control panels before he hid behind it so he will not be sucked into the portal, Bumblebee flashes his highlights, signaling his teammate to join him and Lightstriker.

Sideswipe quickly transforms into his V-Mode and drove towards his teammates as the portal was pulling him back, but Sideswipe struggled to drive as he pushed the pedal and his tires screeches as he hid behind the Power Generator.

"We need to close that hole before it grows any bigger!" Bee suggested.

"How?" Sideswipe asked.

"A detonation, inside the hole, releasing more energy than the rift itself is generating." Bumblebee said, referring to the Power Generator next to him, the Autobots moved in front of the generator, and pressed their bumpers to it before pushing the Power Generator with all their strength as the generator tumbled over the ground and flew right into the vortex.

The trio quickly moved far enough from the Space-Bridge as the portal began to suck the control panel and soon its structure as well and it suddenly detonates itself as white light covers the area before it fades away and the only thing that remains in the area is a small blazing blue flame.

There was silence in the area before the Autobots transforms into their robot mode. Sideswipe was looking at the blue flame while Bee had a stern look on his face, "So that happened..." Sideswipe said, breaking the silence.

"You had us worried there for a minute, Sideswipe," Bumblebee admitted, it was true to the Autobot leader that he was very worried that Sideswipe could get sucked into the black hole.

"Dude, I'm on the team," Sideswipe grinned, "But I can kind of see how it hasn't always seemed like it."

Lightstriker and Bumblebee looked at each other for a moment before the Lieutenant held out his fist to his red teammate and shared a fist-bump from him.

"Space-Bridge wasn't stable, but when Thunderhoof disappeared, it sure looked like teleportation." Bumblebee thought.

"So where did he go?" Sideswipe asked.

"Maybe he returned to Cybertron..." Lightstriker started out before quietly muttering to herself with fear in her optics, "Or maybe he remained on Earth..."

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, in the Forest Area)~~**

Deep in the middle of the forest, the portal suddenly appeared as Thunderhoof along with some metal beam came out of the portal.

The Crime Boss landed flat on the ground as the portal vanishes from thin-air. "Cybertron?" He asked before he got up to his feet, only to see that he still remains on Earth. "Aw, I'm still stuck on this backwater planet." He whined as he pinched his optics thinking for a moment, "Fine, I'll just set up a new empire here. Eh, I get those crackpot locals to help." Thunderhoof said to himself, "They bought it once, they'll buy it again." Out of nowhere, a hand appeared and scratched Thunderhoof's Decepticon symbol on his chest, causing him to cry out in pain, "Aah-yoo!"

"Sorry about the pain, it's temporary, and you'll soon come to understand, necessary." A familiar Wolf Decepticon said, hiding in the shadows, "In the meantime, you want to remain free? You stay with me." He smirked as he stepped out of the shadows, "I'm Steeljaw."

"This better not be a trick, I've had enough of tricks lately." Thunderhoof complained.

But Steeljaw didn't reply back, he walked towards the Crime boss as he gave a small laugh and placed his servo around his shoulders as they both walked away.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So this is it! Sorry i didn't add the ending part where the humans look for "Sideswingo" and "Bumbeego" because i was feeling a little tired and I've completed this chapter in late night, and sorry i didn't add much Bumblebee/Lightstriker moments because there wasn't much spaces for them, anyway i hope you all enjoy reading it!.

 **Next Episode: Collect 'Em All:**

As the Clays work to stave off a greedy memorabilia collector, Bumblebee and his Team chase a collector of their own—a Decepticon with an impulsive urge to hoard all things "shiny."

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, i only own my OCs Lightstriker, Zap and Averie.


	12. Collect 'Em All!

**Author's Note:** Hi i'm back! This chapter is a Christmas Gift for all my friends in Quotev! And i'm so sorry that i'm a bit late, i was in such a hurry to finish this chapter, i hope you all understand about this.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, i only own my OCs Lightstriker, Zap and Averie.

* * *

 **Chapter Eight:** ** ** **Collect 'Em All!** :****

 **~~(At the Gas Station)~~**

It was another beautiful day on Earth, an RV pulls up at a gas station to fill up some gas onto the vehicle and three humans exited the RV, looking excited for their trip, except their own son who is not really excited for the camping trip.

"Junior, you get the flanks, we'll get the beans," The man said to his son, "Let's make our eighth campout in eight nights something really special!"

The boy called Junior gave a sigh of boredom as he jots off a text on his IPhone, "Save me, hashtag 'family vacation'."

Suddenly they heard a strange screech as a shadow sheltered them and a large purple metal-like flying creature placed its talons on the top of the RV, the humans watched in horror and worry as they saw a Decepticon symbol on the creature's chest-plate, the Decepticon glanced at them and hissed sinisterly before letting out a loud screech, she flapped its large wings and flew off into the air.

"Sleeping in motel tonight, hashtag _awesome_!" Junior said in excitement.

* * *

 **~~(Down the Road)~~**

Meanwhile, the Autobots are out in the road as they were on a patrol in search of a Decepticon whom its signal has been detected by Fixit, so the team splits into two and went to search for the fugitive.

"This is Bumblebee, Lightstriker and Grimlock," Bumblebee said through his com-link as he and Lightstriker were driving down the road while Grimlock was following after hem, "No sign of the fugitive."

* * *

 **~~(Highway)~~**

"Beta team leaving Sector 8 for Sector 9." Strongarm said, "Zero contact, optical or auditory."

Sideswipe groaned in irritation at Strongarm's 'By the book' attitude, "What Strongarm's trying to say is, we got zotz."

"What I'm doing is using language appropriate for Cybertronian law enforcers on duty, which Bee and I are." Strongarm told the red Autobot, "Something I think you've all forgotten." She concluded as she drove off ahead of him.

"Who's been putting shrapnel in her intake valve lately?" Sideswipe asked sarcastically.

* * *

 **~~(Command Center)~~**

Meanwhile, back at the Scrapyard, Fixit, Zap and the Clays were in the Alchemor as the Orange Mini-Con was staring at the holographic monitor in search of the Decepticon signal. "Our Decepticon's signal keeps flopping—copping—dropping out," Fixit bugs before noticing the Decepticon signal on the monitor, "Oh, wait, it's back." He said as the fugitive signal proceed to follow after Sideswipe and Strongarm's signals. "And on the move."

* * *

 **~~(** **With Sideswipe and Strongarm** **)~~**

As Strongarm was driving down the road, a large bird-like creature's shadow pass down over her from above, "Alpha team, direct contact," Strongarm said.

"Party time." Sideswipe said enthused as he drove by his teammate.

"Sideswipe, this is not a party, it's a pursuit," Strongarm told Sideswipe as she followed after her teammate while chasing the Decepticon, "Regulation 134, Section 2: An officer shall initiate a high-speed chase without—"

"You wanna follow rules, or the bad bot?" Sideswipe asked rhetorically.

"On Cybertron, we did both." Strongarm recalled.

Soon, the Decepticon landed on the top of the Metal Electricity Pole and noticed an insulator glinting by the light, the teenage Autobots quickly transforms back to their Robot Mode as they look up to the Decepticon, "Know a rule for getting that thing down?" Sideswipe asked, staring at the Decepticon.

Once the Decepticon was looking at the insulator, her optics fell on the Autobots as she noticed Sideswipe's armor glints by the sunlight, "Shiny." She said in a high-pitched voice as she flapped her wings and charged towards the two Autobots.

* * *

 **~~(Command Center)~~**

Meanwhile, Fixit was looking at the Decepticon signal near towards Sideswipe and Strongarm signals as Bumblebee, Grimlock and Lightstriker were approaching theirs.

Then right on cue, a jingling doorbell catches Denny's attention. "The front gate..." Denny said excited, "Please let it be someone wanting to sell a pristine 8-track player." He grinned as he walked off, Averie and Russell exchanged curious looks before they followed their father.

" _Mayday! Officers under attack_!" Strongarm called through the radios.

"Bumblebee, did you hear that?" Fixit asked.

* * *

 **~~(** **With Bumblebee, Lightstriker and Grimlock** **)~~**

"We'll be there stat." Bee said as he and Light speeded up to aid their teammates and Grimlock quickly went to follow his friends.

* * *

 **~~(Scrapyard)~~**

Back at the Scrapyard, Denny was excitedly walking towards the gate as his children followed after him, "So dad, what's the big day today?" Averie asked her father.

"Well, today is the day I am waiting for?" Denny said to his daughter.

"You mean a special customer?" Averie said, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, I hope it'll be a special customer." Denny said with a grin as he pressed the button of the Scrapyard gate and it proceed to slide open revealing someone standing outside the gate, it was a familiar person whom Denny didn't expect to see him.

"Denny!" The person said with a grin, but Denny was not happy at all. He glared at the man before pressing the button and the door was closing, "Whoa, hey, it's me, Larry LaRue." The man said, slipping through the gate and stood in front of Denny.

"Hello, Larry," Denny greeted bitterly, "What do you want?"

"Well, I'm out of the collecting biz and hosting a new reality TV Show, _Scrapmeisters_." Larry told Denny, "I search through people's junk for hidden treasure, and I thought, who has more junk than my pal, Denny Clay?"

"Actually, it's vintage memorabilia for the—"  
"You wanna put our dad on TV?" Russell asked amazed.

"Russell!" Averie hissed angrily at her brother.

"You betcha, little man." Larry said to Russell, "Your dad's scrapyard is legendary, maybe I'll even buy something, for old times' sake, because I'm dying—my audience is dying to know." Larry said as he held his camera in front of Denny's face, "What is in your collection, Scrapmeister Denny?"

"Well, there's our magical closing gate. Good seeing you, Larry." Denny deadpanned as he shoved Larry outside of the gate and press the button as the door slides closed before the man storms off, leaving the Clay Children a bit confused at their father's attitude towards Larry.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, Down the highway)~~**

Meanwhile, Sideswipe and Strongarm pulls up their masks while keeping their weapons in hand, the Decepticon put her talons on Sideswipe and dragged him across the grass.

"Polly wants to crack me!" Sideswipe screamed under his mask, shooting daggers at the Femme Decepticon.

The Decepticon screeches as she raised her other talon to crush the red mech before she is met by blasts that came out of nowhere.

"Wings up, birdbrain." Strongarm sneered, pointing her crossbow at the fugitive, then she felt the side of her waist began to get itchy and start scratching her waist before the Decepticon knocked her weapon out of her servo, she then charged towards the Cadet and put her talon onto her armor as she pinned both Sideswipe and Strongarm on the pavement.

"SCRAP!" The teenagers exclaimed in unison, glaring at the Decepticon before she flew off with the two teenagers in her grasps.

But luckily, Bumblebee, Lightstriker and Grimlock immediately arrived just in time to aid their teammates. "That thing has Sideswipe and Strongarm!" Lightstriker observed.

"Then we should beat her in," Bumblebee suggested as he and his second-in-command drove ahead and transforms into their R-Mode as they flew in the air and aimed their pedes at the fugitive.

The Decepticon screeched in fear as the pair kicked her in unison, freeing Sideswipe and Strongarm from her grasp as the Autobots proceed to land on the road as well as the Decepticon.

"Nice kick," Lightstriker said, praising Bee's fighting style, the yellow Autobot's cheeks started to blush and he quickly pulls up his mask.

"Yeah, yours was nice too." Bee said meekly.

"Thanks." Lightstriker rapidly blinked at him before she pulls up her mask in order to hide her growing blush before the two turned their attention to the female Decepticon.

"Who needs punching?" Grimlock exclaimed.

"Time to go back to your cage," Bumblebee warned, taking his blaster out as he and his teammates cautiously walked towards the prisoner, but the Decepticon screeched in anger as she lifted herself in air.

Once she was flying in the skies, her optics suddenly fell on the insulator attached to the metal electricity pole. "Shiny..." She said in her shrilly voice.

Bumblebee furrowed his ridges as he proceeded to run to catch the Decepticon. The femme landed on the top of the metal electricity pole and started to muddle the insulator with her own beak.

"Bumblebee, be careful," Lightstriker said with caution in her voice as she watches Bumblebee climbing up the metal electricity pole.

As the fugitive was messing with the insulator, she finally removed it as she hovered herself in the air and disconnected the insulator with the power cords that was attached to it. Once the cords then fell down and touches Bumblebee's armor, making him scream in pain as blue electricity surges through his frames before the yellow mech was plummeting down.

"I got it! I got it!" Grimlock outstretched his arms to catch his leader, but unfortunately Bee landed on the ground with a loud thud, "I don't got it..."

Lightstriker, Strongarm and Sideswipe ran towards their leader and helped him up to his pedes, they heard the Decepticon screeching through the air as they watched her flying away before they pulls off their masks, Strongarm felt her shoulder is getting itchy so she start scratching her shoulder.

"You okay, Strongarm?" Lightstriker asked her best friend in concern.

"Yeah, just scratching." Strongarm told her best friend.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, Back at the Scrapyard)~~**

Denny and his kids were walking through the scrapyard as they were making their way to the command center, Averie looked at her father who still had this angry look on his face, Averie never seen him in that kind of mood since she and her brother has arrived at the Scrapyard.

"You're in a bad mood, Dad, do you have something against this 'Larry LaRue' guy?" Averie asked her father concerned, Denny look back at his daughter, his expression softened when he look at his daughter's concern look, he is actually not angry at his own children.

"Me and Larry apparently had a history with each other, Larry is... was a collector. Unlike me, he is much greedier than I thought, and I still don't trust this 'ex-collector' guy if he wants my collection," Denny said with a distrustful look on his face, bitterly thinking about Larry in his mind.

"I see, well if this 'Larry' guy ever come back to the scrapyard, I'll scare him off with my own stare," Averie pointed at her eyes, **(Note: i think her Stare would be similar to Fluttershy's Stare from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic!)**

Denny gave a humorous chuckle as he gently rubbed his daughter's head. "You sure do, sweetie, your stare is scarier than a Decepticon's stare, but make sure your attitude towards him must be normal, am I right?"

Averie nodded in agreement as the Clay walked up to the ramp that leads them inside the Alchemor.

"Why'd you tell that guy you wouldn't be on his TV?" Russell asked his father, "Don't you wanna be a star?"

"Pardon the interruption but I'm confused," Fixit said politely, "How would appearing on television induce stellar fusion?"

The Clays looked at each other like he is insane before turning to Fixit and his Mini-Con assistant Zap.

"I think you didn't understand the meaning of 'Star' in television ways of term, it means when someone is seen by many people around the globe through a T.V and everyone might know you very much," Averie informed.

"Ooooh..." Zap said in curiosity, understanding about Averie's statement.

"I mean, how would it make Denny a star?" Fixit asked.

"Son, I collect this stuff because I love it," Denny explained, "I don't have a burning desire to be rich and famous like Larry LaRue does."

Averie nodded in agreement.

"And we have Autobots to hide."

The Autobots went through the rocket-like gate before they transformed back into their Robot Mode and ran towards the Mini-Cons and the Humans, "We lost the fugitive." Bee explained, "Anything on the scanners?"

Fixit went back into the Alchemor as he checked on the scanners before glancing up at the Autobots. "Let's see the mug shots." Strongarm said, "Filers only."

Fixit did what she told, he pulls up the Alchemor manifest before a picture of a raven Decepticon appeared on the mug shot, "That's our fowl." Sideswipe countered.

"She is known as Filch, a Corvicon with an obsession of stealing things that are shiny, making her a compulsive thief." Lightstriker countered, tapping her chin eith her digit as she eyed at the mugshot.

"Reminded me of some Earth Crows that steal shiny stuffs," Averie pointed out.

"Does it say future punch-taker? Because she's gonna be that too." Grimlock smirked as he punched his fists together.

"Seems she's been stealing everything from water tanks to railroad switches and radar domes." Fixit listed off the things Filch had stolen.

"And endangering humans." Bee added.

"Filch would already be in custody if Sideswipe hadn't broken Regulation 134, Section 2." Strongarm said with a serious look as she pulls up her holographic rulebook.

"You have been a total freak about rules these last few cycles!" Sideswipe complained.

"We won't make a real progress here until we all go by the book!" Strongarm sternly exclaimed as she storms off, then Sideswipe turned to face the others.

"I didn't start it that time, you're all witnesses." Sideswipe said dramatically.

Bumblebee glared at him for a moment before he turned to look back at Strongarm who was walking out of the Command center, Bee could only guess that Strongarm couldn't openly admit her homesickness about Cybertron, despite reciting rules and protocols.

"Bumblebee, why you don't go and talk to her," Lightstriker suggested, touching Bee's arm.

"Why me Light?" Bee asked her.

"Well, Strongarm's my best friend and your partner as well, she could use a pep talk from you, I could see she is feeling homesick for Cybertron despite not openly admitting it," Lightstriker told the Autobot Leader, Bumblebee stared at her for a moment with a soft expression on his face.

"You're right, maybe I could give her a pep talk on how she will adapt things on Earth, and maybe she will overcome that," Bumblebee said as he walked out of the command center.

 ** _X_**

Strongarm was sitting on the top of an old sign, reading her own holographic book, she start itching her stabilizer as she focused her optics on the book to continue her education.

"Those your old citation logs from Cybertron?" Bumblebee appeared before her, "Public rustiness, indecent transformation." Bee read the book before he sit beside her, "You feeling homesick, Cadet?"

"Just studying procedure, Sir." Strongarm admitted sounding hesitated, "Continuing my education."

Bumblebee chuckled a bit as he look up to the sky, "When I first came to Earth, I missed Cybertron something awful. Got a case of alloy hives." Bee recalled, "Felt like I had tin flake under my armor." Bee explained as he rubbed his arm. "Cybertron was the only home I'd ever known, I knew how things worked there. I wasn't sure I'd ever feel comfortable here."

With that, Strongarm pulls off her book, "How... How did you get that?"

"I decided to think of being on Earth as a game." Bumblebee informed, "With new rules to figure out, took a while, but it got easier, especially once I opened up to it."

Soon, Strongarm smiles appreciatively at the advice, it was very difficult for her to adapt things on Earth but if she can overcome her homesickness, she will adapt new rules on this planet.

* * *

 **~~(Crown City Colossus)~~**

Outside of Crown City, there is a huge statue of a winged man wielding a large hammer while holding up a torch in its hand, that statue is known as the Crown City Colossus.

On the top of the torch, Filch was standing on the edge staring at the sunset before she leaped off the torch and transforms into her beast mode as she soared in the air and her screeches fills the air.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, In the Command Center)~~**

"Filch is one the move." Fixit informed, looking at the monitor.

"Strongarm, Sideswipe and Lightstriker, let's go." Bumblebee told his teammates before turning to the humans, "You too, Denny and Averie. We may need you two to help with civilians."

"Sweet!" Denny exclaimed in excitement.

"And don't forget your go-bag of disguises," Averie added as she handed a white luggage to her father, "It'll be important for us so we can keep our identity a secret."

"Good point, sweetheart." Denny smiled as he gently ruffled his daughter's hair.

Grimlock is ready as well, he soon transformed into his Dinobit mode before he shouted out, "Let's RUMBLE!"

"Ah, not this time, Grim." Bee told his Dinobot friend, "We'll be close to downtown and you don't—"

"No, no! I've been working on looking like an Earth-based vehicle." Grimlock explained as he went behind a pile of junks, "Just hang on." Grim told his leader as he rummaged through some junks. "One second, oh you're gonna love this. Almost done... Check it out!" Grimlock said as he came out behind the junks, he wears a radiator grille on his chassis while the wheels were attached to his legs. Then he landed on the ground and stood like a real vehicle is parking, "I'm a truck, vroom-vroom! Honk-honk!" He exclaimed, running around in circle with his four wheels.

Lightstriker and Strongarm exchange amused smirks.

"Right? Yeah?" Grimlock asked Bumblebee, hoping his leader would let him to be in their mission.

Unconvinced, the Lieutenant shook his head.

"Oh, come on!" Grimlock exclaimed with a pout before the radiator grille fell to the ground and Grim quickly covered his whole body.

* * *

 **~~(Down the Road)~~**

Later on, Denny, Averie and the Autobots were driving down the road as they were heading for the Crown City Bridge, a vehicle drove pass them, it made Lightstriker slightly wobbled before Averie got ahold of the throttle with her grips, keeping her Autobot Guardian from falling down to her side, "Thanks Ave," Lightstriker thanked.

"You're welcome Light." Averie smiled appreciatively.

"Look!" Strongarm exclaimed as the Autobots spotted Filch at the side of the bridge.

"This isn't good!" Averie exclaimed in worry, eyeing at the compulsive Corvicon.

The Corvicon gave a loud screech as she kept her talons on a metal beam that keeps the Bridge stable and rapidly flapped her wings whilst struggling to pull the beam off the Bridge.

The Autobots quickly arrived at the bridge just in time to stop the fugitive and Bee was the first to switch back to R-Mode before the others did.

"Quick, before she—" But Bumblebee is cut off when Filch managed to pull the beam off the bridge and hovered above the Autobots and their humans allies while holding the beam in her talons. Soon she screeched loudly as she lunged at the Autobots, but they managed to duck underneath her. "That stays here!" Bumblebee exclaimed and he jump up and grabbed the beam. He put his pedes on the ground, gliding across the pavement as he reaches the edge of the bridge and locked his pedes around the railings as he struggled to pull the beam. Soon he quickly noticed the bridge's concrete road started to crack before a cable attached to the railings had snapped loose. "Stabilize the bridge!"

Strongarm quickly pulls up her rulebook as the concrete road cracked underneath the rest of the Autobots' pedes, "Disaster protocols state that if more than one officer in on the scene—"

"Write me up later! Go!" Bumblebee ordered as Filch struggled to pull the beam.

Strongarm start itching her shoulder before she pulls off her rulebook. "Come on Strongarm! We need to hold up the bridge!" Lightstriker said, grabbing her best friend's arm and dragged her along. Averie and her father stood there for a moment before turning to the Autobot Leader.

"Denny, Averie, don't let anyone back on the bridge!" Bumblebee instructed.

"On it!" Denny complied as he held up his luggage before placing it on the pavement and opening its front shell, he rummaged through his costumes before he found two safari hats for himself and his daughter.

Under the Bridge Sideswipe was struggling to hold up under the Bottom Bridge with all his strength from falling down, and the femmes went to join their teammate as they hold up to stabilize the overpass.

"How do we fix this?" Strongarm grunted, struggling to hold up under the bottom of the bridge, "Rules call for repair as soon as—"

"Can't worry about rules right now!" Sideswipe cuts her off, "Just brace the bridge!"

Strongarm grunted as she struggled to hold up the bridge with all her might.

Filch was struggling to pull the beam with each flap of her wings, but Bumblebee was pulling it back as he slowly walked backwards to pull back the beam.

"Mine! Mine! Mine!" Filch repeated as she swiftly flapped her wings to haul the metal beam with all her might.

A police vehicle arrived at the bridge before Denny and Averie blocked his path, "Look out!" Denny exclaimed, running towards the vehicle and noticing the police officer in his his vehicle, "Hi, officer."

"What the heck is going on here?" The Police Officer asked.

"Nevada Flieber, and my assistant Daisy Loop, from the Witchihoma County Exotic Bird Park opening next May." Denny told the officer. "Could you set up a temporary roadblock?"

"A roadblock? Why in the name of Sam Hill do we need a roadblock?" The officer asked.

"One of our larger specimens got loose, our high-tech robot keepers will recapture it and take care of the bridge." Denny explained, gesturing at Bee who is busy tugging the beam from Filch's grasp.

The officer gawked at the robotic bird, "One roadblock, coming up!" He declared as he reversed and drove away.

"Glad we convinced him to do that," Averie sighed in relief before turning her attention to Bee struggling to haul the beam as Filch was trying to pull it back.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, Back at the Scrapyard)~~**

Russell and the Mini-Cons were checking their team on the monitor in the Alchemor until Grimlock arrives, running in the command center. "Hey Russell, do customers usually come in over the walls if the gate's not open?" Grimlock asked of what he saw at gate.

"Only if they're shady." Russell mused.

"Okay, then I think you have a shady customer." Grimlock supposed.

"Uh oh..." Zap gulped in worry in his voice as Russell and Fixit exchange worried looks, the three then looked at a video where they saw Larry LaRue climbing off the wall and landed on the ground.

"It's that TV guy," Russell said, "Maybe we should let him film here."

"I don't think your dad and sister would behoove—remove—approve." Fixit said, "What if they see Alchemor or Grimlock? Or Zap? Or me? Because it someone's going to see me, I should be detailed first."

"Being on TV could mean more business for the scrapyard." Russell said, "Then maybe Dad would sell some stuff, and we could move out of here. And into Crown City!" Russell exclaimed in excitement before he ran down the ramp.

"Block off this area and stay out of sight. I'll handle Mr. LaRue." Russell ordered his friends as he ran off to find Larry.

"All right, but if he tries anything..." Grimlock started out, "Dino-Destructo Double Drop! Boom!"

Fixit zoomed in the footage of Larry holding the camera in his hand, "That's the device that induces stellar fusion?" Fixit asked in curiosity.

 ** _X_**

Larry LaRue was looking around the area until he noticed Russell walking towards his way. "Oh, hey, little man." Larry greeted, "Is, uh, your dad around?"

"Nah, he had to go out, and my big sister Averie is accompanying him," Russell explained, "I'm handling customers and, uh, TV interviews while he's away, I'm Russell."

"TV?" Larry muttered, realizing what he came for, "Oh, right terrific, Russell, what can out tell us about the scrap-tastic collection here at Rusty Acres?" Larry said as he hold up his camera.

"It's enormous and it's for sale." Russell proclaimed.

"Great, cut!" Larry said, ending the recording. "You're a natural, that's all we need from you. Just gonna poke around, get some background video for the piece." Larry revealed as he walked to another direction of the scrapyard.

"Hey, you just can't go off without a guide." Russell reminded him.

* * *

 **~~(Back at the Bridge)~~**

"Bee!" Denny exclaimed as he and his daughter ran over their Autobot friend, "Bridge is clear!"

"If anyone asks, you are a zookeeper," Averie told the yellow mech, but unknown to her and her father that both her glasses and his hat flashes by the sunlight, which caught Filch's optics.

"Shiny." Filch muttered in her high-pitched voice, she swiftly spun around and threw Bee over the edge of the bridge as she chased after Denny and Averie.

"No, no, no, no!" Denny repeated as he grabbed his daughter's arm in an attempt to escape the Decepticon, but Filch grabbed Denny's shirt with her beak, lifting him and his daughter off the road.

Bumblebee hold himself onto the edge of the bridge as he look up and saw Filch flying away in the sky as Denny and Averie screamed in unison, "Scrud!"

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, Back at the Scrapyard)~~**

Zap and Fixit rolled down the ramp and they walked into the clearing area of the command center, "Where are ya goin'?" Grimlock asked the Mini-Cons.

"We need to check out how Russell's handling the Customers or not?" Zap told the Dinobot.

"Okay," Grim said, watching the Mini-Cons leaving the command center.

" _Grimlock_." Bumblebee said to Grimlock through his comm, " _We need you_."

"Say it again?" Grim asked smugly, "Slower..."

"JUST GET OVER HERE!" Bumblebee screamed at the top of his lungs **(Note: I don't know what lungs is called in Cybertronia terms).**

Grimlock quickly transforms into his Dino-Mode and he marched on, but he soon realizes that Larry LaRue is still running around the scrapyard, "Wait! Can't just roar out of here with that human running around the scrapyard."

 ** _X_**

Elsewhere, Larry was walking around through the aisles, he was holding up his camera and recording footage of the items before his eyes fell on a Select-a-Soda object, "Wow! A Select-a-Soda 68!" Larry exclaimed, "Never seen one up close before."

Grimlock was in his vehicle disguise as he was quietly crawling on the ground, but he stop in his track when Larry spotted him, "What is that?" Larry asked, pointing at the Dinobot.

Russell turned around and he gasped in shock to see Grimlock, the Dinobot silently moved his helm, looking a bit nervous.

* * *

 **~~(Crown City Colossus)~~**

Denny was lying down unconsciously after Filch brought him and Averie to her unknown hideout and knocked them out, thus losing their consciousness.

Denny groans woozily as his vision quickly cleared up and saw a bunch of gleaming and polished objects, Denny looked around and saw his unconscious daughter is lying beside him, "Averie, wake up. Sweetheart speak to me," Denny whispered as he shook his daughter to wake up, the teenage girl groans dizzily and she soon open her eyes to see her father looking at her with a concerned look on his expression.

"Dad, are you okay?" Averie asked her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm fine, and you?" Denny asked.

"Same as well, that giant bird just knocked us out cold." Averie rubbed her head before her gaze fell on the objects, "How did we get back to the scrapyard?" Denny shrugged his shoulders before he and Ave walked up onto the junks and peek out at the edge of the balcony, they gasped in shock, realizing that they are standing on the top of the Crown City Colossus's torch, "We're standing on the top of the Crown City Colossus." Averie said in worry.

Both father and daughter turned around to leave but they accidently bump into something hard and landed flat on the ground, they soon look up to see Filch standing over them as the Corvicon gave a loud screech.

"Not shiny!" Filch snarled, sinisterly eyeing at Denny and Averie.

"Dad, what should we do?" Averie quietly whisper to her father so Filch will not hear her.

"Don't worry sweetie, just stay calm, okay," Denny reassured his worried daughter before turning to Filch, "Listen, uh, I'm a collector too, just like you," Denny said, convincingly, "You like shiny stuff, right? I know where there's lots of shiny stuff."

"Shiny?" Filch asked intrigued, looking at Denny in curiosity.

Denny and Averie climbed on the top of the junks and stood beside the edge of the torch, "Straight out that way," Denny said gesturing at a mountain and a light briefly sparkled by the sunlight, "Big old recycling plant!"

"Shiny!" Filch glared at them.

"Don't worry about us, me and dad will take good care of your precious treasure while you're away." Averie tried to assure the Decepticon.

"Shiny!" Filch said the word before she flew off to find more shiny things.

Once Filch is gone, Denny took out his cell phone only to see the battery is dead, "Really? Dead battery? Shouldn't have played so much Sudoku," He said sadly, before turning to his daughter, "Averie, do you have a cell phone to call someone?"

Averie put her hand in her pockets, searching for her cell phone, "Aw Scrap! I've left it behind the scrapyard, what should we do?"

Denny think for a moment before turning his attention to the junks, "There's gotta be something in here I can grab some juice from." Denny decided as he looked around the junk, looking for something to charge up his cell phone.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, Back at the Scrapyard)~~**

"What's that?" Russell asked referring to Grimlock, "You mean you've never seen one of those old life-size remote controlled Neolithi-Truck toys?"

Grimlock make a noise of revving engine, pretending like a real Neolithi-Truck.

"Pfft! Seen one? I have three." Larry scoffed as he placed his camera on the post and walked towards Grimlock, but Russell quickly stood in his way.

"Then you know their activator sensors can get a little wonky. I'll just, uh, shut this one down," Russell said as he put his hand behind a tire attached to Grimlock's legs and made a noise of pressing buttons.

Fixit and Zap quietly came out of their hiding spot and walked over the post as Fixit picked up the camera.

"Oh! There's no way this induces stellar fusion, there's no neutron igniter." Fixit said as he unknowingly press a button turning the camera.

"I wonder how humans use to record footages," Zap ask curiously as Fixit holding up the camera in front of his face.

Russell's eyes fell on the Mini-Cons and let out a silent gasp to see Fixit holding up the camera in his servos, " _Fixit_ ," Russell coughed, trying to get the Mini-Cons' attention.

Fixit quickly dropped the camera to the ground and he and Zap quickly scurried away to avoid being seen by the human. Larry noticed his camera laying on the ground, wondering how did it fell on the ground.

"Bee needs me." Grimlock whispered to Russell.

"Go, before LaRue gets interested again." Russell instructed him and the Dinobot quietly leaves the area.

After Larry picked up his camera, Russell quickly ran towards the ex-collector, "Whatever you do, don't waste your time going that way. That's the stuff my dad will never sell." Russell proclaimed, leaning himself against the post, before Larry walk away to go somewhere else.

Once the man is out of sight, Fixit and Zap came out of their hiding spot and walked towards the human boy.

"You recorded video of yourself on that camera!" Russell hissed angrily at the Orange Mini-Con.

"Scrap!" Fixit said in worry, "Did it get my good side?"

Russell raised an eyebrow, looking not so happy.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, At the bottom of the Bridge)~~**

Back at Crown City, the bridge started to break down, Lightstriker, Strongarm and Sideswipe used all their strength to hold it up from collapsing. Bumblebee ran to the bottom of the bridge to hold it up with his strong hands, "You three okay?" Bee asked.

"Other than ignoring every disaster protocol ever written, we're great." Strongarm thought.

"Strongarm, there's no time to recite rules right now, we know rules are important to follow, but now we need to focus on holding up the bridge so no human won't get hurt." Lightstriker reminded her best friend about the situation they are facing.

 ** _X_**

Meanwhile, Grimlock is running down the road as he is riding his cargo like a skateboard down the highway.

Once he comes to a stop, he quietly hid behind a tree and sneakily stick his head out to see various vehicles being blocked by the police officer, the Dinobot sneakily crawled below the road to avoid being seen by the humans.

 ** _X_**

Bee and the rest of his teammates try their hardest to hold up the bridge until they heard a familiar thudding sound approaching them. "Someone call about a bridge?" Grimlock smugly asked, he raised his arms and hold up the bridge with an amount of his strength, "I could do this all day."

"We don't have all day, team," Bumblebee told his teammates, "And neither does Denny and Averie."

"Wait, what just happen to them?" Lightstriker asked, her voice quivering in worry.

"Filch just grabbed them and flew off," Bee quickly explained, Lightstriker clamped her mouth-plate as her optics widened in shock, she can't believe that Filch took her human partner away.

"Then we have to go and save Averie and Denny at any cost." Lightstriker said in determination.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, Back at the Scrapyard)~~**

Larry was pretty busy recording the footage of the items, Russell closely look behind, before his cell phone start ringing, the boy quickly took it out and answer its call.

"How's it going out there?" Russell asked through his phone.

* * *

 **~~(** **With Denny and Averie)~~**

"Let's just say your sister and I need a ride." Denny told his son through his cell phone.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, Back at the Scrapyard)~~**

"Dad, I'm so sorry, I let that TV guy in, and now there's footage of Fixit on his camera." Russell explained to his dad.

" _Calm down, kiddo, we can deal with that later. Right now I need to get a message to Bumblebee_." Denny reassured his son before he ended the call.

"Mr. LaRue, I need to..." Russell started out only to see that Larry is nowhere to be seen, "Mr. LaRue?"

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, At the Crown City Colossus)~~**

Outside of Crown City, Denny and his daughter are standing on the top of the torch after they noticed their Autobot allies arriving at the location so they waved their hands in the air in order to get their attention. "Look up at the top of the statue," Lightstriker pointed out.

"There's Denny and Averie, just like Fixit said," Bumblebee deduced as he and his friends drives around the corner, "Grimlock, how you holding up?"

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, At the bottom of the Bridge)~~**

"Awesomely!" Grimlock proclaimed as he is holding up the bridge with his strength, "I am literally holding up awesomely." Grimlock said before the bridge started to crumble and Grim has to keep it stable, "Slightly less awesomely now!"

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, At the Crown City Colossus)~~**

"Race you to the top!" Bee exclaimed as he sprinted towards the large statue.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Lightstriker exclaimed as she ran after the Autobot leader.

"Write 'em up, Strongarm, Bee and Light are cheating!" Sideswipe said before running after his teammates.

"Both of you are violating Section..." Strongarm started out before she groaned in irritation, realizing she had no choice, so she followed after her friends in rescuing Denny and his daughter.

As the Autobots are ascending the statue, Bee was the first to climb up on the edge of the roof, he was going to climb up onto the top of the statue before noticing Lightstriker struggling to climb up to join her friends.

Looks like you need some help," Bee walked towards the pink and blue femme and lend her a hand, Lightstriker smiled gracefully as she accept Bee's hand and helped her mounting on the edge of the statue.

"Such a gentlemech," Lightstriker smiled before gently kissing Bee's cheek.

The former scout start to blush as he stared at Lightstriker longingly, "Why thank you, that was really—"

"Miss me Lovebirds!" Sideswipe exclaimed teasingly, leaping off the ground and holding himself on the ledge of the statue.

"Sideswipe!" Lightstriker exclaimed, placing her servos on her hips while looking at Sideswipe with an unimpressed look.

"Just passing through." Sideswipe grinned.

Then suddenly out of the blues, Filch has arrived and was flying straight towards Bumblebee, "Secure Denny and Averie!" Bumblebee ordered as he pulls up his mask, Filch raised her talons and grabbed Bumblebee by the armor.

"Bumblebee!" Lightstriker yelled in worry.

"Lieutenant!" Strongarm exclaimed.

Averie and Denny gasped in worry.

Eventually Filch swoop down upon the ground and dragged the yellow mech across the solid floor, Bumblebee groaned dizzily before he found face-to-face with the Decepticon, he struggled to get up but Filch pinned him on the ground, "Mine..."

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, Back at the Scrapyard)~~**

Back at the Scrapyard, Larry walked through the scrapyard as his camera records the footage of the objects and items Denny had collected, his eyes then fell on an collection of old-fashion telephones, his greed was getting the best of him, "Hmm, Mine..."

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, At the Crown City Colossus)~~**

Angry, Bumblebee sent an uppercut to Filch, causing the fugitive to stumble backward before the yellow mech hit her with his leg, he did a swift handspring and stood on ground, the Decepticon charged towards him and started to hustle him. "Mine!" Filch screeched but Bee sent her a strong punch at her frame, but the Corvicon continued to jostle him.

"No one messes with my leader," Lightstriker snarled as she pulls up her mask, she jumps off the statue and dashed towards the Decepticon.

"Lightstriker! Not you too," Strongarm smacked her servo onto her face-plate, thinking her best friend also break protocols.

As Filch was fighting against the Autobot Leader, she felt someone grabbing her right leg, she look down and saw Lightstriker smirking underneath her mask. The Decepticon screeched in anger as she lifted herself in the air and struggle to shook her off her legs, though the pink and blue femme still remain, latched to her leg.

"Lightstriker! What are you doing?!" Bumblebee exclaimed in worry and concern.

"Protecting you Bee!" Lightstriker admitted.

Filch was growing more irritated, she fought to shake her right leg to remove Lightstriker, the pink and blue femme almost slip from her limb but she still kept her grip on her talons.

Strongarm! A little help!" Lightstriker shouted out.

"But Light! I can't break protocols!" Strongarm told her.

"Strongarm! This is not Cybertron, I know you can do, just help me beat this 'Con!" Lightstriker encouraged her best friend.

The blue and white cadet stood there and think for a moment, she can't just disobey an order that is given to her and she can't break a rule since she is a by-the-book officer, "Regulation 1, Section 3: A junior officer shall never disobey a direct order from a senior officer." Strongarm recited the rules. When she glanced up at Sideswipe who is climbing up the top of the statue, she realize she has no choice but to break the protocol. She soon let out a cry of anger and charged towards the Decepticon, "Watch the birdie!" Strongarm playfully exclaimed as she pulls up her mask and send the Decepticon a strong punch.

"Way to go Strongarm!" Lightstriker cheered.

As Sideswipe was climbing up the statue, he glanced down and saw Strongarm tackling Filch while the others aid her to stop the fugitive, "I will never understand her." Sideswipe grumbled as he climb up onto the statue's hand and reach for the torch and he stick out his head in front of Denny and Averie, "Ooh, shiny."

"Funny," Denny grinned.

Averie softly chuckled at both her father and Autobot friend, "Good timing Sides."

Back on the ground, Bumblebee is holding Filch's jaws as the Crow Decepticon yelled in anger, she leaned herself back and quickly shake Strongarm off her frames, causing the blue and white femme to tumble over Bumblebee.

Then Filch hastily strikes Lightstriker with her left talon, causing her to crash on the ground.

"Look out below!" Sideswipe yelled as he raised the beam that was stolen earlier, and threw it straight at Filch, knocking her out.

"Wow, that was tough," Lightstriker commented as she pulls off her mask, Bumblebee and Strongarm follow suit.

"You, Lightstriker and Sideswipe take Filch and Denny and his daughter back to the scrapyard," Bumblebee told the girls before touching his servo on the beam, "I'll get this to Grimlock."

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, At the Bottom of the Bridge)~~**

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the bridge, Grimlock was struggling to hold its balance with all his power, but when Earth vehicles were driving on the bridge, the Dinobot winced at the weight he couldn't hold for much longer.

"So how's your day going?" A familiar voice ask, Grimlock turned to see Bumblebee holding the beam in his arm, wearing a smile on his face.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, at the Scrapyard)~~**

After their successful mission in capturing the fugitive, Bumblebee whirled through the scrapyard gates with Denny and Averie inside his vehicle. Once he entered the scrapyard, he saw Larry LaRue rolling a cart filled with items of the Scrapyard while Russell stood there helplessly, Denny is not pleased to see Larry in the scrapyard.

"Him?" Averie whispered angrily glowering at the ex-collector.

Both Denny and Averie exited Bee's alt-mode and they walked towards Larry, "Oh Denny, the treasure you have..." Larry smirked at his arch-rival, "I found things I've been after for years! Sell them to me now, or else I'll air my footage and every collector in the country will be knocking down your door."

Denny didn't responded back as he sternly glared his arch-rival before noticing the rest of the Autobots are carrying Filch under their weight and sneakily walked into the scrapyard without being noticed by the human. Denny realizes that he has to let Larry have the items so his Autobot friends' presence on this planet will not be exposed.

"Okay, Larry, you win." Denny concede. "On one condition, you _never_ darken my door again."

"It's a—"

" _Two_ conditions." Russell spoke out, standing by his father's side.

"Good call," Denny smiled at his son, before glaring at Larry, "We need to know you'll keep you word."

"And also three conditions, lemme give you a warning Mister," Averie spoke out as she walked over Larry with an angry look on her face, "You can have the items you've wanted, but here's the warning I'm giving you! Why you don't get out of my home and leave my dad alone, but if you ever come back, I'll call the cops on you Mr. LaRue!"

Larry stood there for a moment, he is scared at Averie's outburst, he didn't imagine Denny's daughter would be that more defensive and angry. But to Averie, she is doing the right thing to save her father's collection.

"Okay," Larry gulped.

"Good, now why you don't remove the memory cards from your camera Mr. LaRue." Averie crossed her arms.

Larry hesitated for a moment, but he sighed in defeat and immediately removed the memory card and gave it to the human teenager.

After that, Larry walked out of the scrapyard as he wheeled the cart which has items of the scrapyard, "Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine..." Larry muttered, leering at the item as he walked away.

Once Larry was out of sight, Denny immediately closed the scrapyard's gates, Averie walked towards her dad and handed him the card.

"Thank you sweetie," Denny smiled, accepting the memory card, Averie nodded with a smile before turning to Russell who bowed his head in guilt.

"I know that stuff meant a lot to you, dad, I'm sorry," Russell apologized as he realized the errors of his way.

Bumblebee transforms into his B-Mode while the rest of him join their leader.

"Well, I may be a collector, kiddo, but I know what's really valuable." Denny placed his hands on his son's shoulders, "Besides, did he get all those pieces from Aisle 3?"

Russell nodded.

"The best stuff's on Aisle 4." Denny revealed, both father and son grinned at each other while Averie looked at them with a kind smile on her face.

"I'm going to figure out this star-making thing." Fixit walked by while holding a camera in his arms and Zap followed closely behind, "Zap, could you assist me with that..."

As Fixit and Zap left the clearing area, Lightstriker looked at both of her teammates, she realizes that one is absent from the group, "Has anyone seen Strongarm?" Light asked concerned.

"I think I know where she went, guess you and I will go and talk to her." Bee volunteered as he went to the other side of the scrapyard, Lightstriker followed closely behind him.

 ** _X_**

Elsewhere, Strongarm is sitting at the top of an old sign as she gazed at the view of Crown City's buildings while looking at the sunset, Bumblebee climbed the ladder and reached the top before he helped Lightstriker, mounting on the edge of the sign.

"Hey Strongarm," Lightstriker greeted as she sit beside her best friend.

"Hey Light and Lieutenant," Storngarm greeted back.

"You were pretty great out there, beating the 'Con by giving her a one strong punch." Lightstriker compliment her best friend's strength,.

"Light's right, that was pretty amazing, you broke protocol today, cadet, and I don't see any hives." Bee smiled.

"I realized that you and Lightstriker and Grimlock and Fixit and Zap, even Sideswipe..." Strongarm sighed, "You're my ties to Cybertron, more than any rulebook."

"You're gonna be okay." Bumblebee said to the cadet as he was about to leave, but Strongarm pulls up her rulebook.

"But that's not to say I won't be writing you all up," Strongarm said with a smile.

Both Bumblebee and Lightstriker smiled at the cadet.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So this is it! I hope you all like this "Christmas Gift" i posted for you all, i hope you all forgive me for being a late, have a nice day and i hope you all have a great Christmas!

 **Next Episode: True Colors:**

When Grimlock unexpectedly attacked his teammates and kidnapped Lightstriker, Bee must figure out why the bombastic Dinobot has turned from friend to foe.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, i only own my OCs Lightstriker, Zap and Averie.


	13. True Colors

**Author's Note:** Hi I'm back! Since two weeks ago, here's the new chapter of this story, have fun!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, i only own my OCs Lightstriker, Zap and Averie.

* * *

 **Chapter Nine:** **True Colors:**

 **~~(Scrapyard)~~**

It was another day on Earth, the Autobots had already gone to find more missing stasis pods to recapture the Decepticon Fugitives while Fixit and Zap remained at the scrapyard and they both were equipping a proximity alarm to secure the scrapyard. "The tricky part was making sure the buffers integrated properly with the additional electrical load." Fixit explained as he is working on to set the alert for the scrapyard, "After all, the proximity alarm has to cover the entire Scrapyard or—" Fixit cuts himself away when he noticed the Clay siblings weren't listening to his information about the alert alarm. "Russell, Averie, are you listening?" He asked the kids, Russell is pretty busy playing an app game on his iPhone while Averie is simultaneously listening to some relaxation music through her headphones and reading a science book as well.

"Yep, pox alarm, bluffers and toad," Russell replied sarcastically while focusing on playing the app game.

Zap shook his helm with a frustrated groan while Fixit continued to do his work before an alarm siren started to scream, and both Averie and Russell were startled by the noise. "What's that noise?" Averie asked out loud as she took off her earphones, Zap extended out his arm gesturing at a red button beaming with red light.

"It works!" Fixit grinned.

The Autobots later returned to the scrapyard from their mission to gathered the missing stasis pods, Bumblebee, Lightstriker and Strongarm were pushing a stasis pod into the command center as the alarm continued to honk in the distance while Sideswipe came into their view, his whole body is covered with shrubs and twigs after looking for the pod, he gave a sigh of boredom and he landed flat on the ground as he pulled out the branches from his arms and legs and covered his audio receptors to ignore listening to the alarm that really bothers him.

"What's that noise?" Bumblebee asked as Strongarm and Lightstriker covered their audio receptors as well.

"Ugh! will somebot turn off that noise," Lightstriker asked out loud.

In response, Fixit press the red button, turning off the alarm before he, Zap and the humans came out of the Alchemor, "It's our new pox—" Fixit cuts himself off to correct his words. "Proximity alarm."

"Which I know how to operate, because I was totally listening," Russell proclaimed.

"Oh, you were hardly—" Fixit made a pout on his face, thinking that Russell wouldn't consider listening to him, "Anyway, how did the mission go?"

"Wandered through seven kilcks of mud to find an empty pod," Bumblebee explained.

Strong-arm pulls up a holographic screen on the pod and access its password before the pod opens and mud spills over the ground. "Wow, no 'Con in the stasis pod," Lightstriker pointed out, "Guess the pod was empty."

"To be accurate, the pod wasn't _completely_ empty," Strongarm corrected.

"Correct point," Lightstriker agreed with her best friend.

"Sideswipe, tell Fixit how you lent a hand," Strongarm told Sideswipe who had already removed the branches and twigs from his body, "Oh, that's right, you _didn't_."

"Hey, if anyone slowed us down it was Grimlock," Sideswipe quickly stands up to his feet and turned to his Dinobot friend, who had returned to the command center just in time. "I've seen fried circuits livelier than you were today, no offence—" Before Sideswipe could finish his words, Grimlock quickly whacked him and the red much landed on the ground.

"Grimlock!" Bumblebee exclaimed in shock.

Grimlock gave a ferocious roar as he walked towards Sideswipe, snarling at him, "What's gotten into..." Sideswipe started out as Grimlock roared at him, "... you?" Grimlock continued to snarl at the red much before he let out an outraged roar and sprinted towards him, Sideswipe scream in fear as he swiftly did an aerial cartwheel and landed on his pedes as Grimlock crashes onto a shelf full of Denny's items, the Dinobot barely stood up to his feet and rapidly shook his helm before turning to face Sideswipe. "What's your backfire, Grimlock?"

Grimlock didn't answer his teammate's question, he only growled at him before sprinting towards him. Bumblebee quickly hops off the earth and set down in front of his teammates, "Break it up!" Bee ordered, extending out his servos while he lays one on Grim's left servo.

"Keep your hands..." Grimlock started out as he swatted Bee's servo away to the side, "... Off of me, Autobot!" Grimlock quickly hit Bee with his tail, knocking him to a rock bed before he landed on the ground.

"Bumblebee!" Lightstriker screeched in worry before turning to face the Dinobot, "Grimlock, what is wrong with you!" Lightstriker exclaimed, but Grimlock roared at her before rushing towards the pink and blue two-wheeler but Lightstriker quickly flipped over him and landed on the ground in ninja-style. Once she stands up to her feet and looked at him carefully, she narrowed her optics and scanned him with caution, she could see something was wrong with her Dinobot friend, "Grimlock, I think something is not—" Her words were cut off mid-sentence as Grimlock tail-swiped her, sending her sliding back to a shelf before she knocked into it and fell on the ground.

"Lightstriker!" Strongarm yelled in worry before turning to the Mini-Cons and the Clay Siblings. "Fixit, Zap, get the kids into the command center!"

"Right away!" Zap exclaimed as he, Fixit and the kids quickly ran into the Alchemor while Strongarm raised her blaster at Grimlock, the Dinobot growled at her as the cadet charged up her blaster ready to fire at him. But Sideswipe rushed in and push her arm, causing the energy blast to miss its target and shoot straight at a shelf and all of the trinkets tumbled over Grimlock, knocking the Dinobot out cold.

"What are you doing?" Sideswipe hissed at her.

"Trying to protect you from a violent attacker, if you hadn't noticed." Strongarm told her rebellious teammate.

"You mean protect me from a teammate?" Sideswipe asked dryly.

"Grimlock assaulted both you, Light and Bee without cause." Strongarm countered, but little did the cadet know that Grimlock barely gained his consciousness and struggled to get up from the items that is overpowering him.

"You assault me all the time!" Sideswipe exclaimed exaggerated, before Grimlock suddenly hit him at back before advancing on Strongarm who was scrambling back over the ground as she looked at Grimlock before the Dinobot start punching her though Strongarm barely shielded herself from being beaten by the Dinobot.

Seeing the cadet in trouble, Sideswipe spring off the ground and transforms into his vehicle mode, "Grimlock, stop!" Sideswipe shouted, driving towards his teammate, but however, Grimlock grabbed his hood, stopping him to crash into him.

"Unh! Stop fighting me..." Grimlock said gruffly to himself before he shook his helm and turned to Sideswipe, "They don't stand a chance, and neither do you." He finished as he picks up Sideswipe and threw him in the air. Sideswipe let out a scream as he transforms into his R-Mode and landed on the ground before he hopped off the ground and landed on the top of the Dinobot, taming him like Dinosaur.

"Dude, what is this about?" Sideswipe demanded.

"It's about me flattening you," Grimlock growled at Sideswipe before he flipped backwards and slammed the red Autobot onto the ground.

"Sideswipe!" Averie exclaimed in worry.

Grimlock rolled over the ground and stood over the unconscious Autobot lying on the ground, Grimlock felt something painful on his head before he quickly shook it off. "Keeping moving..." He grunted before his optics fell on the unconscious Lightstriker. A sinister smile formed on his lip-plates as he walked over the pink and blue female Autobot. "Well, well, well... if isn't Rollerblade's adoptive daughter Lightstriker here, the one who outsmarted me back on Cybertron, the boss will be so happy that I will bring her to him." Grimlock chuckled sinisterly before he felt the same pain washing over his helm, "Need to be controlled..." Grim grunted in pain.

"Who's Grimlock talking to?" Russell asked.

"Don't know, but something is not right," Averie whispered.

And so on, Grimlock made his way towards the Alchemor, Sideswipe barely gained his consciousness before Grimlock hit him with his tail, making him groan over the ground.

"Grimlock's coming this way." Russell pointed out.

Fixit was hiding around the ledge a few feet away from the Clay Siblings. "I'll handle this." He said, walking towards Zap and the kids.

"You're gonna handle a huge, gigantic Dinobot? Have you handled one before you saw one?" Zap told his fellow Mini-Con.

"You're right, I'm gonna be smooshed," Fixit said, shaking his helm. "But I am still the official caretaker of the Alchemor." Fixit said in determination as he turned around and left before he went back towards his friends."And when I'm gone, I need you three to keep your dad from touching my things." He reminded them, Fixit doesn't seem to trust Denny from touching his things. As Grimlock was walking up on the ramp, Fixit stood in his way. "Grimlock, I don't know what's happening, but I order you to stand clown—stand brown—stand down right now!" Fixit ordered, aiming his blaster at Grimlock before the Dinobot stands over him like a bully cornering a defenseless boy.

"Don't know if your optics are on the blink, but I just took apart four bots without warming my coolant." Grimlock sneered, referring to the Autobots who are lying unconsciously on the ground and none of them stirred. "What are you gonna do, Squeaky?" Grimlock taunted, Fixit zapped him with his blaster by pressing against his muzzle, but it didn't get the effect on Grimlock so the Dinobot flicked him aside, sending him flying before landing on the floor between the humans and Zap.

"Fixit!" Averie exclaimed, kneeling down to him before they suddenly heard Grimlock's roar from the distance, the green Dinobot stick out his head through the Alchemor's windshield and turned to look at Zap and the humans.

"You better stay away meanie!" Zap exclaimed, standing behind the Clay Siblings, but Grimlock roared at the blue Mini-Con making him shrink in fear.

"Grimlock, why are you doing this?" Averie begged.

"This isn't you, Grimlock, something's wrong," Russell pleaded, he knew that in his heart, Grimlock would never hurt his friends.

"Yeah, everyone's in my way!" Grimlock shouted as he raised his fist to crush Zap and the humans, the three quickly covered themselves for protection as they prepared for the worst, but suddenly Grimlock froze, he felt his servo is not moving as if its refusing to hurt somebody, "Seriously, you're not gonna let me smash those little things..." Grimlock grunted, "Dinobots... so hard... to control." Zap and the Clay Siblings look up at the Dinobot with confused expressions. "Fine." Grimlock growled as he start walking down the ramp. "Where are the stasis pods?"

Once Grimlock is out of sight, Zap and the human kids turned to Fixit who is barely gaining his consciousness and they ran over him, "Fixit, are you okay?" Averie asked concerned, hauling him in a seated position.

"Abso-loosely- posi-stiffly..." Fixit started dizzily before his system start bugging, "... not."  
"Fixit, I need you to tell me how to work the proximity alarm," Russell told him.

"Oh, now you want to—"

"Fixit!" Russell cuts him off, "Maybe we can use it to scare Grimlock or whatever's commanding him away."

"Controls are on that panel." Fixit pointed out as he stood up and later he tried to walk before he noticed sparks flying from his wheels, indicating that he is paralyzed temporarily, "Unh! Might take me a moment to get there, however."

Thinking quickly, Russell quickly turned round and ran over the control panel, "It's a very simple procedure." Fixit went on, "All you have to do is—" Russell didn't have much to listen to his Mini-Con friend so he pulled out cables above the control panel, "Push the red button!" Seeing this, Zap fall into a faint and Averie face-palm at his reaction.

 **~~~ _X_ ~~~**

In the clearing area of the scrapyard, Grimlock is rolling a cart while making his way towards the stasis pods, it seems that the Dinobot is doing something for someone who ordered him to attack his friends. "Now that the Autobots have been dealt with, I can pick up what I came for." Grimlock said to himself before he looked at a statue with an impressed expression. "And I thought Corvicons were hoarders," He muttered as he looked around the area for a moment before his optics fell on the stasis pods with one of them containing Underbite. The Dinobot sneered smugly as he walked towards the pods. "You're first up, Underbite," Grimlock said as he touched the Pod with his servos and struggle to lift it under his weight as he wobbled sideways while holding up the pod.

Suddenly the alarm wailing erupted and attracts Grimlock's attention and the pod slip from his servos and smashes his feet, resulting him to scream through the air.

 **~~~ _X_ ~~~**

Later the Dinobot arrived at the command center while wheeling the cart with the stasis pod laid on the top as the alarm continued to blare loudly and he later walk over the Alchemor, "Turn that noise off!" He yelled in anger as he slammed his fist against the control panels, Russell stared at the damaged control panels in horror before the Dinobot picks him up in his digits.

"Russell!" Averie yelled in worry.

"Listen, human, I know you were trying to signal for help," Grimlock said, glaring at the boy in his digits.

"I wasn't, but help's coming anyway," Russell said cunningly, folding his arms across his chest, "Optimus Prime should be here any second."

Grimlock quickly release the human boy from his grasp causing him to fall on the ground and the Dinobot glanced around quickly, looking terrified and scared, "Huh, Optimus?"

"That was our new proximity alarm, it means Optimus is close by." Russell told the Dinobot, raising an eyebrow and crossed his arms across his chest once more.

"I can't beat Optimus mano-a-mano, but the boss will scrap me if I come back empty-handed." Grimlock said in fear and worry before his expression twisted into an evil, sinister look, "Ah, I'm not empty-handed, I have Underbite," He muttered, looking over the pod before walking towards the cart, but his gaze shifted to Lightstriker who didn't yet regain her consciousness. An evil grin appear on the Dinobot's face as he walked towards her, "Ah, I almost forgot about you, miss Autobot," He snickered as he noticed a rope beside the unconscious femme, he snatched the rope and lifted Lightstriker in a sitting position before tying her whole body up with the rope and placed her on his shoulders and walked back towards the cart.

Russell gasped in horror as he watches the Dinobot pulling the cart away with him as he left the command center. "Russell!" Averie exclaimed as she ran down the ramp and went towards her brother before she pulled him off the ground, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine big sis, but Grimlock has Lightstriker, wonder why he would kidnap a teammate?" Russell asked in a worried tone.

"I have no idea, but this isn't Grimlock at all, something is... controlling him," Averie said, sounding concerned.

A few minutes later, Bumblebee and Strongarm were the first to regain their consciousness and Bee, Russell and the Mini were standing over an unconscious Sideswipe with his face still laid on the ground, "Well, his systems appear normal," Fixit said, "Can you hear me, Sideswipe?"

Sideswipe groans woozily as he lifted his head up and Bee help him stand up to his feet, "Where's Grimlock?" Sideswipe asked, showing concern for his Dinobot friend.

"Russell scared him away, but Grimlock has Underbite." Fixit explained.

"And bad news! Bad news! Grimlock has taken Lightstriker as captive!" Zap panicked, swaying his servos in a an restless way.

Hearing this, Bumblebee's optics lit up and turned to face the Blue Mini-Con with a worried look. "What?! Why Grimlock kidnap her?!" Bee panicked.

"Said he was taking her and the 'Con to some boss." Russell explained, "But—"

"I can't believe I fell for the old innocent T-Rex routine." Strongarm spoke out cryptically, "We should interrogate Grimlock's known associates, he's clearly been fooling us all this time." She finished when she hold out her blaster at straight aim.

"We _are_ Grimlock's known associates," Sideswipe growled.

"Guys..." Averie intervened between the Teenage Autobots, "We think, maybe—"

"I've seen Grimlock's rap sheet," Bumblebee spoke out, "The only crime on there is severe property damage due to Grimlock being... Grimlock."

"That's what he wants us to think." Strongarm countered.

Averie tried to say something, "Guys, if you'll just—"

"No way Grimlock attacked us willingly and kidnap a teammate," Sideswipe argued, "The boss must have forced him."

"Guys!" Averie shrieked, finally earning her friends' attention, "Me and Russell don't think Grimlock is in control of himself, we've seen it."

"He wanted to hit us, but he couldn't." Russell explained, "It was like there was a war going on inside him."

Strongarm looked at the siblings for a moment, "Accept it, Grimlock's just a bad bot who's been playing us for suckers." She countered.

"Whatever's going on, our first priority is to save Lightstriker, find Grimlock and that pod, and bring them _both_ back here." Bumblebee spoke with determination.

"This isn't Grim's fault, Bee." Sideswipe pleaded, "What Averie and Russell are saying is at least possible, right? Tell me you know that."

Bumblebee falls into deep thought for a little time before he let out a sigh and went towards the Alchemor.

Fixit was trying to pinpoint Grimlock's location, but he couldn't locate his signal because of the problem of the console Grimlock had damaged before leaving the Scrapyard, "I can't locate Grimlock and Lightstriker's signals," Fixit said, trying to scan the Grim's location on the monitor, "Comm and tracking systems were damaged when he hit the console."

"Okay, Grim said he was meeting someone, therefore they must have set a rendezvous point." Bumblebee stated.

"It sounded like the original plan was for Grimlock to grab more than one pod and captured Lightstriker for some reasons," Russell replied.

"Are there any secluded areas nearby that are large enough to hide, say, a dozen bots?" Strongarm asked.

Russell thought for a moment as he connected the clues about Grimlock's secret location, "The Crown River Dam."

"That's right, it's a huge place," Averie added.

"And fully automated, no human personnel." Fixit pointed out.

"We'll start there, Fixit, you, Zap and the kids try to get the comm systems functioning." Bumblebee instructed before turning to his teammates, "Autobot, Maximum Velocity!" Strongarm and Sideswipe are not very impressed of Bee's new rally cry, they only stared at him with blank expressions. Bee noticed their blank expressions and made an awkward look, "All right, fine, just transform, please." The Autobots quickly transform into their Vehicle Mode and speeded out of the command center.

Fixit has start repairing the control panel in order to make the Comm system operational, "Fixit, can you call up the Alchemor's prisoner manifest?" Russell suggested.

"Russell, Bee directly ordered us to repair the comm system, so..." Fixit started out.

"This'll only take a second," Russell convinced him.

Fixit gave a quizzical look before he presses a few buttons on the control panel and pulls up the Alchemor prisoner database and Underbite's picture pops up before scrolling through the prisoner files, "There." Russell pointed out, the others looked up at the screen and became horrified at the picture of the Decepticon prisoner.

"Oh, my." Fixit said in worry.

"It can't be..." Zap started out.

"Russell, we need let Bee's team know what they're facing immediately or they may never make it back." Fixit stated, looking concerned.

Averie and Russell exchanged worried looks before facing the orange Mini-Con, what Fixit said was true, if they don't warn the Bee Team about a Decepticon they are facing, things will get worse.

* * *

 **~~(In the Middle of the Forest)~~**

In the middle of the forest, the Autobots comes to a stop as they saw footprints of Grimlock on the ground after the Dinobot had was traveling to the secret location and had smashes through some trees in his way. Strongarm kneel down to the ground, studying the dinosaur footprints, "At least our fugitive should be easy to track." Strongarm stated.

"I'll take point. I'd hate for our _teammate_ to get nailed by a trigger-happy peace officer," Sideswipe ironically spoke out as he walked passed her, Strongarm stiffened her muscles, looking unamused at Sideswipe's statement.

The trio later hiked across the Cliff side with Sideswipe walking in the lead and Bee walked up to his red teammates, "I don't know what's gonna happen when we find Grimlock. But I promise you that I'll do everything possible to see that he doesn't get and so we can save Lightstriker as well."

"You're showing concern for your _femmefriend_ **(Note: Femmefriend is a Cybertronian Term for girlfriend)** ," Sideswipe teased, raising an optic-ridge. Bumblebee drifted his attention from the red mech, looking a little flustered and embarrassed, "Don't get embarrassed, I can see it in your optics, and you definitely had a crush on her since we arrived on this planet. Remember the previous time when we were pursuing Filch back at the Crown City Colossus, I saw Lightstriker pecking your cheek as a 'thank you', it seems that you have feelings for her." He finished his sentences, it seems that Sideswipe was aware about his leader's feelings for the certain pink and blue femme he met since their arrival on Earth, Sideswipe always knew that Bee is in love with her and his feelings for her is stronger than anything else, but since Bee is nervous to admit his feelings for Lightstriker, he couldn't help but feel too nervous about it and he is worried that his feelings for her might affect their mission and would put her at great risk.

Bumblebee sighed as he turned back to Sideswipe, "Yes, Sideswipe, I truly have feelings for Light, but the only thing that worries me is I'm unsure if Light likes me back or not, I'm worried that my feelings for her might affect our mission. But when Grimlock captured her, it made me even more worried to find her at all cost, wondered why Grimlock kidnapped her."

"Bee, Grimlock must've been forced or controlled to do things that are wrong, Lightstriker get to know Grimlock a lot 'cause she knows that Grim has a good spark," Sideswipe remarked.

Bumblebee listened to his red teammate patiently and he nodded his helm, what Sideswipe said is correct, Lightstriker can see goodness in others when they are not evil, even Decepticons like Grimlock are not evil. Lightstriker may dislikes evil Decepticons, but she has an instinct of seeing everyone having kindness and innocence inside their sparks and would always be kind and patient towards them.

As they continued their journey, they are unaware about a Tripwire device that stretched a laser close to the ground. Once Sideswipe steps through the laser, the device releases some ice gases that freeze the ground, Sideswipe and Bumblebee suddenly slip over the patch of ice and fell down the Cliff side, "Lieutenant!" Strongarm ran to help her friends but she stops herself in her tracks when she noticed the frozen ground.

The mechs tumbled down the mountain as they crash onto every rock they fell over. Bee slides over the cliff as he transforms into his vehicle mode and saw Sideswipe, still rolling over the rock beds and Bumblebee catches up with his red teammate, "Sideswipe, grab on!" Bee ordered, Sideswipe clings to his bumper as the yellow mech is still driving forward uncontrollably. Sideswipe let out a panicky scream as his yellow teammate jump off the cliff and landed on another, leading them both towards the edge of the cliff, Sideswipe still holds himself onto Bumblebee's bumper as he looked down at the bottom as tiny pieces of stones were dropping from the edge of the mountain. Bumblebee revved up his engine as he pushed himself to the ground, pulling Sideswipe off the edge.

"Sir, are you okay?" Strongarm ask as she slides over the mountain before she stopped herself in front of her leader.

Bumblebee transforms back to his robot mode, "Fine," He said, holding his helm in agony.

"Me too. Thanks for asking," Sideswipe said, putting his servo on his back as they start walking up to the cliff.

Once they got to the top, Strongarm was inspecting a Tripwire that is pinned down into the ground, and strong-arm pull it off the ground, "A cryo-inducer from the stasis pod. Friendly bots don't generally build traps for the good guys." Strongarm remarked, looking at the object in her hand as Bumblebee and Sideswipe walk up to her, "Right, Lieutenant?" Strongarm finished, handing over the device to Bumblebee. The Lieutenant studied the device holding in his servo, he had a bad feeling in his gut that something is not all right.

* * *

 **~~(In the Command center)~~**

Fixit was rummaging through the damaged control panels as he unknowingly tosses every part of the panel to the Clay Siblings who swiftly avoided them, "Zap, I need a hyper-span regulator." Fixit instructed.

Zap looked through some tools in the tool chest, but he did not find the hyper-span regulator Fixit asked for, "Uh, Fixit, I can't find that tool." Zap explained.

"What does a hyper-span regulator look like?" Russell asked.

"It looks like this." Fixit explained, obliviously transforming his servo into a hyper-span regulator, he reaches it to fix the comm system, "Oh found one." Zap simply rolled his optics with a sigh. "The comm system will either work or we'll be caught in a fiery explosion, fifty-fifty." The Clay Siblings slowly held up their fingers to cover their ears while Fixit held out his servo before he quickly press the red button and a mariachi music start playing on the tuner.

"Well, didn't explode." Russell remarked with a grin, Fixit nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **~~(Inside Lightstriker's Mind)~~**

 _Lightstriker groaned groggily as she slowly opened her eyes, she promoted herself in a sitting position, placed her servo to her helm and said to herself, "Ugh, I've never faced such Dinobot like Grimlock..." Once she looked round, she aired out a gasp to see that she found herself in a clear, blue void, she pushed herself off the glowing clear floor as she surveyed her surroundings, wondering how she appeared, "Am I dead...?" Lightstriker whispered, fearing that she could not be dead, she wants to stay with her loved ones and her friends, she is clearly worried that her teammates will lose her, what if she is dead? What if Grimlock had killed her by tail-swiping her in a brutal way? But Grimlock would never kill a teammate, she knew in her spark in her that Grimlock is a kind and friendly Dinobot and he would never hurt a friend like her._

 _"No..." Came a familiar, calm voice that answered her question._

 _"I knew that voice..." Lightstriker said to herself quietly, recognizing the familiar voice. As Lightstriker turned round her back, her optics widened to see a very familiar red and blue mech approaching her, "Optimus Prime... it's an honor to meet you... again."_

 _"Me as well, Lightstriker," Optimus greeted._

 _"Am I dead, sir, what kind of place is that?" Light asked with fear, glancing around the blue void._

 _"You're not dead, you're inside your mindscape, I have managed to enter your mind when a teammate of yours knocked you out cold," Optimus Prime explained._

 _"Listen Optimus, I know that Grimlock had attacked us, but this isn't the Grimlock I know, something is wrong with him, I mean he never would attack a friend, I know he is a Decepticon, but I already get to know him well, and he wouldn't hurt anyone at all. The only crime he committed... was severe damage that he caused, back on Cybertron." Lightstriker explained with pleading optics._

 _Optimus ponders her words as he carefully listens to the femme when she told him the whole story about Grimlock's attack on the Bee Team, the wise Prime vented a small sigh, looking wisely at the femme, "I understand you Lightstriker, your teammate the Dinobot Grimlock would never harm a friend, but I have a dire warning that a Decepticon is behind all those attacks and he and his 'boss' wanted to get revenge on you."_

 _Lightstriker tilted her helm, confused at Optimus's words, "What sort of revenge? What did I do wrong?" Lightstriker asked desperately._

 _"You didn't do anything wrong, but you will see, the Decepticon had controlled the Dinobot, and your teammates are on their way to rescue you Lightstriker," Optimus answered with patience in his voice, "But you must warn your teammates about the Decepticons they are going to face."_

 _Before Lightstriker could say another word, the whole room flashes with a livid brightness that made her lose sight of the Prime briefly and everything is surrounded with darkness..._

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, in the Crown City Dam)~~**

Steeljaw was pacing patiently, waiting for one of his henchmen until he saw Grimlock moving towards the entrance while pushing the cart into the room, "I didn't expect you so soon," Steeljaw greeted, walking towards the green Dinobot who put the comatose Lightstriker against the stasis pod, "Thunderhoof's still scouting for a larger base, but I'll be glad to help you with the pods. After all, a good leader is only first among equals." Steeljaw said nonchalantly before his optics landed on Lightstriker, "My, my, you've brought a lovely hostage from the Autobots, she would make herself a perfect bait to the Autobots," Steeljaw smirked, leering at the unconscious femme before looking back at Grimlock, "Besides, what is her name?"

"Well boss, she is Lightstriker; she's the femme who outwitted my plan on manipulating one of her comrades, and mostly she's the daughter of that Autobot Veteran who defeated you back on Cybertron when he learned about your plan to start a rebellion against the council."

Steeljaw growled bitterly at the memory, "I know... Rollerblade, that Autobot who took me down and because of him, I was imprisoned aboard the Alchemor, and all I wanted is my thirst for revenge." He paused for a moment as he glanced over Lightstriker and smiled sinisterly, "At least we had his precious daughter."

Lightstriker slowly opened her eyes and her vision was not blurry as she expected, she lifted her helm to look round the room, "W-W-Where am I?" Lightstriker asked in panic and she later noticed the rope tied around her arms and legs.

"Greetings sister, I hope I didn't scare you in a startling attitude," Steeljaw greeted, attracting Lightstriker's attention, "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Steeljaw, the same Decepticon whom your two teenage teammates and two little organics encounter."

Lightstriker grunted as she struggle to free herself from her restraints, "What'd you want Wolfie? Let me guess, you're the 'Con whom Strongarm and Sideswipe talked about," Lightstriker retorted, "And what did you do to Grimlock?"

Steeljaw gave a small, sully chuckle, "Relax sister, I didn't mean to hypnotize your Dinobot ally, besides he is on my side."

Lightstriker furrowed her optic ridges at her enemy, "You're a liar... Grimlock is not on your side, he belongs to the Autobots." Lightstriker snarled.

"Listen Autobot..." Steeljaw growled at her ferociously, "What don't you stay quiet and let me finish my words, I will reveal to you my reason of kidnapping you."

"Funny." Lightstriker huffed, shooting an unimaginable dry look.

Steeljaw simply groans in frustration, glaring at the femme, "You better be quiet or I'll shred you into smithereens." He snarled at her.

Lightstriker angrily glowered at the Wolf Decepticon as anger filled inside her mind, she had never met this kind of Decepticon, but from the looks of it, she believes that this Decepticon had some trick up his arm-platings.

"As you will know the reason for kidnapping you, let me tell you how I was imprisoned aboard the Alchemor. Back on Cybertron, I decided to create a plan, a plan in which I wanted to create, my plan is to instigate a rebellion, I am only a seditionist and all I wanted is to rule a planet full of my Decepticon Brethren. But when my plan was in motion, an Autobot Veteran was snooping around, he seem to know my ideas on rebelling against the High Council, and so on, Autobot Police Officers came to arrest me and I was sent to jail for my crimes against the High Council." Steeljaw finished as he shot a hardened glare at Lightstriker, "And you may know that Autobot Veteran that thwarted my plans of taking on against the High Council."

"Wait, I've heard about that, I've learn that a 'Con tried to start a revolution against the High Council and Rollerblade, who was an officer that time, discovers the criminal's plans and quickly report it to the police officers," Lightstriker said as she connected the dots together, her optics widened as she looked up at Steeljaw who had an evil smirk on his face-plate, "It... it was you..."

"Indeed I am _that_ criminal, Miss Autobot, your sire Rollerblade thwarted my plot on starting a rebellion on Cybertron, all I wanted is revenge against you and your sire," Steeljaw admitted bitterly, "Now that you had fallen in my hands, I will take my revenge on your sire and then I will gather all the prisoners that scatter this planet and I will rule Earth as a home world for all my Decepticon Brethren."

"Funny," Lightstriker snorted sarcastically, arching an optic ridge, "You're just telling me a plain joke, and what did you do to Grimlock, Steeljaw."

"Oh, don't worry Lightstriker, your Dinobot is alright, only I told him to do something for me like bringing me an entire stasis pods to release an army of Decepticon Fugitives." Steeljaw replied sneeringly.

"Are you kidding me, Grimlock _didn't_ brought an _entire_ stasis pods," Lightstriker remarked sarcastically.

Steeljaw's sneering grin faltered as he turned to glare at Grimlock, the Dinobot looked very nervous when he looked at Steeljaw's angry expression, "I, uh, had a little problem, boss." Grimlock said hesitantly, "Only got one pod."

"Let me guess, you ran away," Steeljaw hissed angrily.

"The Autobots were all over me, but I took care of 'em and..." Grimlock said as he swiftly turned round a stasis pod that contains Underbite, "I snagged Underbite. Between him and me, how much more muscle do you need?"

Lightstriker groaned in annoyance as she rolled her optics.

"That's a rather cowardly way to justify failure." Steeljaw said, "But as far as my intention to make this world a home for all Decepticons, you and Underbite are at least a place to start."

"Or end, Steeljaw." Steeljaw and Grimlock quickly glanced around as they saw the Autobots who had already entered the Dam.

"Looks like your controlled _henchman_ didn't take care _all_ of my teammates." Lightstriker teased,

"You took care of them, did you?" Steeljaw glared at Grimlock.

"Mostly." Grimlock swallowed.

Steeljaw lowly growled as he extended his claws and Bumblebee was stalking towards him, "Savor the daylight, things are about to get rather dark." Steeljaw snarled. Both he and Bumblebee jumped off the floor as they charged towards each other before Bumblebee tackled him and the two toppled over a pile of reel cables, but Steeljaw overpowered him by tackling him back and he raised his claws to pinch Bee's platings.

"Get clear, Lieutenant!" Strongarm exclaimed, trying to aim her blaster at the Decepticon.

Steeljaw pinned the yellow Autobot to a wall, "I'm trying!" Bee exclaimed, struggling to push his enemy.

Witnessing Steeljaw attacking Bumblebee, Lightstriker struggles to get free from her restraints, but the ropes were too tight that she couldn't able to tear it apart. "Need some help?" Sideswipe said with a smile, walking up to his teammate and slices the ropes with his katana.

"Thanks Sides," Lightstriker thanked her friend.

"That's what friends do," Sideswipe gave her a small salute before they heard a gigantic roar approaching them, the duo swiftly spun round and Grimlock was rushing towards them, but the two flipped out of their way. "Grim, tell us you were just playing along with Steeljaw." Sideswipe said, walking towards the Dinobot, ignoring Lightstriker's warnings, "You were leading us straight to him all along, right?"

But instead of answering his question, Grimlock picked him up from the ground, "Sideswipe!" Lightstriker exclaimed as she ran towards the Dinobot, "Let him go!" However, Grimlock simply swatted her with his tail, and send her flying as she rolled over the ground.

"I could tell you two that, but I'd be lying." He said sinisterly, looking at the red Autobot he is holding in his giant hands.

Sideswipe's optics widened in horror as he stared at the Dinobot. The red mech grunted as he struggled to get free before he unsheathed his katana and put it under Grimlock's palm to free himself. Lightstriker finally got up to her feet as raised her pistol and shoot a blast straight at Grimlock's leg, making him winced in pain as Sideswipe slips from his grasp and landed on the floor a few feet away from the Dinobot. "Sorry I had to do this, Grim, but I didn't have a choice," Lightstriker muttered to herself guiltily before she ran to aid Sideswipe.  
Steeljaw moved towards Bumblebee as he strikes his platings before he hit him with his tail, knocking him to wall. Then the Wolf Decepticon lunged at him, but Bee hold himself to a ledge and kicked his enemy.

"You two fight like you don't wanna hurt me." Grimlock snarled.

Lightstriker and Sideswipe stood there, hesitated and reluctant to against their friend.

"But I got no problem hurting you." Grimlock growled as he charged towards the two Autobots but they were able to evade his attacks, the Dinobot attempt to smash Sideswipe, but he avoided it with a back handspring and landed on a top of a supplies of reel cables. The Dinobot ran towards him, but Sideswipe avoided him as he run down on his spine and then on his tail, Grimlock grabbed one of the reel cables with his muzzle and threw it at Sideswipe, but the red mech swiftly avoided with a duck and then instead, the reel cable crashes into Strongarm, sending her flying towards Bumblebee and Steeljaw before they crashes into a pile of cable reels and one of the cables rolled over the floor.

Steeljaw threw the cables aside, looking very angry as he walked towards Grimlock who had an apologetic look, "Get a grip on yourself." Steeljaw told him.

"You mean like this?" Lightstriker growled as she jumped onto Steeljaw's back and gripped his ears as the Wolf Decepticon lurched back and forth. "Tell me, Steeljaw. What have you done to Grimlock? Brainwashed him or controlled his mind?"

Steeljaw swiftly grabbed her wrists and knocked her back on the floor, Lightstriker winced in pain before she met Steeljaw's gaze, "Oh, is it so hard to believe the Dinobot would chose me over all of you?" He taunted, looking down at the femme.

"He will never betray us to the likes of you, jerk!" Lightstriker spat out, glaring at the Decepticon with anger and rage.

The Wolf Decepticon extended his claws and attempt to slash her, but Lightstriker rolled over the floor and kicked his face-plate with her feet, making him groan in pain as he held his servo to his face. Lightstriker hopped to her feet and pulled herself to a defensive stance.

Bumblebee and Strongarm quickly recovered from unconsciousness and staggered to their feet, "You whole Cadet?" Bee asked Strongarm.

"Just got my bell rung." Strongarm reassured.

Grimlock walked behind the two Autobots and grabbed them around their waists before he knocked their helms together.

Lightstriker moved towards Steeljaw as she sends many punches to him, but the Decepticon swiftly avoided her punches before he dodged one by grabbing her fist, "Whatever your _Decepticon_ henchman have to done to Grimlock, undo it, _right_ now!" Lightstriker growled.

Steeljaw merely laughed in amusement, "I believe you have more pressing concerns." He smirked, looking over Lightstriker's shoulder, the pink and blue femme swiftly turn round as she saw Grimlock whacking Strongarm and Bumblebee on the ground multiple times, Lightstriker then turned to glare back at Steeljaw, "Oh, I doubt they're going to survive this."

"It's won't be over, Jerk!" Lightstriker sneered at him as she swiftly swatted his face-plate before she ran to aid her teammates, "Come on Sideswipe!" Lightstriker called out as Sideswipe ran beside her.

Seeing the two Autobots running towards him, Grimlock swiftly tosses Strongarm at them, but Sideswipe managed to catch her and safely put her to the ground, "Nice catch." Strongarm commented.

"Anything for a—" Sideswipe was going to reply until Bee was being thrown at them.

Grimlock roared outrageously as he moved towards them, "Does Grimlock look like he's playing for our team right now?" Strongarm asked wryly as she and her friends look up to the approaching mech, he raised his fist to smash them, but Bee caught his fist as the Dinobot struggles to punch him, he then raises his other fist, but Sideswipe jumped off the floor and latched to Grim's hand, Strongarm did the same as she jumped onto the back of Grimlock's neck and Lightstriker latched to his tail. The Dinobot struggles to break free from their grasps.

"Farewell, brother, I need Decepticons who don't turn simple tasks into debacles." Steeljaw said as he pushes the cart towards the entrance, finally making his own getaway.

"I can finish this, Steeljaw! Wait for me!" Grimlock begged as he finally threw the Autobots aside, the Dinobot growled in anger as he turned to face Bumblebee and the femmes.

"Sideswipe, can you keep him busy?" Bee instructed.

"Wish I didn't have to, but yeah." Sideswipe replied, he ran towards the distracted Dinobot and slide underneath him, Grimlock charges towards him, but Sideswipe flipped over him and landed on the floor as Grimlock charges towards him.

Watching the Dinobot running after the red Autobot, Bumblebee quickly looked at one of the reel cables, an idea came into his head as he picked up the rope, "Girls, with me," He ordered.

The femmes nodded in agreement as they grabbed the cables and the trio proceeded to ran after him before they transform into V-Mode and drove towards the Dinobot. Grimlock was going to attack Sideswipe, but luckily the red mech placed his Katana in his jaws, the Dinobot stood his ground as Bumblebee and the femmes circled around him, wrapping his legs with the cables and tightened the cables on his legs.

"You know what I always liked best about you, Grimlock?" Sideswipe asked angrily as he stalked towards the green mech, "Your height." He finished as he gently shove the ex-Decepticon with his servo, causing the Dinobot to tumble over the floor and he panted ferociously. Sideswipe shoot daggers at him as Bee transforms back to his R-Mode, looking over the Dinobot.

Grimlock quickly lifted his helm and narrowed his optics at Sideswipe and growled at him fiercely.

"Grimlock, you have the right to remain silent." Strongarm said, sternly as she yanked the katana off Grimlock's jaws.

"Wait, something isn't alright with him." Lightstriker said, scanning the Dinobot.

"What'd you mean? Grimlock just attacked us and he deserved to be in jail." Strongarm said, looking at Grimlock with suspicion.

"I know you feel betrayed, and I hate to argue with you Strongarm, but Grimlock didn't attack us on purpose, this isn't Grimlock at all." Lightstriker pleaded.

Strongarm was going to argue until they hear some static noises in their Com-links, " _Lieutenant, can you hear me?_ " Fixit spoke out through the comms, " _Is it working? Russell, Ave, it's not_ —"

"Go ahead, Fixit." Bumblebee cuts him off before a mariachi music played over their comm-links before it cuts off again.

" _Oh, sorry about that_." Fixit apologized.

The boys made unamused looks.

" _Grimlock is not Grimlock, I mean, Grimlock is Grimlock, but he's not Grimlock_." Fixit explained.

* * *

 **~~(In the Command center)~~**

"There's a Cyber-Tick named Minitron who can control any bot he bites." Russell explained, looking at a picture of Minitron in the database.

"According to his bios, Minitron tried to control an Autobot Police Officer Rip-Break until Lightstriker outwitted him by seeing his strange behavior." Zap explained.

"And he must be hiding somewhere on Grimlock's platings." Averie explained.

* * *

 **~~(Back in the Crown City Dam)~~**

"I knew it! I knew Grimlock was acting strange, because his strange behavior was familiar to Rip-Break's when he was bitten by Minitron." Lightstriker said with realization, remembering the time back on Cybertron when she and her two old friends: Arrow-Blaze and Rip-Break went on a patrol in Iacon City, she noticed Rip-Break's unfamiliar attitude and Arrow-Blaze was concerned like something was wrong with Rip, Lightstriker was the one suspicious that he is not the Rip-Break they know about. The next day when they return to the Autobot Police Department, she noticed Rip-Break checking a few secret data on the computer and saw a small green Cyber-Tick on his back, it was Minitron and Lightstriker quickly snatched the small Decepticon and he was taken to jail but not before he said he will swore revenge on Lightstriker once he is free from his prison.

Strongarm leaned down as she examined Grimlock's platings, Sideswipe shot a self-satisficed, cocky grin at Bumblebee, he and Lightstriker always knew that Grimlock didn't betrayed the Autobots.

Soon later, all the Autobots looked through Grimlock's platings, searching for the small Cyber-Tick, despite ignoring Grimlock's pleadings, "Get off of me!" Grimlock exclaimed, he giggled as if he felt something is tickling him as the Autobots continued to look for Minitron. "Stop it! Stop!"

"Enough with the tricks, Minitron." Strongarm remarked.

"I know your little tricks and we better outwit you once again." Lightstriker said.

"Sweet Solus Prime!" Strongarm exclaimed suddenly, looking at Bee with wide optics.

"What? Is it on me? Where?" Bee asked with panicky voice before noticing Minitron crawling on his shoulder, "Okay, get it off! Get it off, get it off, get if off!" Bumblebee yelled repeatedly as the Decepticon bite his back. Bumblebee felt his body being taken controlled before his teammates lunged at him.

Once they looked at his back, Minitron was nowhere to be seen, "Where'd he go?" Sideswipe asked before he felt a fist collided against the side of his faceplate, it was Lightstriker. She walked towards the red mech as she pumped her fists as Minitron crawled across her shoulders, Strongarm stood in her way and reluctantly aimed her blaster at her best friend.

"What? Afraid to hurt your best friend." Minitron asked through Lightstriker's voice.

"You better leave her alone, Minitron," Strongarm demanded.

Lightstriker merely smirked before she brutally swatted her aside and stalked towards her, but Bumblebee ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her, "This is getting ridiculous!" Bee yelled.

Sideswipe suddenly got up to his feet as he delivered a kick to Lightstriker and Bumblebee, Minitron is controlling now. "Ridiculous for you, kind of fun for me." Minitron taunted through Sideswipe's voice as he lunged at the Autobots and they all fight over each other to capture, but since he is too little and small, the Autobots couldn't able to see him while grappling with each other.

"He's not on me!" Strongarm exclaimed through the commotion, but little did they know that Minitron discreetly came out of the commotion and swiftly crawled towards Grimlock laying on the floor, he jumped and flew towards the Dinobot.

"Gotcha!" Grimlock exclaimed, catching Minitron with his digits, the Dinobot growled at him fiercely, the Cyber-Tick kept squealing, begging him to let go.

"Grimlock, I know Minitron hurt you, but he's no longer a threat." Bumblebee tried to reassure him, "We can't squish him."

Minitron squealed repeatedly.

"Oh, I can definitely squish him." Grimlock smirked before he flicked the small bug with his digits, knocking him to a wall before he landed on the floor. "Then again, I'm not a bad guy."

The Autobots turned to him and smiled gratefully before Lightstriker walked towards the unconscious Cyber-Tick and picked him up from the ground, "As for you, Minitron, you're going back to where you come from. Back to jail."

Minitron simply squealed in annoyance.

* * *

 **~~(Back at the Scrapyard)~~**

 ** _Nightfall…._**

Grimlock walked towards his teammates as he held out his servo and opened his fist, revealing Minitron laying on the palm of his servo, Bee picked up the Cyber-Tick before he placed him inside a tiny version of a stasis pod and it closes. The Autobot smiled gratefully at Grimlock who smiled back. "Grimlock," Strongarm spoke out, "I'm sorry, I was—"

"Just doing your job." Grimlock grinned forgivingly before turning to Lightstriker, "And Lightstriker, how did you know I was being controlled by Minitron."

"I had a history with him because I was the one who captured him when he controlled one of my allies, back on Cybertron." Lightstriker smiled. "When I see your strange attitudes similar to my comrade's when he was being controlled, I realizes that Minitron was behind all those attacks, the thing is that you never harm a friend because you're so nice and friendly and never would harm a small being which would be a human."

Grimlock is simply touched by Lightstriker's kind words, a smile appear on his face-plate as he wipe a single tear from his optics, "Thank you for believing in me Lightstriker," He cried in joy as he pulled her in a warm yet bone-crushing hug.

"Grim... you're crushing me..." Lightstriker squealed weakly.

Grimlock simply let go out of Lightstriker and cleared his throat, "Sorry," He apologized, Lightstriker smiled forgivingly at him.

"It's your job now too, Grimlock. You're one of us." Bee said, putting a hand on Grim's arm, "We'll get Fixit to change that Decepticon symbol."

Grimlock glanced back at his Decepticon Symbol, looking forward to change his Decepticon insignia to an Autobot symbol, "Oh, yeah!" Grimlock exclaimed, swaying his hips in joy before he quickly got up into a straighten position, "Ahem, I mean, oh, yeah. Thank you, sir."

Bee nodded in agreement.

"And you three," Grimlock grinned, looking over Sideswipe and the Clay Siblings who wears an 'uh oh' looks on their faces.

And with that, Grimlock enveloped them in a hug and lifted them off the ground, "No problem..." Sideswipe groaned.

"Can we have our lungs back...?" Averie asked weakly.

"In a minute." Grimlock replied warmly.

Strongarm vented a sigh as she look down in disappointment, "What's wrong Strongarm?" Lightstriker asked, laying a servo on her shoulder-plates.

"Steeljaw has Underbite." Strongarm answered crestfallen.

"Who now has all the time in the world to consume metal and increase his strength." Fixit added,

"Good thing we're getting stronger all the time too." Bumblebee stated, looking over Grimlock who is still hugging Sideswipe and his human friends.

"Grimlock, seriously. We need... Oxygen!" Averie pleaded as she felt her eyes were closing, "Room is getting... Really... Darker and... Darker."

 **~~~ _X_ ~~~**

Lightstriker was walking through the aisles as she is heading towards her Quarter, she is simply glad that Grimlock is saved from the Cyber-Tick who wanted to get revenge on her and even for Steeljaw—he also wanted to get revenge on her since he was defeated by Rollerblade. She didn't expected that Decepticons like them would get revenge and it was even worse for her, glad that Optimus had warned her about the Decepticon she was going to face.

Lightstriker was so distracted that she unnoticeably bumped into someone very certain, "Sorry I didn't noticed you—Bumblebee!" Lightstriker said in astonishment, looking at the certain mech.

"Sorry, I-I-I-I didn't noticed you either—It's just—nevermind." Bumblebee said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Lightstriker blinked at him, "It's okay, I was just... you know... going to my own Quarter."

Bee smiled, feeling his cheeks heated up, "I understood, by the way I'm happy you're safe and sound... after when you were kidnapped by Steeljaw." He admitted looking down to the ground, "After you were taken away from us by Grimlock, controlled by Minitron, I couldn't help but to get too much worried for your safety and I was anxious that Steeljaw was going to rip you into shreds. I read his background bios on the Alchemor Manifest, I realized that Rollerblade was the one who learned about his plans and because of him, Steeljaw was sent to prison."

Lightstriker nodded, imploring him to continue his sentences.

"After I learn that you're Rollerblade's adoptive daughter, I was too worried that Steeljaw will catch you and-" He was cut off when Lightstriker kissed his cheek-plate, the yellow mech stood in astonishment as he looked at Lightstriker who had a grateful look on her faceplate.

"I understand. I appreciate your concerns for me and I'm glad that you and the others had come to save me." Lightstriker stated coyly, she rubbed her arm as her cheeks went bluer.

Bumblebee smiled in appreciation, running his servo through his helm.

None of them spoke out again or said another word and so they set off for their respective quarter.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So what do you think about it? Sorry that it's very long, but i hope you like reading it, i can't say much but i hope you all enjoy reading this chapter, have a nice day!

 **Next Episode: Rumble in the Jungle:**

While Strongarm's first "solo" mission to capture a lunatic Amphiboid is marred by an over-protective Bumblebee and Lightstriker, meanwhile Denny's and Fixit's rivalry comes to a head.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, i only own my OCs Lightstriker, Zap and Averie.


	14. Rumble in the Jungle

**Author's Note:** Hi Friends! Though the Final Term Exam is still ongoing, i have managed to complete the one chapter of my RID Story during having a break on Sunday. I hope you enjoy it! And oh! Speaking of enjoying... you will get a reference of my upcoming TF Prime Story.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, i only own my OCs Lightstriker, Zap and Averie.

* * *

 **Chapter Ten:** **Rumble in the Jungle:**

 **~~(Scrapyard)~~**

Bumblebee was pacing back and forth with an agitated look on his face-plate, he is feeling a little stressful today and he felt his body is shaking in worry, he had actually let Strongarm to go on a solo mission because she was begging him for weeks since their arrival on Earth, and so Bee decided to let her go on a solo mission she eagerly wanted to go. But after Strongarm left the scrapyard, he couldn't help but to feel worry and overprotective for her because Earth's culture is kind of unfamiliar to her and she might accidentally run into humans or worse—what if she unintentionally exposed herself to the human government!

"Bumblebee!" A familiar feminine voice startled Bumblebee, he jumped in surprise as he spun around before he let out a sigh of relief when he sees Lightstriker standing in front of him.

"Lightstriker, you've scared the sparks out of me," Bee said, playfully.

"Oh, right, my apologies, Bee. I just saw you worrying about something, and by the way where is Strongarm?" Lightstriker asked with a raised optic ridge.

Bee simply put his servo to his face-plate, he simply remembered Strongarm's pleadings to go on her first solo mission, and he let out a shaky groan, looking totally stressed, "It's just that Strongarm was begging me to let her go on her first solo mission. After weeks of begging and more begging, I decided to let her have her first solo mission and she just left two hours ago."

Lightstriker nodded in response.

"But I can't help but worry about her, something bad will happen." Bumblebee said fretfully.

Once again Lightstriker nodded in response.

Bumblebee paused for a moment as he placed his digits under his chin, falling in deep thoughts for a moment before he vented an agitated sigh, "I'm going to check up on her, seeing what's she's doing." He decided before he inadvertently kisses Lightstriker's cheek-plate before he transforms into his Vehicle Mode and drove out of the scrapyard.

Silence fell in the Scrapyard as Lightstriker's optics widened in astonishment and stood there in shock, she had never received a peck from him on her cheek. She placed her servo on her cheek-plate as she felt her cheeks burning up, she couldn't help but to smile shyly at the experience, it seems that she does have a crush on him since they arrived on Earth, she couldn't help but to like the mech she loved, she cares about him more than anything else on this world and he is something special to her more than meets the eyes. She closed her optics smiling to herself as she couldn't help but to love the mech she met and she could imagine him taking her servo in his and saying he loves her. As she was thinking too much in her mind, her smile is replaced with a concerned look as an image of her best friend Strongarm appeared in her mind, she could imagine of her running into an unfamiliar Decepticon and touches its platings, she howled in pain and the Decepticon kicked her back and then she could see the whole ceilings being cracked and the room collapses.

Lightstriker quickly gasped as her optics snap opened, _Strongarm!_ she screamed in her thoughts as she transforms into her Alt-Mode and drove out of the scrapyard with full speed, she could indicate that she feels something bad will happen to her since Strongarm is her best friend and her younger sister figure as well and she is worried that she would be in grave danger.

* * *

 **~~(Desert Road)~~**

"Personal journal: I have driven 2000 miles from the Scrapyard, and my pistons are positively tingling." Strongarm said, gleefully as she drove down the desert road, she is excited to be in her first solo mission after she pleaded Bumblebee to let her go on her first solo mission, "Successfully completing this mission might mean a promotion. Sergeant Strongarm... Lieutenant Strongarm... President Strongarm!"

" _Cadet Strongarm, come in. Status report, please_." Fixit spoke out through the com-links.

Hasn't changed since you asked me twelve minutes ago, Fixit." Strongarm replied, "Is it really necessary to—"

" _Yes._ " Fixit cuts her off.

* * *

 **~~(Command center)~~**.

"When Bumblebee agreed, after weeks of begging and pleading on your part, to let you go on your first solo outing, you promised to check in every ten minutes." Fixit reminded.

" _It's a simple recon mission_." Strongarm replied.

"You _are_ investigating a Decepticon Signal." Fixit told her.

Denny walk by, carrying a handful of spark plugs packets before one of them fell on the floor, Fixt's optics fell on the packet before looking back at Denny. " _Possible signal, Fixit_ ," Strongarm replied.

* * *

 **~~(Desert Road)~~**

"If it is real, I'll call for backup, like I promised thirty-seven times before I left." Strongarm said exasperated before she looked at the rear view and saw a dust plume is following her on her trail, "Maybe I spoke too soon." Strongarm state, having a bad hunch that perhaps a Decepticon is hot on her trail, "I'll call you in ten, Fixit. Out." Strongarm quickly whipped round the corner as she drove towards a terrain and the dust plume continued follow her trail. The blue and white femme drove down a nearby mountain and drove around the corner before that unknown vehicle comes to a stop. Strongarm quickly landed on the ground in front of the vehicle, her optics fell on it and aired out a huge gasp, "You!"

"Uh, look, this... This isn't how it looks, Strongarm." Bumblebee said as he transforms into his robot mode, "I just forgot to give you something before you left, it's my good luck rock," Bee grinned awkwardly, holding a rock in his hand, "Took it on my very first mission, must've dropped it. Right? Here."

Strongarm plastered a dry look on her face-plate, before she could say a word, she noticed a familiar pink and blue motorcycle driving towards them before she comes to a stop and transforms into her robot mode, "Oh, hey guys, sorry I didn't mean to follow Bee, I wanna make sure that you're alright Strongarm," Lightstriker said, plastering a fake smile.

Strongarm glared at the yellow mech, "Don't tell me you tell someone to accompany you in pursing me."

"Lightstriker, you were supposed to be staying in the Scrapyard," Bumblebee said sternly. Lightstriker vented a soft sigh as she stared down at the ground with a lonely look, Bumblebee's expression softens when he captured her stare, "Light, sorry I didn't mean to lecture you that way, I'm just... surprised that you followed me."

Lightstriker gave a forgiving look.

"Lieutenant, this is supposed to be my first solo mission. Isn't that correct?" Strongarm told the former scout.

"Technically yes, but you're on a strange planet, in unfamiliar terrain. I just wanted to make sure nothing bad happened." Bumblebee admitted.

"The only bad thing happening is you are clearly demonstrating that you do not trust my abilities, or my training," Strongarm said, drifting her gaze from her friends.

"Strongarm, we didn't mean to ruin your solo mission, we were worried about you." Lightstriker apologized.

"Light, it wasn't your fault, just disappointed that Lieutenant followed me," Strongarm said, staring sternly at the Autobot Leader.

Bee tilted his helm with a slightly confused look, "Okay, look, this is your mission, I'll leave you to it."

"Thank you, sir." Strongarm smiled before she transforms into her vehicle mode and throttled her engine before she drove off.

"Light, is there a reason you follow me tailing Strongarm all the way to this desert." Bee asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I... I can't tell." Lightstriker said meekly, twirling her digits together as her gaze fell down to the ground.

Bumblebee heaved a sigh as he moved his servo and touches her shoulder. Lightstriker's optics dilated with astonishment and blushes at the gentle touch of his servo, "You can tell me about it," Bee said in a soft voice. The pink and blue femme look up to Bee and noticed he had a soft expression, looking at her, she felt her cheeks becoming warmer as she gazed at him longingly before she shook it off and vented a small sigh.

"Well, I had a vision; a vision focusing on Strongarm. After you left the scrapyard, I fell into deep thoughts and a vision of Strongarm appeared in my mind," Lightstriker explained her reasons, "I've seen something bad happen to her."

Bumblebee hummed, "Then what?"

"The next thing I saw was the room collapsing. I feel something bad will happen to her... Because she is my best friend and a sister as well. I'm worried something bad will happen to her." Lightstriker stated in worried tone.

Bumblebee sighed, "I see, I've always observed you and Strongarm get along together very much since you two are the only femmes on my team and you loved each other as sisters more than just friends," He said softly.

Lightstriker nodded with soft smile as she stare down to the ground, it was true to her and Bumblebee that she and Strongarm get along together all the time since they are the only femmes on the Bee Team, not only they are friends and teammates as well, but they treated each other as sisters because they always care and look out for each other. As a youngling, Lightstriker always wanted a sister to get along with because she was feeling lonely when living in Rollerblade's house, but her wish to have a sister came true though she and Strongarm are not blood-related, but they are lucky to have each other as sisters.

"And for me, I couldn't help but feel protective for her when I followed her, she reminded me of my sister Sunstream," Bumblebee admitted.

"You have a sister?" Lightstriker asked amusingly, quirking an optic ridge.

Bumblebee blushes as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Yep, I have a sister, only one year younger than me. I was a quiet type of bot when I was a scout. But unlike me, Sunstream was something special, she's chipper, optimistic, and even too much talkative when Team Prime's field medic Ratchet was getting annoyed by her talkative attitude, even I was protective of her when she begged Optimus to let her go on her first solo mission, but I couldn't help, but to feel overprotective," Bumblebee smiled at the memory when that time he was a scout, he started to get worried when his sister Sunstream went on her first solo mission and he had been tailing her and Sunstream was not very happy at her brother's overprotectiveness. "And her talkative attitude makes me feel... comfortable when I'm around, it makes me feel happy when I'm close to her 'cause I love my sister more than anything else in this world." Bumblebee said, smiling at the memory when he and SunStream worked together to take down their former enemy Knock Out and Breakdown, and after their mission they both shared a mutual high-five.

Lightstriker gave a small chuckle and a genuine smile curled up her lip-plates when Bee told her to her about his sister's first solo mission.

The Lieutenant sighed once more as he falls into deep thoughts again, "I think I better go and find Strongarm, I need to make sure she won't run into humans in her Bot Mode..." He admitted.

"Wait, you can't ruin her first solo mission, she'll be very disappointed," Lightstriker told her leader.

Bumblebee vented a sigh and he locked his gaze with hers, "I know, I'm just overprotective and worried that she will expose her identity to humans if she accidentally run into them like that." Bumblebee said those words, "And I just need to check up on her if something bad happened."

Lightstriker sighed and nodded understandably, she understands that the Autobot Leader is worried that their presence on this planet would be exposed and if a Decepticon Criminal is on loose, they had to make their moves quicker to keep their existence on Earth a secret. "I would go with you too."

* * *

 **~~(Command center)~~**

"It was Denny's idea to turbo-charge our spark plugs." Sideswipe explained to the Mini-Cons, sitting down on the ground while holding his own wrist with his servo.

"Let me help you with that." Zap offered as he scanned Sideswipe's servo with one of Fixit's tools.

"Thanks for helping," Sideswipe thanked the Mini-Con.

Zap nodded appreciatively as he continued to scan his servo. "And also—"

"Sideswipe, you shouldn't be helping Denny Clay with technology he doesn't know," Fixit reminded his red Autobot friend.

"Fixit, I hate to disagree with you and all, but I don't think Denny is lacking Cybertronian technology, I think he wanted to help out because he's too eager to do so," Zap told his fellow Mini-Con, "He even wanted to help work out on the Decepticon Hunter Strongarm found during her missions."

"But in my opinion, Denny Clay is just an average human, well his daughter Averie is quite intelligent enough to understand Cybertronian technologies, I kinda dotes her," Fixit said lightheadedly thinking about Denny's teenage daughter. Though Fixit doesn't trust Denny with his efforts to help out but he kind of found some interest in Averie because of her intelligence of understanding a few Cybertronian things. For Zap, he found Denny pretty helpful and he always accept his help, but Fixit doesn't accept his help, due to his lack of trust in him in his efforts to help him out with Cybertronian Technologies and the Decepticon Hunter Strongarm had found.

Before Zap could say another word, they both heard a loud crashing noise coming from the distance.

 **~~~ _X_ ~~~**

In the clearing area, a piles of empty stasis pods collapses over the ground and the Clay siblings were struggling to pull their father off the ground when the stasis cells fell over his feet, "And what have we here?" Fixit taunted, looking at the Clays with a playful smirk. Zap give him an elbow to his arm, shooting a deadpanned expression before turning to the Clays.

"What just happen here?" Zap asked, his voice lacing in concern.

"Dad and we tried to help out with the pods, but somehow, they fell over our father." Russell explained.

"Coming through," Grimlock said, approaching the Siblings and their father as he removed one of the stasis pods that was squeezing Denny's feet to the ground.

"Dad, are you okay," Averie asked, helping her father to stand up to his feet.

"Yeah Sweetie, I'm fine." Denny reassured his daughter.

"Denny Clay, I sincerely appreciate your efforts to improve upon our limited resources, but Cybertronian technology is simply too advanced for the human brain," Fixit informed, tapping his digit to his helm, "And well, your daughter here is quite intelligent to understand Cybertronian technology despite being a human."

"Oh, thanks for the... compliment Fixit," Averie said, smiling shyly at the orange Mini-Con, Denny simply rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Averie's smart, only big brain like ours understand..." Grimlock started out, tapping his digit to his helm, "... complicated stuff." Grimlock picked up a strange object from the ground and handed it to Russell, "Like this."

"Uh, Grimlock, that's a kazoo," Russell said as he blow out the kazoo and Grimlock yelped in fear, backing himself up in fear.

"Agreed, I'm no expert in Cybertronian science, but I'm a pretty handy guy." Denny admitted, "And I can be of a lot more help to you than just providing room, board and a cover story."

"Dad, I hate to disagree, but I think what Fixit said is true, Cybertronian Technology could be... too dangerous," Averie said, looking anxious, though Averie loves her father, the only thing she does not want him to get hurt while helping out with some Cybertronian Techs because those techs and weapons might injured or worse attempt to kill, but for Zap, he believes in Denny that he can do anything in helping out the Cybertronian Technology.

"What, come on Sweetheart, I can do anything to help out the Autobots," Denny tried to consult his daughter.

"Dad, I know, but... I don't want you to get hurt and all," Averie said naively, twiddling her thumbs.

"Well, if you really want to help, Denny Clay, please fix the freaky dip—sneaky clip—leaky drip in your lavatory. It is frying my delicate auditory circuits, Averie come along with me," Fixit said as he walked away with scoff and Sideswipe and Grimlock followed after the Mini-Con.

Averie casted a quick glance at her father and her brother before she went after Fixit. Denny merely grumbled in annoyance at Fixit's distrust in him.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, in the** **South American** **Jungle)~~**

Meanwhile, Strongarm raced through the jungles to detect the Decepticon's signal, at least she had convinced her leader to do this on her own, "Personal journal: Standing up to a superior officer was difficult, but I give myself high marks for respect and professional..." before Strongarm could finish her info on her journal, she is interrupted by a signal being detected, "I am closing in on the signal, any moment now I should... Argh! Not again, and why she is accompanying him." Strongarm grumbled when she detected two signals following her trail. Soon Strongarm quickly hid behind a bush as she saw two familiar vehicles driving through the jungles, she quickly turned on her sirens and drove after them.

Once Bumblebee and Lightstriker comes to a stop when they heard the siren noise, Strongarm is already in her R-Mode and walked towards the two with an a dry expression on her face, Bee quickly roll down his window as Strongarm kneel down to the ground and look through his cockpit.

"Looks like you had us busted," Lightstriker joked.

"Is there a problem, officer?" Bee asked nervously before he and Light transforms back into their R-Mode.

"Sir, I thought we agreed that you had no business being on my tailpipe." Strongarm reminded, "And why you told her to accompany you," She said, gesturing at Lightstriker.

"Watching out for you is my business, actually, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be on Earth in the first place, I—feel responsible for you." Bumblebee admitted.

"Lieutenant." Strongarm started.

"Strongarm, what Bee is trying to say that he feels really bad that he brought you and Sideswipe to Earth, even Rollerblade send me to Earth on purpose because for some reasons to keep me safe, but I don't blame him for doing that," Lightstriker admitted. Strongarm's optics widened at her best friend's reason for being here on Earth.

"Light..." Storngarm started with worry in her optics.

"I know you don't like it, but I'm coming along, even Light as well." Bumblebee insisted, "Strictly as an observers, you won't even know we're there, deal?"

"Do I have a choice?" Strongarm said with a raised optic ridge and a displeased look on her expression.

* * *

 **~~(Back in the Command center)~~**

Meanwhile, Russell and the mechs were relaxing sitting down, watching an alien movie on a T.V, Russell is sitting on a chair, Grimlock had laid his stomach on the ground and Sideswipe is sitting on watching the T.V while Denny is under a tent fixing a Cybertronian Blaster with a hydraulic drill, he was ramming the drill into the blaster's side until it stopped working, "Zap, did you do that on accident?" Denny asked the Blue Mini-Con who is standing beside him.

"I didn't do that," Zap admitted innocently, before he noticed Fixit holding a plug in his servo.

"I believe we had a discussion about you and Cybertronian technology." Fixit reminded, his optics narrowing at the human adult.

"It wasn't a discussion. It was your opinion, which I strongly disagree with." Denny told the Mini-Con. Russell, Grimlock and Sideswipe turned their attention to the quarrelling Mini-Con and human after hearing their engaging argument.

"I am well-versed in human emotion, based upon my viewing of a certain doctor on your televisions." Fixit informed to Denny, who set about to extend to his hand for the plug, "He would say you have an unhealthy need to prove yourself. He would also say that you should tune in every afternoon at three."

"I have a need, all right." Denny retorted, "To get things done, you've been working with this gizmo, not to mention the weapon Strongarm found, for weeks, and made zero progress."

"Well, I am in the analyze-the-problem phase." Fixit defended, "Pellechrome was not built in a millennium, you know."

"Uh-huh," Denny deadpanned, taking back the plug before adjusting it to the switch hole, "I'm no TV Doctor, but I think it's you who's insecure about his abilities. And fear competition." Denny retorted, adjusting the plugs together, "So how about you tune in at three?"

And with that, Denny rapidly rammed his hydraulic drill into the blaster's side until Fixit took it, "Give me that—that—that—"

"Hold it, Zap," Denny instructed the Blue Mini-Con who clutches Fixit's servo into his, "Looks like there's corrosion." Denny said, examining the blaster as he picked up a small stick, "A little scraping might do."

Zap's blue optics widened in shock as he watches Denny moving the small stick towards the blaster. "Run for your lives!" He cried in dismay as he drifted aside. The others exchange quick looks before they ran away.

As Fixit kept repeating the word "That", suddenly the blaster blow up after Denny attempt to pickle some corrosion from the blaster. One time the smoke clears, the human adult and the Orange Mini-Con's whole body were covered with grime, "I cleared the power emission line." Denny said, looking confused and dazed, "You're welcome."

Fixit growled in annoyance as he watches Denny leaves the tent in a confused manner.

* * *

 **~~(Back in the Jungle)~~**

Meanwhile, Bumblebee, Lightstriker and Strongarm were scouting in the woods as they walked through some bushes in their direction. As they were equally examining their surroundings, an unfamiliar voice spoke out, not very farther from them, "You see? The ancients have judged me worthy and bestowed upon me their scroll." Curious, the trio went to check out from where that voice is coming from. "Now, please tell me, is Doradus near?"

Once Strongarm gently shoves some palm leaves in the path, she saw a tribal statue and she and Lightstriker both gasped in surprise. "It's a statue." Bee cautioned the girls.

"Uh, guys, I think we know now that there is someone which turns out to be our fugitive." Lightstriker explained, pointing out her digit, indicating to the other direction, the others turned around to see a green and blue frog-like Decepticon is talking to another tribal statue, "Is it just me or that frog bot just... Crazy." Lightstriker said weirdly like she had never seen someone very insane before in her whole life, her teammates turned to look at her with weird looks.

"What do these markings mean? Please, share your secret." The Frog Decepticon pleaded to the statue as he pulls up a holographic book, "Can't speak? Or won't?"

The Autobots exchange weird looks.

"Maybe this will loosen your tongue!"

 _Crash_

"Ooh..." Light cringed, biting her lower lip-plate as she watches the frog 'Con destroying the statue with such brutal strength despite being a frog.

"Deceiver." The Frog Decepticon swore under his breath as he bounced over another tribal statue, "You saw what I did to your friend. Now tell me: where lies the Lost City of Doradus?"

The three Autobots sneakily moved closer to the Decepticon until one of them break a twig.

"Thieves!" The Decepticon spun around his back as he spotted the three Autobots, "You think you can follow me to the treasure? And then what..." He asked paranoid as he chirped like a real earth frog, "Wrest it away? Never!" He declared as he hopped off the ground to make his getaway and jumped from tree-to-tree and the three Autobots chased after him from the ground as the Decepticon continued to hop off another tree.

"Who is that?" Strongarm asked eyeing at the Green Frog Decepticon.

"A relic hunter, apparently." Bee added.

"Or some sort of a lunatic frog bot we're chasing after," Lightstriker stated with sarcasm dripping off her glossa.

"You could say that Light," Strongarm agreed, earning a smile from her best friend.

As the Frog Decepticon swiftly hopped off another tree. Strongarm jumped over a fallen tree and transforms into her V-Mode as she chases after the fugitive, Bee and Light did the same as they followed after the cadet.

The Decepticon came out of the forest as he jumped across the chasm, just as the three Autobot came out before they hit their brakes and stop themselves from falling across the cliff. "Whoa!"

"Scrap," Strongarm muttered in frustration as she and her friends transform into their Bot-Mode, eyeing at the Decepticon who already landed on the other side of the chasm, "Looks like we're taking the long way around."

The Decepticon glanced sideways before he transformed into his V-Mode and disappeared into the forest.

"Can anyone tell me who is that crazy frog bot, like I never met an insane bot like him," Lightstriker asked.

"Fixit, our 'Con looks like an Earth frog." Strongarm said through her comms. "Anything in the Alchemor's prisoner manifest fit that bill?"

* * *

 **~~(Back in the Command center)~~**

Fixit quickly pulls up the Alchemor Manifest and scroll through the prisoner files before a silhouette of the same frog Decepticon pops up and pulls up its info, "The description matches that of an escaped Amphiboid, Springload." Fixit explained, looking up at Springload's manifest, "Human word for his mental state would be 'bonkers _'_."

" _Sounds about right_." Strongarm said through the radios.

* * *

 **~~(Back in the Jungle)~~**

"He was babbling to a statue," Strongarm said as she and her teammates scout through the jungles, "Wanting directions to the..."

" _The Lost City of Doradus_."

* * *

 **~~(Back in the Command center)~~**

"Springload is obsessed." Fixit explained, "A fabled Cybertronian land and home to the Fountain of Energon, granting eternal power and energy to whomever finds it."

* * *

 **~~(Back in the Jungle)~~**

"Myth or not, Springload believes Doradus exists." Bumblebee said, "And no doubt thinks he's on Cybertron."

* * *

 **~~(Back in the Command center)~~**

"Do not take Springload lightly." Fixit explained, looking at a video recording of dozen of Cybertronian Officers groaning in agony and struggling to pull themselves from the ground, "Many museum personnel, historians and law enforcement have paid the mice—lice—price!"

* * *

 **~~(Back in the Jungle)~~**

" _I'm dispatching the rest of the team to assist you_ ," Fixit told the three Autobots.

"Copy that. We'll keep tabs on Springload until the others arrive." Bumblebee said as he walked past the girls and turned off his com-link, earning a dumbfounded look from Strongarm.

"That was my call to make." Strongarm told the yellow mech.

"Strongarm..." Lightstriker eased.

A sigh escaped from Bee's lip-plates as he stare down at the ground for a moment, "You're right, force of habit. But you would've said the same thing."

"No, I would not have." Strongarm disagreed, "Our team is 2000 miles away. I have an opportunity to make the capture right now."

"Strongarm, now that we know we're facing an unstable Decepticon, we need to go back to standard procedure." Bumblebee told the cadet, "The solo part of your mission is over." Bumblebee concluded as he proceed to move on. Lightstriker glanced at Strongarm for a moment before she followed after her leader.

Strongarm stood alone for a moment and she quickly think to come up with an excuse so she can prove to the Lieutenant that she can complete the solo mission on her own, "Fixit, good news." Strongarm said through her comms, "Springload fell into my lap. I've made the arrest. No need to send back-up."

" _All this happened since we spoke sixty seconds ago?_ " Fixit asked.

"Yes, remember, we're in a different time zone." Strongarm told the Mini-Con.

" _Oh, well, good, uh, congratulations and see all three of you when you get back_."

* * *

 **~~(Back in the Command center)~~**

"Thinks he can hide it from me?" Denny grumbled as he looked through the antiques to find a Decepticon that Fixit hidden the Decepticon Hunter somewhere in the command center, Denny thinks that Fixit is jealous of him because of him being more organized. "Ha! I can find anything in this yard." Denny proclaimed as he dug through the items while the Clay Siblings, Zap and the two Autobots observes him.

"Dad, why would Fixit hide the Decepticon Hunter from you?" Russell asked.

"Because he's jealous, he saw how I fixed the blaster and he's worried I'll work my magic on the Decepticon Hunter too." Denny said as he continued to rummage through the items.

"Dad, I think what Fixit did is the right thing to hid the DH weapon because I don't want to see you get hurt," Averie told her dad,

"Sweetie, I'll be okay 'cause I can do anything to fix the Decepticon Hunter Strongarm in her mission," Denny beamed reassuringly as he looked through the antiques.

Then Fixit walked towards the human adult, "Search all you want, Denny Clay." Fixit smiled hopefully, "It's well hidden."

"Oh! I think I remember, it is hidden under the sewing machines!" Zap accidentally admitted,

"Ha!" Denny exclaimed in excitement as he ran over the sewing machines and he threw one of them until he found the Decepticon Hunter and grabbed it with his own hand.

Fixit quickly ran up to him and attempt to pull the Decepticon Hunter with his servos, "That's very dangerous. Let go! Give it here!" Fixit argued as he and Denny played a tug of war over the weapon.

"Admit it, I'm better with tech than you." Denny grunted, "I have a very organized approach."

"You? Organized? Ha! Have you ever looked at this place?" Fixit asked wryly before he releases the Decepticon Hunter, causing Denny to stumble over the ground. "In fact, as a favor to you, I will reorganized the Scrapyard according to Cybertronian principles of design." Fixit said gleefully as he ran to reorganize the Scrapyard with his own styles of Cybertronian design.

"Stop!" Denny exclaimed as he ran over the Orange Mini-Con and dropped the Decepticon Hunter without noticing it. Averie walked towards device and picked up the Decepticon Hunter with her own hands before he glanced at the bickering twosome. "You're mixing the antiques with the collectibles!"

Averie face-palmed in embarrassment and her brother and friends walked up to her. "Should we go break it up?" Grimlock suggested.

"Uh, should we sit and watch?" Sideswipe suggested, both he and Grimlock plastered huge grins on their face-plates as they sit down and watched the commotion between the man and the Mini-Con.

Russell vented a sigh while Averie and Zap exchange worried looks.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile in the jungles, outside the Aztec Temple)~~**

"What sort of castle is that?" Lightstriker asked as she and her teammates walked towards an old Aztec Temple.

"It's no castle Light, it's called an Aztec Temple, it is said to be a home of historic humans many thousands ago, this temple may have some sort to traps like pressing a pathway or a wall, like we read some human adventure stories, like Indiana Jones novels and movies." Bumblebee explained.

"Wow, you've watched a lot of Earth Movies." Lightstriker shot a playful smirk at him.

"Yeah, definitely." Bee blushes.

Once they reached the entrance, Strongarm kneel down to her feet and touches the ground, "Tracks and freshly disturbed vegetation leading to the door." Strongarm theorized, looking at the door.

"Our best plan is wait for Springload to come out, then tail." Bee stated.

"I disagree." Strongarm argued, "And so does the manual," Strongarm said as she pulls up her rulebook, "Regulation RG5 states: 'When performing a surveillance operation, every effort should be made to keep the perpetrator in sight'. There could be another way out of there, for all we know." She said as she pulls off her book, "If we're simply watching the Decepticon, there's no reason this can't still be my mission, sir."

Bumblebee stood there in deep thoughts, with his arms crossed across his chest as he tapped his digit to his elbow, "Lead on, Strongarm."

The cadet smiled gratefully as she walked towards the door, "Are you sure about this?" Lightstriker asked Bee. The yellow mech shrugged his shoulders and the two followed after the Cadet and disappeared into the temple.

* * *

 **~~(Back in the Command center)~~**

"Russell! I need your help!" Zap exclaimed in worry as he quickly ran towards the human boy.

"What is it Zap?" Russell asked worriedly, the Blue Mini-Con didn't answer his question, he simply grabbed his elbow and dragged him inside the Alchemor, "What did you bring me—" Russell cut himself off when his eyes glued to his father who is ravaging the control panels with a blowtorch, he exchanged a quick look with Zap before turning back to his father, "Dad, what are you—?"

"Fixit wants to improve my salvage yard? Fine! I'll improve his command center." Denny grumbled as he continued to ravage the control panels.

Russell simply sigh in agitation before he heard his sister's scream, "Fixit! What are you DOING?!"

The boy and the Blue Mini-Con quickly came out of the Alchemor and saw Fixit placing a number of bowls on the table. "Wait, this is where I had my workout area, where's all my gear?" Grimlock asked, placing his servo on his helm.

"Moved it." Fixit quickly replied.

"Where?"

"Don't remember."

"Where did you hid my guitar?" Averie asked angrily.

After placing the last bowl on the table, Fixit turned to the human girl, "I don't know." He simply replied, shrugging his shoulders before he went to find more bowls. Averie growled in anger before she walked towards her brother.

"I can't find my armor polish, Denny said he moved it 'under the alien thingie', but to him, that could mean anything." Sideswipe explained aggravated.

"This is officially out of control." Russell replied aggravated as he walked over a pile of junks and took out a megaphone, " _Both of you, stop what you're doing and get over here, now!_ " Russell said through the Megaphone, attracting both Denny and Fixit's attention as the two walked towards the human boy. " _You are both important members off_..." Both Fixit and Denny cringed at Russell's voice through the Megaphone, the boy looked at it before he tosses it to his sister, "Of this team. And if we need something and can't find it because you _moved_ it, that could jeopardize the whole mission. So stop worrying about your turf and work together. Share your expertise."

Averie's eyes widened as she listened to her brother's words, she would never imagine that her younger would say such great words about teamwork, she simply smile proudly at his golden words.

"You moved my snow sleds next to the microwaves?" Denny shouted angrily at Fixit, "What kind of system is that?"

"Alphabetical." Fixit simply replied.

Denny raised an eyebrow, looking at the Orange Mini-Con.

"Cybertronian alphabet."

"These are all going back where they belong." Denny told the Mini-Con as he walked off.

Fixit chuckled in amusement, "Trust me, whatever you've done in the command center is about to be _un_ done." He stated with a deadpanned look as he drifted aside and kept quiet.

"There's either fun coming or a whole lot of damage. Or Both." Grimlock said worriedly.

"I think I feel too guilty about this, I should've tell Fixit about my Denny's desire to help." Averie said, bowing her head in guilt.

"Don't say like that, you were only worried for your father's safety." Zap said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Russell vented a sigh as he gazed at the ground, falling into deep thoughts before his eyes fell on the Decepticon Hunter his sister is holding in her hand, "Maybe not," he said, taking the DH Weapon from his sister.

"What'd you mean?" Ask Averie.

"I just got an idea that will both end of _their_ quarrelling." Russell told her with a smirk.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, in the Aztec Temple)~~**

Bumblebee, Lightstriker and Strongarm went deeper into the temple as they were quietly walking down the hallways and sliding down the walls as they slowly moved over the doorway.

"These markings do not match my scroll." Springload said, looking at the holographic book, "Or do they?" But little did the Amphiboid know that the three Autobots were standing at the doorway, watching at the Frog Decepticon from afar and they quickly went to hide behind the pillars, the trio exchange quick glances as they looked around the corners as the Decepticon jumped to another statue embedded in a wall, "Is Doradus near?" Springload asked, but he didn't get a respond, "Speak!" he demanded, "You can tell me, I have been deemed worthy..."

Determined, Strongarm discreetly took out her Stasis cuffs and ran to catch the 'Con, earning worried looks from both of her comrades. "Strongarm! What are you doing?" Lightstriker asked desperately.

"Decepticon," Strongarm stated sternly as she quickly sprinted towards the Frog Decepticon, "You are under for..." Strongarm shrieked in pain when she touches Springload's acid-covered frame and dropped her cuffs in the process and held her servo in agony.

"Try to keep me from my treasure and you'll get burned! And worse!" Springload exclaimed as he delivered her a strong kick and she crashes into a statue behind her and landed on the ground.

"Strongarm!" Lightstriker exclaimed as she and Bumblebee ran over their comrade.

"You okay?" Bumblebee asked.

"Acid, coating his armor, built-in defense mechanism." Strongarm groaned weakly as Bee carefully held her hand and examined the acid that burned her hand.

"That's what Fixit says," Lightstriker eases, laying a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

Suddenly the whole temple started to collapse around them as the statue behind them digs deeper into the wall and small obstacles fell on the ground as the ceilings started to crack. Springload looked on gleefully as the pillars started to tumble over the floor. "Looks like the temple has some defenses of its own." Bee told the girls.

"In my search for Doradus, I've escaped far worse." Springload said with a sickened grin, "But you unworthies will not." The Frog Decepticon cackles insanely as he quickly made his exit.

"I will go after him!" Lightstriker declared as her instincts started to kick in to catch the Decepticon.

"Light, we can't go right, the whole temple will fall apart if we make a move to capture the fugitive." Bee cautioned her.

"But..." Lightstriker started as she locked her gaze to Bumblebee's optics. Sighing, she nodded in agreement, she and her friends quickly hauled up a fallen pillar to stabilize the ceilings as the same dusts fell all over the floor.

Strongarm held herself to the side of the pillar and took her blaster, "What are you doing?" Bee asked.

"Springload escape through a hole in the wall, so can we." Strongarm informed.

"You could bring the whole place down," Bumblebee argued.

"It's coming down anyway." Strongarm insisted.

"Fair point," Bee said.

Strongarm quickly shot a straight blast through a wall, and she quickly ran forward and jumped through the hole. Bee and Light exchange quick looks as they went towards the hole on the wall, they quickly avoided one falling rock and swiftly jumped through the hole and safely landed on the floor beside Strongarm.

"Good thinking Strong." Lightstriker commented, earning a smile from Strongarm, the cadet glanced at the yellow mech, but only to earn a glare from him.

"Because you attempted an unauthorized capture, we've lost the element of surprise." Bumblebee scolded, "Now we have to plan for an immediate confrontation. "We can't wait for the rest of the team."

"Actually, they're not coming." Strongarm confessed.

Bumblebee whirled around to face her.

"After you spoke to Fixit, I commed back and told him not to send the others, I didn't want to give Springload time to get away." Strongarm explained.

"Your reckless behavior was bad enough, then you lied to a superior officer. To me." Bumblebee said, looking disappointed and dissatisfied, based on what he witnesses of Strongarm's reckless attitude.

"Please, sir, one more chance to complete the mission solo. Let me take the lead, you and Light observe. I'll do everything by the book." Strongarm said to the Autobot Leader.

Bumblebee fell into thought for a moment as he glanced at Lightstriker who give him a small nod, the Lieutenant vented a small sigh as he turned to face the cadet. "You're on a very short leash."

"Thank you, sir." Strongarm thanked the leader as the trio moved on to find the fugitive.

* * *

 **~~(Back in the Command center)~~**

"Now that talking appliance won't be able to find his radiator without a road map." Denny muttered, relaxed sitting on the chair, laying his hands on the backrest of his head, "That'll teach him!" He laughed gleefully before he took up a TV remote and playfully joggled it before he presses on the buttons and turned on the TV and a mug shot of Underbite appeared on the TV. Denny gasped, eyeing at the TV in astonishment as he pushes the button to change the channels, only the Fugitive mug shots appeared whenever Denny tried to switch the channel. "Fixit!" Denny shouted out, fuming. "What did you do to my TV?!"

"It's your new 24-Hour news channel. Cybertron's Most Wanted. All mugshot, all the time, you're welcome." Fixit drawled, rolling down the ramp.

"Messing with a man's TV is a step too far, fun-size," Denny retorted as he picked up a hammer and stood up from his chair, "When I'm done with your command console, you'll cry tears of oil." He said, pumping the hammer on his palm as he walked out of the tent, but Fixit stood in his way. Whenever Denny tried walk through, Fixit would not let him leave. "Let me through."

"No, I forbid it." Fixit warned him before an energy pulsating noise attracts their attention.

"We were just messing around with it and-and it started to make noise." Russell explained as he, his sister and their friends walked over the duo and the boy meekly put the Deception Hunter on the ground.

"Something wrong with the Decepticon Hunter." Averie said.

The human adult and the Orange Mini-Con walked over the weapon, "Might be a frequency anomaly." Fixit said.

"Or a systems overload." Denny said, bending one knee on the ground and carefully looking at the Weapon.

"Could result in a catastrophic explosion."

"It needs to be disarmed."

"To access the Decepticon Hunter's motherboard, the outer casing needs to be removed." Fixit said, "The Decepticon Hunter must be kept completely immobile. I cannot do it myself."

Denny looked at the Mini-Con before he gave a small nod.

"Dad..." Averie started, her voice lacing in concern.

"Averie, I know you're worried about him getting hurt, you need to trust him," Zap told the human girl.

Averie look down to the ground before she vented a sigh.

* * *

 **~~(The Aztec Temple Hallway)~~**

"Dordaus! Why do you torture me?" Springload asked desperately.

"Sorry, Doradus isn't here right now." Strongarm spoke out, the Frog Decepticon quickly whirled around as he saw the three Autobots standing before him. "Can we take a message?"

"It's not possible. You were buried alive." Springload spoke out, staring at the Autobots with shock in his optics. "Unless you're ghosts. Yes! Unworthy spirits, still seeking to foil me." Springload cackled insanely before he turned to face the Autobots. "Never!" He finished before he croaked like a real Earth frog and he promptly hopped back on the wall before he transforms and drove deeper in the halls. "Here goes our fugitive." Lightstriker muttered,

"We'll get him, let's do this." Strongarm said as the trio transforms and chase after the 'Con. The Amphiboid drives through the right tunnel and Strongarm went to chase after him while Bee and Lightstriker went through the left tunnel.

Once Springoad swiftly exited the tunnel, Bumblebee and Lightstriker came out as well, spinning around and blocked the Decepticon's path, Strongarm quickly came up behind him, but the insane Decepticon transforms into his R-Mode and lash out his acid-covered tongue at Lightstriker's frames, the femme scream in pain as she blindly drive towards a cliff behind her. "Lightstriker!" Strongarm and Bumblebee exclaimed in unison as they swiftly pushes her aside from falling back.

Strongarm transforms into her R-Mode and raised her crossbow, shooting blasts at the insane Amphiboid, but he swiftly evaded the blasts by jumping back on the walls and he playfully stick out his glossa **(Note: glossa is a Cybertronian Term for human tongue)** when he avoided one last blast. "Pathetic spirits!" Springload laughed as he went deeper into the halls. Annoyed, Strongarm swiftly run after him, Bee and Lightstriker transforms back into their R-Mode as they ran up to their comrade.

In anger, the cadet punched the wall beside her, looking down in disappointment before she averted her helm towards her friends, "Sir and ma'am, would you relinquish your role as observer and officially assist?"

Bumblebee and Lightstriker exchanged looks before turning their attention to the cadet. "We'd be honored, cadet." Bee said with a smile.

* * *

 **~~(Back in the Command center)~~**

Fixit had switched his servo into a drill and rammed the drill on the back of the Decepticon Hunter. He and Denny looked very anxious as he opened the back platings. Denny looked through the inside of the weapon, noticing something gray in the device. "There's something lodged in there." Denny muttered.

Fixit transforms his servo into a locking plier **(Note: I don't know which tool that is, a little help can appreciated)** and slowly moved his tool towards the thing, both the human adult and the Orange Mini-Con looked anxious and worried as Fixit touches the thing before the two quickly shut their eyes and quickly removed the thing and then…

Nothing happened.

The two opened their eyes as they looked at the thing Fixit holds in his tool, it is actually a kazoo. "What is it?" Fixit asked, eyeing at the kazoo while Denny made an unamused look on his face.

The two swiftly turned around to see the Clay Siblings and their Cybertronian friends were sitting on the ramp, laughing hysterically.

"What kind of crazy stunt?" Denny asked,

"The kind that worked." Sideswipe grinned.

"Yeah, it made you two stop arguing and start working together." Grimlock said to the two.

Both Denny and Fixit looked at each other and smiled meaningfully.

"Fixit, shouldn't that cable be…?" Denny started out, looking through the device,

"Attached to that terminal? Yes." Fixit said, he slowly reached out and attached the cable on the tip of the battery and the Decepticon Hunter started functioning.

Fixit transforms his servos into its regular form before he switched his right servo into a blowtorch and welded the Device's back plating, closing it very tight.

"Now, try thinking of a weapon." Fixit said to his human friend.

"Um, how about a flail?" Denny said, laying a hand on the Decepticon Hunter, then suddenly the Device transforms into a mace.

"Yes!" Russell exclaimed.

"Dude…" Sideswipe said in awe.

"Ha! You did it!" Denny said.

" _We_ did it." Fixit told him, "Perhaps we should work together more often."

"Agreed," Denny said, "In fact, first thing we should do is…"

"Duplicate the Decepticon Hunter so everyone on the team may have one!"

"Well, I was gonna say, 'Put the salvage yard back the way it was.' But I like your idea too."

As both Denny and Fixit went to reorganize the scrapyard together, Averie and Zap shared a high-five while Russell and the mechs shared a victory fists bump together.

* * *

 **~~(The Aztec Temple Hallway)~~**

"Please!" Springload croaked, looking at the room, "Guardians of Doradus!" The fugitive pleaded, jumping over another statue, "My whole life… It must be near." The Decepticon said, walking over a statue, "Where is it? I will destroy you all! Oh, where is it?"

"Why that lunatic Frog doesn't stop pleading about Doradus's location," Lightstriker said, with sarcasm dripping off her mouth.

Bumblebee nodded with a slight nod before his optics fell on the one of the tombs. "Those stone containers look just about Springload's size." Bumblebee said quietly.

"Maybe we will trap him inside that tomb." Lightstriker said, scheming a clever plan.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Strongarm agreed.

Bumblebee ran to his left as he jumped over a stone railing while the Femmes went to hide behind a tribal statue's back.

"What must I do? What? WHAT?!" Springload screeched, relentlessly.

"Unworthy…" A female, eerily voice echoed through the room.

"What?" Springload said, fearfully glancing around the room, "Who said that?" Then he turned to see the tribal statue starting to move on its own.

"The spirits of Doradus have decreed! You do not deserve the treasure. You are unworthy!"

Springload walked backwards, looking at the statue in fear as he hid behind the tomb. "No! I've worked hard." Springload begged, "Tirelessly."

"And you're long overdue for a rest." A familiar voice spoke out, the Decepticon quickly twisted and saw Bumblebee running towards him, holding a container lid in his hands and threw him over the container and placed the lid on the tomb.

"No! Let me out! Let me out!" Springload panicked, struggling to free himself from the container, "I am worthy!" Bumblebee tried to keep the lid shut without being thrown away. The girls ran over their leader and jumped on the top of the container, keeping it closed.

"That was close!" Lightstriker smiled in relief, "Never expected that you would deal with a lunate fugitive like Springload."

Strongarm let out a small chuckle, "You bet Light." She smiled, sharing a high five with her best friend.

"Nice collar, cadet." Bee said proudly.

"You led the pursuit, dealt with every obstacle, and used the perp's own fears against him." Bumblebee told the cadet, "But most importantly, you made one decision that really showed me something."

"The ghost voice, right?" Strongarm grinned awkwardly.

"Putting aside pride to ask for help. That's no rookie move." Bee smiled, laying a servo on her shoulder.

"Maybe I won't stay a cadet for long, huh?" Strongarm smiled brightly.

"Not if you continue to prove yourself worthy!" Bee said, in a playful ghostly voice as he waggled his digits.

Lightstriker chuckled, smiling warmly at the yellow mech before the fugitive attempt to jump again. The Lieutenant and the girls yell in surprise, though they were able to keep the Decepticon contained before they looked at each other.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sooooo! I hope you enjoying reading this chapter, and also i hope y'all loved it! Also one thing, Bumblebee's sister: SunStream is my actually my OC, and an upcoming character of my upcoming TF Prime Story. And also one thing, i hope you all love the strong friendship between Lightstriker and Strongarm, i made them as BFFS (Best Friends Forever) and if you all like this Story, please Review! And Oh! Something to tell you: it seems that Lightstriker has a hidden power inside her because she had that vision, and the story will keep getting interesting! And oh! One more thing left, the Final Term Exam is still ongoing, and i'm having a lot of studies, and so after the Exam is over, i will start working on my stories. See ya!

 **Next Chapter: Lovestruck Autobots:**

Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Grimlock had fallen in love with a same femme they met in the forest, but however that femme they met reveals to be a female Decepticon who partnered with Steeljaw in order to distract the Autobots from their mission, now it's up to Strongarm and Lightstriker to thwart their enemies' plot.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, i only own my OCs Lightstriker, Zap and Averie.


	15. Two new upcoming Original Chapters

Hi friends! I know that the Final Term Exam is still ongoing and I have a lot of studies to do and i will continue writing the stories after the Final Term Exam, so one thing to tell you, originally there was going to eight original chapters (The first one; Always listen to your Spark) is already published, but I decided two more, meaning now I had ten original chapters, so here are the synopsis, one of them also regards Lightstriker having a hidden power inside her.

 **1\. Hidden Power:**

When an assassin Decepticon called Shockblade came to Earth to assassinate Bumblebee. Lightstriker, who had a bitter grudge against Shockblade, reveals a hidden power inside her, but goes out of control, will Bumblebee and friends remind her of who she is?

 **2\. Brain-Switch:**

When Lightstriker is captured by a female Decepticon Slystrike, she switched bodies with her in order to infiltrate the Scrapyard, and Averie is the only one who recognizes Light in Slystrike's form so she must convince their teammates to believe in her to stop the Decepticon before it's too late.

So this is it! I have to go now! Have a nice day! :)


	16. Lovestruck Autobots (1)

**Author's Note:** Hey! I'm back! Sorry, i was inactive and i couldn't have some much time due to schoolwork, studies, etc, but luckily i was able to complete this chapter, but the thing is... i actually split into two parts because it was written in 11222 words! I really had no idea what i was doing, so i decided to split into two parts because i don't want you my friends to feel some difficulty in reading this very long chapter, so anyway let's begin!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, i only own my OCs Lightstriker, Zap and Averie.

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Lovestruck Autobots (1):**

 **~~(Crown City High School)~~**

The school bell rang out of the blues and a flock of students emerges from their school, chatting excitedly to each other and looking forward to spend the rest of the weekends together. Among the students is Averie along with two of her childhood friends were sitting along the border of a fountain doing their own things. Averie is sitting between her friends, reading a _Legend of Sleepy Hollow_ book in her hands and a fifteen years old ginger haired girl is sitting next to her, she had a yellow hairclip on her hair, and she is dressed in a yellow shirt with snowy white sleeves, blue short jeans and pink sneakers, and she is listening to her favorite music through her earphones. Also there is a sixteen years African teenage boy with short brown hair, sat on the ground, leaning his shoulder against the edge of the fountain and he is sitting beside her, he is dressed in a white shirt underneath his black jacket, blue jeans and yellow converse, and is also playing a guitar.

Averie turned the next page and she could see a picture of Ichabod Crane being chased by the Headless Horseman, and Averie shudder in fear when she stare at the scary picture, since she is not a fan of horror genre, she can get easily frightened by ghosts and monsters when she was five years old, her grandfather told her a tale about the haunted highwaymen **(Note: Watch the Rescue Bots Season 4 Episode Camp Cody)** and she was hiding under her own blanket when she heard the last of the scary story. She closed the book and placed it in her bag before she took out another Book which is called _Arts of the Samurai_. As she was about to opened her book, her eyes widened when she saw a teenage boy at her age talking to one of his friends, he has slicked raven hairs and blue eyes and he is dressed in blue leather jacket, black shirt with a green lightning-bolt, blue jeans and white and yellow sneakers. Averie's eyes glued to the boy as her cheeks turned red and she quickly opened her book and buried her face to it in order to avoid her gaze at the boy.

The ginger-haired girl gently tapped her fingers on the stone as she softly hummed to the music she is listening through her earphones before her gaze fell on Averie burying her face to the book, the girl glanced at the teenage boy before turning to her friend, "Hey Ave," She said, taking off her earphones, "What are you looking at?"

"N-N-No one, Riley." Averie stuttered, she felt her cheeks burning up.

"I think you're looking at the popular boy James Jones, whom you had a huge crush on him," The African boy smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I am not, T.J!" Averie pouted, finally putting her book on her knees.

"Oh, look! You caught your eyes," Riley pointed out.

Averie glanced at James who waved his hand at her. Averie stared at him with wide eyes as her cheeks turned pink and plastered a slightly awkward smile as she waved back at him before James walked along with his friend. The girl vented a sigh of sadness as she look down to the ground with a sad expression and placed her hand to her burning cheeks.

"Hey, Averie, sorry for the teasing time, maybe you should tell James how you feel about him," Riley said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I appreciate your help Riley, but… I just don't know how to tell him, I've been having a crush on him since fifth grade, and I wonder what he will think of me." Averie said with slight hopelessness in her voice. "He's a popular kid on school… and I'm just a geek."

"Hey Ave, don't ever say that to yourself, you're more than just a geek, you're a smart and funny person. And you'll be a perfect match for James." Riley reassured Averie, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Riley's right, if you have a crush on him, try to be confident and everything will go smooth," T.J encouraged his friend.

Averie adjusted her glasses and smiled appreciatively at her friends before checking her wristwatch, "I gotta go back to _the_ 'Vintage salvage depot for the discriminating nostalgist' owned by my dad," she placed her book into her bag and slung her backpack on her shoulders, "See you guys on Tuesday. Bye." She stated before she walked off. Her friends waved their hands at her as they watches their friend leaving the school ground.

* * *

 **~~(Forest Road)~~**

Meanwhile, Strongarm was driving down the road as she is traveling back to the Scrapyard after she had went on a scouting mission to find more pods. As the cadet was driving down the road, she noticed Averie making her own way to her home and so on, she made a honk noise, attracting the girl's attention, and she drove towards the human girl and swiftly comes to a stop beside her. "Hey Strongarm," Averie greeted her.

"Wanna need a ride back to the Scrapyard," Strongarm offered, opening the car door for her female human friend, "Too long walking would make your legs tired."

Averie started towards her female Autobot friend and entered her cockpit, then Strongarm closed the door and procced to drive.

As the two were heading down the road, Averie was staring at the window as she is lost in her own thoughts, thinking about the boy whom she had a crush on him, "Hey Ave, you seem thinking about something." Strongarm said to her human friend.

"Well, Strong, I was thinking…" Averie started out.

"About whom?" Ask Strongarm.

Hearing this, Averie's cheeks turned red as she presses her finger tips to the palm of her hands, "I… well…" Averie stuttered as she brushes the strands of her hair from her forehead.

"Ave, you can share with me if you want to, that's what friends do," Strongarm eased.

Averie took a deep, breath, trying to keep herself calm and composed before turning to her Autobot friend, "Well, it's just I had a crush on someone in my school, his name is James, I mean he is such a sweet and nice guy, and I've been liking him since fifth grade, but I'm too shy to admit my feelings for him, I'm just a geeky girl and I'm not so sure if he feels the same as I am." Averie said, looking down with a sad look. Before she left Crown City, Averie was in fifth grade and developed a huge crush on James who was once a newcomer that time, but when James became too popular and well-known in school due to his school records, Averie became uncertain if James had feelings for her or not and so she decided to keep this to herself than to reveal it to anyone except a few of her school friends.

"I get this Averie, maybe you're too nervous and shy to express your feelings for him, and maybe you would need some courage to speak up and tell him that you like him before the other girls does," Strongarm advises her.

The red blush on Averie's face deepened as she looked away, "Oh, thanks, well James is not very popular with ladies but he's pretty popular because of the school records, and hey here's a little secret I would like to tell you, but promise don't tell this to anyone."

"Okay, so what's the 'little secret' you're going to tell me."

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile in the Scrapyard)~~**

Bumblebee is sitting down on a crate as he held up a mirror to his face-plate, the mech tilted his helm, looking at his reflection with a quizzical look and examines his face through the mirror and turning his helm from side-to-side, then he groans in frustration before putting the mirror away, "This is ridiculous!" He exclaimed exasperated, smacking his servo to his face-plate and slumping his shoulders. "Now I'm never gonna tell Lightstriker how I feel for her."

"Having a girlfriend issue Bee," Denny spoke out, pulling a cart full of supplies as he walked towards the yellow mech when he saw him complaining about himself.

Bee expelled a sigh from his parting lips, looking at his human friend, "Yes Denny, I had a girlfriend issue, I mean I just wanted to tell someone my feelings."

"And who is this 'someone' you're talking about?" Denny asked, raising an eyebrow.

Bumblebee vented a sigh once again before he said, "Well, that 'someone' is a special femme who is kind, courageous, smart and level-minded, she has an amazing pink and blue paint job and has beautiful blue optics, when I look at her optics I felt my spark is melting and she always helps the team. The only thing is… I'm in love with her." Bumblebee expresses his thoughts, having a dreamy look on her face-plate.

"Well, I bet that 'someone' you're talking about is Lightstriker, am I correct Bee?" Denny said, extending out his thumb at the opposite direction.

Bumblebee blinks his optics before he looked up to see Lightstriker standing at the distance and she is reading her own datapad, her optics fell on the yellow mech and the human adult and a kind smile spread across her face-plate as she waved her servo at them in a friendly way before she walked off.

"Guess you have a huge crush on her, right?" Denny smirked playfully at the yellow Autobot.

Bumblebee sighed as he nodded his helm, "Yes, Denny, I like her so much. But the only thing is that I'm afraid my feelings for her might affect the mission we're had given, and I'm not sure if she will like me back." Bee said with a sad expression, his door-wings drooping when he is in a sad mood.

"Hey Bee, I think you're being too nervous, you just need to go and tell Lightstriker that you like her and then you will be surprised on how she will react when you confess your feelings for her, just express your feelings and everything will go fine, all you had to do is to keep yourself composed and calm." Denny encouraged the Autobot Leader. Bee gaped at his human friend and so he had fall into deep thoughts for a moment before he raises his helm in determination and stood up from the crate as he paced like a gentleman. "Alright Bee, be brave and stay confident." Denny advised his Autobot friend, but the Lieutenant stopped in his tracks and he looked down for a moment.

"Ugh! I can't do that!" Bumblebee exclaimed in distress, placing his servos on both sides of his helm, Denny simply smacked his hand to his face.

"Listen Bumblebee, you don't need to be nervous," Denny stated, walking towards the Autobot Leader. "Let me give you an advice; all the men has to act like a real gentlemen and then a true gentleman has to be honest and to express their feelings to one of the beautiful ladies like Lightstriker herself, you just need to be calm, polite and be open-minded."

Bumblebee raised an optic-ridge at the human adult and opened his mouth as he was going to say something. " _Lieutenant, you and the other Autobots have to come to the command center_ , _there's something I wanted to show you_." Fixit said urgently through the com-links.

"On our way, Bumblebee out," Bee turned off the com-link before looking down at his human friend, "I guess I had to do the 'whole confession thing' later for now."

Denny nodded his head and gestured his hand as if motioning him to move on.

 **~~~ _X_ ~~~**

 **~~(In the Command Center)~~**

"I'm glad you all come in the command center." Fixit said, looking at the Autobots (Minus Strongarm) gathering around in the command center. "I have detected three empty pods and a Decepticon in the north side of the forest," Fixit informed, looking at the map which pinpoints three signal and a Decepticon Signal on the north side of the forest.

"Guess this'll be our scouting mission to the other missing pods, anyway where's Strongarm?" Bumblebee asked, noticing that one Autobot is absent in the command center.

"Strongarm went on patrol for a while, she will return shortly after you left the scrapyard," Fixit explained.

"Guess, the three of us will go find the missing pods and to find the Decepticon, Grim and Sideswipe will accompany me to find those pods." Bumblebee said, looking at the two male members of his team.

"Woah, woah, woah. I can't go on a scouting mission right now, Bee. Well… uh… my arms started to ache because I feel the pain taking over my arms," Sideswipe said, trying to make an excuse to the Autobot Leader. "I just will stay here and take a rest while Lightstriker will accompany you and Grim on your scouting mission."

"Uh, Sideswipe, I don't see your arms aching all of a sudden, from the looks of it, it seems you're making an excuse so you can avoid going on a scouting mission with Bee and Grimlock and take all the free time you've always wanted to do so," Lightstriker said, crossing her arms across her chest as she narrowed her optics at the red Autobot. Sideswipe blinks his optics at the femme standing beside him before he turned his attention to the Autobot Leader who is shooting daggers at him.

Sideswipe swallowed in fear before he vented a sigh and slumped his shoulders, realizing that he has no choice but to go on a scouting mission with Bee and Grimlock, "Okay, I will go on a scouting mission with you Bee, but I had one curious question Bee, why the three of us."

"Uh…" Bee trailed off as his gaze shifted to Lightstriker who give him a gentle smile, the yellow mech couldn't help but stared at her longingly as he felt his cheek-plates were turning light blue.

Sideswipe arched an optic-ridge as he looked at the leader with a confused look while Grimlock tilted his helm, looking bemused and perplexed as he scratched the back of his helm, "Uh, Sideswipe, why Bumblebee kept staring at Lightstriker?" Grimlock asked Sideswipe.

"Cause Bee has a huge crush on Lightstriker." Sideswipe answered with a playful smirk on his face-plate as he crossed his arms across his chest that hides his Autobot insignia, causing his Dinobot friend to grin broadly at his response. His answer is pretty interesting to both him and Grim that they are both aware about Bumblebee's romantic feelings for Lightstriker and they are really curious about that.

After a long silence, Bumblebee snapped himself from his thoughts and cleared his throat and rubbed his servos together, "Okay then, guess we have to go on our scouting mission, so we find the 'Con and recover three missing pods." Bumblebee announced to his teammates, causing Grimlock to cheer in excitement as he jumped up and punched the air with his fist while Sideswipe groaned in boredom, putting his servo on his face-plate, realizing he has no choice but to go on a scouting mission with Bumblebee and Grimlock.

"Alright! I can't wait to punch some big bad 'Con!" Grimlock grinned widely, pumping his fists together.

"This is going to be so boring…." Sideswipe sighed in boredom, slumping his shoulders as he and his teammates exited the command center to go on their mission.

Shortly after the boys left, the rocket-like gate slides up opened and Strongarm, along with Averie who laid on her shoulder-plates stepped into the command center, "I'm back from my patrols and brought Averie as well," Strongarm proclaimed, only to see that her teammates, except Lightstriker and Fixit, are absent in the command center, "Where did the boys go?" Strongarm asked with a raised optic-ridge as she approached her best friend.

"Bumblebee and the mechs just went on a scouting mission when Fixit defected three missing pods and a Decepticon Signal." Lightstriker explained.

"They just went without me, I love to go on scouting mission, except for the punk." Strongarm muttered, crossing her arms across her chest that hides her Autobot symbol, earning a chuckle from Averie.

"Yeah, Sideswipe is just a slacker who doesn't like to go on patrols and scouting missions, and he only likes to have some free times doing trains and these stuffs." Averie smiled.

"Correct point, Ave." Strongarm agreed.

"Just don't worry Strong, when back-up is needed, we would go and aid our teammates with some girl power." Lightstriker told her best friend with an encouraging smile.

"I guess you also had a correct point, Light." Strongarm said, giving her best friend a friendly nudge.

"And while the boys are away for their mission, you girls will assist Zap to clean the empty pods you've found during your missions." Fixit instructed, prompting the girls to groan in embarrassment.

"So much for girl power…" Strongarm mumbled, Averie and Lightstriker nodded in agreement.

 **~~~ _X_ ~~~**

In the clearing area, the female Autobots began to clean the Stasis Cells they have found during their previous scouting missions at the crash site, but luckily Averie and Zap were helping out their female friends, wiping dirt from the Stasis Cells. While the others were busy cleaning the others, Lightstriker was humming her favorite music to herself, as she wipes down one of the Stasis Cell's lid, but her mind was somewhere else like she is daydreaming: well she is actually daydreaming about Bumblebee. Lighstriker vented a sigh, having a dreamy look on her face-plate as she wipe down the Stasis cell lid, but she is so distracted that Strongarm, Averie and Zap were looking at her with weird and curious looks, for Zap, he had never seen Lightstriker humming like that, though he remembered one thing about Light humming to her herself when she was eight years old that time.

"Why Light is humming to herself like that since she was a kid." Zap asked Strongarm and Averie.

"I don't know, I've never seen her doing like that since we met." Strongarm stated, still eyeing at her best friend, before realization dawned on her, "I think she is thinking about someone else…"

"We know what she is thinking about…" Averie smiled cleverly as she and Strongarm exchange smiles while Zap scratched the back of his helm, looking confused.

"Let me ask her question." Strongarm suggested as she approaches the pink and blue femme who is still wondering in her own 'Wonderland'. "Hey Lightstriker!"

Surprised, Lightstriker jumped and twirled around to see Strongarm approaching her, "S-Strongarm, you really startle me like that." Lightstriker said, smiling meekly.

"My apologies, let's just say that we will have a girls chat, just you and me, Light, girl-to-girl." Strongarm suggested.

"OK, a girl's chat is a good thing." Lightstriker said, "So do you need to ask me some questions?"

"Yeah, let's ask a question from you, which mech do you like in the Bee Team." Strongarm asked her best friend as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Lightstriker blinked her optics as her cheek-plates were turning blue at the thought of Strongarm's question, "I… Well…. I can't tell you that."

"Come on, I need to know which mech do you like if my suspicions are confirmed." Strongarm told Lightstriker. "Just tell me about it."

Lightstriker fell silent as she lowered her helm, attempting to hide her growing blush.

Strongarm sighed as she think for a moment before an idea popped up in her processor, "You like someone who is a certain yellow mech and a team Leader, which must be Lieutenant Bumblebee."

"Well, yes I do like Bumblebee and—" Lightstriker suddenly cuts herself off as a question strikes her mind, eyeing at her best friend. "Wait, how did you know that I have a crush on Bumblebee?"

"Well, it's simple actually…" Strongarm trailed off as her gaze shifted to Averie who suddenly burst out in laughter while Zap looked very surprised, much to Lightstriker's dismay.

"Averie, did you tell Strongarm about my crush on Bumblebee." Lightstriker asked, shooting daggers at her human partner. "You promise not to tell this to anyone."

"Well, yeah, I did, but Strongarm also promised me that she will not tell it to anyone, especially to Bee." Averie informed, a smile playing on her lips, "Since she is your best friend."

"Averie is right, I promised I will not tell anyone that you have a crush on Lieutenant Bumblebee." Strongarm vowed before turning her attention to Zap, "And Zap, also don't tell Grimlock nor Sideswipe or anyone else that Light has feelings for Bee."

"Uh… okay." Zap nodded his helm, having a confused and weird look on his face-plate.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, in the forest area)~~**

"So get me this straight, you wanted to tell Lightstriker your feelings?" Ask Sideswipe as he and his two teammates wandered around the forest area. Bumblebee had actually asked his friends for advice about admitting his feelings for Lightstriker, despite being teased by his teammates.

The Lieutenant sighed, giving a small nod to his red teammate, "Yes Sideswipe, I mean there's gotta be some ways to tell Lightstriker that I like her or something else, but I don't have the guts to tell her."

"One question one thing, did you try to fuel your courage or something?" Sideswipe asked.

"Well, I was going to, but my anxiousness is the reason that makes me doubt if Light feels the way as me. But I'm not so sure if she likes me back or not." Bumblebee lamented.

"Hold on a minute, if you want to be Lightstriker's boyfriend, then why you don't use the help of your muscles," Grimlock laughed, flexing his muscles, "Just try to be smart and strong."

"So maybe you can try to act all suave and charming, so you can catch Light's eye." Sideswipe said, placing an arm around Bee's shoulders.

"Well boys, I appreciate your help." Bee said, removing Sideswipe's arm from his shoulder, "But this isn't the type of help I've always wanted, one; I'm not a muscle bot like you Grimlock and two; I'm not even a flirtatious guy like you Sideswipe." Bumblebee admitted, "All I wanted to tell Lightstriker that I love her with all my spark, even I'm not sure if she loves me or not, this what makes me worried. But my biggest concern right now is the mission that Optimus has given to us and with Decepticon Fugitives running all around this planet."

Sideswipe cleared his throat and he placed his servo on the Autobot Leader's shoulder, "No worries Bee, just act naturally, and be honest and realistic when you are ready to tell Light how you feel. Just try to become confident so Lightstriker will like a confident bot like you Bee."

The Lieutenant weaved a sigh as he looked at his rebellious teammates, "Okay Sideswipe, hopefully I will have the guts to tell her how much I like her ever since we first met."

After scouting the forest for a moment, the boys came out of the woods as they went towards a small clearing area outside the woods and they saw three Stasis Pods scattered across the ground, "I think we found those Pods just in time." Grimlock said, full of pride as he put his hands on his hips.

"But where's the Decepticon?" Sideswipe asked, glancing around the area.

"Don't know, Fixit says that the 'Con was in this area, but we will think about it for later, let's pick 'em and transfer them to our base." Bee added.

He and Sideswipe made their way towards those three empty pods while Grimlock transforms into his Dino Mode and followed after his teammates to pick the pods, but unbeknownst to them that someone is hiding in a bush, secretly spying on them.

As the boy lifted up the empty pods with some strength, but unaware to them that a pink mists slowly emerges from the bushes and then bit by bit surrounds around the boys' pedes like earth snakes moving around somebody's legs. The stasis pod that Grimlock holds suddenly slips from his servos as he slightly wobbled while holding his servo to the left side of his helm, "I don't feel fine…" The Dinobot murmured, feeling a sense of dizziness washing over his processor **(Note: Brain)**.

"Grim, are you okay…" Bumblebee approached the Dinobot as he placed a servo on his shoulder.

"I kinda feel dizzy but…. Why those fogs are appearing." Grimlock said, referring to the pink mists that are swirling around above the ground.

"You're right, those mists showed up out of nowhere," Bumblebee stated, reaching out his servo to the mists before he held his other servo to his helm, groaning woozily, "I'm feeling… so woozy."

"Me too, those mists are giving me the strange effects…. And now they're everywhere." Sideswipe groaned dizzily as the pink mist slowly drifts through the air and the boys were feeling dizzier.

"This is getting weird, team, this mist must the reason that is causing the effect on us…" Bumblebee murmured groggily as he could felt the walls are closing into him, though the boys didn't noticed that someone is standing in the fogs and she looked very feminine and seemingly sweet as she approaches the boys and waved her servo over the air as the mist vanished.

The boys still looked woozy as they struggled to stand on ground before their optics fell on the feminine figure and their optics widened in amazement, "Woah…" Sideswipe murmured, staring at the unknown femme in astonishment.

* * *

 **~~(Back in the Scrapyard)~~**

"So you do like the Lieutenant ever since the day we came to this planet in the first place." Strongarm said to his best friend. Lightstriker sighed as she look down at the ground, recalling the day when she met Bumblebee for the first time and she couldn't help herself but to fall in love with him, but one thing worries her and that is rejection, if she confess her feelings to him, she would be probably afraid that Bee would reject her, and that kind of rejection would break her down and broke her spark and so she decided to keep her feelings for Bumblebee to herself.

"Well, Strongarm, one thing worries me. If I confess to Bee that I love him, I'm afraid that he might… reject me, I don't know if he has the same feelings as I have, but I'm worried I felt I'm distracting him from his mission because he's been so busy doing his job as the Autobot's Leader." Lightstriker lamented. "I wondered if he likes me back or not."

"Light, don't say such thing to herself, of course the Lieutenant would love you if you confess your feelings, you would become amazed by his reaction, maybe he would reciprocates." Strongarm encouraged, placing a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"Strongarm's right, you're not the only one who's nervous about confessing to the guy you like, even I had a crush on someone on my school," Averie said.

"Thanks." Lightstriker smiled. "You girls have encouraged me to express my love for Bumblebee."

"That's what friends do, always helping each other." Strongarm said with a smile, "We better check out if the boys had return from their mission, it's been one hour even the boys didn't call us for back-up, I wonder what took them a bit longer."

"Hmm, I agree with that." Light said, "But first we will clean those pods once we're done."

"I agree the same." Strongarm nodded.

 **~~~ _X_ ~~~**

A few minutes later after cleaning the pods, the girls and Zap went to the other side of the Scrapyard, they saw the boys entering the Scrapyard, carrying three pods in their arms before putting them on the ground, "They return so quickly." Russell commented as he, his father and Fixit joined the girls, they witness the boys' arrival, but their eyes widened in shock when they noticed a fourth person walking towards the boys; it was a femme, her body structure is petite and she is a little bit shorter, she has a white paint job and has black and silver lines on her shoulders to legs, though she does not have a Decepticon nor an Autobot Symbol, Strongarm and Lightstriker could suggest that she is a neutral or something else.

"Uh, boys, can you just tell me what happen? Did you get the Decepticon or not?" Strongarm questioned as she walked towards the boys, "And why is _she_ doing here?" She said, referring to the femme.

"Oh, we just actually met her." Sideswipe replied.

"And what about the Decepticon?" Lightstriker inquired.

The boys remained silent for a moment as they looked at each other, they really don't have a word to say about it, "We don't know." Bumblebee replied.

"Oh, yes the boys are correct, but would you just look at them, they all look so tired," The white femme said to the female Autobots before she cleared her throat, "And by the way, I am Razorbird."

The female Autobot gaped at her before they frowned at her in disbelief, "May I ask you where you come from?" Strongarm asked, narrowing her optics at the newcomer as she puts her servos on her hips.

"Well, my, my, I really can't tell you that… stupid loud-mouth." Razorbird giggled mockingly as she walked off.

The female cadet twitches her optics at this insulting nickname before she groaned in anger as she gritted through her teeth and clenched her servos tightly as she angrily glowered at the newcomer.

"Strongarm, remain calm." Lightstriker said, placing a servo on her shoulder, "Just be sure that Calm is the only thing that overwhelms your anger, don't take it too hard on yourself."

"Well, this femme is gonna earn a punch if she ever calls me stupid again," Strongarm hissed angrily.

"I know you're really angry, but don't let take your anger overtakes your own mind," Lightstriker eased.

A wave of giggle erupted from behind their back as the two femmes turned to see Razorbird talking with Bumblebee, both the two bots laughing with each other before the white femme kisses his cheek-plate, the yellow mech placed his servo on his cheek, looking a little shy.

Lightstriker gasped in shock as her optics widened in horror, she cannot believe what she has seen in her own optics. Bumblebee actually took a liking to this newcomer in the scrapyard, but Lightstriker was not happy to see this. She felt her spark shattering into pieces as she lowered her gaze to the ground before she met the optics of Razorbird who sneaked an arrogant smirk at her. Seeing this, the pink and blue female Autobot felt her processor is boiling with jealousy rage and she clenched her hands into fists as she glared at the white femme, though she is calm and collected, she had one problem; when she sees another femme who would flirt with Bumblebee, Lightstriker would totally get… jealous, but she is not much of a jealousy type of girl because she never became jealous before in her whole life… but this is the first time that she is _actually_ … jealous, but it is not her fault that she is jealous. Because she doesn't like a Decepticon Femme who would deceivingly earn the affection of someone so the female Decepticon will manipulate this affection to take all the glory if it means breaking the heart of someone who trusted her.

"I am going to break her structures if she ever takes away someone I like." Lightstriker growled, shooting daggers at Razorbird who held Bee's servos in hers.

"Light, remain calm, just as you say 'don't let take your anger overtakes your own mind', remember that." Strongarm said as she put a calming servo on her shoulder, the pink and blue femme took a deep intake as she quickly suppressed her anger and managed to gain control over her emotions and then she cleared her mind. "Now you're calm?"

Lightstriker nodded her helm with a calm expression before glancing at Razorbird who is still laughing with Bumblebee before suddenly Sideswipe pushes him out of his way and stood in front of Razorbird.

"Sorry for doing that, but I guess Razorbird likes me," Sideswipe smirked as he placed an arm around Razorbird's shoulder.

Bumblebee groaned in irritation as he stood up to his pedes, looking angry at the red Autobot before he gave him a shove as he protectively stood in front of Razorbird. "You better watch your own attitude, Sideswipe, Razorbird likes me first."

"Oh, really boss-bot, then you better stay away from her." Sideswipe grunted as he swung his arm and punches Bee's frames, causing everyone especially the female Autobots to gasp in horror at Sideswipe's attitude. Bumblebee holds his face-plate with his servo and turned to look at Sideswipe, both the rebellious Punk and the Autobot Leader glared at each other, but then they heard transforming noises as a large shadow sheltered them and something large landed flatly on top of them as the dusts spreads across the ground.

Once the dusts parts ways, everyone in the scrapyard later saw that Grimlock in his Dino Mode, had actually jumped up and landed on the top of his teammates, the Dinobot looked down at his teammates and snickered in amusement, "Now who's the strongest?" Grimlock smirked.

"Grim," Lightstriker said, placing her hands on her hips as she glared at the Dinobot. "You better let them go."

The Green Dinobot notices the intense glares on Strongarm and Lightstriker were having on their faces. He sighed in defeat as he pushed himself off the ground and roughly lifted up Sideswipe and Bumblebee. "Let us go Grim." Sideswipe growled.

"If you say so, punk…" Grimlock snarled, letting them fall back on the ground.

Sideswipe grumbled to himself as he stood up to his pedes and glowered at the Dinobot, "This better be the last time, oafish."

"Nobody calls me, oafish!" Grimlock growled back as he and Sideswipe shoot daggers at each other.

Razorbird looked between the green Dinobot and red mech in revulsion before she held Bumblebee's servo in hers. "Can we go somewhere quiet, my love?" Razorbird said with cute puppy eyes.

"Oh, sure my milady." Bee said, bowing to the white femme.

Razorbird giggled as she and the Autobot leader both walked away, the other male Autobots noticed the pair leaving as they went to follow after their, though Lightstriker was witnessing the, going towards the opposite direction, she lowered her helm, her optics filled with sadness as she felt her spark is full of sorrowful and she looked pretty hurt, she could see that Razorbird is gaining Bee's admiration and the Autobot leader seems to like her pretty well, seeing this makes her feel… broken-hearted since she had feelings for the former scout but seeing another femme earning his affection makes her feel sad and she felt small tears of Energon slipping through her cheeks.

"Lightstriker, are you alright?" Strongarm asked, her voice lacing in concern as she noticed the tears on her best friend's optics and placed a comforting servo on her shoulder.

The pink and blue femme quickly wiped the tears off her optics and glanced back at her best friend, wearing a fake smile on her lips, "I'm fine." She lied as she walked off in another direction, leaving Strongarm confused at her best friend's sad reaction.

"What's wrong with her?" Averie asked with concern filled in her eyes.

"I don't know Ave, but I'm worried about her, it seems she looked… spark-broken." Strongarm said showing concern for her best friend.

"That's so sad! Poor Lightstriker…" Zap said as he hung up his helm.

"Razorbird…" Fixit spoke out, earning the attention of his friends who glanced at the Orange Mini-Con, he had settled into deep thoughts, he hummed in thoughts as he placed his servos on his chins, "The name kinda sounds familiar… something isn't alright with this new femme here…. I will go and do some researches." Fixit said before turning to Zap, "Zap, I need your assistance."

"Okie-Dokie." Zap saluted.

After the Mini-Cons left, Strongarm and the humans glanced at one another, wondering about how Fixit knows about this "Razorbird".

"That's… strange." Russell started out. "Does Fixit knows about this new weirdo in the Scrapyard?"

"You're right, Russell. Something is not very right about this new femme here. I will go and check up on Lightstriker, seeing if she's okay." Strongarm said as she walked off towards the direction to find her best friend.

 **~~~ _X_ ~~~**

Elsewhere, Strongarm wandered around the Scrapyard to make her small journey to Lightstriker's bathroom before, she immediately found her best friend's room, she was about to take a step into the room before she heard a sobbing sound coming from Light's room. The cadet tilted her helm with a quizzical expression on her faceplate, "Lightstriker? Are you okay? Strongarm called out, but she did not get a response from her best friend, the cadet vented a sigh as she entered her berthroom.

Once she went into her room, she saw Lightstriker sitting down on the ground, curling herself up against the wall as she covered her face with her servos and she miserably sobbed underneath her servos as tears of Energon were leaking from her fingers.

"Lightstriker." Strongarm spoke out, earning her best friend's attention, the pink and blue looked at the blue and white cadet as tears were running down her cheeks.

"Strongarm…" Lightstriker sniffed, her optics filled with sadness.

Strongarm vented a sigh, starting towards the pink and blue femme, "Were you crying for a few minutes while I was looking for you."

Lightstriker sniffed once more as she nodded her helm. "Y-Y-Yes."

"Light, why are you crying like this, you've never been _that_ sad before, right?" Strongarm said, attempting to make her best friend feel better, but Lightstriker drifted her gaze from hers as tears were slipping through her cheek-plates.

"It's just… I'm not just sad…. I'm feeling spark-broken," Lightstriker continued to cry wretchedly as more tears started fall down her cheeks, "The reason is… why I'm spark-broken, I just noticed that this so-called femme Razorbird just earns Bumblebee's affection and it made me think that Bee never loves me and this is the first time I'm having a broken spark!"

As Lightstriker continued to weep dreadfully, Strongarm firmly grabbed her best friend's servo and lifted her off the ground, "Look Light, there is no need for you to cry if you want to cry, but crying isn't the solution." Strongarm said, having a firm expression on her face-plate.

"But—"

"No buts." Strongarm cuts her off. "Just wipe those tears, you look awful when you cry."

"I'm still used to it, even at a young age I was sensitive to my feelings and I was such a crybaby when I was bullied until Rollerblade told me to believe in myself and his advice really worked for me, but seeing that femme earning Bee's admiration makes me feels that he doesn't like me at all." Lightstriker said with a sorrow expression.

"Light, I don't think if the Lieutenant will love you, besides I don't really trust that new femme here because something is off with her," Strongarm said, "But Light, just gather enough courage so you can tell the Lieutenant that how much you cared about him, you will be totally surprise by his reaction."

Lightstriker looked at her best friend for a moment before she wiped the tears off her optics with the help of his fingers and wears a genuine, honest smile on her lips.

 **~~~ _X_ ~~~**

Denny and his kids peeked around the corner to see Razorbird and Bumblebee talking with each other while Sideswipe and Grimlock stared at them with envy and jealous looks on their faces.

"Bee is talking well with this mysterious femme, but Grim and Sideswipe were looking…. Jealous." Russell muttered, looking at the chatting 'Bots.

"I know, but this femme seems strange, I am having a suspicious feeling about this." Denny stated, rubbing his chin.

"But what is she up to? Why the boys are taking an interest in her?" Averie questioned.

Razorbird laughed when Bee told her a funny story and then her laughter died down for a moment, "Um, Bee." She said.

"Yes, my dear." Bee said, eyeing at the femme.

"Dear?" Russell whispered in disgust before Denny and Averie shushed him to be quiet.

"Would you like to bring an Energon Cube for me, please?" Razorbird suggested.

"Well, I would love to." Bumblebee said as he went towards opposite direction. Then white femme turned to glance at Sideswipe and Grimlock who are feeling jealous about Razorbird being "Loyal" with Bee.

"I can't believe that you like him more than us." Sideswipe grumbled.

"Listen you dumb buckets, I was just playing off with the yellow 'bot, one of you will be my boyfriend than this worthless leader himself, how about a race to get an Energon Cube for me?" Razorbird said as she playfully pinches Sideswipe's imaginary nose, causing his cheeks to turn blue.

"Oh, I would love to." Sideswipe said, "I would love to bring an Energon Cube for you."

"You? Let's see who will the race to earn Razorbird's affection," Grimlock challenged as he transformed into his Dino Mode and yelled in excitement as he raced towards the same direction Bumblebee went.

"Grimlock! Wait!" Sideswipe called out as he ran after the green Dinobot.

Once the boys left, Razorbird looked around the area to see if nobody is here, though she is unaware that the Clays were spying on her. Soon she held out her arms in a straight position and a blue digital glow travels through her body parts as her paint job changes from white to black, her optics turned from blue to crimson red as her body structure become a little bit bulkier and a metal-like feathery wings sprouts from his back as a devil-like horns appeared in her head and lastly a Decepticon insignia appeared on her chest.

The Clays were horrified as they looked at Razorbird's true form. Yes, their suspicions were confirmed because this unknown femme is definitely up to no good. Razorbird looked at her true body for a moment and wears a cruel smirk on her face-plate as she presses the left side of her helm, "Razorbird to Steeljaw."

" _Yes, Razorbird, any news now._ " Steeljaw asked through the comms.

"I have infiltrated the Autobot Base, those boys were foolish enough to fall under my spell and making those girls jealous was pretty fun, now I know the location of their base, Steeljaw." Razorbird explained. "I will be on my way to tell you before leaving their base."

" _Good, I knew you would fool those Autobots to give you the location of their base_ ," Steeljaw said and he cuts off.

Razorbird quickly glanced around as she noticed the boys were coming towards her direction, holding a handful of Energon Cubes, so she quickly changed back her paint job and both of her horns and wings disappeared. "So you come so soon?" She queried.

"Yeah, but I got five Energon Cubes for you." Sideswipe said as he tosses one of the Cubes to her and she swiftly catches it.

"Um, thank you." Razorbird said.

"No way! I got six more than Sideswipe's!" Grimlock boasted, earning a fierce glare from Sideswipe.

"No! Since I'm the leader! I have only eight Cubes!" Bumblebee yelled at the male Autobots.

As the Boys continued, squabbling at each other, Razorbird rolled her optics as she dropped the Energon Cube and approaches the Male Autobots, "You three better quit bickering with each other, how about another race to win my affection, a race into the woods. I will meet you boys because I am too quick to go in one place." The boys exchange looks before they transforms into their Aft-Mode and raced out of the Scrapyard. "Fools." She muttered sarcastically as she switches back to her true form as her feathery wings sprouts from her shoulders, "Those foolish boys won't know what they're about to face…" She let out an evil cackle as she transforms into a black Falcon and gave a loud screech as she flew off towards the skies and disappeared.

The Clays quickly came out of their hiding spot after hearing the conversation between Razorbird and Steeljaw through their comm-links. "This isn't good at all! This femme turned out to be a Decepticon and she places a spell over the boys." Averie said, looking clearly panicked.

"And now she knows the Scrapyard's location." Russell added.

"We better tell Strongarm and Lightstriker about this, maybe they'll what to do." Denny suggested as he and his children raced to find the femmes to tell about what they have witness today.

 **~~(To be Continued)~~**

* * *

 ** **Author's Note:**** Please review. **  
**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, i only own my OCs Lightstriker, Zap and Averie.


	17. Lovestruck Autobots (2)

**Author's Note:** Here is part 2 of Lovestruck Autobots, have fun!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, i only own my OCs Lightstriker, Zap and Averie.

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Lovestruck Autobots (2):**

"Are you sure that Bee will listen while I tell him that I like him?" Lightstriker asked Strongarm as they walked along the aisles to find Bumblebee and the other mechs.

"I'm sure he will, I've worked with the Lieutenant for a quite long time, and I know him quite well. I'm sure he will listen to you." Strongarm said optimistically.

"Okay, Strong, but we really don't know anything about that femme that they met out of nowhere." Lightstriker added.

"Girls!" Russell's voice called out for them.

Turning to their side, the femmes saw Denny Clay and his children running towards them before they skidded to a halt, "So glad that we found you!" Averie exclaimed in relief. "We really have some bad news regarding that white femme."

"Big sis is correct." Russell said, "Razorbird is no ordinary 'Bot, she is actually—"

"A Decepticon! I knew something was not right!" Fixit spoke out, holding a mobile archive as he and Zap walked towards the others.

"How did you know so quickly Fixit?" Denny asked the Orange Mini-Con.

"After doing a few researching about the name 'Razorbird' in the Alchemor Database, we realize that Razorbird is no ordinary femme, she is actually a Decepticon Spy." Fixit explained as he held up his mobile archive, showing the picture of Razorbird's true form in the manifest.

"That's Razorbird? She looks way different." Strongarm stated.

"But this is her true form and she is a Decepticon." Zap admitted.

"According to her criminal record, Razorbird was a stealthy spy and a shapeshifter who would place a spell on someone by blowing fog on them. After the War ended, Razorbird attempt to infiltrate the High Council Chambers by placing a spell on one of the Elite Guards to show her the location of the High Council Chambers, but however her plans fails and she is imprisoned aboard the Alchemor." Fixit explained.

"When Razorbird was introduced and somehow Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Grimlock were interested in her, meaning that the Decepticon took the form of an ordinary Neutral and placed the Spell on the Male Autobots." Zap pressed.

"We know about that." Denny added.

"We were spying on her because she was up to something." Averie informed. "While the boys left, she switch back to her true-form and she was talking to someone through her com-links."

"She was actually talking to Steeljaw, saying she knows about the Scrapyard's location, which means she is going to tell Steeljaw about the Autobot Base location." Russell said.

"I knew something was off with her," Strongarm said.

"Do you know where she is so we can catch her?" Ask Lightstriker.

"Unfortunately, she and the boys already left the Scrapyard, and time is running out if she tells Steeljaw about the Scrapyard's location so he can release the Decepticon Fugitives you've captured." Denny explained.

"Then we need to think for a plan to stop her and break the spell before it's too late." Strongarm said determinedly before she hung her helm, "But how?" The others fell silent as they fall into deep thoughts and both of them placed their fingers on their chins to think for a moment to form a plan in order to stop the devious female Decepticon.

 ** _"Lightstriker, do you answer me?_** " A familiar voice fills in Lightstriker's audio-receptors, the femme's optics lit up at the sound of that familiar voice, she glanced around the area to see where that voice had come from. Her optics widened in astonishment when she saw Optimus Prime appearing in a wall mirror that stood beside the Mascot Statue, then she turned to glance at her friends who are still thinking to formulate a plan before she walked off to talk to the Prime.

"Optimus? What is it?" Lightstriker asked.

" ** _Lightstriker, I have tried to contact Bumblebee, but he didn't answer me so I decided to contact you_**." Optimus explained, " ** _Why Bumblebee isn't responding?_** "

"Optimus, we really have bigger problems right now, there is a Decepticon who placed a spell on Bumblebee and the other mechs, and she manipulated them to earn their affection in a false way so she can infiltrate our Base, and now she knows the Scrapyard's location. We need to stop her fast… before it's too late." Lightstriker finished as she drifts into her own thoughts.

The Prime remain silent for a moment as he looked at the Femme who is wondering in her own thoughts, he really knows what she is thinking right now, " ** _I understand about the crisis you're facing,_** " Prime said. " ** _Then you must have feelings for Bumblebee._** "

Lightstriker snapped back from her thoughts as she turned to look at the former Autobot Leader, she is totally surprised that Prime asked that question. Does Prime ship Bee and Light? No way! "Why… Why did you ask?" Lightstriker asked, flustered as blue blush began to increase on her cheeks.

" ** _I was only curious to know that, Lightstriker._** "

The blue blush on Lightstriker's cheeks deepened as she looked away to hide the growing blush before she vented a sigh to calm herself and she turned to look at the former Autobot Leader, "Yes, I have feelings for your former scout Bumblebee, since I met him and the others, I couldn't help myself but to like him so much, I mean he is sweet, kind and… charming…" Lightstriker listed the symptoms about the yellow mech as a dreamy look appeared on her face before it is immediately replaced with a sad look, "But I'm not so sure if Bee feels the same way as I am…" She said, "Now we have to deal with the Decepticon first."

" ** _Lightstriker, I know that your feelings for Bumblebee is true, but for now, you must focus on your missions. In order to succeed, sometimes, one must put their own feelings aside and think about the greater good, and you will save my former scout and the other mechs from the Decepticon._** " Prime said.

Lightstriker blinked her optics, looking at the Prime before she smiled appreciatively, "Thank you." Optimus smiled back and nodded his helm before he vanishes from sight. "Now we have to save the Boys…. But how…" Lightstriker mused as every mathematics and calculations were formulating inside her processor before something pops up in her mind, "That's it!" She exclaimed, attracting her friends' attention.

"Of what?" Averie asked.

"I think I had an idea how to stop Razorbird and save the Boys, Strongarm and I could use some girl power to teach her a lesson." Lightstriker said, starting towards her friends.

"Girl power? That's a great idea!" Strongarm agreed before turning towards Fixit, "Do you know how we can break the spell?"

"I don't know Strongarm, but I need to do a few more research to discover her weakness." Fixit said.

"Okay, in the meantime, Strongarm and I will go and track down Razorbird before she tells Steeljaw the location of our Base. Right now, it's up to us to stop them. Let's Gear Up!" Lightstriker exclaimed, she transforms into her Aft-Mode and raced out of the Scrapyard.

"Wow, her rally cry is cooler than Lieutenant's." Strongarm commented as she quickly transforms into her Aft-Mode as well and she zooms out of the Scrapyard.

* * *

 **~~(In the Middle of the Woods)~~**

In the middle of the forest, loud engine noises and a gigantic Dinosaur roar echoed throughout the woods as the male Autobots came out of the forest and went towards the clearing area before they transforms back into their R-Mode. "Now win the race?" Sideswipe said smugly.

"Actually, I win the race, Sideswipe." Bee proclaimed with pride.

"No, I won the race, I believe that Razorbird will like me than you dummies!" Grimlock shouted.

"I think you all boys just…. Lose the race." Said a low, purring voice that attracts the boys' attention, they turned around to see Razorbird sitting on a large boulder as she wears an evil smirk on her lips.

"Wait, you're no Razorbird?" Sideswipe asked, confused as he looked at her true form.

Razorbird giggled in amusement before her red optics glared at the Male Autobots, "No you fools. _I am_ Razorbird and this is my true form, you're all just my pawns!" Razorbird grinned as she snapped her digits. Suddenly the boys start screaming in agony as they felt a pain rippling in their helm and they fell into their knees as they held their helm in agony. The female Decepticon let out an evil laughter as she walked towards the Autobots, "I knew my plan would work, besides I actually placed you under a spell to make sure you obey, to be honest I'm not really _loving at all_. What I want is power and power is what I get, now that I know your base, Steeljaw would very proud of my handiwork."

"You… tricked… us." Bumblebee seethed in pain, causing the Decepticon to laugh in amusement.

"Indeed, leader, I used you all as my pawns, I don't care about _love_ , I only care about _power_ and one thing for sure, and this spell of mine isn't a love spell, it's a spell that will make you obey me as your boss." Razorbird smirked as she snapped her fingers, causing the Male Autobots to scream in agony as their optics turned from blue to crimson. "Now nobody will ever stop _me_."

"If nobody's gonna stop you, then we will!" A familiar voice exclaimed which attracts the black femme's attention as she turned around and saw Lightstriker and Strongarm were standing before the Decepticon, both are holding out their pistols at her. "We know what you're up to, so surrender yourself silently and we will place in your stasis pod!" Lightstriker shouted at the Fugitive.

"Oh, really sounds like you ladies have discover my plans today now." Razorbird giggled.

"Quit laughing 'Con, we know your plans and we're going to take you in jail." Strongarm glared at the black femme.

"Oh, how droll, it appears that your determination is to catch every 'Cons that are lost in this poor Planet, how entertaining." Razorbird chuckled.

"That's enough! We won't let you tell Steeljaw the location of our base, you're coming with us." Lightstriker ordered.

Razorbird's smile turned into a scowl as she glowered at the female Autobots, "Well, then have it your way then, beside you're ready to face your own teammates." She said darkly as she snapped her fingers, the boys managed to stood up to their feet as they glared at the female Autobots. Their optics were glowing red.

"Their optics are red, it's because of the spell." Strongarm stated.

"That's correct, Strong, even though Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Grimlock are our teammates, we can't fight them at all. But we have no other choice." Lightstriker said in a worry tone as both male and female face with each other, with the males under Razorbird's influence, were determined to fight while the females were reluctant to hurt their allies.

"Lieutenant, Sideswipe and Grimlock, we don't even want to hurt you." Strongarm said, trying to knock some senses into their minds. "You're under some sort of spell."

"Oooh, looks likes the girls don't even want to hurt the boys, how sweet." Razorbird mocked before turning to the boys, "Finish them."

Pulling themselves in a fighting stance, the male Autobots quickly rushed towards the femmes as they both attempt to attack them, but the girls barely avoided them by moving out of their way. Strongarm took out her crossbow and aimed straight at Sideswipe and Grimlock, though unwilling to hurt her teammates, Strongarm has no option as she shoot blasts at them but Sideswipe swiftly deflected the blasts with his katana and he went toe-to-toe with the Cadet, "Sideswipe! Snap out of this! It's me! Strongarm!" She pleaded as Sideswipe desperately tries to punch her, so she aim a punch at the Red Autobot, but Sideswipe grabbed her fist and kicked her at the abdomen.

"Yeah, you're just a know-it-all Cadet and all!" Sideswipe quipped sarcastically as he continuously punches her frame, the Cadet groaned in anger as she lunged at him, but the Rebellious Mech flipped over him, followed by Grimlock who transforms into his Dino Mode and he let out a gigantic roar as he charged towards the white and blue femme and rammed into her, causing her to crash on the ground.

"Strongarm!" Lightstriker reached out as she was about to run into her aid, but her path is blocked by Bumblebee, the pink and blue femme tenses muscles and clenched her fists as she stared at him, though she knows that he is under a spell, Lightstriker is reluctant to against him, since she is in love with him, she couldn't even let herself fight him. Sighing with a reluctant look, Lightstriker looked up to him and said, "Bumblebee, I know you're under a spell, but you have to snap out of this, Razorbird doesn't love you at all, she played you for nothing at all. Please just listen to me!"

Bumblebee remained silent as he pondered her words but he shook his helm and sprinted towards her. Lightstriker screamed in agony as the Controlled Autobot punches her abdomen and then slaps her frames which causes her to fell at her side. But Lightstriker swiftly hopped to her feet as she saw that the Autobot Leader attempt to send her a punch, but Lightstriker managed to dodge his punch and she sends him a roundhouse kick.

"Sorry!" Lightstriker yelled apologetically before her gaze fell on Razorbird who is enjoying watching the fight between the males and females. "This ends here, Razorbird, you're under arrest." Lightstriker growled.

"Tch, tch. Looks like Miss Autobot doesn't want to hurt her beloved _boyfriend_ , how _sad_." Razorbird mocked her.

Anger etched Lightstriker's facial expression as she balled her hands into fists, "THAT'S IT!" She screamed fiercely as she rushes towards the black femme. The two went toe-to-toe with each other as they tried to use their combat skills against each other, Razorbird attempt to deliver her a low-sweeping kick, but Light squats down and punches her frames, the black femme rubbed her lips and growled at the female Autobot.

"Nice Combat Moves, it seems that you are a skilled fighter after at all. But your fighting skills doesn't even affect me at all." Razorbird sneered.

"I learn those fighting skills from my mentor, and it makes me stronger than anything else." Lightstriker hissed.

Razorbird scoffed. " _Whatever_." She said mockingly.

" _Lightstriker! Strongarm! Do you come in?_ " Fixit suddenly called out through her comm-links.

"Fixit? What is it?" Lightstriker asked.

" _I have some good news, after doing more research in her files, the only way to break the spell is to destroy a strange control device that is located on the side of her head, and you must destroy it by shooting it immediately_."

"Thanks Fixit." Lightstriker smiled thankfully before glaring at the black femme. "Now I know your weakness Razorbird and this time it's over."

Razorbird chuckled in amusement. "Funny." She quipped.

"I don't think so," Lightstriker said with a frown.

Once again, Razorbird laughed at her but her laughter died down as she heard a battle cry filling in her audio receptors, and she was being shoved by Strongarm who barely managed to evade Sideswipe and Grimlock.

"Strongarm, keep her occupied, there is a control device located on her head, I must destroy it by shooting at it." Lightstriker ordered.

Strongarm nodded in agreement before turning her attention to Razorbird who quickly stood up to her feet, glaring at the cadet. Soon the two began to fight against each other using their own Combat skills. Lightstriker took a deep intake as she took out her Blaster and aimed straight at the Female Decepticon, she closed her optics as she remembered what Optimus Prime said to her. _In order to succeed, sometimes, one must put their own feelings aside and think about the greater good, and you will save my former scout and the other mechs from the Decepticon_. Prime's words ranged in her thoughts.

She quickly opened her blue optics and swiftly pulled the trigger as a blast flew straight at the female Decepticon which strikes the side of her helm and a control device which is now damaged, somehow fell off her frames.

The Males Autobots who were beaten by the girls had managed to stood up to their feet, groaning softly and they felt their optics turned normal, they were free from the spell. "Guys! You're alright!" Strongarm exclaimed in relief as she and Lightstriker ran towards the male Autobot to check up on them.

"What just happen here?" Ask Bumblebee who have no memory of what happen when he, Sideswipe and Grimlock went to look for the pods.

"It's a long story." Lightstriker pressed on before placing a servo on his shoulder. "But we're glad you're all okay." Lightstriker said with a smile on her face, Lightstriker is actually glad that she and Strongarm had succeeded in breaking the spell and had saved their Male Teammates.

"Don't ever attack us like that." Strongarm said as she playfully pokes Sideswipe's helm.

"Attacking you? But why?" Sideswipe asked confused and dazed.

Suddenly they heard a screech of anger and they all turned to see Razorbird who had an angry look on her face-plate and she looked angrier at the femmes who break the spell on the boys.

"Is that a Decepticon?" Bumblebee asked, pulling himself in a defensive stance.

"It is, Lieutenant." Strongarm told the Autobot Leader.

"She placed you all under a spell to trick you and now she's going to tell Steeljaw the location of our base so he can release the fugitives we've recaptured." Lightstriker explained.

"You Autobots may have succeeded in breaking the spell, but I already know the location of your base and Steeljaw will rule this planet for his own benefits." Razorbird declared fiercely as she transforms into her Beast Mode. She was about to fly off until she felt she is being pulled in. She looked down to see Lightstriker and Strongarm who immediately grabbed her talons as they struggled to pull her back, but the black Decepticon screeched in anger as she fought to pull herself, but the determined Autobot femmes struggled, pulling her back like they are playing a tug of war.

"Sideswipe, we have to help them." Bumblebee said as he and Sideswipe ran to aid their female teammates. He hold onto Lightstriker's shoulders while Sideswipe holds onto Strongarm's as they struggled to pull back the female Decepticon with enough strength to stop her.

"Let me go! Let me go I say!" Razorbird screeched in anger.

"Grimlock…" Bumblebee called, peering over his shoulder to see Grimlock running towards them.

"I know what to do!" The Dinobot grinned in excitement and he jumped off the ground in high speed as he spun around like a yoyo and he was falling towards Razorbird. "CANNONBALL!" He bellowed as he knocked into the female Decepticon, causing her to groan before she loses consciousness and the rest of the Autobot gathered around the unconscious Decepticon.

"Nice job, Grim." Lightstriker smiled, patting her teammate's shoulder.

* * *

 ** _Almost Sunset…_**

 **~~(Back in the Scrapyard)~~**

"So let me get this straight?" Sideswipe asked. "A female Decepticon actually works for Steeljaw to find out the location of our base, she disguise herself as an ordinary 'Bot and she placed a spell on us into thinking that she is nice and we all led her to our base without knowing she is a Decepticon."

After placing Razorbird in a stasis pod, the girls had explained to the boys of what had happened this day, which shocks them when they learned they were being under a spell, placed by the Decepticon who disguised herself as an ordinary femme.

"Well, Sideswipe, that is correct." Lightstriker said to the red Autobot.

"Razorbird just placed a spell on you and this spell of hers had actually made you boys fall in love with her." Strongarm smirked playfully, in which her statement causes the boys to shudder in disgust.

"Ew! Falling in love with an evil, selfish Decepticon femme is totally the most disgusting thing ever!" Grimlock whined.

"And definitely gross!" Sideswipe said in disgust.

Lightstriker sighed, shaking her helm at the two boys, "I know, but we were suspecting if this femme is up to something, thanks to Fixit who discover about Razorbird's true bio on the Alchemor Manifest."

"Well, guess this was the most craziest day we've experienced," Bumblebee added, earning a wave of laughter from his teammates. "What?"

"Nothing at all, Lieutenant, we're just glad that the Decepticon never leaked the Scrapyard's location to Steeljaw." Strongarm said.

"I guess you're correct too, Strongarm, we will make sure that we'll catch Steeljaw if he ever tries to conquer Earth, we'll do our best to recapture all the fugitives on this planet." Bumblebee said to his teammates, they all nodded in agreement as the three of the five Autobots walked off to their respective Quarters.

Lightstriker vented a sigh as her optics fell on Razorbird who is trapped in a stasis pod that stood beside her and she laid her servo on it, sternly looking at the femme.

"You and Strongarm did a great job on figuring out the Decepticon's true plans," Bumblebee complimented as he walked towards her.

"I know…" Lightstriker trailed off, having a blue tint on her cheeks. "Thanks for the compliment Bee."

Bumblebee smiled as he placed a servo on her shoulder, "Well, if it won't for you girls, me and the boys would remain lovesick for this Decepticon Femme," He joked before he looked apologetic, "And I'm sorry that I fought against you."

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault at all, you were under Razorbird's influence and it was her fault," Lightstriker said, smiling forgivingly at the yellow mech. The Lieutenant blinks his optics as his cheeks heated up before he smiled at her once again.

"Okay, I understand that, I gotta go now." Bumblebee said as he kisses Lightstriker's cheek before he walked away.

Silence fills the air as the pink and blue femme stood there with wide optics, she placed her servo on her cheek as she felt a blush rising to her cheeks and a smile curled up her lips, "Bee, I wish I could tell you something… I love you."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Aww! Love is in the air as Light wanted to tell Bee how much she loves him, and don't get yourself misunderstood, Lightstriker _hadn't_ yet confessed to Bee yet, but don't worry they will confess someday, and also for those who ship Bumblebee and Lightstriker, i decided to come up with a shipping name for them and that is... *Drum roll*... LightBee! Yeah, i just come up with that shipping name, it's really cute! XD And also i have a small announcement for you, i decided to give this story, a hiatus for a while because i have some other stories to work as well like my PR Fanfics and the upcoming Prime and RB Fanfic Stories, i will try my best to write 'em up, so have a good day my friends and please leave some reviews.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, i only own my OCs Lightstriker, Zap and Averie.


	18. Can you Dig it? (1)

**Author's Note:** After three months, I have now returned with a new chapter of my RID Story, 'Can you Dig it?' It's actually one of my episodes because of Jazz's appearance in this episode since Jazz is one of my favorite characters in the Transformers Franchise, so anyway, there will be some old friends from Lightstriker's past who will appear in this chapter, and also to be honest I actually split this chapter into two parts again, Part One is already complete while I'm still working on Part Two, so anyway I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter, have a nice day.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, i only own my OCs Lightstriker, Zap and Averie.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Can you Dig it? (1):**

 **~~(Construction Site)~~**

At a construction site in Crown City, an African-American man with a brown beard, dressed in a constructor uniform, is controlling an excavator while the rest of his constructor fellows were doing their own job on their construction duties, he pulls up, driving the excavator as he scooped a mud of dirt and lifted up the mud with the bucket. Then he saw something falling off from the bucket; it was an Energon Cube, and the constructor exited the excavator as he walked towards the cube and bended on one knee, looking at the cube in curiosity before the whole ground began to tremble and then suddenly the ground starts to swallow the soils.

"Sinkhole!" The constructor exclaimed in horror as the sand was sucking into the newly-created sinkhole and he and the Energon Cube was being drawn towards the sucking hole. The man whimpered in fear as he tried to hold onto himself.

As the Energon Cube reaches the boundary of the sinkhole, a large robotic claw came out and discreetly took the Energon Cube.

The constructor struggles to climb back to the ground until his fellow constructor ran to his aid and help him up as the excavator suddenly fell over the sinkhole, the three men looked on with horror and fear as they have never seen such sort of sinkhole like that.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, in the Scrapyard)~~**

 ** _Nightfall…_**

Later on, it was early night-time in the silent scrapyard, except for the noises coming from the T.V, the Bee Team and the Clay Siblings had gathered around the diner as they are watching a T.V Movie of a band of Bikers on the Earth Television inside the diner room. "Okay, I get that they're fast and make lots of noise, but when are they gonna transform?" Grimlock asked desperately.

"Those are just plain old motorcycles, Grimlock." Russell said, gesturing his hand at the T.V, "One mode only."

"Whoa, that is tragic." Grimlock said pitifully.

"That's not tragic at all, those motorcycles are just Earth Vehicles that humans used to drive with." Averie corrected him as she placed her elbow on the table.

"Don't those humans have anything better to do than ride around all day causing trouble?" Strongarm said, raising an optic-ridge at the T.V.

"They don't play by other people's rules." Sideswipe said with a grin. "They don't want to be like everyone else."

"They why do they all wear the same rackets—packets—jackets?" Fixit glitches.

"They wear the jackets to show they're different in the same way…" Sideswipe trailed off, but he notices Fixit blinking at him with a blank expression on his face-plate while Zap tilted his helm, looking at the red Autobot with a puzzled look on his face-plate. "But-but they're not…" Sideswipe stammered, agitated. "Aw! Drones like you would never understand anyway!" Sideswipe exclaimed exasperated, rising from his personal seat as he stood up to his pedes and went towards the opposite direction.

"Hey! We're not drones!" Zap pouted, but he didn't catches the rebellious Autobot's attention as he watches him disappearing from his view. "Ah, great, that punk just left without a word…" He grumbled under his intake, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Zap, maybe we should give him some time for a moment." Lightstriker said, gently putting her servo on his shoulder. "Maybe he isn't himself at all…" She trailed, looking concerned.

Later on, Denny emerged from the trailer as he stood at the trailer's door, "Russell! Averie! Time to pack it in!" He told his children, making Russell to whine in complaint, realizing that he has to go to sleep.

"I guess it's late right now, we better get some sleep." Averie said, checking her wristwatch.

"Good night, you guys." Russell said, standing up from the chair as he made their way to exit the diner, Averie picked up the remote and aimed at the T.V before pressing a red button and turn off the T.V before she walked off.

Once the Clay Siblings went inside the trailer, Strongarm turned her attention to Lightstriker and gently tapped her shoulder-plates, "So Light, did you tell the Lieutenant about your feelings for him?" Strongarm eagerly asked her best friend. Lightstriker sadly lowered her optic-ridges and shook her helm with a sad look. "Oh, you didn't tell him about it… yet." Strongarm pressed with a frown on her face-plate.

Lightstriker sadly nodded her helm before her gaze shifted to Bumblebee. "I wish I could tell him about my feelings for him, but I couldn't have the right chance to tell him that 'I love you' or something else." Lightstriker said quietly as she look down with a sad expression and rested her elbow on her knees as she put her servo on her cheek, "I wish I could tell him how I care about him so much since we first met."

Strongarm looked at her best friend for a moment before she rested a servo on her shoulder, "Don't get too shy, I'm sure you tell him you like him, I'm sure everything will go alright if you have the confidence to tell him about your feelings." Lightstriker pondered her words as she turned to glance at her best friend who plastered a friendly smile on her face and gave her a nod of encouragement, Lightstriker blinks her optics at her best friend before a smile spread across her face and she quickly nodded her helm.

 **~~~ _X_ ~~~**

 **~~(Meanwhile, with Sideswipe)~~**

"Why do they assume the same jackets?" Sideswipe asked himself the same question as he walked along the shelves with collected items and stuffs Denny had brought, but then ahead the red much heard a small rattled noise coming out from the distance, he looked through the ledge, seeing a mysterious 'bot walking between the aisles so the red mech unsheathed his katana in case if the enemy attacks him. Sideswipe stealthily peeked through the shelf, observing the mysterious 'bot before he sneakily hid behind the aisle and peeked around the corner to see that the stranger is coming in his direction.

The mysterious 'bot comes to a stop when he senses something is watching him and he saw Sideswipe coming out of his hiding spot and stood in his way, pulling himself in a defensive stance as he wield the katana in his hand. Undaunted, the stranger activated his sonic-waves from his shoulder-plates, the strong sonic-waves sent Sideswipe flying as he lost his grip on his sword from and crashes into a wall. The sword was flying in the air until the stranger managed to catch the katana. Sideswipe raised his helm to see the mysterious 'bot standing above him, soon he spun around, sending him a sweeping kick that knocks him off the ground, the red mech grunted, struggling to raise himself before the stranger aim the katana at the level of his chin.

"Stop!" Bumblebee exclaimed, turning on his highlights on his armor as he and the rest of his teammates along with the humans stalked towards the stranger.

The 'bot shield his optics from the light before looking at the Autobot with a grin on his face-plate, "Is it time for my solo?" He said smiling at the Autobots, that mech has a white paint job with red and blue accents on his shoulders to arms, he has an Autobot symbol on his chest and has a blue visor that is covering his optics like he is wearing a sunglasses.

Bumblebee looked closely at him before his optics lit up with joy and turn off highlights, "Jazz?!" Bee exclaimed, recognizing his old friend.

"Bee!" Jazz smiled, pulling off his blue visor, "What are you doing in this dump?"

"Whoa! Watch the language." Denny complained, covering his son's ears with his hands.

Bumblebee chuckled softly at the human adult as he turned back to his old friend, "It's a Scrapyard, Jazz. The nicest one on this planet." Bee said as he moved towards his old comrade.

"Careful," Jazz cautioned, protectively held up his servo in front of his old comrade. "Don't get too close, this one thinks he's dangerous." Jazz said, inclining his thumb at Sideswipe who is still laying his back on the ground.

"His name's Sideswipe, and he's with me." Bumblebee informed.

Turning his attention towards Sideswipe, Jazz extended out his hand to the red mech. The teenage Autobot looked up at him with a bemused expression before he held his hand as the white mech pulls him off the ground. "Whatever, you just took me by surprise is all." Sideswipe said as Jazz handed him his katana, "What do you call that takedown anyway?"

"Don't know, didn't really plan it. It just kind of… flowed." Jazz said as he playfully sway his hips like he is dancing in the disco-ball, Sideswipe looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Hey, Jazz." Lightstriker spoke out as she walked towards the white Autobot, "Do I remember you like Arrow-Blaze, Rip-Break and I met you a few times back on Cybertron."

"Well, I remember you now, you're Rollerblade's adoptive daughter? Your name must be Lightstriker, am I right?" Jazz said to the female pink and blue Autobot.

"Yes. Jazz, you must be one of Rollerblade's old friends during the war for Cybertron." Lightstriker remarked.

"Well, yeah, your sire told me all about you when you joined the Autobot Police Force." Jazz revealed before something caught him in his mind like he is remembering something that he almost forgotten when he came to the Scrapyard, "Wait for a moment," Jazz said before he presses his right audio-receptors, "Jazz to Autobot Police Officers, I found a group of Cybertronians including a familiar face from your past, meet me at my coordination."

"Autobot Police Officers… to whom Jazz?" Lightstriker quizzed.

"You'll see it for yourself when they came to my coordination." Jazz told the pink and blue femme before a large light briefly brightened the area in the darkness and the Autobots noticed four highlights were drawing closer towards them, "Guess they're here." Jazz beamed. Lightstriker turned her attention back to the glowing highlights and narrowed her optics as she closely watches the four highlights turning off, revealing to be two vehicles of what appears to be a black and silver Alfa Romeo 4C and a green and blue Jaguar F-Type driving towards them before they slowly comes to a halt. "Wow, it seems you two scan your own Earth Vehicles, you said you were fine with your old ones." Jazz said, looking down at the two vehicles.

"We _were_ , Jazz." A female voice spoke out before the green and blue Jaguar F-Type transforms into a familiar female Cybertronian who plastered a playful smile on her face and crossed her arms across her chest-plate that covered her Autobot symbol. "But we change our mind." She said, raising an optic ridge at the Elite Guard. "Can't believe that Earth has some cool vehicles."

The black and silver Alfa Romeo 4C shifted its gears and transformed into a very familiar mech who is standing beside the femme and placed an arm around her shoulders. "We just couldn't help but to like the styles of these Earth Vehicles." He said, shooting a playful smirk at the Elite Guard.

Lightstriker quickly gave a gasp as her optics widened in amazement, staring longingly at the two familiar 'bots as she immediately recognizes those two Autobots. "Arrow-Blaze, Rip-Break." Lightstriker spoke out, surprisingly looking at her two old comrades. Arrow-Blaze and Rip-Break turned to look at the female pink and blue Autobot and their optics widened in astonishment as the three stared at each other for a moment.

"Lightstriker…" Arrow-Blaze started out, looking at her long-time friend.

Lightstriker longingly gawked at her two long-time friends before tears of joy started to fill in her blue optics as a smile spread across on her face-plate and she thrusted herself towards the two Autobots and threw her arms around them, pulling them in a warm yet tight hug. "It's so good to see you two!" Lightstriker squealed happily as tears of joy was flowing out of her optics before she pulls away from them.

"We know, we're happy to see you again." Arrow-Blaze grinned.

"It's been quite long, we thought you were gone." Rip-Break recalled, "Anyway, how you came here to this planet?"

"It's a long story Rip, but I would like to introduce my new friends to you." Lightstriker said to her two best friends.

"Sure, we would love to know your new friends," Arrow said with a smile.

Lightstriker smiled politely at her two long-time friends, before she cleared her throat as she turned her attention towards her human friends and the rest of the Bee Team, "Those are my human allies, Denny Clay and his kids—Russell and Averie." Lightstriker said, gesturing at the Clays who are smiling warmly at the newcomers, "And those are my new teammates: Cadet Strongarm, Grimlock and Sideswipe." She said, inclining at the three other Autobots. "And this is our team leader, his name is—"

" _No_ way…" Rip-Break grinned as his blue optics glued to the yellow Autobot who is standing beside the pink and blue femme as the silver and black Autobot walked towards him, "Is that Bumblebee himself."

"I can't believe it! We're meeting _the_ Bumblebee, one of the best Autobot warriors and Optimus Prime's former scout, Jazz told us all about you. You fought alongside Optimus Prime during the Great War on Cybertron." Arrow-Blaze grinned.

"It's an honor to meet you." Rip-Break stated as he held out his servo to shake.

"Uh, thanks, and it's a pleasure to meet you two." Bumblebee said, shaking Rip-Break's servo with his own. "Lightstriker told me all about you two during your times at the Academy right?"

"Yeah, Rip and I have been best friends with Lightstriker for a long time, and we are inseparable, nothing can break us apart no matter our bonds of friendship will remain stronger." Arrow-Blaze beamed, wrapping an arm around Lightstriker's shoulders.

"Yeah, I know that." Lightstriker smiled, hugging her best friend.

"I'm glad that you three had a friendly reunion after Lightstriker's… disappearance back on Cybertron." Jazz said proudly before he turned his attention to Bumblebee. "Hey, Bee, you know anything about a prison ship called the _Alchemor_?" Jazz asked the yellow mech, "The big 'Bots on Cybertron sent me and Arrow and Rip to check out a distress call."

"Actually, I know a lot about it." Bee said as he walked alongside the white Autobot. "One day, I'm on patrol in Kaon City, then next, I'm stranded on Earth with two teenagers and met Lightstriker for the first time…."

As the two Autobots left to talk in private, Sideswipe simply watched with wide optics, he couldn't help but to be star-struck at meeting his idol Jazz the Autobot saboteur for the first time, "That's Jazz, _the_ Jazz!" Sideswipe whispered excitedly.

"Looks like one of your friends is star-struck at meeting his own hero." Arrow-Blaze said to Lightstriker.

In response, the pink and blue femme laughed in agreement as she shook her helm.

 **~~~ _X_ ~~~**

 ** _Morning_** **…**

 **~~(At the Diner)~~**

it was a beautiful morning today as the sun had started to rose above the horizon, the Clay Families were already asleep as they were sitting on their relaxing seat, although Jazz, Arrow-Blaze and Rip-Break had explained to Bumblebee and his teammates about how they arrived on Earth while Bee and his team had explained to their guests about their mission on Earth and the reason on why they had arrived on this planet. "And we've been rounding up the escaped prisoners ever since." Bumblebee finished.

"They'll be glad to hear that on Cybertron. The Council wasn't too happy when you commandeered that Space-Bridge." Jazz explained to his old friend.

"And to be honest, we're glad that Jazz recruited me and Rip-Break for accompanying him on his mission on Earth," Arrow-Blaze spoke out.

"We actually heard rumors about the High Council were discussing about Lightstriker and Rollerblade's disappearance on Cybertron." Rip-Break stated.

"Did you guys find out about what happened to Rollerblade?" Lightstriker asked worriedly.

"Actually Lightstriker, we found no clue regarding about your adoptive sire's disappearance, we're sorry that we didn't found him while we were investigating your disappearance on Cybertron." Jazz said, putting his servo on Lightstriker's shoulder, the femme looked down in slight disappointment as her small wings were drooping as if she is being too sad.

"It's okay, Jazz…" Lightstriker said in a sad tone.

"We know you're a too sad about this, a little femme came to the department and tell us that she had witness a duo of Decepticons abducting you, she mentioned the Decepticons names 'Friezor' and 'Kontron' whom we had known that they were working with a mysterious, unseen Crime Boss known as Skyrage who had been responsible for causing those crime waves on Cybertron by sending out his top-ranked Lackeys that you had arrested, Lightstriker." Arrow-Blaze explained to her best friend.

"When we were about to go on a rescue mission, Rollerblade and Zap showed up, saying they had some business to do with Skyrage that is why he and Zap went on their own to rescue you." Rip-Break stated, "Then one day you never come back."

"That's why it had happened." Zap spoke out who is standing beside Lightstriker's pedes.

"Exactly Zap, we're just glad that you and Lightstriker are safe and alive, never thought you would be on Earth, though we didn't know anything about Rollerblade's disappearance." Jazz explained. "And more rumors had been spreading about your disappearances, everyone's been saying that you had somehow illegally hijacked the Space-Bridge on the same day Bumblebee had activated a Space-Bridge portal in the museum, and then the High Council had declared you a wanted criminal for a crime you actually didn't committed."

Hearing this, Lightstriker raises her helm as her blue optics widened in shock at the thought of being considered as a wanted criminal on Cybertron, she had prevented criminals from doing their crimes and she was considered as a high-ranked Officer though she never realized that the High Council would declare her as wanted criminal. "What? I'd never do that. Why would the High Council would say that? I've been considered as a top-ranked Officer on Cybertron and I never thought they would say like that." Lightstriker asked worriedly.

Jazz shared a worried look with Arrow-Blaze and Rip-Break before turning back to the pink and blue femme again. "Actually, we don't know why they would do that." He stated.

"Someone just suggested to the High Council like that person just made a made-up story about you committing a crime on Cybertron that you never actually wanted to commit. We don't know who did this, but we're the only ones who knew that you and Rollerblade would never commit such a crime so that's why we were investigating the incident that you were involved." Arrow-Blaze said as she placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "And Jazz's been helping us trying to clear your name."

"We're glad to see that you're alive Lightstriker, though sadly we never knew anything about Rollerblade's mysterious disappearance that happened somewhere on Cybertron." Jazz stated.

"Actually, I may knew about how Rollerblade disappeared on Cybertron." Lightstriker spoke out as her sad gaze lowered down to the ground, looking somewhat sorrowful. "He was the one who send me and Zap to Earth while we making our way to escape Skyrage's secret headquarters and somehow we stumbled upon a secret space-bridge that Skyrage owned. He told us to go through the portal and we could go to another planet so we'd stay away from the Decepticons, but I refused to leave him behind." Lightstriker continued as tears of Energons start dripping from her optics as she remembered her short discussion with Rollerblade. "But then Decepticons had find our hideout and Rollerblade immediately pushes me and Zap towards the portal, that's why we came to Earth and I never had the chance to save him from being a captive to the Decepticons. It's all my fault…"

"Hey Lightstriker, you can't blame yourself for what happen, Rollerblade did the right thing to protect you from being a captive to the Decepticons, it was his duty as a guardian to keep you safe." Jazz said, putting his servo on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"But he was my only father I've left, I shouldn't leave him, if it won't for the Decepticons who captured me in the first place, I just wondered why Skyrage would do that to me." Lightstriker said sadly as she quickly wiped the Energon tears from her optics.

"Well, if you want to clear your name and admitted your innocence the High Council, you will clear your name and save your reputation as a High-Ranked Officer, Bumblebee and the others would do as well." Arrow-Blaze recommended, putting her servos on her hips.

"I can agree with Arrow-Blaze you guys might clear your names. Come on, I'll give your team a lift home." Jazz suggested. "You can smooth things over."

"With all due respect, sir." Strongarm spoke out, leaning her shoulders against a wall while Grimlock was standing next to her, putting his arm on the roof. "We can't leave the Decepticons to run roughshod over this planet."

"I think Strongarm's correct about this, even I had an important thing to do on Cybertron, I also had a job here on this planet as well, capturing Decepticons that are running wild free and causing a lot of rampage." Lightstriker admitted.

"She's right, we haven't completed our mission, and I can't let Optimus down." Bumblebee said with a determined look on his face.

"You're gonna stay a while, though, right?" Sideswipe said excitedly to Jazz. "Maybe you could teach me—Uh, us some of your moves?"

"Love to, but we should get back to—" Before Jazz could finish his sentences, he was interrupted when the ground beneath their pedes began to rumble, causing Denny and his children to wake up, startled as they and the Autobots watches the ground sinking in, creating a large hole in it.

"Dad! Averie! A sinkhole!" Russell pointed out, looking at the sinkhole with a shocked look.

"We get a lot of 'em around here. Natural occurrence." Denny said, putting his hands on each of his children's shoulders.

"Not this one." Fixit pointed out nervously.

A spinning drill was rising from the hole before it transforms into his Robot Mode, revealing itself to be a dark magenta and white robotic centipede as he jumps out of the hole and stood in front of the Autobots and the humans, letting out an enormous roar that frightened both the humans and the Mini-Cons. Fixit and Zap shrieked in fear as they hid behind the Autobots' pedes while the Clays quickly ran away for safety. The Decepticons's yellow optics squinted at the wooden wall, noticing small blue glows emerging from the wooden barrier before he walked towards the wall.

"Who's this Decepticon?" Arrow-Blaze asked.

"Don't know, but Fixit might know about it." Lightstriker stated.

Fixit quickly came out from his hiding spot as he held up his mobile archive to identify the Decepticon's identity. He was scrolling down the database until the Decepticon's image had popped up on the screen. "It's a Decepticon." Fixit explained, "A petty crook named Ped. He burrows underground with those claws and—"

"I have this one!" Sideswipe spoke out, unsheathing his katana as he rushes over to the Decepticon.

"No wait!" Bumblebee yelled out.

As Ped was closer towards the wooden wall, Sideswipe jumps off the ground, ready to attack the enemy, only for Ped to turn around and caught him in his mandibles as pink electricity pulses was running through his red frames before he thrust him into the air as he crashes on the ground landing in front of his teammates. "Sideswipe! Are you okay?" Lightstriker asked in worry.

"And his mandibles can deliver a temporary, paralyzing sling—spring—" Fixit said before he started to glitch again.

Sideswipe pulls off his battle mask, looking up at the Orange Mini-Con. "Sting…" He said in a weak, squeaky voice.

"Yes, thanks you." Fixit said to the red Autobot before they looked up to see Ped had spinning rapidly like a drill, both Bumblebee, Lightstriker and Strongarm fired their blasters at him in an attempt to knock him out though the Decepticon jumped off the ground as he went back into the sinkhole he came from, disappearing from their view.

"Where'd it go?" Averie asked worriedly until a sinkhole began forming on the ground behind her, causing her feet to slip back towards the sinking hole.

"Averie!" Denny cried out worriedly.

"Ave!" Lightstriker yelled in worry as she quickly raced towards the sinkhole, she leaned down as she reaches out her servo into the hole in an effort to pull her human friend from the hole.

Bumblebee sprinted towards her as he clutched her servo in his own, struggling to pull her back in order to help her save Averie. Jazz take hold of his friend's servo as well before Rip-Break and Arrow-Blaze joined the three other Autobots, grabbing onto each other's servos to help their long-time friend. Arrow-Blaze quickly grasped her servo around a black hole, though it began to bend down as the green and blue femme was struggling to pull the four other Autobots with enough strength, but luckily Strongarm, Sideswipe and Grimlock grabbed onto the black pole, pulling it back as the rest of the Autobots struggles to save Averie before Jazz managed to pull Bee and Lightstriker back as Averie emerged from the hole with her arm still grasped around Lightstriker's large fingers.

"Averie! Are you okay?" Lightstriker asked, holding up the human girl in her hand.

Averie was coughing out some dusts from her mouth before she looked up at her Autobot Guardian. "I'm okay, Light, thanks for saving me." The human girl said with a grateful smile. Lightstriker smiled back in relief as she gently places her human partner on the ground before Denny ran up to his older daughter, embracing her in his arms as he is relieved to see his daughter safe.

"Good that you save the girl, eh Light." Rip-Break said to Lightstriker.

"You mean _we_ save her, Rip." Lightstriker corrected him, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Just like old times, huh, Jazz?" Bumblebee said to the Autobot saboteur.

"It was a distraction!" Strongarm called out, attracting the other Autobots' attention as she indicated her finger at a fallen stasis pod with a few Energon cubes littered across the ground.

"What in the world…?" Lightstriker spoke out as she and her fellow Autobots advanced on towards the pod and the Energon Cubes before Zap and Fixit went through Lightstriker's large pedes as they approached the fallen stasis pod.

"That's what Ped came for: Our Energon Cubes." Fixit deduced.

"He didn't get all of them." Russell added.

"Well, we hardly have an unlimited supply, every drop is precious." Fixit stated.

"Grimlock, Denny, Averie and Russell, stay here and guard the rest of the Energon in case that 'Con comes back." Bumblebee instructed before he turned his attention towards Lightstriker, Sideswipe and Strongarm. "You three, come with me." He said, walking up to the newly created sinkhole while the rest of the Autobots walked up to their leader.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Jazz asked with a smile.

"Well, I didn't wanna just presume." Bee said to his old friend.

"Heh, you haven't changed." Jazz grinned.

"And don't forget about me and Arrow, we would also wanna join you in your hunt for the Decepticon Crook." Rip-Break added.

"Alright then, Autobots, let's bug out!" Bumblebee chanted as he thrusted his servo into the air, though an awkward silence started to fill the air while the other Autobots were staring at him like he is insane. Bee enthusiastically glanced at his teammates who are not very impressed with his 'new' rally cry. "Because, you know, we're kinda chasing a bug." Bumblebee said with an awkward smile. Lightstriker smothered her mouth with her servo, attempting to stifle her laughter while Arrow-Blaze and Rip-Break exchange confused and weird looks at Bumblebee's 'rally cry'.

"That's your rallying cry?" Jazz asked bemused.

"I'm working on it!" Bumblebee said defensively before he jumped into the large hole, followed by his fellow Autobots as they slid down the walls of the hole, going deeper down into the large hole.

Later on, the seven Autobots came out of the tunnel as they landed on the solid ground, before they looked around the underground area to find out that more tunnels were made under the ground by the Decepticon Fugitive. " _Bumblebee... I'm getting a faint signal_." Fixit said to the yellow Autobot Leader through his comm.

"Where, exactly?" Bumblebee questioned.

" _Uncertain, Ped must've realized that we're tracking him and he's taking evasive maneuvers_." Fixit explained before turning off his comm-links.

"We'll have a better chance of finding him if we split into two groups." Bumblebee suggested to his fellow Autobots.

"I'll go with Jazz." Sideswipe suggested excitedly as he walked over towards the Autobot Saboteur.

"I'm not sure that's—" Bee tried to disagree with the Red Autobot.

"Hey, I don't mind, Kid has a spark." Jazz reassured his old friend.

"All right. Bur Sideswipe, be on your best behavior." Bumblebee told the teenage Autobot.

"You say that like I have issues with authority or something." Sideswipe quipped playfully.

"Hey Lightstriker, would you mind assist Jazz and Sideswipe while I borrow Arrow-Blaze and Rip-Break for a moment to assist me and Strongarm." Bumblebee suggested to the pink and blue femme.

"If you say so, Bee, Arrow and Rip will go with you to find the Decepticon Fugitive and Strongarm while I assist Jazz and Sideswipe and I would make sure if Sideswipe wouldn't put himself in a big trouble." Lightstriker said to her Leader before she walked towards Jazz and Sideswipe.

"Aw! Come on, I don't need a sparkling-sitter to keep an optic on me, I-I deal this on my own if I saw that Decepticon." Sideswipe pouted as he crossed his arms across his chest, looking a bit dismayed that Lightstriker has to look after him like a nanny would always look after a young kid.

"Hey, kid, quit complaining." Jazz stated, playfully nudging Sideswipe's elbow. "She's only here to assist us in finding the 'Con, she's your teammate after all and one of my pals' adoptive kid." Jazz explained to the red Autobot who rolled his optics in annoyance and grumbled under his breath at the idea of Lightstriker going with them before the trio transformed into their respective Vehicle Mode as they drove towards one of the tunnels and disappeared from view as they drive around the corner. After the trio left, Bumblebee and the three other Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes as they drove towards the other side of the tunnel.

 **~~(To Be Continued)~~**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So this is it! I'm glad that I Brought back Arrow-Blaze and Rip-Break (Lightstriker's old friends) in this chapter since I realizes that this episode would be fitting for my two OCs to make their return in this story of mine and also I have to tell you the reason why I kept splitting a chapter into two parts is because I wrote too many words while writing the chapter and it would be difficult for the readers to read so many words, so I hope you understand, please leave a comment on the discussion section and have a nice day! ^^

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, i only own my OCs Lightstriker, Zap and Averie.


	19. Can you Dig it? (2)

**Author's Note:** Hello guys! I'm back, so sorry for the very long wait since I haven't update my RID Story and I just watched a new Transformers Reboot series called Transformers Cyberverse, well it's a interesting series and I really enjoyed it. Also, I would like to thank **LunarShadowAngel** for inspiraing me to write a TF Fanfic story and I just read some of her TF Stories, so I got inspire to write one and that's why because she is one of my favorite fanfic authors in this website ^^. So anyway here's the second of 'Can you Dig it?' and it is actually written 8559 words, I know it might be long, but anyway, I hope you enjoy reading the story, so have a good day.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, I only own my OCs Lightstriker, Zap and Averie.

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: Can you Dig it? (2):**

 **~~(Meanwhile, with Sideswipe, Jazz and Lightstriker)~~**

Lightstriker, Jazz and Sideswipe drove through the tunnels a few miles away as they continued their search for the Decepticon Fugitive and the missing Energon. On the other hand, Lightstriker was silent as she continues to drive with her fellow Autobots, though she was mostly lost in her own thoughts as she seems to be almost distracted. She was upset after learning that the High Council had declared her as a wanted criminal for a crime she never committed, she was always there to help out the people of Cybertron and she had captured the criminals that were running wild on Cybertron. But since she was captured by the Decepticons and later Rollerblade send her and Zap to planet Earth where she met Bumblebee and the rest of the Autobots, she was beginning to think that someone might be responsible behind the scenes and she is very determined to find out the reason behind that. She was completely lost in her own world until she was interrupted by Jazz who caught up with her.

"Hey, Light, are you okay?" Jazz asked with concern lacing in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I'm just... not happy about what happen on Cybertron during my absence," Lightstriker admitted.

"Maybe you're not happy because of the High Council had declared you a criminal on Cybertron." Jazz stated.

"Yes, but I'm not having a grudge against the High Council nor anyone, but I was thinking that why Skyrage would send his lackeys to just kidnap me, there's must be a reason behind this. Maybe something bad is going to happen." Lightstriker explained. "And Rollerblade might know why. Since I came to Earth, I began to have a lot of questions about the reasons behind Skyrage's motives, and Rollerblade knew about that, but he is always worried about my safety, but I just wondered if he is still alive since he is left behind on Cybertron..."

"Hey Light, Rollerblade is one of my pals, he's been an old friend of mine since the Great War on Cybertron, he was only concern for your safety since you are like his daughter and he made himself a promise to keep you safe." Jazz said to Lightstriker. "Once me, Arrow-Blaze and Rip-Break return to Cybertron, we will search for your adoptive dad, your adoptive brother is also helping us in our investigation."

"I'm glad that you are doing your best to find Rollerblade, I hope if he is okay." Lightstriker said gratefully.

After their discussion finished for a while before Sideswipe started to talk to Jazz about his own problems, he was having a trouble that no bots can understand him and they were holding him back with their rules and protocols and he thinks that no one cared about him, but Lightstriker and Jazz can understand how he feels when they silently listened to his words. "They're holding me back except Light here, those other bots, with all their rules and regulations. They don't understand that sometimes you have to just put the pedal down and go." Sideswipe complained, rapidly revving up his engine as he swerves around towards a nearby wall and now he is driving backwards in front of Jazz and Lightstriker. "You know what I'm talking about, right?"

"Um, Sideswipe, you're blocking our view." Lightstriker reminded him.

"Oh. Want me to slow down?" Sideswipe inquired before he swerved around again and drove backwards as he is now driving alongside his fellow Autobots.

"It might be smart to pace yourself." Jazz deduced. "Never know when you're gonna need a little extra 'oomph'."

"Dude, 'oomph' is no problem for me." Sideswipe said in a slight sarcastically as he goes faster ahead of his friends in full throttle.

"Sorry, Jazz. Sideswipe is still a kid, he still needs to learn more things right now, though he is still rebellious but he'll learn." Lightstriker said to Jazz. "He somewhat reminds me of how Arrow-Blaze and Rip-Break were in their times as Academy students."

"It's okay Light. Kids can be inexperience in the beginning just like your friends used to be like him, Sideswipe will learn how to smooth things over." Jazz reassured before he and Lightstriker increases their speed as they drove forward so they can catch up with Sideswipe again.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, with Bumblebee, Strongarm, Arrow-Blaze and Rip-Break)~~**

Meanwhile, on the other side, Bumblebee and the rest of his fellow Autobots drove down through the large tunnel as they continued their search for the missing wanted Decepticon fugitive, the four Autobots were driving through the passageway like they are driving in a maze. "Wow! What a maze!" Strongarm said in amazement as she is driving alongside Arrow-Blaze.

"It's kinda long way to search for the Fugitive." Arrow-Blaze stated.

"We're under downtown Crown City. These tunnels Ped's dug go from one end of it to the other." Bumblebee explained, according to his GPS Navigator Map inside his cockpit where he could notice four dots were driving through the same tunnel they are in and he could see a large purple dot in the lead, swiftly digging up through the cavern before he noticed something excavating a wall in the center which he knew that it is actually the Decepticon Fugitive Ped.

"Here's our missing 'Con." Rip-Break observed.

Ped quickly stopped digging up the wall when he noticed the flashlights were shining on him and saw that the Autobots are approaching him, an evil grin appeared on his face as a cunning idea popped up in his mind. As Bumblebee, Strongarm, Arrow-Blaze and Rip-Break were driving closer towards the Decepticon Fugitive, Ped quickly start spinning as he dug up through the other wall of his side, making an attempt to escape the Autobots before they drove around the corner as they went after him. They drove through the new tunnel that was made by the Decepticon in order to catch him before a boulder falls from the ceiling which was about to smash them but they were able to avoid it as they continue to pursue the Fugitive.

Ped came out from the wall as he made another tunnel to escape while the Autobots were still chasing after him as they were barely avoiding the rocks in which the ceilings had suddenly started to collapsed. The Centipede-like Decepticon quickly break through the wall as he made his way for another just as the Autobots area about to catch up with him, only to skid themselves to a halt when the rocks started to collapse and they transform into their R-Mode as they jumped over the fallen rocks before they looked up to see a rift is breaking ceilings apart, causing a few objects tumbling down to the underground.

"What's going on?!" Arrow-Blaze exclaimed.

"He'll collapse the ground above us. All those buildings will come tumbling down." Strongarm stated.

As another crack began to spread across the ceilings, Bumblebee immediately walked up the higher rock hill as he struggle to lift up the ceiling with enough strength to prevent it from falling down. "And all those humans with them." Bumblebee grunted, with determination in his optics as he is willing to save the humans from falling to their death.

As Bumblebee continued holding up the large ceiling while Strongarm, Arrow-Blaze and Rip-Break decided to help the Autobot Leader as both the three Autobots carried a large boulder under their weight to hold up the ceiling. "One more boulder ought to be enough to brace the ceiling until the authorities get here." Strongarm explained as she and her fellow Autobots continued to carry the Boulder as they walked up to the rock hill where the Autobot Leader is standing, attempting to brace the ceiling from letting it falling down with the help of his strength.

"Where Ped did just went? He's actually one problematic Decepticon we've known than the other 'Cons me and Arrow and Light had captured back on Cybertron." Rip-Break said.

"But first we need to save innocent lives that are about to get in danger before the humans find out about our existence on this Planet." Arrow-Blaze said to her best friend.

"Let's get it done so we can get after Ped." Bumblebee agreed with the female Autobot before a large boulder was thrown at him, knocking him off the hill.

"Bumblebee!" Rip-Break shouted in worry before the Autobots looked around to see Ped jumping out of the tunnel as he landed on the ground. Both the three Autobots gasped in worry as they looked towards Bumblebee who had fallen on the ground.

"Lieutenant!" Strongarm yelled out for the Autobot Leader as she laid the boulder down, making her way towards the yellow mech.

"The ceiling, Strongarm. No matter what." Bee ordered her.

The young Cadet blinked her optics at the Leader as she looked back at the tumbling ceiling. Right now, she is unable to save the leader as she was torn between two choices; save Lieutenant Bumblebee from the Decepticon or save the innocent humans from falling down to their death. "Strongarm, me and Rip will deal with Ped while you prop up the ceiling from collapsing to the underground. Do it, right now." Arrow-Blaze ordered the Elite Guard Cadet. Strongarm nodded her helm in response as she immediately walked up the rock hill while Arrow-Blaze and Rip-Break stood behind the yellow mech, glaring up at the Decepticon who is facing them and both the two Autobots took out their own weapons; Arrow-Blaze has a blue Futuristic Long-Bow which has a trigger on the back of its grip in which she will shoot out neon-green energy arrows and Rip-Break has a pair of energy-whips with blue electricity running through its ropes.

"Here we go!" Rip-Break exclaimed in glee as he thrusts his energy whips forward which quickly wrapped around Ped's claws and he roughly began to yank him back as blue electricity ran through the ropes to the claws and Ped began to scream in agony when the electrical energy started to electrocuting him, leaving an opening for Arrow-Blaze to cautiously aim her Longbow at the fugitive, she held on its grip and quickly pulled the trigger, shooting out neon-green energy arrows at the Decepticons which catches his attention as he attempt to advance on the female Autobot but luckily Rip-Break roughly yanked him back to keep him away from his teammate while she continue to shoot multiple energy arrows at the enemy. "Don't get near towards my girl." The Autobot sneered at his enemy as he struggle to pull him back with his own strength, but however Ped was able to attack the Autobot by swinging his claws around and roughly threw him on the ground.

"Rip-Break!" Arrow-Blaze yelled out in worry before she glared up at the Decepticon Monster. She growled angrily as she lunged at the Centipede-o-con, only to get caught in his mandibles as pink electrical energy ran through her frames, causing her to scream in pain before she was being thrown into the ground, lying beside Rip-Break before they looked up to see the Decepticon glaring down at them as he picked them up in his own free claws.

"You Autobots, you think you're so much better than everyone else!" Ped yelled at the two Autobots. "Let me tell you something. There's a new boss bot around here. And no one's ever gonna laugh at me again!"

"Let them go!" Strongarm demanded as she struggled to hold up the ceiling again.

" _This is Lightstriker to Bumblebee_." Lightstriker's voice started to spoke through Bee's comlinks. " _Jazz, Sideswipe and I found a huge stockpile of Energon cubes, it must be Ped's hideout_."

Hearing this, Ped's yellow optics widened in horror as he realizes that the rest of the three Autobots had already discovered his hideout while he was away to find more Energon Cubes. "No!" Ped yelled in worry as panic immediately ran through his systems before he roughly threw Arrow-Blaze and Rip-Break in the process and transform into his Alt-Mode as he drove into the tunnel he came from.

"Lightstriker, Ped's coming for you." Bee replied to Lightstriker through the radio-comms.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, in Ped's secret hideout)~~**

"Wait—what? Did Ped find out that we're already in his secret hideout?" Lightstriker questioned incredulously as she talked to Bumblebee through the comm-links with Jazz is standing by her side as he carefully pay attention to Bumblebee's conversation with Lightstriker while Sideswipe stood nearby on a pile of stolen Energon cubes that they found inside the cavern as the red Autobot was cautiously scanning the area.

" _Be careful. We need to finish securing our tunnel's roof, then we'll be there to help_." Bumblebee explained.

"Alright then, we hear you Bumblebee. Lightstriker out." Lightstriker stated as she turned off her com-links before she and the two male Autobots heard a sound of engine rumbling reverberated throughout the tunnel they had come from as they turned around to see a bright light appearing in the cavern in which they would believe that Ped is actually arriving for them just like how Bumblebee warned them about that. "I think it is Ped, Bee was correct that he would come for us." Lightstriker cautioned.

"This is where all that 'oomph' I saved comes in handy." Sideswipe grinned in glee as he cracked his knuckles, having a chance to beat the fugitive.

"Sideswipe, I don't think you should..." Jazz started out.

"Don't worry. I'm just gonna let it flow." Sideswipe reassured him as he pulls up his protective mask before he made his way for the cavern just as the Decepticon emerged and transformed into his R-Mode when he comes to a stop and glared at Sideswipe who is standing in front of him. The Red Autobot charged towards him, using the same technique he learned from Jazz when he met him for the first time as he whirled around and attempted to kick his leg. But unfortunately, Ped didn't get the effect from him as he glanced up at the Fugitive with 'uh oh' look before Ped quickly electrocuted him with his mandibles.

"Sideswipe!" Lightstriker yelled in worry as she was about to go to save her teammate, but Jazz stopped her by grabbing her shoulder.

"Move away from my Energon, or I'll crush him like a tin-can." Ped threatened as he put his claw on the Autobot rebel as if he is going to kill him.

"Do what you want. I hardly know the punk." Jazz said smugly as he leaned himself against the stockpile of Energon. Sideswipe's blue optics widened as he looked up at the Autobot Saboteur, he was shocked to hear that he is letting the Decepticon to destroy him, he would not trying to betray him and Lightstriker. Would he?

"What?" Lightstriker spoke out with a horrified expression. "What are you doing? Are you trying to let him get destroyed by the Decepticon?" She whispered angrily, but Jazz did not respond to her as he glanced at the pink and blue femme and shot a wink at her. Lightstriker's optics widened in realization and nodded in response as she realizes that Jazz isn't going to betray her and Sideswipe.

"And who says it's _your_ Energon?" Jazz emphasized cunningly.

"I do. Ever since the Alchemor crashed, I've been finding its scattered Energon cubes." Ped explained as he approaches the two and an evil grin appeared on his faceplate.

"But no one bot needs this much." Jazz retorted, tapping his digits on one of the Energon Cubes.

"I'm gonna be the bot other 'Cons come to when they need the Energon. And they'll have to do whatever I say to get it." Ped admitted. Jazz smirked self-righteously at the Fugitive while Lightstriker was darkly frowning at the Decepticon. "Back on Cybertron, they laughed at me, called me a lousy botworm. But here, it's gonna be different. I'm gonna be the biggest thing on this planet!" Ped exclaimed as his voice echoed throughout the cavern.

"Hmm, sounds like a solid plan." Jazz admitted. "But you're gonna want a second-in-command, in case any 'Cons get out of line.

"And you want to be that muscle?" Ped questioned curiously as he blinked at the Autobot. "I'm listening." Jazz didn't reply back before he pulls up his visor and turned on his sonic-boom as soundwaves were blowing up from his shoulder, knocking Ped off the ground as he was being thrown down again. Lightstriker covered her Audio-Receptors due to the loud noise Jazz is making before they looked up to see a large rock is going to break which will fall down straight towards a defenseless Sideswipe.

Seeing the rock is falling down to crush Sideswipe, Jazz and Lightstriker rushes towards him and jumped over atop of the red mech to cover him from being crushed by the crumbling boulders. Everything became quiet for a brief moment until Ped stood up to his pedes.

"See what being selfless gets you?" He sneered mockingly before his optics drifted towards the stockpile of Energon Cubes.

On the other hand, Jazz quickly lifted up one of the boulders that was pinning him and his friends before he threw it aside as he, Lightstriker and Sideswipe emerged from the fallen stones before they turned their heads around to see that Ped has already left with the Energon Cubes as he dug up through the wall. "Sideswipe? Are you okay?" Lightstriker asked her teammate as she pushes herself off the ground and started towards the red Autobot.

"Better than okay, I'm totally alright." Sideswipe reassured his teammate before he turned to Jazz. "For a minute there, I actually thought you were gonna make a deal with him. I wouldn't have blamed you, the way I messed up."

"Can I say something?" Jazz asked.

"Sorry, I know I've been talking too much, but it's only because—" The red Autobot tried to apologized but he cuts himself off when he saw the look on Jazz's face. The white Autobot raised his left optic-ridge at him with a stoic expression on his face. "Sorry." Sideswipe said apologetically, sadly slouching his shoulder-plates as he looked away from the Autobot.

"Sideswipe. I think you're being a little hard on yourself." Lightstriker said. "Even you're still a kid, you reminded me of how Arrow-Blaze and Rip-Break were back in their days in the Academy. They were trouble-makers just like you are until Rollerblade became their role-model and because of him, they changed themselves." Lightstriker said to the Red Autobot.

"Light's correct, you're trying too hard." Jazz smiled as he extended out his arm to him. Sideswipe smiled back at the white Autobot as he took his servo and pull himself off the ground. "If Bee put you on his team, that's good enough for me. Just do what you do."

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, In the Scrapyard)~~**

Later on, Lightstriker, Jazz and Sideswipe returned back to the Scrapyard while they were discussing about the next step of Ped's plan to find more of the Energon Cubes he wanted for. They had a bad feeling in thei guts that Ped will not rest until he has found the last of the Energons for his own benefits and determination. "Well, there's still some Energon left in your camp, and I have a feeling Ped won't be happy 'till he has every last Cube." Jazz explained to Lightstriker and Sideswipe while they were walking down the aisles to find the rest of their teammates.

"That's what we were thinking." Bumblebee spoke out, glancing at the trio as he and the rest of the Autobots and their humans gathered together after he explained to them about the tough situation he, Strongarm, Arrow-Blaze and Rip-Break were having during their confrontation with Ped.

"You guys okay?" Lightstriker asked.

"Okay as we can be after battling a 'Con and propping up a chunk of downtown Crown City." Bumblebee informed.

"Ped's going to pay for this." Strongarm added with a determined look as she balled her servo into a fist.

"See that big pile of treasure? There's a stasis chamber inside." Denny explained, gesturing his thumb at a huge collection of Energon Cubes that he and the others had already arranged together while a large Crane stood on the top of the small hill, nearby at the huge mountain of Energon Cubes.

"Wait, that looks like your entire source of Energon." Arrow-Blaze spoke out. "Plus some of them..."

"So where did you find the rest of the other Energon Cubes?" Rip-Break asked the humans.

"Some of the cubes are real, but most of 'em we rigged up." Russell said with a small smirk as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"We painted those fake Energons with the blue glow-in-the-dark paints we borrowed from the Ranger Station so the Decepticon will see those cubes and will think that those are real Energon Cubes and he will fall right into our traps." Averie added.

"Grade-A Con bait." Denny stated.

"Hmm, that sounds like a clever plan, great thinking." Lightstriker complimented, smiling down at her human allies.

 **~~~ _X_ ~~~**

 ** _Later on, at Nightfall..._**

The night quickly fell on Earth since the Autobots and their human friends formed their clever plan to capture Ped if it takes many hard works to arrest him at all cost they will surely get to the top if their strategy is achieved. Lightstriker was walking down the aisles, looking for the rest of her teammates and the Clays to tell them that the time has arrived to capture the crook Centipede-o-con. As she searches for her friends, she comes to a stop when she noticed Arrow-Blaze and Rip-Break talking to each other quietly as if they are having a quiet moment together. Lightstriker peeked nearby at the corner to carefully listen to them. She always knew that in the beginning, since attending Autobots Academy, Arrow-Blaze and Rip-Break were the closest to each other from the right start, though she would say that their friendship is something more than meets the eye.

"Hey, may I interrupting something?" Lightstriker finally spoke out when she walked towards her two old friends who got startled when they sensed her presence.

"Oh, it's you Light." Arrow-Blaze said, turning to her best friend.

"I noticed you two were having a little talk with you... what kind of discussion you're having?" Lightstriker asked. Both Arrow-Blaze and Rip-Break exchanged an uncertain look as if they were hiding something from the pink and blue female Autobot. Though Lightstriker raised an optic ridge at them with a confused look plastered on her facial expression as she stared at her best friends, not to mention that her two best friends started to blush when they looked at each other. Lightstriker blinked at them quietly before a small playful smile curled up her lips as she could see that the two are hiding something very special. Maybe they have something for each other more than meets the eye. "Are you two starting to like each other?" She said a bit teasingly.

"What? No way... we're j-j-just..." Rip-Break stuttered nervously.

"Well... we were having a-a-a small c-chat..." Arrow-Blaze spluttered uncertainly.

"Yeah, she's right... Arrow's right... we were actually..."

"Yep... we were just talking about the plan to capture the 'Con... and..."

Though Lightstriker was confused at their strange attitude and stuttering words, but she could cleverly read their expressions as if they are just obviously lying to their best friend who is curious about what kind of discussion they were having with each other before she appeared before them. "Okay Arrow and Rip, enough with the little cover-story, I know you two are hiding something _very_ important from me. Maybe... I think you guys really liking each other during our days in the Academy. I was the one beside Sureblade who was aware of your growing feelings for each other. I was quite supportive of you." Lightstriker said, shooting a playful wink at her two friends.

Arrow-Blaze and Rip-Break's optics widened in surprise as they stared at Lightstriker for a brief moment before they looked at each other as a light blue flush rose to their cheek-plates. They were being too shy when they look at each other, but something is telling them to admit the truth to their friend who had actually supported their feelings for each other since she was the only person besides Sureblade to become aware of how Arrow-Blaze and Rip-Break are so close to each other since they were younger in childhood.

"Okay... if you're aware that we had feelings for each other..." Arrow-Blaze said before she shared a smile with Rip-Break.

"We start dating after a few days after you left Cybertron. While we were on an investigation, I actually confess my feelings for Arrow-Blaze, well..." Rip-Break explained, not to mention that he was blushing when he glanced at Arrow-Blaze as he continues to explain. "Back in the days of our childhood, I was quite nervous back then. But I realizes that I don't have to be nervous anymore and I have to gain confidence... that's why I had to tell her how I feel for her."

"Not to mention that I also have a crush on him when we first met, since we were orphans with no family as I was the only person who met Rip for the first time until we met up with Sureblade and finally you Lightstriker." Arrow-Blaze admitted. "And oh, hey I almost forgot one _important_ thing. I quickly noticed that you have a developed a crush on someone on the Bee Team. Is it Bumblebee?"

Silence fell in the Scrapyard's clearing area as Lightstriker paused and her blue optics went wide as she gawked at her two best friends who are playfully smirking at her like they already know her special secret. "Uh... Well... I-I-I... it's just..." Lightstriker was stuttering nervously as she struggles to put her words together though she felt really shy and somewhat embarrassment when her friends had to find out about her massive crush on Bumblebee. She had no idea how they managed to found out about that. "How did you guys managed to find out about that."

"It was simple. Because we're your best friends and we all know about you very much." Rip-Break smirked playfully, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I never thought you developed a crush on a famous heroic Autobot Warrior who was once the great Optimus Prime's former Scout who fought in the Great War when he was younger along with his own sister as well." Arrow-Blaze stated. "And don't worry, we won't tell it to anyone on Cybertron, it's a promise, we will help you when you want to confess your feelings for the Mech you like. You and Bumblebee are quite the perfect match for each other." Arrow-Blaze concluded as she shot a wink at her best friend.

Lightstriker vented a relieved sigh as she gratefully smiled at her two best friends. "I guess you're right, Arrow, I would love your support. But also, we've got to go and see if Ped has return to steal the Energons, we better be ready at all cost." Lightstriker explained to her friends.

"Well, roger that. Light." Rip-Break said, giving her a small salute as the trio made their way down the aisles to find the rest of their friends.

 **~~~ _X_ ~~~**

The three Autobots returned to the clearing area where Ped will come here and would take the stockpile of Energons for himself since they knew that his main goal is to steal all Energons just for himself in order to make himself a boss to the Decepticons, something that Lightstriker doesn't like at all. While Lightstriker and her best friends, along with their other fellow Autobots and their Mini-Con friends were sitting on the top of an old train cart, Denny and his children were standing on the cherry picker platform, patiently waiting for the enemy to arrive in the Scrapyard. "Good call on higher ground." Jazz commented to his old friend.

"I want Ped focused on the Energon, not us." Bumblebee said to his old friend. But after a brief moment of silence, the ground started to tremble like an Earthquake is happening while the stockpile of Energon were rattling underneath the ground as it continued to shake. Lightstriker narrowed her optics and stiffened her muscles intently, waiting for the right moment to lure Ped into their trap, but she was fully unaware to herself as she places her right servo on Bumblebee's. "Oh, looks like he's going for it." Bee whispered, eagerly waiting to lure the Decepticon fugitive before he felt a familiar touch when he noticed Lightstriker's servo atop of his own, he couldn't help but blush at the warm touch of her servo before he saw the ground and stockpile of Energon Cubes stopped shaking.

Silence fell in the clearing area as the Autobots became totally confused at the strange situation that Ped didn't appear out of the blues, before the ground started to shake again underneath the old train cart that the team sat on. They all started to yell in panic as the train cart was sinking into the hole before they suddenly fall deeper into the underground. "Guys!" Averie exclaimed in worry as her eyes widened in horror. Suddenly the ground exploded as puffs of dusts burst out and the smokes parted away to reveal Ped standing in front of the humans with an evil grin before he roared at them. Averie squeaked in fear, frightened at the Decepticon as she hid behind her father's back for protection.

"There is your Energon!" Russell pointed out.

"Just take it and go!" Denny yelled.

Ped turned to his side as he looked at the huge stockpile of Energon Cubes right before his own optics and he grinned broadly as he advanced his way towards the Energon Cubes.

Meanwhile, in the underground pit. The Autobots quickly recovered from their unconsciousness as they manages to pushes themselves off the ground. Lightstriker groaned dizzily, putting her servo to the side of her helm as she struggles to lift herself from the floor with enough strength until Bumblebee immediately walked up to her and helped her stand up from the ground. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Bumblebee asked, looking concerned and worried as he puts his servos on both of her shoulders.

Lightstriker was speechless and silent as she gaped at the yellow Autobot, her blue optics staring into his own and a blue blush was rising to her own cheek-plates. "I..." Lightstriker shyly started out as she gently removed his hands from her shoulder. "I'm fine." The pink and femme said with a small gentle smile on her face-plate.

"How did that Decepticon Fugitive find out that we were going to lure him into our trap?" Arrow-Blaze grumbled as Rip-Break grabbed his girlfriend's servos and helped her stand up to her feet.

"I guess Ped can multi-task, huh?" Jazz mused before Strongarm swiftly ran passed the Autobot Saboteur and jumped off the ground as she attempted to climb on the wall, but unfortunately she couldn't hold onto herself as her servos slips from the wall and landed flat onto the floor again.

"The sides are too soft to climb." Strongarm told her teammates.

"Everyone on each other's shoulders." Bumblebee ordered his teammates as he and the Autobots gathered around together to stand on each other's a shoulders. On the other side, Grimlock silently stood there as he was clueless to understand at what the leader of the Bee Team was telling them, he looked down at Fixit and Zap before he raises his foot over one of the two Mini-Cons who quickly turned to him.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Fixit exclaimed, frantically waving his servos to the green Dinobot as an attempt to stop him from advancing on him, but it was too late for him as Grimlock already stomped his foot on the main body of the poor Orange Mini-Con who was waving his servos. "Aw, come on!" The Orange Mini-Con muffled. The rest of the Autobots looked up at the green Dinobot while Bumblebee and Lightstriker were glaring at him for stomping on the poor Mini-Con.

"Maybe we should've tried that the other way around." Grimlock said apologetically as he removed his foot to reveal a hole on the ground where Fixit was standing.

"You think?!" Fixit exclaimed, annoyed as his head popped up from the hole and glared up at the clueless and naïve Dinobot.

Meanwhile, on the upper-ground, Ped was ambling towards the stockpile of Energon Cubes as he was ready to prove himself to the Decepticons that he can worthy of them, but however he comes to a stop when he realizes what he was about to do to the humans when he first came to the Scrapyard again. "No! Decepticons would think I'm weak if I didn't take care of you first." Ped snarled as he turned his attention towards the Clays, but a confused look appeared on his face when he saw Denny has disappeared without a trace and only Russell and Averie were present. "Where's the other one?" He asked, approaching the two human kids.

Averie and Russell exchanged a confused look before they turned back to the approaching Decepticon. "Other one?" Russell asked.

"The bigger one, where is he?" Ped asked threateningly, aiming his claws at the human kids until his attention was attracted by a sound of an echoing engine, prompting him to turn around as he saw Denny settling inside his magnetic crane vehicle as he was driving backwards towards the Decepticon Fugitive, giving Russell and Averie enough time to escape the Decepticon.

"Right here!" The human adult yelled angrily as he knocked his construction vehicle against the Decepticon Fugitive, sending him flying backwards as he crashes into a one of the Scrapyard's shelves and a few of the objects fell over the unconscious Decepticon.

Meanwhile, back in the pit. Grimlock stood atop of the old train cart, holding onto Strongarm's pedes who stood on the top of his shoulders as the rest of the Autobots were also standing onto each other's shoulders like a large tower is higher than the small town itself. On the top of the others, Zap was standing on Fixit's shoulder-plates who was being carried by Lightstriker as the blue Mini-Con was attempting to reach for the edge of the pit, but sadly due to his short size he couldn't reach for the brink of the pit. "It's no good. We still can't reach, due to my short size." Zap told the others.

"Then there's gotta be a way to reach the top." Lightstriker stated.

"Wait a minute." Said Sideswipe who is carrying Lightstriker's pedes as he falls into deep thoughts and an idea came into his processor which would be the only way to help the Autobots. "Light, when I told you to jump, just jump." He told the Bee Team's Second-In-Command.

"What?" Lightstriker asked confused.

"Just trust me, okay." Sideswipe reassured her.

Lightstriker vented a small sigh before she turned to look down at the red Autobot. "Fine, if you say so, Sideswipe." She said to him as she jumps off his shoulders, giving some space to the red Autobot as the rebellious teenager leapt off from Bumblebee's shoulder-plates as the yellow Autobot managed to catch Lightstriker's pedes from falling down. Zap was swaying back and forth until he was able to stop himself from swaying. "So what are you going to do?" Lightstriker asked the red Autobot.

"What I do. Just need a little momentum." Sideswipe admitted with a grin, looking up to his friends as he stepped back from his friends for a while before he dashed forward as he leapt off the ground, he jumped off from Grimlock's chest as he swiftly pushes himself higher towards the wall before he leapt again as he flew towards Jazz who held out his knee to the red Autobot, giving him another jump in order to fly higher towards the edge of the pit.

"Nice!" Jazz commented with a smile. Then the red Autobot leapt off from the wall as his pedes landed on Zap's face-plate, the blue Mini-Con winced in pain as Sideswipe effectively reaches to the top of the edge of the hole.

Sideswipe manages to jump off the edge of the hole, flipping through the air before he finally landed on the upperground as he turned around to see Denny and his children settling inside the magnetic crane as they driving towards the hole to help the other Autobots while the Decepticon Ped was regaining his consciousness. The red Autobot quickly ran forward as he flipped above the magnetic crane. "Pull the others up." He ordered the Clays who looked up at the flying Autobot as he finally landed on the ground. "I'll keep Ped busy." He concluded as he charged towards the Decepticon.

Ped groaned in agony, putting his claws on his helm as he finally recovered from his unconsciousness before he saw Sideswipe running towards him as he unsheathes his katana and lunged at him as he attempts to slash him, but Ped was too clever to evade his attacks as he swiftly jumped over the Autobot and start spinning like a drill as he dug into the ground. The red mech became agitated and confused at the Decepticon's clever moves before he turned around his back when he heard a drilling sound behind him and Ped appeared in front of him as the Autobot tried to strike him with his sword, yet Ped vanishes from his sight by digging into the ground again. Once Sideswipe looked around again, Ped suddenly appeared behind him, giving him the opportunity to distract the Decepticon.

On the other side, Denny quickly pulled the lever, lowering the electromagnet towards the hole while Sideswipe was still fighting the Decepticon to give enough time for the Clays to help the rest of the Autobots. Once the electromagnet reaches the underground, Zap was being pulled up by the magnetic energy force as his face-plate was attached to the lower part of electromagnet which also lifted up the rest of the Autobots who are still standing on each other's shoulders. "Hang on." Bumblebee said to his friends. "Bring us up, Denny." He ordered as the Autobots were being lifted up by the electromagnet. But however, a cable was starting to tear apart as Denny pushes the lever to haul up the other Autobots from the hole, but the magnetic crane was being pulled back as it stopped hauling up the rest of the Autobots due to having too much weight.

"There's too much weight!" Denny called out to the others as he sticks out his head from the cab.

"Grim, let go." Bumblebee ordered as he glanced down at the Dinobot.

Grimlock releases his grasp around Strongarm's pedes as he falls down and landed on the ground before he looked up to see the female Cadet is falling down towards him, but luckily the Dinobot safely catches her in his arms. "Gotcha!" The Dinobots exclaimed, grinning broadly at the Cadet.

"Strongarm! Are you okay?" Lightstriker asked in concern.

"We'll be fine! Go!" Strongarm shouted, ordering them to go back. Denny pushes the lever forward as the crane's electromagnet began to haul up the rest of the Autobots. Once they were extracted from the hole, the crane turned around as the Autobots were being hurled aside before they safely landed on the ground while the Mini-Cons Fixit and Zap falls into Arrow-Blaze and Rip-Break's arms. They all looked up to see Sideswipe still attempting to fight Ped until he suddenly disappeared from their view before they ran to aid the red Autobot.

As Jazz was going after the young Autobot, Ped suddenly popped up from behind as he rushes after the Autobot Saboteur and grabbed him with his claws as pink electricity ran through his white frames. "Hey! Leave him alone!" Arrow-Blaze yelled angrily as she fired her longbow weapon at the Decepticon. Ped growled lowly as he releases Jazz from his claws and turned to glare at the green and blue femme. "Not good at all..." Arrow-Blaze gulped, staring at the fugitive crook with fear filling in her optics before Ped grabbed her in his claws as he glared at her.

Seeing this, Sideswipe pulls off his battle mask as he turned his attention to Bumblebee, Lightstriker and Rip-Break. "Bee, Light and Rip-Break, when I get Ped into the stasis chamber, lock it up right away, no matter what." Sideswipe instructed as he quickly ran towards the huge stockpile of Energon.

"'No matter what'? What does that mean?" Bumblebee asked.

"Wait a nanosec..." Lightstriker started out before realization dawned on her when she finds out about Sideswipe's true intention. "Don't tell me he's going to lock himself inside that pod?" The other two mechs turned to glance at the pink and blue femme when she suddenly spoke out as her optics widened in realization.

"Hey Botworm!" Sideswipe called out tauntingly, grabbing the Decepticon's attention.

Ped was not impressed by the alias as he releases Arrow-Blaze from his grasp and glared back at the red Autobot. "My name _is_ Ped." He corrected him.

"Guess I got that confused. Because you know what a worm is on this planet?" Sideswipe taunted as he slowly strolled towards the stockpile of Energon Cubes before he turned back to the Decepticon Crook as he started to climb up the stock of Energon Cubes as he continued to taunt the Decepticon. "It's a slimy little stick that spends its life hiding underground... Until it's stuck on a hook and used for fish bait. Botworm." Sideswipe said sarcastically.

" _I_ said my name is Ped." Ped growled. "And you better get that straight. In a few weeks I'll be running this world!"

Sideswipe heard him loud and clear as he picked one of the Energon Cubes before he glanced back at the Decepticon. "For a while maybe, _Botworm_." He sneered sarcastically as he held up the Energon Cube, showing it to the Decepticon. "Until _you_ run out of Energon. Then you'll be what you've _always_ been to the other Decepticons: The lowest of the low! A lousy, stinking scavenger! A Botworm!"

Ped glared at the Autobot as he couldn't tolerate any of his taunting words and he immediately loses his patience. Soon he started to roar in anger and rage as he charges towards Sideswipe. The red Autobot smirked victoriously as he tosses the Energon cube aside and pulled up his battle mask as he lunged at the Centipede-o-con. Time goes too slow as both the Autobot and Decepticon were charging at each other until Ped tackled into him as they crashes onto the stockpile of Energon Cubes before they tumbled down right into the stasis pod that was hiding behind the mountain of Energons the whole time.

"Sideswipe!" Lightstriker yelled in worry as she and the rest of the Autobots went towards the stasis pod as they watches Sideswipe and Ped fighting each other inside the pod.

Inside the Stasis Chamber, Sideswipe was being pinned down to the wall by Ped as he struggles to fight against the Decepticon. "Bee, now!" Sideswipe ordered.

"Not with you inside!" Bumblebee disagreed, not wanting to trap his teammate in stasis along with the Decepticon.

"Do it!" Sideswipe instructed.

Bumblebee hung up his helm in disappointment, looking conflicted and reluctant that he has to trap one of his teammates inside a stasis pod along with an Energon-obsessed Centipede-o-con Decepticon. Having no other choice, the Autobot leader raises his servo to slam control panel until Lightstriker grabbed his wrist, stopping him from pressing the button. "Don't do this, Bee. We don't want to trap him inside that pod," Lightstriker told him with pleading optics.

"Lightstriker, I know that I don't want to put him in stasis but I have no other choice." Bumblebee told her. "Sideswipe says I have to do it or—"

"If you don't want to put him in stasis, then I will go and lend him a helping hand." Lightstriker declared determinedly as she pulls up her battle mask before Jazz ran up to her as he stood beside his teammate.

"Mind if I join him as well?' Jazz suggested with a grin on his face-plate. Lightstriker nodded her helm in response before the two Autobots jumped off the ground as they flipped through the air and fell right into the stasis pod. Soon a battle begins between the three Autobots and the lone Centipede-o-con, making a loud ruckus inside the stasis pod as they continued to fight against each other while the stasis pod was swaying back and forth as a few of the Energon Cubes fell off from the pod itself. Bumblebee, Arrow-Blaze and Rip-Break anxiously watches them through a glass on the pod, praying that the three would come out from the pod safe and sound.

Soon, the stasis pod stopped shaking as a small smoke emerges from the top of the opened container. Everyone fell silent and became worried as they anxiously waited for them to come out until a familiar red Autobot stick out his head from the pod, followed by Jazz and Lightstriker as they climbed off the opened stasis pod before an angry Ped popped up from the opened pod. "I'll destroy you!" Ped declared angrily until the electromagnet swiftly fell towards him and knocked him out as he sinks into the stasis pod. Both the three Autobots turned to their side and looked at the Clays who were still inside the crane as they were the ones to knock out the Decepticon.

"Nice job, guys." Lightstriker commented, flashing a smile at the Clays as she gives them a thumbs up before she glance down at Bumblebee. "You can press the button, now." She instructed as she shot a playful wink at the yellow mech. Bumblebee smiled up at the cute femme and nodded his helm in response as he slammed his fist on the control panels and the lid closed the stasis pod for good.

Once the mission has completed, Sideswipe and Jazz shared a victory fist-bump as a sign of their triumphant over defeating the Decepticon Fugitive.

 **~~~ _X_ ~~~**

 ** _Morning..._**

After their battle with Ped was over last night, Denny settled inside his Crane, pushing the lever forward as the electromagnet was hauling up Strongarm from the pit. Once she came out of the hole, the cords suddenly tore apart as the electromagnet crashes on the upperground while Strongarm was being thrown aside until she easily landed on the ground. "Strongarm, are you okay?" Lightstriker asked as she approaches her best friend and helped her stand up to the feet.

"Well, I am okay, Lightstriker." Strongarm reassured her best friend.

"What happened up there?" Grimlock called out from the pit after he heard the cords were being snapped and the electromagnet just crashes on the ground.

"Just going for more cable, Grimlock! Stay where you are!" Denny exclaimed as he climbed out of his crane vehicle.

"Oh, well, that'll be easy." Grimlock said, apprehensively as he crosses his arms across his chest and waited for the human adult to bring more cables.

"At least we had defeated the Decepticon, I think we should go back to Cybertron to tell the High Council of what happen on Earth after we met you guys here and an old friend of ours as well." Rip-Break deduced as he and Arrow-Blaze approaches the rest of the Bee Team members.

"I guess it would be sad to see you leaving Earth, it would be good-bye for us." Lightstriker said.

"But luckily, it won't be a _long_ good-bye, we will return to Earth whenever we would." Arrow-Blaze smiled at reassuringly at her old friend.

"Hmm, that would be nice." Lightstriker said, smiling back at her old friend.

"Of course, that's what friends do whenever they would come back and help each other." Rip-Break added.

"Our ship's just a couple of klicks away. When we get back to Cybertron, we'll clean up your mess with the council." Jazz explained before he turned to glance at Lightstriker as he continued. "And for you, Lightstriker, we will continue our investigation on Rollerblade's disappearance. Promise."

"Then you'll come back?" Sideswipe asked hopefully.

"Wouldn't mind another road trip. I could learn a lot from you." Jazz said jokingly.

Sideswipe remained speechless as he gaped at the Autobot Saboteur. "I think that's my line." Sideswipe said, grinning widely. "Thanks, and stuff."

"Look, you had it in you from the jump, Sideswipe." Jazz advised. "You just need to stop caring so much what others think of you." He said to the red Autobot before he glanced at the stasis pod that Ped is being contained. "That's something he never learned." Jazz concluded as he went to talk to Bumblebee.

While on the other side, Lightstriker turned to glance at Arrow-Blaze and Rip-Break and smiled at them as she walked up to her old friends. "Good luck guys and have a good day on travelling back to Cybertron." She said, warm-heartedly as she pulled them into a warm, friendly hug.

"We will." Arrow-Blaze stated as she and her boyfriend pulled back from their old friend. "And we promise to find Rollerblade since he was our teacher as well."

"We won't give up on the investigation." Rip-Break said determinedly as he crossed his arms across his chest.

On the other hand, Bumblebee and Jazz clasped their servos together as a sign of handshake. "Safe travels, pal." Bumblebee said to his old friend.

"And don't forget that you had a huge crush on a certain femme on your team." Jazz teased.

"R-Really?" Bumblebee sputtered as he quickly glanced at Lightstriker who was giving her best friends' another last hug for their good-byes.

Jazz chuckled heartily as he patted Bumblebee's shoulder-plates in a friendly way. "Don't get too surprised Bee, I just realize it from the start when me and Light's pals came to Earth, just stay chill and don't blow it out." Jazz told his old friend. Bumblebee stared at the Autobot Saboteur for a brief moment before he let out a small chuckle.

"Okay, if you say so, Jazz." Bumblebee said with a smile.

Jazz nodded his helm in response with a smile on his face-plate as he made his way towards the Scrapyard's Gate. Arrow-Blaze and Rip-Break walked up to the Autobot Saboteur as they waved good-bye at Lightstriker and the rest of the Autobots before they transformed into their V-Mode as they drove out of the Scrapyard. "Looks like somebody found a role model." Strongarm said teasingly as she smirked at Sideswipe who groaned in embarrassment as he slumped his shoulder-plates and glared at the female Cadet. "You could do worse."

"I think that is correct, Strongarm." Lightstriker spoke out as she crosses her arm across her chest, covering her Autobot Symbol. "Sideswipe did have a great model and Jazz was the perfect bot to help him solve his issues."

"Hello? Anybody up there? Dinobot in a hole!" Grimlock called out as his voice echoed from the hole.

"I guess we should go and help out our Dinobot friend who is still in the hole." Lightstriker said to her friends.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So this is it! Most of the parts were good though the rest of them were messed up so sorry for that I messed up a few things in this chapter so forgive me for what for that, so anyway, I hope you all had enjoyed the chapter, anyway have a good day ^^.

 **Next Chapter:** Adventures in Bumblebee-sitting!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, I only own my OCs Lightstriker, Zap and Averie.


	20. Adventures-in-Bumblebee-Sitting (1)

**Author's Note:** Hey! Guys, I'm back! So sorry for the very long wait for this chapter which is based on one of my favorite RID Season 1 Episodes "Adventures in Bumblebee-Sitting!", It's actually a very funny episodes, and also I've decided to split this chapter into two as well, I'm not sure you'll like it or not, but that was the only choice I've made maybe because of long words and paragraphs but I hope you will understand that, the second part of this chapter will be in development. So, hope you will have a nice day, have fun! :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, i only own my OCs Lightstriker, Zap and Averie.

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: Adventures-in-Bumblebee-Sitting (1)**

It was a typical day on Earth as the Autobots went to pursue a particular, oddly-looking Decepticon who was frantically running down the parking lot outside the shopping store, just to escape from the Autobots. This Fugitive, you're seeing is Quillfire, a rebellious Porcupine-looking Decepticon anarchist who can shoot toxic quills at his target and he is always disregardable against the rules, regulations and authority due to his rebellious nature which is why he wanted to start a "revolution" against the authorities to gain freedom for his fellow Decepticons, according to Lightstriker's statement and knowledge about this odd-looking fugitive.

"I will not be crushed under the weight of your oppression!" Quillfire yelled, quickly skidding himself to a halt as he shoots multiple quills from his back. The toxic quills flew straight at Grimlock who immediately lifted up a vehicle, shielding himself from being hit by those dangerous quills. The rest of the Autobots drove past their Dinobot ally who quickly followed after his comrades to catch the fugitive.

Seeing this, Quillfire quickly dashes down the parking lot to avoid being caught by those no-nonsense Autobots. On his way, he saw an old male driver who is settled inside his vehicle, just withdrawing from the parking lot, the Decepticon jumped over the vehicle, thumping his pede on its roof as he an away, though the old human driver was unharmed as he was hunching over his steering wheel.

But on the other hand, the Autobots were continuing the pursuit, Bumblebee transformed into his Robot-Mode and smoothly jumped over the vehicle without exposing his Cybertronian identity before he switched back into Vehicle Mode, driving through the parking lot again with his Autobot comrades following his lead while Grimlock safely leaped over the vehicle in his way just to catch with the rest of his comrades. But however, Bumblebee skidded himself to a halt, followed by his comrades who all bumped into him by accident before Grimlock inadvertently rammed into his friends, accidentally shoving them separately.

"My bad." Grimlock apologized.

In the meantime, Quillfire transformed into his vehicle mode, thus driving out of the parking lot to make his getaway from his enemies.

"Split up." Bumblebee ordered.

With that, the rest of the Autobots drove into separate directions to find and capture the fugitive while Grimlock carefully places the vehicle on the pavement and went to look for the rebellious Decepticon.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, in the Warehouse area)~~**

Quillfire briskly drove around in a Warehouse Area, frantically searching for a place to hide himself from the Autobots, but he immediately comes a to a halt when a laser blast was firing at him, forcing him to switch back into Robot Mode before he saw Strongarm who was blocking his path to escape. "Get ready to be _oppressed_ right back into your _stasis pod_ , Decepticon!" Strongarm said, sternly, pointing her Crossbow blaster at the fugitive.

Hearing the sound of screeching tires, he turned around to see Sideswipe skidding himself to a stop before he transformed back into his Robot-Mode to block his getaway, making Quillfire running away in fear and horror, but he skidded himself to a halt again when his path was being blocked by Grimlock himself. The green Dinobot transformed into his Robot Mode and gave a death glare at the Fugitive. Quillfire squeaked in fear, attempting to run off to the opposite direction until Lightstriker pulled up in front of him, transforming into her Robot Mode as she aimed her blaster at the fugitive. Then the Decepticon anarchist ran off towards another direction, but Bumblebee drove up to him, blocking his way and transformed into his Robot Mode.

"Just come along quietly." Bumblebee said, stoically, taking a few steps towards the Decepticon.

"Heroes of the revolution never come along _quietly_!" Quillfire lashes out at the Yellow Autobot.

With that, he let out his signature battle cry, firing an array of his neon blue toxic quills straight at the Autobot Leader, but Bumblebee managed to move out of the way, swiftly dodging those quills. Strongarm fired her Crossbow Blaster at the fugitive, but Quillfire tosses two of his quills, knocking out Strongarm's blaster from her servos. Then he fired his quills at Sideswipe who swiftly performed some skillful back-handsprings, dodging those flying quills before he hid behind a container.

Quillfire eagerly looked for another target until his red optics fell on a certain female pink and blue Autobot who silently stood there with his blaster still aiming at the fugitive. Quillfire cackled evilly, throwing one of his quills straight at Lightstriker and knocked out her blaster from her servos. The femme grunted in agony, when one of the quills strikes her right servo with Energon seeping from her palm before she looked up at the fugitive again in horror as Quillfire fired his quills straight at Lightstriker!

"Lightstriker!" Bumblebee yelled in worry, running towards the female Autobot as he launches himself into the air.

As the quills flew straight at Lightstriker, she closed her optics tightly, expecting for the worst until Bumblebee lunges at her and tackled her on the ground, dodging the quills that was meant for Lightstriker.

Once the dust settled, Quillfire turned his attention back to the two Autobots. "I-I won…?" He trailed, looking at knocked out the Autobots with Bumblebee unconscious laying on the top of Lightstriker's back when he saved her from being hit by one of Quillfire's toxic quills. "I won! Ca-Caw!" Quillfire yelled, whooping with excitement. He took out one of his quills, using it to carve a strange symbol on a cargo container. "Quillfire was here!" He exclaimed as he walked off in the opposite direction, leaving the strange symbol he carved on the wall which strikingly resembles that of a Porcupine's skull with four quills sprouting from its head.

On the other side, Lightstriker groaned quietly as her blue optics fluttered opened, she glanced at Bumblebee, who was lying on the ground atop of her. A blue blush quickly spread across her cheek-plates when she felt his warm servo gently resting on her back before she propped herself in a sitting position, gently removing the Autobot leader from her back and sighed in relief when she saw Strongarm, Sideswipe and Grimlock running up to their fallen teammates.

"Lightstriker! Are you alright?" Strongarm asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, Strong." Lightstriker reassured her best friend before she turned to see Bumblebee quickly regaining his consciousness as he struggles to barely stand up to his feet. "Bumblebee, you saved me!" Lightstriker exclaimed in relief, putting her servo on his shoulder.

"That's what t-t-teammates do for each other… Autobots, roll up and…. And roll up. Uhh…" Bumblebee groaned, looking woozy and wobbly as his helm was spinning dizzily before he collapses onto the ground again.

"Bumblebee… Bumblebee! Wake up!" Lightstriker exclaimed, shaking his shoulder-plates to wake him up.

"That was Bumblebee's worst battle cry _yet_." Grimlock emphasized.

* * *

 **~~(In the Command Center)~~**

After their failed pursuit to capture the Decepticon, the Autobots returned to the Scrapyard and immediately brought their leader to the Command center for medical emergency. Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock, Russell and Averie gathered around the unconscious yellow Autobot who is laying on a makeshift trailer, having one of Quillfire's toxic quills stuck into his back-struts. Fixit carefully examined Bumblebee's body while Zap was repairing Lightstriker's injured servo due to being hit by one of the quills during their pursuit. "Laser scalpel." Fixit said, transforming his servo into a small blue-scalpel, cutting through a small area on a part of Bee's body. "Scopic Light." He said, transforming his servo into a Scopic Light to look through the Autobot's body. "Rotating Blade." He said as he switched his servo into a small chainsaw-like blade. "Thank you. You're welcome."

"Is Bumblebee gonna be okay?" Russell asked worriedly.

"The Lieutenant will be fine." Strongarm assured. "It's just a scratch, right, Fixit?"

"We need to remove that quill from his posterior. Strongarm, please assist." Fixit said to the female Elite Guard Cadet before he transformed his arms into a robotic plier-like tool while Strongarm was able to hold his foot with her servos. "This is a very d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d—" Fixit started bugging again until Strongarm slapped him at the side of his face-plate. "Delicate procedure." Fixit said in his usual normal voice. "Everybot remain still."

"You better remain still." Strongarm said to the Orange Mini-Con.

Everyone watched carefully and cautiously as Strongarm securely gripped onto the brown quill stuck onto Bee's back struts, hoping that she would pluck out the Quill from his back. A worried-looking Grimlock walked up to Sideswipe who flinched worriedly at the sight of seeing Strongarm ready to pull out the quill. Zap gulped worriedly, covering his light blue optics with his servos while Lightstriker bit her lower lip, hoping that Bumblebee would be alive and safe.

And then, the young Elite Guard Cadet was able to extricate the quill from his back and Bumblebee loudly screeched in agony before he quickly loses his consciousness as he laid his face back onto the makeshift trailer again. Strongarm glanced at Fixit who transformed back into his Robot-Mode, holding the quill in his servos. "Whew! One inch to the left, and Bumblebee might not have… I mean, the operation is success. Of course." Strongarm gently laid the Orange Mini-Con on the ground as Fixit walked over to a computer panel, putting the quill on a scanner to analyze it. The computer panel pulled up the holographic screen with the Autobot Symbol appearing on the monitor's screen before it scrolled down to reveal a series of Decepticon database and an image of Quillfire's mug shot popped up on the screen. "Our fugitive is named Quillfire. An anarchist and agent of chaos. He believes there should be no such thing as authority."

"So what does your computer say about those quill stuffs?" Averie inquired.

"Quillfire's quills contain powerful toxins that affect the nervous systems of those struck. But each target is affected differently, so we can't predict how Bumblebee will respond." Fixit informed.

"I hope if he's alright, he was unconscious for a few minutes." Lightstriker said worriedly before she stood up to her feet when Zap finished the repairs on her injured servo.

"Guess all we can do is wait." Sideswipe said.

"Hey! I just realized…. While Bumblebee is incapacitated…" Strongarm started out, grabbing Lightstriker by her arm and pulled her closer to her. "Lightstriker should be in charge since she is the Lieutenant's second-in-command, but if she is not, maybe I'm in charge!"

"Did we decide that? When did we decide that?" Grimlock questioned.

"I'm supposed to take orders from _you_?" Sideswipe deadpanned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Maybe Quillfire has the right idea about authority. But I think Lightstriker should be in charge as our temporary leader."

"I think you're right, I vote for Lightstriker!" Grimlock exclaimed, raising his servo in the air.

"Me? In charge as a leader?" Lightstriker asked, stunned. "Sorry guys, but I'm not much of a leader in this whole Autobot team, I'm not sure if my leadership skills will come in handy. I prefer to do my job as a Second-In-Command. Maybe Strongarm should be suitable to lead the team while we wait for Bumblebee to wake up."

"Yes! Thanks Lightstriker! You're the best!" Strongarm squealed, wrapping her arms around her best friend just to give her a huge yet warm hug. Lightstriker smiled happily and simply shook her helm at her best friend's eagerness before she turned around to see Bumblebee regaining his consciousness, groaning groggily as he propped himself in a sitting position upon the makeshift trailer.

"Bumblebee?" Grimlock asked worriedly as Sideswipe securely hold onto the yellow Autobot's arms to prevent him from falling again.

"Strongarm's not in charge, is she? Your pretty second-in-command should be in charge, right?" Sideswipe asked.

"No, I'm not sure if my leadership skills will come in handy as a leader, I prefer to become a second-in-command." Lightstriker said to the yellow mech. "Strongarm would be suitable to be in charge."

"She's right, I'm up to the task, sir!" Strongarm piped up. "Of course, I'd prefer if you were one hundred percent."

Bumblebee groaned softly before he glanced upwards at the clear crystal blue sky as his optics widened in shock. "It's… it's… it's a three-winged, sparkle-armored Shlopticon!" Bumblebee shouted loudly, extending out his arm in the air as he pointed at the sky. The Autobots look up at where he pointed, only to see there was nothing here in the clear blue sky.

"Where?" Grimlock asked, looking up at the sky.

Bumblebee suddenly burst into a loud laughter, catching Lightstriker's attention as she gave a weird look at him, definitely shocked at the sudden change of behavior on the Autobot Leader. "Bee? What's all this about? What is wrong with you?" Lightstriker asked worriedly, raising her optic-ridge as the Autobot Leader, Bumblebee had never been acting _that_ immature before, was he being cursed? Or his attitude changes from serious mode to funny mode?

"Made you look! Ha-ha! I made— I made— I made— I made him look!" Bumblebee laughed hysterically before he pushes himself off the trailer and transformed into his Alt-Mode, droving out of the Command center through the rocket-like gate in the Scrapyard.

The Autobots and their human friends simply stood there, completely quiet and shocked at the sudden change in their leader's personality, they had never seen that hyperactive before, their leader is actually serious, mature, calm and stern just to lead his own team of Autobots, but perhaps the quill that struck him made the changes in his personality making him into a childlike Bot. "Perhaps Quillfire's quill impacted Bumblebee's brain chemistry and affected the Lieutenant's maturity level…?" Fixit trailed off.

"Ya think?" Russell said to the Orange Mini-Con.

"I can't believe this…" Lightstriker murmured, earning weird looks from her teammates, she was mostly shocked at the sudden change of attitude in Bumblebee's personality, she had never seen him that kind of immature before and she must be totally shocked, so shocked that she was totally out of it. She simply had this shocked expression written all over her face-plate. Strongarm approaches her best friend and wave her servo over her face.

"Lightstriker… Lightstriker!" Strongarm exclaimed, shaking her best friend's arm as Lightstriker was being snapped out of her thoughts and glanced at her best friend. "You're a little shock Lightstriker?"

"Well, kind of… since I saw the sudden change in Bumblebee's personality, I'm just totally shocked about this, I'm not sure what to say right now…" Lightstriker admitted.

"But it's not the Lieutenant's fault." Strongarm deduced.

"Of course Strong, I can't just blame him for that, it's because of that no-good rebel 'Con." Lightstriker said to her friend. "Quillfire has really gone too far today. And I'm not sure if Bee's going to be okay when he's out wandering in the Scrapyard, I suggest we better look after him."

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, with Quillfire)~~**

Quillfire was driving through the woods, finally having escaped the Autobots' pursuit, those Autobots would never let him continue his revolution, and he will never give up his mission to start the rebellion for the freedom of his fellow Decepticons and other rebels on Cybertron. The Decepticon anarchist swiftly drove out of the forest and transformed into his Bot Mode, he suddenly gasped in horror at the sight of seeing something that made him shocked. "No, no! I'm coming for you brave ones. Resist until I may set you free!" Quillfire declared without any hesitance.

* * *

 **~~(Back in the Scrapyard)~~**

"Speaking as temporary leader," Strongarm said as she and her teammates gathered around for a group meeting to discuss their situation to deal with the hyperactive Bumblebee while forming a plan to capture Quillfire. "Priority one should be bringing Quillfire in. But Bumblebee taught me not to leave a loose string untied…" Strongarm said.

Lightstriker nodded in response while Grimlock and Sideswipe simply stared at the Cadet with blank looks on their facial expression, raising their optic-ridges at her.

"And the Lieutenant could hurt himself out there." Strongarm explained. "So let's secure Bumblebee then go after Quillfire."

"Genius." Sideswipe said sarcastically before Lightstriker slapped him at the back of his helm and shot a stern glare at the red Autobot who gawked at the female Autobot with a frightened look on his face.

"Let's go find Bumblebee or else he'll be in big trouble." Lightstriker said to her friends before she and Strongarm went to search for the yellow Autobot. Grimlock and Sideswipe shared a bemused look before they proceeded to followed closely behind the female Autobots.

* * *

 **~~(With Grimlock)~~**

"Bumblebee?" Grimlock called out, quietly prancing around the Scrapyard to search for the missing yellow Autobot. "Yo, Bee, where are you?" The Green Dinobot called out for the Autobot Leader. Once he turned around, a bowl of grease splattered onto his face-plate. He grunted in annoyance as the bowl fell off from his face which is covered with oil. The Dinobot wiped some of the greases off his mouth and noticed Bumblebee who burst out into laughter, indicating that he was the one who threw that bowl of oil onto him.

"You got served! Ha, ha, ha! Oh, oh, and what were you served? Oil pie! Ha! Aw, man." The Hyperactive Yellow Autobot laughed loudly at the Green Dinobot as he swiftly walked off to the opposite direction, leaving Grimlock unamused and humorless because of his stupid little pranks.

"That's just mean." Grimlock said, offended.

* * *

 **~~(With Sideswipe)~~**

Sideswipe peeked around the corner, his cyan optics scanned the clearing area to see if Bumblebee is here or not. Once the Red Autobot walked down the aisles, continuing his search for the Autobot Leader, his leg unknowingly made contact to a small tripwire that suddenly snapped. Sideswipe let out a gasp at seeing this before he raised his helm and saw a catapult launching a pile of bolts at him and rammed into him, knocking him off the ground as he files across the area and got knocked into a stockpile of tire wheels. But Sideswipe wasn't fazed at the Autobot Leader's latest prank, he simply started to like this childish version of Bumblebee. "Young Bee is an evil genius!"

* * *

 **~~(With Lightstriker)~~**

Elsewhere in the Scrapyard, Lightstriker wandered across the aisles, searching for the missing Autobot Leader, she wondered how long Bumblebee had been missing since he was being infected by Quillfire's quills, and she needs to find him at all cost. The female Autobot looked around the area as she walked through the aisles. "Bumblebee, where are you? It's me, Lightstriker. I'm only looking for you, I know you're hiding here somewhere and I'm not gonna harm you." She called out for him, she glanced around the area once more and continued to search for the certain yellow Autobot, but suddenly she heard a small clicking noise. Looking down to her feet, she noticed her foot stepped onto a string, she had a bad feeling bumbling up in her stomach. She slowly raised her head, and gasped to see a large bucket swinging right at her. Lightstriker yelped in shock, covering her head with her arms and feared that she would get hit. But luckily someone tackled her to the ground and saved her from being hit by that bucket.

"Are you okay?" Said familiar male voice with concern lacing in his voice.

"Sure, I am." Lightstriker said, putting her hand onto the back of her helm as she sat up in a sitting position. "Thanks for saving me, I—you! Bumblebee!" Lightstriker exclaimed at the sight of seeing Bumblebee who plastered a huge apologetic grin on his face.

"Hehehe, yep, that's me." Bumblebee grinned.

"Y-You saved me? Even when you attempted to play a prank on me…?" Lightstriker trailed off with an astonished look.

"Uh… sort of…" Bumblebee said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Lightstriker blinked at the mech, pretty speechless and astonished that he saved her from one of his booby traps, even he was affected by the quill that regressed his maturity, she might thought that there is some goodness in Bumblebee's spark. Lightstriker sighed and gave a gentle smile to the yellow Autobot. "At least stay safe, I will go and tell the others that you're okay." Lightstriker patted him on his shoulder and stood up to her feet as she made her way for the Command Center. Bumblebee watches in curiosity as the pink and blue Autobot walked through the aisles and left out of his sight, the yellow mech couldn't help but to like this certain femme very much.

"She is so pretty." He said with a dreamy look on his face.

* * *

 **~~(Back in the Command center)~~**

Sideswipe arrived at the Command Center, with metal bolts falling off his frames, strolling towards Fixit and Zap who wanted to know more about Quillfire's quills' effects on his victims through the computer panel while Russell was sitting on the makeshift trailer, examining the quill, with the help of the magnifying glass in his hand. The Red Autobot kneeled down to the ground, looking at the monitor's screen before he glanced behind his shoulder to see Lightstriker entering the command center as she was walking towards her friends.

"Oh, hey, Lightstriker, did you find Bumblebee?" Russell asked the female Autobot.

"Well, I did find him…" Lightstriker replied.

"And did you get pranked by your handsome leader?" Sideswipe asked with a small smirk on his face.

"Uh, well, I was about to get hit by a swinging bucket until Bumblebee unexpectedly saved me from that bucket." Lightstriker said.

"I am pretty amazed by this, but I wondered why Bumblebee saved Lightstriker even he was affected by Quillfire's quill?" Zap mused.

"Guess Bumblebee totally likes Lightstriker…" Sideswipe muttered quietly so that Lightstriker will not hear him out.

Suddenly, Strongarm entered the Command center, catching her friends' attention as they turned around to face her. Sideswipe burst out into laughter while Lightstriker became shocked when they saw the Elite Cadet's frames was covered in a fire extinguisher foam. Strongarm glared at the red Autobot as she isn't amused at his reaction of seeing her frames being covered in foam. "It's fire extinguisher foam. This isn't covered in any manuals I've read." She deadpanned before she shakes the form from her body. "Just tell me you have a way to fix Lieutenant Bumblebee."

"Unfortunately, according to our studies, Bumblebee will remain altered so long as Quillfire's toxin stays active in his body." Fixit said.

"It's kind of like when a human eats a lot of sugar." Russell said, looking up from the quill.

"Bumblebee will be like this till the poison runs its course?" Strongarm asked, aghast.

"Well, guess we're all gonna have to babysit him." Averie said.

"Sit on a child? And this will help how?" Strongarm said.

"No, Strongarm, 'babysitting' means to watch over someone who can't watch over himself/herself. For example, a little baby or a toddler needs to stay at home while his/her parents will go out somewhere but they would need to hire someone who is older enough to take care the baby/toddler." Averie explained. "Back in Copenhagen, I've done a lot of babysitting when I was 13 years old, it was slightly tough but I've did my best to take care of little adorable babies."

"You mean like we need to sparkling-sit Bee." Lightstriker said. "That kinda reminds me of how Zap taken care of me when I was a little toddler. Even my adoptive brother did the same to take care some sparklings when he was only fifteen vorns old."

"That's nice, Light, even I have also taken care of Russell when he was little." Averie said, casting a glance at her younger brother who pouted at her.

"Hey, I wasn't _that_ little…." Russell said to his older sister before he glanced at his Autobot friends. "But don't worry, I've experienced a few sugar jolts in my day."

"And this'll be easy too." Averie said.

"I'm the king of the clothes dryers!" Hearing this familiar voice, the Autobots and the human kids turned around to see Bumblebee is standing on top of a stockpile of clothes dryers, attempting to balance himself with one foot, even though the pile of washing machines swayed back and forth as it was immediately losing its balance. "All hail the kin—! Whoa!" Bumblebee screamed as the stockpile of clothes dryers crashes onto the ground while the yellow Autobot also tumbled into one of the washing machines. The Autobot sticks his head out, rising from the piles of washing machines with one of them stuck in his helm. He opened its door and laughed jovially as he quickly stood up to his feet and ran off to the opposite direction of the scrapyard.

Sideswipe couldn't help but laughed loudly at how odd and incredible this kiddish version of Bumblebee is being awesome, he had to admit that he simply like this version of Bumblebee. "I have to say, this new Bumblebee is pretty awesome." He admitted to his friends before he ran off to find the Yellow Autobot.

"Seems Sideswipe really likes this new kind of Bumblebee." Averie said.

"Uh, 'easy' might have been a wee bit optimistic." Russell stated.

* * *

 **~~(Later that Night, on the Local Carnival)~~**

It was a dark night in the Local Carnival near Crown City, a pack of upset and uneasy earth elephants huddled together as the sound of their trumpeting noises filled the air, which attracted the attention of a human security guard who went to check up on the elephants to see what had gotten them so scared. "Uh, yeah, this is Bob. Something's spooking the animals." The security guard Bob said to someone through his walkie-talkie while he still had his eyes on the Earth Elephants. "I haven't seen anything out of the—" Before he could finish his sentences, he looked down to see a broken railing, realizing that someone had broken through the Elephants Yard. "Whoa, okay, wait, hang on… Yeah, someone's broken into the elephant pen!"

As the human security guard carefully examined the broken pen, but little did he know that Quillfire is secretly hiding behind the roaring scared Elephants. He is planning to set them free to begin the revolution for the elephants. "Yes! I understand, you're overwhelmed by the prospect of freedom! But you can't stay in this cage out of fear!" Realizing the elephants won't listen to them, Quillfire groaned in annoyance, slumping his shoulder before his red optics fell on one of their tails, he simply had an idea how to set them free from their prison. "Perhaps this activates these creatures." Quillfire said, yanking the elephant's tail.

The elephants began to scream in pain, followed by the other elephants who became terrified and scared that one of their brethren had alarmed them. Hearing the elephant trumpeting noise, the human security guard turned around to see those giant Earth animals rushing towards him! Bob yelped in horror and jumped out of the way as the elephants quickly ran out of their respective yards.

"Yes!" Quillfire yelled in triumphant, taking out one of his quills. "Sound the trumpets of revolution!" He announces, swiftly making his own personal mark on an elephant's sign post.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, back in the Scrapyard)~~**

Lightstriker and Strongarm stealthily and quietly tiptoed through the aisles as the Autobot Girls currently searched for their missing Autobot Leader around the scrapyard, hoping that they would find Bumblebee at all cost. "Oh, Bumblebee, where are you, me and Strongarm are looking for you." Lightstriker called out to him, glancing around the clearing area to look for the missing Autobot Leader. "We know you're hiding somewhere, and we would be happy to play hide-and-seek with you."

"Lieutenant…. Why don't you come out we can all play together?" Strongarm called out, taking a few steps forward before she accidentally stepped onto something. The Cadet looked down to see that her leg stepped onto a washtub of rubber cement. Strongarm growled in frustration, trying to shake the washtub off her foot. Sideswipe and Grimlock showed up in the clearing area when they saw the washtub is being stuck to Strongarm's foot.

"Something's wrong with your foot." Grimlock said, concerned.

"That washtub is stuck to Strongarm's foot." Lightstriker informed. "It must be one of Bumblebee's childish pranks."

"Help me get this washtub off!" Strongarm ordered.

Grimlock immediately walked over to the cadet and attempted to pull the washtub from her foot. "Hold still." Grimlock grunted, trying his best to remove the rubber cement from the Cadet's leg. Sideswipe simply laughed in amusement as he appears to love the fact that his so-called teammate's leg is being stuck to a washtub full of rubber cement.

"Rubber cement! Classic!" Sideswipe exclaimed.

"That is not funny at all, Sideswipe." Lightstriker said, narrowing her optics at the rebellious Autobot.

"So what! It's so hilarious!" Sideswipe told the pink and blue female Autobot who rolled her optics at his unamusing expense.

"No! You're on my foot! You're on my foot!" Grimlock yelled, struggling to pull the washtub from Strongarm's leg. In the end, the Female Cadet stumbled backwards before she eventually tumbled to the ground. Grimlock blankly gaped at his teammate before he noticed his servo is being stuck to the rubber cement so he tries to shake it off. Sideswipe couldn't help but laugh so hard at their expense while Lightstriker shook her head at her rebellious teammate, she is not really amused at how Sideswipe laughed at Strongarm and Grimlock, so she raises her servo in the air and slapped him on the right of his helm.

"Seriously, you better quit laughing, Grimlock was only trying to help Strongarm." Lightstriker scolded him.

"O-Okay." Sideswipe stuttered, staring at the femme with a frightened look on his face-plate before Lightstriker went over to Strongarm, lending her servo to her and helped her stood up to her pedes.

"That was tougher, thanks Light." Strongarm said, gratefully to her best friend.

"You're welcome, as always." Lightstriker said, gently patting Strongarm's shoulder-plates.

"So, what's next, Strongarm?" Sideswipe questioned. "You still wanna be a leader?"

"Ugh! I can't take Bee's insanity one more second." Strongarm said, exaggerated. "Sideswipe, see that the Lieutenant doesn't hurt himself."

"No problem! We'll compare notes on advanced pranking!" Sideswipe grinned.

Strongarm sighed in exasperation. "I'll track down Quillfire alone. Come on, Grimlock and Lightstriker." She ordered her teammates before she makes a beeline to the Scrapyard's Gate.

"Uh, Strongarm, how are you alone when you are with me and Lightstriker?" Grimlock asked, befuddled.

"You have no idea how many times I've asked myself that same question." Strongarm deadpanned. Grimlock and Lightstriker looked at each other before they went to follow after Strongarm and went on their search for the rebellious hedgehog Decepticon.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, in the Command Center)~~**

Fixit, Zap and the Clay Siblings were still very busy, analyzing Quillfire's quills, using the computer to discover the source of the quills' hidden powers and inflection before they turned to see a certain red sports car entering the Command Center and switched back into Robot Mode. "Hey, Sideswipe, any luck?" Russell asked the red Autobot.

"No, but young Bee is my kind of bot." Sideswipe said, impressed as he walked over to his friends, but he comes to a stop when he quickly noticed a small wet patch of mud a few inches apart from his feet, so the red mech stepped away from the small puddle. Hearing the sound of revving engines filling the air, Sideswipe turned around to see a certain yellow car entering the Command Center and drove underneath the mud puddle that splashes onto Sideswipe's frames, the yellow mech whipped across the ground, heading towards Sideswipe and drove over the puddle, splashing more mud onto his frames again. Bumblebee laughed jovially as he drove out of the command center, leaving Sideswipe pretty unamused at the yellow mech's foolish antics before he angrily dabbed the mud off his face-plate. "We need to get that bot to sit still and be _quiet_. _Now_."

"That will be difficult." Fixit said, approaching the red mech. "Lieutenant Bumblebee currently has the energy and attitude of an Earth child even younger than Russell!"

"Okay, so how did my babysitters get me to sit still?" Russell mused.

"Duct tape?" Sideswipe asked.

"Hmm, I think that probably won't work on a baby, Sideswipe." Averie told the red mech. "Babysitters had to be very gentle with kids such as toddlers. Back in my days in Copenhagen, I used to babysit a little four years old girl called Tiffany, she was cute and adorable, but she was also energetic and much hyperactive as Bumblebee is. Believe me, she was running around the house and kept bouncing on the sofa. I've got through a lot of trouble in order to keep her out of danger or worse. Then finally, I come up with something that would get her to sit still so I turned on a TV and Tiffany was so excited to watch one of favorite cartoons, that's why Babysitters do."

"I think that sounds like a great idea, you're a genius Averie." Fixit said, sharing a high-five with the human girl.

 **~~(To Be Continued)~~**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So this is it, looks like the second part will be published later on because it's in development but I hope you all understand, so let's say that we would remain patient and I hope I work on the second part, so forgive me for splitting the chapter in two parts. Hope you will have good day, see you.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, i only own my OCs Lightstriker, Zap and Averie.


	21. Important Author's Note

Hey guys! Sorry to interrupt the story with an author's note because i have say something to tell you. But before you can ask, I am NOT cancelling my RID Story because a lot of people are loving this story so much and I am so happy for your support. Plus I had decided that i am going to rewrite the story and I will add some changes in the RID Story. Well, the story has word problems and some grammatical errors so i'm going to fix the story's word problems. I hope you all understand that. Have a nice day.


End file.
